Knives and Blood
by Mydory
Summary: Ango met Port Mafia et l'ADA sur une même affaire : celle d'une détentrice de pouvoir kidnappée enfant qui aurait refais surface. Mais quand ils vont la rencontrer, leurs vies vont être secouées et beaucoup de non-dits vont être libérés. Avec bien sûr une autre organisation étrangère plus puissante que la Guilde qui menace Yokohama, liée à la détentrice. Avec Soukoku / Shin Soukoku
1. Chapter 1

_Knives and Blood_

a Bungo Stray Dogs fanfiction

OC : Joanne Rowling 19 ans

**pouvoir **: The pity of the ones who live without love (La pitié de ceux qui vivent sans amour) _ peut avoir un contrôle télépathique/télékinétique sur ceux qui ont touché à peau nu son sang

Tout comme Chuuya, elle possède une vraie façade de son pouvoir appelée _Sacrifice _: elle utilise son sang empoisonnée pour ouvrir une porte de l'Enfer et appeler à elle un Démon, qui prend possession de son corps. Elle est marquée par les mains et les avants bras couverts d'encre noire, ses veines prennent une couleur violacée et elle peut même faire apparaître des ailes de griffon. Mais une fois que le démon à pris possession de son corps, il se nourrit de sang, que ce soit le sien où celui des autres. Le démon part de lui-même lorsque le corps de Joanne risque de lâcher. Comme Chuuya, son corps et son esprit son vidés de leurs forces et elle s'évanouit après son utilisation.

C'est aussi une empathe très puissante, c'est à dire qu'elle peut ressentir les sentiments des personnes qui l'entoure, aussi bien que les sentiments qu'il y a entre deux personnes. De plus, elle peut utiliser ses émotions pour influer sur celle des autres.

**Port Mafia (personnages + pouvoirs)**

*Akutagawa Ryunnosuke 20 ans

**pouvoir **: Rashomon → textile

*Akutagawa Gin 18 ans

*Higuchi Ichiyo

*Hirotsu Ryuro 50 ans

**pouvoir : **Falling Camellia

*Kaiji Motojiro 28 ans

**pouvoir **: Lemon Bomb → explosion

*Mori Ogai 40 ans (boss)

**pouvoir **: Vita Sexualis (Elise)

*Nakahara Chuuya 22 ans

**pouvoir **: For the Tainted Sorrow + Corruption → gravité

*Ozaki Kôyô 26 ans

**pouvoir **: Golden Demon → Reine démoniaque

*Tachihara Michizô 20 ans

**pouvoir **: Metal manipulation

**Agence des Détectives Armées (personnages + pouvoirs)**

*Dazai Osamu 22 ans

**pouvoir **: No longer human → annule les pouvoirs

*Edogawa Ranpo 26 ans

*Fukuzawa Yukichi 45 ans (boss)

**pouvoir **: All men are equal → contrôle les pouvoirs de ceux de l'Agence

*Izumi Kyoka 14 ans

**pouvoir **: Demon Snow → princesse démoniaque

*Kunikida Doppo 20 ans

**pouvoir **: Doppo Poet → création

*Miyazawa Kenji 14 ans

**pouvoir **: Undefeated by the rain → force

*Nakajima Atsushi 18 ans

**pouvoir **: Beast Beneath the Moonlight → tigre-garou

*Tanizaki Jun'ichiro 18 ans

**pouvoir **: Light Snow : créer un panneau numérique dans lequel il peut disparaître.

*Tanizaki Naomi 17 ans

*Yosano Akiko 25 ans

**pouvoir** → Thou Shalt not Die : peut soigner les blessures si la personne est aux portes de la mort

**Autres personnages :**

*Poe Edgar 28 ans (ancien de la guilde)

**pouvoir **: Black Cat in the Rue Morgue → transporte les lecteurs dans le livre qu'ils lisent actuellement

*Sakaguchi Ango 26 ans (travail au département des pouvoirs japonais)

**pouvoir **: Discourse on Decandence → récupère les informations de ce qu'il touche

**pairings **:

principaux : OC x Gin

Chuuya x Dazai (Soukoku)

Atsushi x Akutagawa (Shin Soukoku)

léger : Ranpo x Poe (RanPoe)

Mori x Fukuzawa (FukuMori)

**chapitre 1**

« Non mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici la momie ?! »

Akutagawa ne réagit pas lorsque Chuuya poussa une exclamation agacée. Lui, c'était le tigre-garou qu'il voyait. L'autre l'avait vu aussi d'ailleurs :

« Heu Dazai-san, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement ... » tenta Atsushi, caché derrière le plus grand.

Celui-ci ne retenait pas sa joie de voir son chère Chuuya et son ancien élève :

« Mais voyons Atsushi-kun, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? »

Oh comme Atsushi aurait voulut que son mentor se taise, car juste après avoir ponctuer sa phrase d'un grand sourire, une explosion retentit et tous en furent ébranler jusqu'à l'os.

« C'était quoi ça ? » râla encore le roux.

Akutagawa toussa et sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

Il faudrait peut-être expliquer comment des membres de l'Agence et de Port Mafia se retrouvent au même endroit ? Simple : Ango, ancien membre de la deuxième organisation était en contacte avec Mori et Dazai, mettant les deux organisations ennemis au courant des mêmes informations – ce qui posait souvent problème d'ailleurs. Ce matin donc, Ango avait envoyé à l'Agence le dossier d'une détentrice de pouvoir inconnue, dont il n'avait même pas le nom où l'âge, seulement la photo. Appelée _détentrice de pouvoir n°A934_, il les avait prévenu que cette jeune femme correspond à la description d'une enfant qui aurait fait exploser un orphelinat avant d'être portée disparue il y à déjà longtemps. Elle serait réapparue en mer, d'après l'armée japonaises qui l'aurait vu tenté de sauter d'un bateau.

Fukuzawa avait tout de suite mis Dazai, Atsushi, Kyouka et Yosano sur le coup, en leur demandant de se rendre au port le soir même en passant par la forêt pour rester discret, et tenter de récolter des informations, voire la fille en question si ils constataient une quelconque forme de séquestration. Or, il semblerait qu'Ango en est aussi parlé à Mori, qui lui avait envoyé Chuuya et les Akutagawa.

Voilà pourquoi un Chuuya s'énervait contre un Dazai qui trouvait cela très drôle, un Atsushi se cachait derrière ce même Dazai pour échapper au regard meurtrier d'un Ryunnosuke qui toussait d'agacement et une Kyouka, une Yosano, et une Gin sympathisaient sur le côté en attendant que ces abrutis arrête leurs enfantillages.

Enfin, sympathisaient était un grand mot, elles se considéraient, s'étaient saluées poliment d'un signe de la tête et attendaient dans le silence.

Jusqu'à donc cette explosion où Yosano décida de prendre les rênes :

« Ça doit être la fille dont nous parlait Sakaguchi, Dazai, Atsushi, vite ! »

Et elle était lancée, Kyouka sur les talons, Atsushi non loin derrière. Dazai sembla relier les pièces du puzzle :

« Oh je suppose que vous êtes là pour elle aussi ? Décidément Ango à la langue bien pendue, mais la détentrice de pouvoir est pour nous ! »

Il chanta la dernière phrase avant de rejoindre ses camarades en courant.

« Dazai ! » rugit Chuuya en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

« Suivons-le, c'est vers là où nous devons aller de toute façon, » dit Gin, approuvée par son frère.

Ils s'élancèrent donc dans la forêt en direction du port, mais ne l'atteignirent jamais, puisqu'ils débouchèrent sur un grand espace entièrement calciné, les membres de l'Agence et Chuuya quelques mètres devant, eux aussi en arrêt et aux aguets.

De la fumée s'élevait du milieu du cratère, et tout reculèrent en voyant une forme bougée. La fumée se dissipa et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparue dans un état lamentable : elle portait une longue tunique blanche et couverte de saleté, tout comme sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux platines. Ses yeux avaient une étonnante couleur sang, mais c'était bien la seul tâche de couleur qu'il y avait dans ce visage blanc. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé, ce qui était au combien surprenant en sachant que c'était sûrement elle qui venait de s'écraser. Elle les vit tous du coin de l'œil, et se tourna vers eux paniquée :

« Ne restez pas là ! Vous risquez de mourir ! »

Puis elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et se baissa pour éviter un bras métallique qui arracha l'arbre derrière elle. Elle courut pour éviter de se faire écraser par le dit arbre, mais fut retenu par un autre bras. Kyouka réagit la première :

« **Demon Snow** ! »

Après l'événement de Dead Apple, elle et la princesse avait développé un lien qui permettait maintenant à Kyouka de contrôler elle-même son pouvoir. La Princesse lui obéit donc à l'instant et protégea la jeune femme. Celle-ci choquée se tourna vers le petit groupe, tout aussi surpris, mais pas dépassé par les événements. Ils étaient de Port Mafia et de l'Agence, il leur en fallait plus pour être dépassés !

Dès que le nuage de poussière disparut, ils purent voir un homme, immense, entouré d'une aura grise, caractéristique de l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dégagez ! » ordonna la voix.

Forcément, le sang des mafieux ne fit qu'un tour et tous de suite, Chuuya et Ryu étaient près à utiliser leur pouvoir :

« **For the Tainted Sorrow** ! »

La gravité s'alourdit autour de l'homme métallique, soulevant des murs de terre. La jeune femme s'abrita derrière l'un d'eux et se tourna vers les détectives et les mafieux :

« Attention ! »

La gravité n'influait en rien sur les bras métalliques de l'homme qui les avait projeté dans le sol pour les faire surgir au milieu du groupe, les éparpillant. Ryu réagit dans la seconde en utilisant Rashomon pour protéger Gin, Atsushi utilisa le tigre pour entourer et protéger Kyouka, Dazai eut un réflexe qui le choqua lui et Chuuya puisqu'il attrapa le plus vieux par le bras pour le tirer à lui et sauter sur le côté, tandis que Yosano bloqua l'attaque grâce à sa masse. Le bras continuait de frapper sur la massue de la médecin qui résistait, ne cachant néanmoins pas une grimace, mais le dernier coup fut trop fort et envoya la violette contre un arme :

« Yosano-sensei ! »

Les cris d'Atsushi et de Kyouka résonnèrent dans la forêt. La médecin semblait aller bien mais le coup l'avait sonné.

Gin se releva pour tomber face à une paire d'yeux rouge sang, et se rendit compte qu'elle et son frère avaient atterrit près de la jeune femme qu'ils recherchaient. Lui était déjà en position d'attaque, dissimulé derrière un autre pilier de terre, merci à Chuuya.

Le roux lui tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais l'action de Dazai semblait l'avoir mis hors service, autant que le concerné lui-même d'ailleurs. Le châtain n'avait pas eut de réflexe comme ceux là envers son ancien binôme depuis la dernière fois où ils étaient en binôme !

« Dazai-san ! »

« Nakahara-san ! »

Les appelles répétés de leur disciples réveillèrent Soukoku qui échangèrent un regard similaires, Chuuya laissa Dazai partager la pensée commune :

« Atushi et Akutagawa en binôme ! »

Il se baissa pour éviter un bras qui coupa quelques pointes de cheveux. Il entendit clairement les deux s'indigner et protester mais le temps n'était pas à parler ! Leur ennemi semblait avoir à sa disposition un nombre de bras infini, et sa victime était la fille qu'ils recherchaient, TOUS, et si il en croyait les cernes noirs sous les yeux de la blanche, elle était à bout de force contre cet ennemi qu'elle combattait depuis elle seul savait combien de temps. Dazai n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse utiliser son pouvoir, alors il construisit son plan en ignorant sa présence : il était trop loin pour activer son pouvoir, alors il faudrait laisser au nouveau binôme puissant le soin de mettre leur ennemi hors service. Bien sûr, eux aideraient en soutiens !

Chuuya sortit d'ailleurs de sous sa cachette et fit le tour de l'ennemi en courant, utilisant la gravité pour éviter les bras métalliques et lancer sur l'homme tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main.

« C'est maintenant ! Vous avez déjà prouver contre la Guilde que vous êtes un duo qui fonctionne alors bougez-vous ! »

Devant le ton autoritaire de Dazai aucun ne protesta et on entendit bientôt les deux activer leur pouvoirs :

« **Beast Beneath the Moonlight** ! »

« **Rashomon** : Demonic Armor ! »

Les lumières bleues et rouges complémentaires s'activèrent au même moment, et les deux ennemis s'élancèrent vers celui commun. Des coups furent échangés, et comme avec Fitzegerald, les deux réussirent à lui porter de coups puissants, mais qui l'étaient trois fois plus lorsque donnés ensemble. Kyouka continuait d'utiliser la Princesse pour trancher les bras qui revenait deux fois plus nombreux à chaque fois, Dazai et Yosano ne pouvait rien faire, tout comme Gin dont la frustration montait et picotait ses doigts qui tenaient ses couteaux, et la jeune inconnue regardait le combat sans réaction. Elle se baissa soudainement et évita de peu le corps de Ryu qui avait été projeté, bientôt rejoint par celui d'Atsushi. Quatre cris les appelèrent à ce moment là, ceux de Gin, Chuuya, Dazai et Kyouka.

La jeune femme, elle, regardait les deux hommes a terre devant elle et une bouffée de détermination entra dans ses poumons. Elle s'était battu seul jusque là, elle n'allait pas laisser d'autre combattre à sa place et en subir les conséquences.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur les lames de Gin, qu'elle lui demanda :

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! »

« Je t'en prie donne moi un couteau j'en ai besoin pour activer mon pouvoir ! »

« Et pourquoi je te laisserai l'activer, on ne sait pas si tu es contre ou avec nous ! »

La blanche n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa main droite était transpercé et qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Ryu s'était redressé et la regardait :

« C'est ce que tu voulais, alors dépêche toi maintenant, » la fin de sa phrase fut coupé par sa toux mais il fut remercié par la blanche qui se mit sur ses pieds.

Dazai et Chuuya la regardèrent avec de grand yeux, la considérant comme folle de se mettre à découvert. Elle se tourna vers l'ennemi qui éclata de rire :

« Tu arrête de te cacher alors ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ?! »

Elle avait dissimulé sa main blessée dans son dos et s'approcha de l'homme. Il ne cherchait pas à la blesser, il savait de quoi elle était capable, alors les coups qu'il donna étaient mortel. Il devait la tuer. C'était sa mission. Alors il activa son pouvoir plus fortement que jamais et lança les bras vers la blanche sans arrêt. Celle-ci était rapide, et réussit à éviter les pires grâces aux piliers de terre qui étaient apparus sur le champ de bataille et se servit d'eux pour se propulser en avant.

L'homme sourit en voyant l'ouverture qu'elle avait créé au niveau de son torse, il arma son bras, près à frapper, mais son œil capta à ce moment là des gouttes écarlates et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il ne voulut plus frapper mais éviter, mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas quand il l'entendit distinctement cirer :

« **The pity of the ones who live without love ! **»

L'instant d'après, la main blessée de la blanche attraper le cou de l'homme qui frissonna en sentant le liquide froid couler sur sa peau nu.

« Je te tiens, » murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux en face de lui se mirent à briller d'une lueur rouge et il n'eut que le temps de l'envoyer contre un arbre avant qu'il ne sente son esprit s'embrumer et échapper à son contrôle. À ce moment là, tout mouvement cessa : son pouvoir cessa d'agir mais resta activé, les bras métalliques tombèrent inertes sur le sol dans de grands bruits, et ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile opaque. Les détectives et les mafieux restèrent sur leur garde, attentif au moindre bruit.

Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui s'extirpait de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait été projeté, ses longs cheveux platines tombaient devant son visage, mais ses yeux rubis brillants bien visibles. Elle se redressa entièrement et laissa apparaître un visage souriant, une expression satisfaite qui fit frissonner Atsushi, plaquée sur sa face.

Elle tandit sa main blessée devant elle vers l'homme, et les bras métalliques se soulevèrent du sol, puis disparurent un à un jusqu'à n'en laisser qu'un. Dazai observa la jeune femme serrer les dents, sa main tremblante, son regard brillant fixé sur son ennemi. Elle parla ensuite, et l'action qui suivit ses mots laissa le groupe indécis quand à l'attitude à avoir.

« Tue-toi. »

Le bras qui restait s'enfonça sans hésiter dans la poitrine de son propriétaire qui ne poussa même pas un cri. Il s'effondra juste, la lueur de son pouvoir disparue et lorsque la blanche libéra le contrôle qu'elle avait sur le corps elle tomba à genou, essoufflée, et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur foncée. Aucun ne savait comment réagir face à ça. Elle venait de leur sauvée la vie, mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être pour sauver la sienne. De plus, ils avaient tous comprit quelque chose d'important : elle était puissante. Puissante et dangereuse. Elle venait de tuer un homme de sang froid, sans qu'ils ne saches comment, mais elle ne faisait clairement pas dans la dentelle. Ils s'attendaient tous à la voir se redresser et s'attaquer à eux ensuite, mais ils tombèrent sur le cul quand elle demanda :

« Emmener moi à Ogai Mori. »

Un grand silence choqué suivit, puis :

« Hah ? » lâcha Chuuya.

« Quel étrange spécimen, » rit Dazai avant de se faire attraper par le col par un roux énervé.

« M-mais Mori est le boss de la Mafia Portuaire, » pensa bon de préciser Atsushi.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux le voir. Je veux voir Mori et Fukuzawa, ainsi que les membres de Port Mafia et de l'Agence. »

Ryu rit cyniquement :

« Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire comme ça ? »

« Et bien oui Akutagawa-kun ! »

La voix de son boss tira le brun hors de son attention sur la jeune femme et il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Mori, accompagné du reste de la Mafia, ainsi que de Fukuzawa lui-même accompagné par le reste de l'Agence.

Chuuya et les Akutagawa mirent genoux à terre devant Mori qui les ignora et s'approcha de la blanche, qui dit d'un ton mordant :

« Vous restez où vous êtes. »

Elle avait un bras contre son torse et une main sur ses côtes, qui avaient été brisé lors de l'impact avec l'arbre, sa respiration rendue difficile lui faisait émettre des sifflements de douleur. Fukuzawa s'approcha à son tour mais lui ne reçut aucun avertissement :

« Tu es sérieusement blessée, veux-tu que Yosano s'occupe de toi avant que tu nous dises pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ? »

« Elle vous a fait venir ? » demanda Atsushi curieux. Dazai lui fit signe de ne rien dire tandis que la blanche répondit :

« Non, je parle d'abord et je veux bien être soigné après. Pourrait-on aller dans un endroit sûr pour parler ? »

Et c'est ainsi que l'intégralité de la Mafia et de l'Agence se retrouva dans le bureau de Mori, qui immense, pouvait bien accueillir tout ce beau monde.

C'était d'ailleurs la pire idée du monde : la tension meurtrière qui émanait de la pièce était à couper au couteau, et Dazai ne retenait pas ses sourires amusés. La blanche avait été mise sur un canapé juste en face du bureau du boss de la Mafia, les mafieux à sa gauche, les détectives à sa droite, se faisaient face en chiens de faïence, et s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers. Chuuya faisait face à Dazai, Ryunnosuke à Atsushi, et ainsi de suite, alignés entre le bureau et le canapé.

Ils attendaient tous que la blanche prennent la parole : elle avait pu se laver, Yosano avait bandé ses côtes le temps de la soigner et Dazai lui avait passé une chemise et un manteau à lui pour la couvrir. Kyouka avait étonnement pris place à sa gauche, côté Agence, tandis qu'Ellise jouait avec des mèches de cheveux platines à sa droite.

« Cela ne vous demande pas trop d'énergie d'avoir Ellise a vos côtés tout le temps, Mori-san ? » demanda la blanche.

Celui-ci rit, amusé de la situation, tout comme Dazai, alors que tout les autres avaient plissé les yeux. Cette jeune femme sortait de nul part et elle semblait pourtant en savoir beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Alors qu'eux ne savait même pas comment se manifestait son pouvoir alors qu'ils en avaient été témoin.

« Pas le moins du monde. Mais tu n'es pas venu me parler d'Ellise, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge et sans la quitter des yeux dis :

« Dans 2 minutes vous allez recevoir un contrat pour ma tête, de 7 milliards de Yen. Je vous demande de l'ignorer. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent et tous échangèrent des regards suspicieux, inquiets, interloqués. Effectivement quelques secondes après, un homme apparu dans le bureau essoufflé, une lettre à la main :

« Mori-sama ! Nous avons reçu un contrat pour une chasse à l'homme ! »

La blanche ignora les regards qui se portèrent sur elle, tout comme Mori ne leva pas son regard de celui de la femme lorsqu'il récupéra la lettre. Fukuzawa fut celui qui la déplia et montra à tout le monde l'avis de recherche avec la tête de la blanche dessus et le prit qu'elle avait indiqué pour sa capture.

« Elle ne ment pas, c'est effectivement le cas. »

« Pourquoi es-tu recherché ? Tu en sais beaucoup sur nous mais nous ne savons rien de toi. »

« Je m'appelle Joanne Rowling. Mon pouvoir me permet de contrôler ceux qui ont touché mon sang par contrôle télépathique et télékinétique. Mes parents m'ont abandonné la première fois que je l'ai utilisé, j'étais bébé et je l'avais fait accidentellement. Tout comme Atsushi-kun j'ai fini dans un orphelinat, et j'avais 5 ans quand j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour la deuxième fois. Un petit garçon m'avait frappé et m'avait cassé le nez. Je lui ai demandé d'aller s'allonger sur la route et il l'a fait. Bien évidemment, il s'est fait écraser. Les gens de l'orphelinat et moi pensions qu'il me suffisait d'un contact simple avec ma peau pour que je puisse les contrôler. C'est lorsqu'ils m'ont torturé et ont expérimenté sur moi dans l'espoir de comprendre mon pouvoir pour l'exploiter à leur fin, que j'ai compris que c'était via mon sang que je les contrôlais. Ils m'ont vendu à une organisation nommée HYBRIDS, qui effectue des tests sur les détenteurs de pouvoirs, et comme la Guilde a tout fait pour récupérer Atsushi, ils feront tout pour me récupérer. »

Elle laissa un silence passer le temps que son auditoire assimile le début des informations. Atsushi était celui qui avait le plus de mal, la mention de l'orphelinat et les rappels de ce qu'il a vécu étant toujours pour lui signe de crise de panique immense. Il commençait d'ailleurs à ne plus savoir comment respirer, et resta sourd aux appels de Dazai et Kunikida, mais quand la voix froide et tranchante de Ryunnosuke l'appela, il releva la tête vers le brun et ses yeux dichromatiques rencontrèrent les aciers de son vis-à-vis.

Joanne ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

« J'ai forcé les nurses de l'orphelinat à le faire exploser quand j'avais 13 ans, et je me suis enfuie. Sauf que j'ai été retrouvé par HYBRIDS, et ils m'ont envoyé en mer pendant tout ces années. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Yosano.

« 19 ans. »

« Ils t'ont utilisé comme rat de laboratoire pendant 6 ans ?! » rugit Chuuya.

Il était lui-même passé par là mais pendant une durée plus courte et avec pour résultat **Corruption**. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter à quelqu'un, même son pire ennemi.

« Oui. Pendant toute ces années ils ont développé mes capacités sensitives, faisant de moi une empathe. »

« Rintaro, c'est quoi une empathe ? » demanda Ellise.

Mori n'avait pas quitté du regard Joanne et avait même agrandit son sourire au fur et à mesure des paroles de la blanche. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle demanderait, et il ne comptait pas lui refuser. Il répondit à Elise :

« Une empathe est une personne capable de ressentir les émotions d'une personne. »

« Dans mon cas c'est plus que ça. Je peux ressentir les émotions d'une personnes à plusieurs échelles. Prenons Dazai, je sais ce qu'il ressent actuellement, je sais ce qu'il ressent envers moi, et je sais ce qu'il ressent envers d'autres personnes. »

« Intéressant, » rit Chuuya.

Il fut néanmoins déstabiliser par le regard rouge qui se poser simultanément sur lui et Dazai, avant que celle qui le possède ne cache un rire et réponde :

« Effectivement c'est intéressant. »

Le brun et le roux échangèrent un regard incertain avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Dazai ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, comme d'habitude, il savait mieux que laisser tous le monde voir ses émotions. Hors elle pouvait les lire, les sentir, aucun mot n'étaient nécessaires, et ça la rendait encore plus dangereuse qu'il le pensait. Surtout qu'il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, Mori le lui avait suffisamment répéter d'ailleurs : _je n'ai pas élevé un imbécile. _Et ce qu'il pensait s'avérait juste, il maudissait Mori silencieusement en voyant son ancien boss satisfait devant la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ici ? » demanda finalement Fukuzawa.

« J'aimerai intégrer Port Mafia, mais aussi l'Agence. »

Ça aurait pu être drôle. Sincèrement, ça aurait pu être hilarant, Dazai d'ailleurs, était au sol tellement il riait. Il ne riait pas de la jeune fille, mais de lui et de Mori, qui pour la première fois depuis toujours, n'avait pas une expression amusée mystérieuse au visage, mais bien une choquée. Il s'était trompé. À moitié. Il avait deviné que la jeune femme voulait rejoindre Port Mafia, mais il n'avait pas du tout vu venir le coup de l'Agence ! Dazai non plus !

Comment dire que la déclaration avait vraiment figé tout le monde. Même Ellise ne tressait plus ses cheveux, même Atsushi s'était sorti de sa crise de panique, même Ryu avait oublié de ne pas montrer d'émotions. Seul le rire de Dazai résonnait dans la pièce. Joanne sourit d'ailleurs, très lucide quand à la raison de cet éclat de rire, et s'expliqua :

« Je vois bien que ma demande vous laisse … perplexe ? Mais laissez-moi m'expliquer. Premièrement, ce que vous avez vécu avec la Guilde ne correspondra même pas à un centième du pouvoir de HYBRIDS, par conséquent vous devrez absolument vous associez si vous voulez ne serait-ce qu'avoir une chance contre leur menace. Vous allez me dire que vous ne risquez rien si vous refusez de me prendre et que vous refusez de me poursuivre, hors vous avez connaissance de mon existence, ils chercheront forcément à vous éliminer. Deuxièmement, vous avez tout les deux envoyés vos hommes et femmes pour enquêter sur moi, par conséquent, j'ai une dette entre vos deux organisations pour m'avoir aidé dans la forêt et je sais que je peux mettre à profits mes capacités chez vous deux. »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris petite, Port Mafia c'est pas de la rigolade ! Tu décides pas d'y rentrer sur un coup de tête ! » cracha Motojiro.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard rouge sang qui lui donna des frissons et dit d'une voix vide d'émotion :

« J'ai tué ma première victime à 5 ans, en étant parfaitement consciente de ce que je faisais. J'ai fait explosé un orphelinat qui comptait une cinquantaine de personnes sans hésiter et pendant ma séquestration j'ai eut vingt gardes différents et ils ont du remplacé leur médecin quatre fois. Je sais ce que Port Mafia me demandera de faire, si je voulais éviter les meurtres je serais aller dans un jardin d'enfant. De plus je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que la moitié de Port Mafia a été recruté dans les rues, je n'en serai qu'une de plus. »

Cette fois Chuuya éclata de rire, heureux que cet énergumène se taise enfin. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec le poseur de bombe.

Mori sembla partagé, mais sans se dévêtir de son sourire demanda :

« Et si nous refusons ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, » répondit Joanne un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Oh ? »

« Dans les deux cas vous devrez vous battre. Mais si vous acceptez, vous ne mourrez pas tous. »

« Si nous refusons oui ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas marcher loin de vous et vous laisser vivre. Mon existence est censée rester inconnue, alors si ce n'est pas moi, ce sont ceux qui me cherchent qui vous tueront. Sauf si vous acceptez leur proposition, dans ce cas c'est certainement moi qui vous tuerait, » compléta la blanche en fermant les yeux.

La menace ne laissa personne de marbre et parmi les exclamations, Rashomon se faufila et se dirigea droit vers le cœur de la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Choqué, tous se tournèrent vers Ryunnosuke qui semblait se débattre contre une force invisible. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait arrêté Rashomon, jamais il ne l'avait fait, alors les regard se portèrent de nouveau sur Joanne qui avait ouvert ses yeux, et tous purent voir ses rubis briller d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Comment f-fait-tu ça ? » demanda le démon noir entre ses dents.

Il se débattait avec son propre pouvoir pour le faire obéir, mais Rashomon restait sourd à ses demandes. Dazai observa la scène avec intérêt avant de comprendre :

« Même si tu n'as pas directement touché son sang, tu as utilisé Rashomon pour lui transpercer la main. Et comme Rashomon a un esprit lui-même, elle peut agir dessus comme sur un être humain. »

« Exactement, » confirma Joanne.

« C'est permanent ?! » demanda Atsushi inquiet.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas Atsushi, je ne ferais rien à ton petit copain s'il garde son démon loin de moi. Les effets devraient se dissiper d'ici une heure. »

Atsushi avait pris une jolie couleur tomate, et si Ryu n'était pas aussi occupé avec Rashomon il aurait sûrement prit quelques couleurs lui aussi. Dazai se tourna vers le gris un sourcils interrogateur et un sourire moqueur au visage et Chuuya se retenait d'éclater de rire. Car en réalité ils camouflaient tous la peur que leur inspirait l'action de Joanne. Elle était capable d'arrêter Rashomon. Pas comme Dazai, qui lui empêchait son activation, non, elle l'arrêtait.

De plus, elle ne semblait pas mentir lorsqu'elle parlait de son don d'empathe, il semblait très puissant, et tous risquaient gros à voir leur ressentis exposés à tous ainsi.

Joanne sentit les émotions qui envahirent les hommes et femmes autour d'elle et se décala du canapé avant de laisser Rashomon libre, le démon faisant un trou dans le dossier du canapé, là où se trouvait la blanche quelques secondes avant. Akutagawa semblait avoir compris sa leçon puisqu'il rappela son démon à lui tout de suite et empêcha sa sœur de sauter sur Joanne pour lui ouvrir la gorge. Celle-ci planta son regard dans celui de Gin :

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je vous laisse le choix mais je souhaite réellement joindre vos organisations, et ce n'est pas juste pour votre aide. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et après qu'on ai gâché 19 ans de ma vie je veux en faire quelque chose. »

« Dans la Mafia Portuaire ? » demanda Gin, sceptique.

« Et dans l'Agence. »

« Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a intégré la Mafia par choix. »

« Il faut une première fois à tout comme on dit ! » coupa Mori joyeusement. « J'accepte, je sais que tu seras déjà un très bon élément pour la Mafia, j'ai hâte de travailler avec toi. »

« Moi de même, mais ne pensez pas faire de moi votre nouveau Dazai, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre sa place où d'être comparé à lui, de plus Chuuya est celui dont la probabilité qu'il récupère Port Mafia après votre mort est la plus élevée, et je n'ai aucune intention de vous assassiner pour prendre votre place. »

Tout comme Dazai, Joanne sut cercler le Boss qui ne put que lever les mains en signe d'abandon. Tous attendirent la réponse de Fukuzawa, qui semblait être aussi indécis que lorsqu'il avait du accepter Dazai, qui lui est un ancien mafieux. Là, Joanne serait dans la Mafia en même temps que l'Agence.

« Je ne peux pas t'accepter en tant que membre à part entière dans l'Agence, pas quand tu fait partie d'une autre organisation dont les idéaux sont opposés aux nôtres. »

« Je ne vous en demande pas tant. Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'oublier et de faire appel à moi si besoin, je vous assure que je peux avoir mon utilité dans l'Agence. »

Fukuzawa se tourna vers Dazai, Ranpo et Yosano. Les trois acquiescèrent :

« Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. »

Joanne sourit soulagé et laissa échappé sa respiration. Elle sentait encore des résistances, mais elle sentait aussi tout un groupe près à l'accueillir, Mafia et Agence mélangées, et elle se sentait apaisée.

« J'ai hâte de revoir ton pouvoir en action Joanne-san, » susurra Mori.

Le sourire crispé de la jeune femme ne lui échappa pas, pas plus qu'il n'échappa à Dazai. Elle cachait quelque chose, il le savait, et ça avait rapport avec son pouvoir. Le châtain ne pouvait concevoir qu'un pouvoir aussi puissant n'est pas été victime de ces savants fous qui l'avaient enlevé, et après ce qui était arrivé à Chuuya et son pouvoir, il ne serait pas étonné que la blanche possède quelque chose de similaire à **Corruption**. Surtout qu'elle avait bien mentionné qu'HYBRIDS avait travaillé avec la Guilde, qui voulait non seulement récupérer le pouvoir de Atsushi, mais aussi le rendre plus puissant. Le sien qui semblait extrêmement puissant n'avait pas pu être laissé intacte.

Il coupa court à ses réflexions et rejoignit les membres de l'Agence qui parlait en groupe. Maintenant que Joanne était entré dans leur vie et que la Mafia avait officiellement refusé de la chasser, une menace planait sur Yokohama et ils allaient devoir se préparer.

Les regards de Dazai et Chuuya se croisèrent à nouveau, et il n'en fallut pas plus au châtain pour comprendre que le roux était tout aussi prêt que lui à faire face à la futur menace, et ensemble si besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Joanne était au milieu des membres des deux organisations mélangées et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A part les hommes de mains qui restaient sur le côté, les Capitaines et chefs de Black Lizard ne semblaient pas être contre la présence prolongées de ceux de l'Agence.

Fukuzawa lui demanda quand même ce que tout le monde se demandait mais avait oublié de lui demander :

« Comment se fait-il que tu en saches tant sur nous si tu es restée en mer pendant 6 ans. »

« Ils parlaient de vous. J'ai vite après à les écouter parler pour mon propre intérêt, c'est pour ça que même si vous n'étiez pas venu à moi, je serai venu à vous. Ils parlaient de vous car vous êtes aussi des détenteurs de pouvoirs puissants, donc vous les intéressez forcément. »

« Leur objectif sera donc double. »

« Malheureusement. Surtout qu'avec l'échec de la Guilde, Atsushi sera aussi une de leur première cible. »

Ryunnosuke s'agita dans son coin et son manteau prit une légère lueur rouge avant qu'il ne se reprenne et fasse comme si de rien n'était, peu ayant remarqué le changement d'humeur du brun.

« Il faudra mettre en place des mesures de sécurité rapidement dans ce cas. »

Les discussions reprirent et elle se laissa bercer par elles.

Joanne le sentait, que des liens s'étaient créés, profond, aimant, elle sentait des souffrances dans ces liens, à cause de l'éloignement. Elle ne pensa pas du tout à être discrète ou subtile quand elle lâcha de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tant de tensions entre la Mafia et l'Agence, alors que beaucoup d'entre vous partage des liens forts, des sentiments et des histoires qui ont construit vos relations ? »

Certains pensèrent à rire, les concernés sentirent la panique les saisir. Chuuya laissa échapper un 'tch' nerveux, Dazai se contenta de la prendre par les épaules et de rire, Atsushi et Akutagawa lancèrent un regard l'un vers l'autre avant de se détourner, gênés, et les deux Boss eurent un sourire crispé. Oui, Mori aussi avait des choses à se reprocher, constata Dazai, ce qui lui expliquait pourquoi le chef de la Mafia n'avait jamais utilisé ce qu'il savait sur lui contre lui, quand Dazai en savait tout autant. L'ancien mafieux savait très bien que, depuis qu'il avait accepté Chuuya dans la Mafia quand ils avaient 15 ans, les deux avaient développés un lien plus personnel, mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient mentionné : ils étaient dans la Mafia, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. Puis Dazai est parti, et le jeune homme à pleinement conscience que son départ à fragiliser sa relation avec Chuuya et que même un an après son retour, il lui devait toujours excuses et explications. Si Mori était loin d'être stupide, il était aussi loin d'être aveugle. Dazai s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Maintenant, à voir son ancien boss tenté d'échapper à la proximité de son boss actuel, Dazai comprit. Il posa quand même ces deux mains sur les épaules de la blanche et lui dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses là à voix haute, Jo-chan, tu vas t'attirer des problèmes, » chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres pour donner l'impression de raconter une blague.

Or, elle était intelligente, comme les autres, alors tous comprirent quand son attitude changea, que Dazai n'avait en rien démentit ses affirmations, mais l'avait fait taire.

« Chuuya, » chanta l'ancien mafieux.

« Fout moi la paix Dazai ! »

« Mais cette jeune femme à besoin de ton sens de la mode ! Il faut lui trouver des vêtements convenables et qui d'autre pour cette mission que toi ? »

« Tu dis ça pour te foutre de moi ?! » s'énerva le rouquin.

« Mais non voyons ! » rit le plus grand en souriant.

« Tch ! »

« Bien sûr que Chuuya est le mieux placé, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai introduit à son style, » dit une voix féminine autoritaire qui figea Kyouka.

Dazai gémit de douleur quand celle qui possédait la voix le frappa avec son ombrelle, et Joanne vit Koyo apparaître.

« Sinon je peux choisir mes vêtements toute seule, » proposa Joanne.

Proposition refusée par Koyo et Chuuya, qui finalement y mit du cœur. La pauvre nouvelle fut entraînée dans les appartements de la dame et dut attendre derrière un panneau de bois. Les deux complices s'étaient mis d'accord sur le style et les couleurs qu'il donnerait à Joanne et sortirent pour la jeune femme : un chemisier gothique victorien blanc, dont les manches étaient serrés aux poignets mais bouffantes après et avec des volants comme le foulard de Ryu sur le devant et autour du col, un pantalon bordeaux slim taille haute, avec deux rangés de boutons argentés pour décorer, et des bottes en cuir blanche avec une semelle compensée de 3 cm et un talon large de 10 cm, et plusieurs sangles sur le dessus qui entouraient la chaussure de la cheville au mollet.

Koyo laissa les cheveux platines en liberté sauf deux mèches qu'elle tressa pour tomber sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Joanne était déjà grande, mais avec ses bottes elle atteignait facilement la taille de Dazai, ce qui ragea encore Chuuya. Koyo laissa son ancien disciple finir la tenue de la nouvelle et elle en profita pour parler avec le roux :

« Nakahara-san ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je suis désolée si ça paraît déplacé, mais pourquoi est-ce que vos âmes, à vous et Dazai, s'appellent sans relâche, mais que vous les laissez si loin l'une de l'autre ? »

Chuuya se figea dans le brossage des cheveux de la femme qui le sentit.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Chuuya aurait pu nier, démentir, l'accuser de dire n'importe quoi pour provoquer des conflits, il aurait pu s'énerver contre elle. Mais 1 elle ne le méritait pas, et 2 à quoi bon quand elle pouvait lire ce qu'il ressentait comme si il était un livre ouvert. Il se contenta de souffler.

« Tu es intelligente tu l'as déjà démontré, alors pourquoi penses-tu que je ne puisses rien dire ? »

« Vous avez peur que Dazai-san vous rejette ? Si c'était le cas ça ne doit plus l'être puisque je viens de vous dire le contraire. Mori ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Mori ne dira rien. Le Boss est fourbe et malin, s'il avait voulu utiliser vos sentiments contre vous deux, il l'aurait fait quand Dazai-san a quitté Port Mafia. De plus, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des secrets. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir, et Mori n'est qu'un dixième de la raison. »

Il voulait parler, il le voulait vraiment. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, la gamine venait à peine d'entrer dans la Mafia Portuaire et on ne peut pas dire que son entrée dans leur vie ce soit faite tranquillement. Sentent le trouble de son aîné, Joanne posa une main sur celle de Chuuya et tout de suite, celui-ci sentit un grand calme l'envahir.

« Que ? »

« Je suis une empathe. Influer sur ce que ressente les autres fait partie de ce que je peux faire. »

« C'est terrifiant, » laissa échapper le roux sans le vouloir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende mais il l'avait dit à voix haute, et il espérait maintenant ne pas l'avoir blessé :

« Oui vous avez raison, mais on s'y habitue. »

Elle souriait.

« Vous savez je veux vraiment m'intégrer. Ça doit vous semblez bizarre de vouloir le faire dans cet environnement mais la seule chose que je sais faire depuis ma naissance c'est blesser et tuer. Je sais que j'impose ma présence à vos deux organisations, je ne le ferai pas si j'avais un autre choix, mais la vérité est que je veux faire partie de vos mondes. Ils parlaient de vous et étudiaient vos dossiers dans arrêt, sur le bateau. J'ai appris à vous connaître face à ce qu'ils disaient sur vous, vos interventions dans la Guilde, vos mise en équipe, et j'ai déjà eut un aperçu de qui vous étiez rien qu'avec ça. Nos actions en disent beaucoup sur nous quoiqu'on en pense. »

Chuuya eut un sourire presque nostalgique :

« Nous ne sommes pas des bonnes personnes. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez tué, blessé, torturé ? Les deux premiers je l'ai fait aussi et j'ai vécu le troisième, ça ne change rien. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne non plus. Le fait d'être dans la Mafia ne justifie rien. »

Il y eut un silence, Chuuya ne bougeait plus derrière Joanne, elle ne fit aucun moment non plus.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire, je ne suis pas en droit de vous exigez la réponse. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en où m'en parler. »

Le roux la remercia intérieurement et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait, parce que le sous-entendu d'une discussions avec Dazai était trop absent pour être volontaire. Oui, c'était ce que lui et l'adepte aux suicides auraient dû faire depuis longtemps, parler, mais le châtain était parti, et à ses regrets s'étaient ajouté de la rancœur et de l'incompréhension. Enfin non. Il avait compris que la perte d'Oda, que Dazai considérait comme un frère, aurait été un dé-clique pour lui, mais il ne comprenait pas comment son ancien coéquipier avait pu partir sans rien lui dire à LUI, son binôme depuis 3 ans, avec qui ils avaient partagé plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Dazai qu'il s'était bu une bouteille de vin quand il avait apprit son départ. Il avait mentit quand il avait dit que c'était par joie qu'il l'avait fait, et il savait que Dazai ne l'avait pas cru mais n'avait rien dit. Comme d'habitude, ne jamais rien mentionner qui pourrait leur rappeler qu'ils sont humains, et qu'ils réagissent comme des êtres douées de sensibilité. Jamais.

Mais c'était bien l'ancien manteau de cuir noir de Dazai qui reposait sur ses épaules lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, après s'être endormi sur le bar de son appartement. Son téléphone allumé, la conversation avec Dazai ouverte, un « _S'il te plaît reviens_ » non envoyé, en dessous de toute les menaces et insultes. Dazai l'avait vu, c'était inévitable si le châtain était bien venu dans son appartement le soir même.

Chuuya se sentait partir, encore, mais deux mains fraîche cette fois sur les siennes et un sentiment de tranquillité l'envahit de nouveau et il leva ses azurs – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé – vers les rubis en face de lui et s'interrogea sur la détermination qui les faisait briller :

« Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur en combat rapprocher, et je ne sais pas me défendre où attaquer sans mon pouvoir. HYBRIDS ne fera pas en douceur et nous devons êtres prêt à tout. Prenez moi comme élève s'il vous plaît. »

« Ah ? »

Chuuya regarda Joanne avec de grand yeux mais sembla considérer la question. Elle était dans la Mafia Portuaire maintenant, et même si son pouvoir était puissant, elle serait vite laisser derrière si elle ne sait pas se battre.

« Très bien, mais ne n'attend pas à ce que ce soit tranquille. Tu apprendras avec la manière forte. »

Un éclair de doute et d'appréhension passa dans le regard rouge et Chuuya voulut la rassurer, mais elle s'était engagée, et il fallait qu'elle se rende compte dans quoi. Il serait aussi impartiale et exigent qu'il l'avait été avec Ryunnosuke quand il avait repris son entraînement, même plus. Et il lui faisait comprendre maintenant.

Joanne inspira un grand coup et hocha la tête : elle avait passé le test et devenait la disciple du roux à partir de ce jour.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde et tout les hommes de mains s'inclinèrent devant le passage d'un des Capitaines de la Mafia mais aussi devant celui de Joanne. Car la jeune femme ne faisait peut-être pas encore partie de Black Lizard, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, tous l'avait bien compris. Chuuya se planta au milieu de la salle et déclara :

« Joanne est désormais mon élève. »

« Elle souhaite subir ton entraînement ? » demanda Mori toujours un sourire insupportable aux lèvres.

« Oui, elle l'a explicitement demandé. »

« Bien. En plus de la former façon Mafia tu vas pouvoir museler son caractère bien affirmé. »

Pour son rang nouveau, la blanche parlait beaucoup. Et pas au bonne personne. Elle sourit, amusée, et rétorqua :

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais on ne peut pas faire taire un chiant errant. »

Le sourire de Mori s'agrandit et celui de Dazai en fit de même. Elle rappelait terriblement Dazai aux deux hommes, et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit au parrain de la Mafia, il sentait qu'il en ferait déjà un remplacement de Dazai quoiqu'elle en dise. Et comme lui, elle apprendrait à se pas dépasser les limites de Mori. Mais il voyait déjà en elle une future Capitaine au moins aussi bonne que son ancien bras droit. Elle venait d'arriver mais tout chez elle, son allure, sa façon de marcher, de se tenir, transpirait la Mafia, elle prenait possession de son environnement comme tout bon mafieux, et elle semblait déjà s'être fait une place.

« Je laisse donc à Chuuya-kun tout le loisir de s'occuper de toi. Chuuya-kun, je compte sur toi pour faire de Joanne-chan une mafieuse dont le niveau atteint ceux de Black Lizard. »

Le roux baissa la tête en marque de respect et demanda :

« En combien de temps ? »

Mori eut une mine interrogative puis demanda à Joanne en souriant innocemment :

« Quand penses-tu que Yokohama subira les premières attaques de HYBRIDS ? »

Celle-ci grinça des dents :

« Ils sont sûrement déjà sur le pied de guerre. »

Mori tourna de nouveau son regard vers Chuuya, qui répondit :

« Elle sera prête. »

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout. Il avait environ une semaine pour l'entraîner à atteindre au moins le niveau de Gin, et elle était la meilleure des mafieux au corps à corps, sans compter Chuuya et Mori. Il allait devoir être dur avec Joanne, la poussée dans ses limites, et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne, mais un coup d'œil à la jeune femme lui apprit que, bien qu'elle semblait ne pas apprécier l'ordre, elle était déterminée à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Peu de temps après, les membres de l'Agence partirent avec la promesse d'appeler Joanne si nécessaire, celle-ci avait de toute façon les numéros de Dazai, Atsushi, Kyouka et Yosano, les quatre ayant insisté après que Mori lui donne son nouveau téléphone. Elle fut conduit à un appartement qui était en réalité dans un petit immeuble où vivait aussi Gin et Ryunnosuke, chacun dans son chez-soi, avec un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Plus que nécessaire et plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais eut. Chuuya vivait das un appartement plus chère, non loin de celui de Dazai, mais ça il n'en savait rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un corps s'écrasa contre les tatamis du dojo de Port Mafia et son possesseur grogna de douleur.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Joanne dans la Mafia. Le lendemain de son arrivée, son entraînement avec Chuuya avait commencé. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui épargnait rien, et la tendresse presque fraternel dont il faisait preuve avec elle comme avec Gin et Ryunnosuke disparaissait quand ils étaient au dojo. La blanche était recouverte d'hématomes plus où moins gros selon les emplacements, et de couleurs variés. Elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à bouger correctement. Et elle n'avait même pas la satisfaction de voir ses efforts payer puisqu'elle avait l'impression de s'entraîner pour rien. Une semaine c'est rien, mais quand on s'entraîne plusieurs heures par jour, on a l'impression d'avancer à reculons.

« Debout, » claqua la voix impitoyable de Chuuya.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grand inspiration pour se calmer, sentant son sang s'échauffer. Au début de l'entraînement, quand Joanne avait été pour la première fois poussée dans ses limites et ses retranchements, le roux avait découvert que ses yeux prenaient la couleur rubis brillant caractéristiques de son pouvoir. Or, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. La jeune femme avait alors avoué qu'elle pouvait contrôler son sang, ce qui aidait au contrôle mentale, et qu'elle pouvait elle-même le faire sortir de ses veines si elle augmentait le flux suffisamment fort pour qu'il explose – littéralement – ses veines. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, enfant, involontairement, et s'était évanouie sous la douleur. Depuis, elle préférait se couper et augmenter le flux sanguin après. Ses yeux prenaient donc cette couleur car, comme n'importe quel détenteur de pouvoir, son réflexe était de s'en servir. Il lui fallait parfois quelques minutes, comme actuellement, pour se calmer et éviter des accidents.

Les Akutagawa regardaient ses entraînements depuis le début, ils pratiquaient eux aussi quelque fois, et se joignait à Chuuya et Joanne à la demande du roux pour des démonstrations.

Gin savait qu'elle était solide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois que Joanne se prenait un coup où était envoyée au tapis par le Capitaine. Pour l'avoir vécu, elle compatissait. Et étonnement, elle remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'une vague de compassion et d'empathie la prenait pour la blanche, celle-ci la ressentait et tournait son regard vers elle une micro-seconde.

_Son don d'empathe sûrement_, se dit Gin. Elle et son frère avaient encore du mal à faire confiance à la blanche, situation oblige, surtout qu'elle était la raison de futur conflits et combats qu'ils auraient préféré éviter, mais ils saluaient son courage et sa détermination, car à chaque coup qu'elle prenait, elle semblait plus déterminer et têtue que jamais à atteindre ses objectifs.

« Tu pourrais lui donner des conseils, » dit soudain le brun aux mèches blanches.

La brune, sans son masque et cheveux relevés en chignon, lui jeta un regard surpris :

« Quoi ? »

« Joanne. Elle apprend à se battre sans aucune base. Rien ne va. Seul sa posture de départ. Elle apprend en regardant Chuuya effectuer ses mouvements, comme on ferait sur une vidéo. Elle se laisse battre exprès, sans essayer d'attaquer vraiment. Elle n'apprendra pas comme ça. Tu es la meilleure après Chuuya-san dans les arts martiaux et combats rapprochés. Il ne l'aidera pas car elle est son élève, mais il ne dira rien si toi, une ancienne de ses élèves, l'aide. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aiderai ? »

Là, ce fut son frère qui lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Elle t'intéresse, tu le caches à peine. »

La brune rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Quoi ?! Bien sur que non ! »

« Tu la regardes tout le temps. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout ! Surveiller son ennemi est une des règles de base Ryunnosuke, si tu as oublié ça... »

« Fais attention. Tu ne la surveilles pas tu la dévisages. Tu réfléchis trop. »

« Tu dis de moi mais dès que ton _Jinko_ est dans les parages tu n'en as que pour lui. Et ne me sers pas ton excuse de rivalité, c'est ridicule arrivé à ce point. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Au lieu de ça elle garda son regard fixé sur le corps de Joanne qui passa par dessus celui de Chuuya une énième fois et s'écrasa sur les tatamis avec un son qui résonna dans le dojo. Lui était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport serré. Elle portait une brassière et un pantalon se sport, qui ne cachait pas toute les blessures qui couvrait son corps. Même attaché, ses cheveux couvraient une partie de son dos, mais les bandages qui couvrait son torse de sous les aisselles à au dessus de son nombril étaient bien visibles. Ses avant-bras étaient aussi porteurs de cicatrices, et encore une fois, Gin sentit une bouffée de compassion l'envahir, ne pouvant qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre.

Car vivre dans la rue et être torturée, même sur un bateau de luxe, sont deux choses totalement différente.

C'est quand elle remarqua le regard curieux de Joanne sur elle que Gin maudit son frère pour avoir souligné qu'elle regardait trop la blanche. Le brun toussa, se leva, et lui lâcha quand même :

« Tu vois, tu la regardes encore. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Debout, » la voix de Chuuya était à peine essoufflé.

Lui et Joanne se mirent en position de défense mais Chuuya ne lui donna pas le feu vert tous de suite.

« Tu t'y prends mal pour apprendre. Je sais ce que tu fais et m'observer pour étudier mes gestes ne serviras à rien. Au corps à corps c'est la pratique qui paye, pas la théorie. Je pourrais t'insulter et de faire sentir comme une moins que rien mais Dazai a déjà prouvé que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas. »

Ryunnosuke se figea dans les escaliers en entendant ça et grinça des dents.

Ils avaient tous comprit quand Chuuya avait déclaré prendre Joanne comme élève qu'il prenait enfin un disciple, comme Dazai avait prit Akutagawa avant lui, et comme tout les autres Capitaines avaient entraînés leur poulain. Et le brun savait que si aujourd'hui sa position dans la Mafia stagnait, son ancien mentor en était en partie responsable : de part la façon dont il le traitait, et de part son abandon. Sans Chuuya, Ryunnosuke ne serait rien dans l'organisation, et Mori l'aurait déjà fait éliminé.

Il quitta rapidement le dojo, peut avide d'en entendre plus. Gin elle aussi s'était figée. Son frère avait subi pire que dans les rues en étant sous la coupe de Dazai, et malgré ce que vivait Joanne actuellement, elle ne pouvait pas être en de meilleure main qu'avec le roux.

« L'entraînement s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Cela fait une semaine que je t'entraîne, et bien que tu saches te protéger, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre et ta garde est percée rapidement. Réfléchis à pourquoi, trouves une solution pour t'améliorer. »

Joanne attendit que Chuuya aie disparut du dojo pour se laisser tomber à genoux, essoufflée et blessée, saignant à quelques endroits qui avaient frotté le matelas. Gin se leva et lui apporta une bouteille d'eau que la blanche s'empressa de boire, la remerciant d'un mouvement de tête.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Joanne était bien éveillée dans son lit. C'est ce qui arrive quand vous êtes retenu captive par des psychopathes pendants presque toute votre vie. Elle soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué, finissant par masser son cuir chevelu pour se détendre, en vain. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir agir sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais non, son double pouvoir était vraiment maudit. Elle balança ses couvertures d'un coup de jambes et se leva pour échapper à son couchage inutile. Elle portait un débardeur et un panta-court pour dormir, tenue légère pour une escapade dans la nuit comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle grimaçait de douleur pour chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et gémit lorsqu'elle enfila une longue veste, le tissus frottant sa peau étant désagréable. Elle mit aussi des baskets simples et sortit de chez elle, clés dans la poche. Les immeubles de la Mafia pour ses employés ressemblait à des gros blocs, avec deux façade, celle avant et celle arrière, et on comptait huit appartements par immeubles. Ils ressemblaient à ceux que mettait l'Agence à disposition des détectives. Mais contrairement à ceux-là, il n'avait pas d'échelle pour donner un accès au toit comme l'avait ceux de la Mafia. Joanne sécurisa ses cheveux avant de monter, et soupira de soulagement en arrivant au sommet. Ce n'était pas très haut donc pas très long à monter, mais quand votre corps et recouvert d'hématomes et de coupures, c'est une autre affaire.

La blanche apprécia le vent frais dans ses mèches blanches et s'assit au bord du toit, les pieds balançant dans le vide, les yeux brillants de la lumière de la lune.

Elle ne sursauta pas quand le côté tranchant d'une lame vint se poser sur le devant de son cou, ni quand un souffle brûlant passa sur son oreille.

« Gin, » dit-elle simplement. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu comptais cesser de me suivre et te montrer enfin. Le faire tout les jours depuis une semaine doit être épuisant. »

Le grincement de dents de la brune qui résonna dans son oreille tira un sourire satisfait à Joanne qui se sentit néanmoins mieux une fois le couteau éloigné de sa veine de vie.

« Comment ? Je n'ai jamais été détecté. »

« Je ne t'ai vraiment sentis qu'au bout de deux jours. Mais j'ai été habitué à être observé derrière une vitre noire pendant 6 ans de ma vie. À la fin, je savais quand il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette vitre où non. »

L'autre ne dit rien et resta debout, à quelques pas de la nouvelle. Celle-ci devint soudainement sérieuse.

« Ce n'est pas Mori-sama qui t'as demandé de me surveiller ça vient de toi. Pourquoi ? »

Gin garda ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon, même quand elle sentit les yeux écarlates sur elle.

« Tu ne souhaites toujours pas m'accorder ta confiance ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » demanda finalement la sœur du Démon.

« Parce que c'est la seule chose que je demande. »

Gin recula quand Joanne se leva et elle aurait juré avoir vu un éclair de tristesse dans ce regard couleur sang.

« Qu'est-ce que la Mafia pour toi ? »

La question déconcerta la brune qui faillit partir, mais en voyant le sérieux de son interlocutrice, elle fit l'effort de répondre :

« Ils nous ont recueilli dans la rue avec Ryunnosuke. Dazai voulait en faire son élève, et m'a prit avec. Il aurait vu notre potentiel à tout les deux. Même sans Dazai, la Mafia nous a accueillit comme ses enfants, malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, la douleur, les pertes, les conflits, ils ont donné un sens à notre vie. Port Mafia est ma famille et je ferai tout pour protéger cette famille. »

Le visage de Joanne était illisible. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, et Gin ne put qu'approuver tout ceux qui avaient tari d'éloge l'apparence naturelle intimidante de la jeune femme, qui collait parfaitement avec le rôle d'un mafieux. Mais elle n'aurait pas à se forcer, et c'est pour ça que beaucoup la considérait déjà plus que d'autre mafieux pourtant plus influents. Gin, ne considérait pas la jeune femme tout court. Elle ne lui faisait juste pas encore confiance. Certains parlaient d'elle comme le prochain bras-droit du parrain. D'autre comme une future Capitaine au côté de Nakahara et peut-être son frère, mais tous s'accordaient sur ses similitudes avec Dazai.

Comme maintenant, où son visage resta impassible, bien que sa voix fut chargée d'émotions quand elle parla :

« Cette famille dont tu parles, c'est aussi ce que je recherche. Tu ne t'en aies pas encore rendu compte mais nous avons plus de points communs qu'on aurait pu le penser. Je me suis peut-être imposée dans vos vies, et il faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps pour que tous m'accepte, mais je ne veut rien d'autre de la Mafia que ce qu'elle t'a apporté. Je veux aussi en faire ma famille, un endroit ''sûr'' où je pourrais aller, avec des personnes à qui je fais confiance et qui me font confiance. On peut dire ce qu'on veut les mafieux aussi sont humains, ils ne doivent juste pas le montrer. Mais tu ne me contrediras pas si je dis que vous vous inquiétez, vous prenez soin les uns des les autres. Je veux juste en faire partie, comme n'importe quelle nouvelle recrue. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à me faire une place, quand je me confronte à un mur. »

Joanne détacha son regard de Gin et le porta de nouveau sur la lune.

La brune l'observa et un souvenir de la dernière réunion lui revint en mémoire. Trois jours après l'arrivé de Joanne, Mori avait convoqué les Capitaines et Black Lizard dans son bureau pour parler des futurs missions et bien évidemment de HYBRIDS. Quand Gin était arrivée avec les autres de son rang, Joanne et Chuuya était déjà présent, la jeune femme sur un des canapés, les jambes croisées, un bras sur l'accoudoir, l'autre sur elle, les doit entrelacés sur sa hanche, son regard rouge encré sur Mori. Certains hommes de mains avaient été choqué de la voir prendre tant de liberté, considéraient ça comme un manque de respect surtout venant de la part d'une nouvelle, mais un regard de la blanche les avaient fait taire. Sa chemise dissimulait ses blessures, mais pas sa main gauche bandée ni la coupure sur le haut de sa pommette.

Mori souriait à pleine dent, et Gin avait freiné son envie de menacer la blanche avec son couteau. Elle était en pleine action, en tant que nouvelle dans l'organisation dont on attendait beaucoup. La pression sur ses épaules était grande au final, puisqu'on lui demandait en un rien de temps de vivre une vie entière de mafieux, prendre des grades et à apprendre le métier. Alors elle commençait par elle-même. Gin et Ryunnosuke pensaient qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, ils se retrouveraient avec une femme incapable de faire quoique ce soit, peu sûr d'elle, et qui abandonnerait rapidement. Ils étaient trop habitué à la fragilité de Atsushi.

Gin avait, comme d'habitude, prêtée une oreille distraite aux paroles de Mori, qui répétait ce qu'il disait dès que la mission en question était donnée. C'est lorsque le sujet de HYBRIDS avait été mentionné que Joanne prit la parole pour la première fois :

« Je ne suis pas Dazai. Je ne trahirais pas la Mafia et je ne vous tournerais pas le dos. »

Ces mots avaient ébranlé les mafieux, prouvant que beaucoup n'avaient toujours pas tourné la page, Ryunnosuke et Chuuya les premiers. Le brun serra des dents et refréna son envie d'utiliser Rashomon, et le roux se contenta de garder son regard caché derrière ses mèches rousses et son chapeau. Joanne savait déjà utilisé ces mots comme des armes, et Mori fut étonnement satisfait de voir qu'elle apprenait vite.

Gin ne pouvait qu'admirer l'assurance avec laquelle la blanche avait parlé, et elle entendait de nouveau cette assurance dans ces paroles, sur ce toit, au milieu de la nuit. La brune soupira intérieurement et reconnu son injustice envers la blanche qui avait tout fait pour montrer sa loyauté. Elle brisa le silence froid :

« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour vouloir protéger ma famille, mais je reconnais avoir été peut-être trop méfiante. »

Joanne rit jaune.

« Je suis censée te dire merci ? »

« Non. Sache juste que mon comportement sera différent maintenant. »

Ne sentant aucune menace émaner de Gin, la blanche replongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs de la brune et la remercia sincèrement, le ton plein de reconnaissance. Elle se rassit ensuite au bord du toit, et Gin finit par en faire de même. Le silence les enveloppa agréablement, puis la mafieuse sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

« Pourquoi es-tu réveillée ? »

« Pourquoi l'es-tu toi ? » rétorqua Joanne.

Gin lui lança un regard lourd de sens et l'autre rit légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais son sourire disparue quand elle répondit à la question de Gin.

« Après ce que j'ai vécu pourquoi crois-tu que je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. »

« Cauchemars ? »

« Si seulement, » la voix de la blanche était tellement vide que Gin s'inquiéta une seconde. « Terreurs nocturnes. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Joanne expliqua :

« Enfant je ne faisais que des cauchemars, mais après l'orphelinat j'ai commencé à faire ses terreurs nocturnes. La plupart du temps j'étais attachée, puisqu'ils nous laissaient dormir dans les salles d'examen. Mais ce ne sont pas des terreurs nocturnes habituelles. En réalité c'est un mélange entre ça et des cauchemars, mais je me réveillait toujours avec des coupures dans la paume de ma main. Je n'ai aucun souvenir bien sûr, mais je sais que ça agis sur mon corps parce que je souffre d'une grande fatigue au réveil. »

« Mais là tu es réveillée, ça ne dure pas toute la nuit ? »

« Non, parce que je me force à me réveiller. »

« Comment ? »

Joanne déglutit bruyamment et évita le regard de la brune en maintenant le sien sur ses mains qu'elles frottaient nerveusement.

« Je dors avec une petite lame. Quand je la plante dans ma main, j'arrive à me réveiller. »

Gin avisa la main gauche bandée et tachée de sang au niveau de la paume. Elle ne faisait que des cauchemars, et malgré leur violence elle n'en souffrait pas autant que Joanne.

« Merci, » dit soudain la blanche.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ta compassion. Tu n'as pas pitié de moi et ça aurait été insupportable si tu l'avait été. Alors merci pour ta compassion. »

Le don d'empathe de Joanne aidait beaucoup la jeune femme à paraître impressionnante : pouvoir lire les ressentis des gens pouvaient s'apprendre selon la façon dont ils se tenaient, leurs mimiques, mais elle en était douée plus où moins naturellement et l'utilisait avec un tel naturel que même la jeune femme la plus dangereuse de la Mafia se retrouvait sans défense devant elle. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de se rappeler les paroles de son frère.

« Joanne. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne sais pas te battre. »

La blanche la regarda avec des grands yeux avant de rire.

« Je sais c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne. »

« Chuuya-san ne te laissera jamais le temps de la théorie, comme il l'a dit tu apprends avec la pratique dans ces sports là, mais sans un minimum de pratique tu n'arriveras à rien. »

« Comment je suis censée faire alors ? »

« Je peux t'aider. »

Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne pense à les retenir. Gin se maudit : certes elle avait accepté que la jeune femme veuille faire de la Mafia sa famille et laissait la confiance s'installer, mais elle et son frère n'était pas asociaux pour rien. Elle aurait préféré ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle qu'elle ne le faisait déjà actuellement : cette nuit était exceptionnelle.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière, alors pendant le reste de la nuit, Gin donna des conseils techniques à Joanne qui absorbait chaque mot, et la brune n'avait aucune idée de leur efficacité.

Elles se quittèrent quelques heures après, et Gin resta sans voix quand la blanche lui dit entre deux bâillements :

« Tu devrais garder ton masque baissé quand tu n'es pas en mission, tu es jolie c'est dommage de le cacher. »

La brune avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais n'avait rien sur répondre, ignorant le sourire que Joanne portait sur les lèvres en descendant du toit, tout à fait lucide quand à l'état dans lequel elle avait mis la brune.

Le lendemain lors de l'entraînement, un corps tomba à terre dans un grand bruit, et tous furent surpris que ce ne soit pas celui de Joanne mais bien celui de Chuuya. La blanche était elle-même très surprise, et quand le roux repris les combats, ceux-ci devinrent moins facile pour lui. La blanche apprenait jour après jour et continuer de s'améliorer. Elle faisait encore des erreurs, et finissait plus souvent au tapis que Chuuya – n'oublions pas qui est le maître – mais son entraînement portait ses fruits, et une semaine plus tard, Mori monta au dojo accompagné du reste des Capitaines et des mafieux, pour assister à la démonstration de Joanne. Des hommes de main briefés par Chuuya l'attaqueraient simultanément ou tous en même temps, et si elle s'en sortait après ça, Gin viendrait se mesurer à elle. Elle portait sa tenue habituelle d'entraînement, et personne ne dit rien en voyant une grande partie de son torse couvert de bandages : Dazai les avait habitué à pire, et ils savaient mieux que de poser des questions indiscrètes.

« Joanne-chan, tu es de Port Mafia, tu ne dois donc montrer aucun remords et aucune hésitation à blesser, voir tuer. Je te demande donc de prouver ta détermination en ne prenant pas en compte que tes adversaires soient des hommes de la Mafia. Si tu dois leur casser le bras, casse, si tu dois leur tordre la nuque, tord. Mais ne me déçois pas. »

Joanne eut un sourire qui satisfait qui rappelait celui du Boss :

« Je ne sais pas décevoir Boss. »

Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard la moitié de ses adversaires étaient au sol, blessés pour la plus part, assommés pour les autres, mais la blanche ne souffrait que d'un bleu au tibia et peut-être d'une coupure peu profonde sur l'épaule. Les armes étaient autorisées pour ses attaquants mais pas pour elle. Chuuya avait les bras croisés et était très concentré sur les performances de son élève qui était presque brillante. En deux semaines, non seulement elle avait appris les bases, mais elle s'était aussi approprié son style de combat : de part sa taille et son physique, Joanne utilisait beaucoup ses jambes. Elle arrivait à maintenir à distance et à éliminer ses ennemis et ceux qui se rapprochaient trop se rendaient compte, trop tard, qu'elle n'était pas épaisse mais donnait des coups à décroché la mâchoire. Sans rire, même Mori grimaça quand un craque se fit entendre et qu'un cri de douleur vint rejoindre les gémissements qui résonnaient déjà dans le dojo.

Elle stoppa un directe et mit à genoux son adversaire avant d'attraper son cou entre ses tibias et de rouler sur elle-même pour le faire basculer en avant. C'est sur ce dernier face à face qu'elle se releva, et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elle eut cependant un accro quand elle vit se mettre devant elle en position de combat Gin. Pour Joanne, Gin avait été une grosse partie de son avancée, et la jeune brune l'avait aidé autant que faire ce peut, c'était comme se battre face à un mini maître, avant d'affronter Chuuya. La blanche ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, mais ses oreilles sifflèrent et captèrent un bruit de mouvement, et elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de couteau de Gin. Elle recula en trébuchant mais repris sa garde assez vite.

La brune avait mis son masque, son visage presque entièrement dissimulé, mais la blanche savait mieux que se laisser déstabiliser par ça. Gin était une adversaire comme les autres et elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle était consciente du regard de Mori sur elle, elle savait que malgré ses demandes, le Boss de la Mafia ne pouvait que voir en elle Dazai, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment l'ancien mafieux se battait, mais elle lui montrerait comme elle se battait.

Gin attaqua de nouveau et Joanne l'évita, non sans une coupure à la joue, mais qui lui permis de se bloquer le bras de la brune qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir puisqu'elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans le sternum. La respiration de la blanche cessa d'un coup et une douleur envahit sa poitrine, mais l'adrénaline lui permit d'emmener Gin avec elle dans sa chute en finissant ce qu'elle avait commencé : elle avait donc bloqué le bras de la brune entre son bras et son épaule et appuya sa main sur l'épaule de la brune avant de tirer un coup sec et d'utiliser sa chute comme aide. L'épaule de Gin se déboîta et arracha un cri à la brune. Joanne lâcha prise et se laissa tomber pour rouler sur le côté et se mettre à quatre pattes, sa respiration toujours douloureuse et sa poitrine compressée. Un coup aux côtes la réveilla, la zone toujours sensible de sa dernière attaque et elle gémit de douleur mais ne se laissa pas faire puisqu'elle utilisa sa jambe pour faucher celle de la brune qui laissa passer une exclamation de surprise.

Joanne était à califourchon sur elle, l'avant-bras sur la gorge. En ayant déboiter l'épaule droite de la brune elle pensait être tranquille, mais elle ne savait pas que Gin était ambidextre, comme Chuuya. Alors forcément, elle ne se méfia pas et elle eut du mal à cacher un petit cri quand une lame s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule. Elle réussit néanmoins à se saisir de la main gauche de la brune, et en appliquant une pression avec son pouce sur celui de l'autre lui tordit le poignet vers l'intérieur de l'avant-bras.

Gin lui cracha dessus mais Joanne ne lâcha pas. Il fallut un coup de boule pour la sonner mais même là, elle serra ses cuisses et se coucha sur Gin pour l'empêcher de la dégager. Reprenant ses esprits, elle plia ses bras de façon à pouvoir appuyer son bras dessus et étouffer la brune.

« Mori-san, » la voix de Ryunnosuke lui parut lointaine mais elle l'entendit tout de même.

Gin tentait de lui donner des coups, et les deux femmes étaient plus que blessées et saignaient même à plusieurs endroits. Mori se leva et intervint :

« Il suffit. »

Tous de suite, la blanche et la brune se lâchèrent et se redressèrent, se tenant aussi droit que possible face au Boss. Joanne avait mis sa main sur son épaule blessé pour ralentir le sang, et Gin tenait son bras déboîté aussi proche d'elle que possible. Elles baissèrent la tête en signe de respect et Mori reprit la parole :

« Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné. Qu'en penses-tu Elise ? »

La petite fille blonde n'avait pas vraiment porter attention au combat alors elle fit un geste vague de la main pour envoyer balader le mafieux qui rit.

« Tu es vraiment un petit génie Joanne, et tu peux le détester autant que tu veux, mais involontairement tu marches dans les pas de ton prédécesseur. »

« Je ne suis pas Dazai-san, » coupa la blanche agacée. « Je suis l'élève de Chuuya-san, si je dois marcher dans les pas de quelqu'un ce sont les siens. »

Mori tiqua et afficha un sourire dangereux :

« Ma petite Joanne, tu n'es l'élève de Chuuya que parce que tu avais besoin de ses savoirs faire, maintenant que j'ai pu voir que tu n'as plus besoin de son apprentissage, tu deviens une mafieuse au même titre que Ryunnosuke et les autres. Par conséquent, si je veux qu tu marches dans les pas de Dazai, tu marcheras dans ces pas. J'avais des toutes avant mais je peux le dire maintenant. Si ça avait été toi à la place de Ryunnosuke je n'aurai pas perdu un Capitaine la nuit où Dazai est parti, j'aurai pu le remplacer très rapidement. »

La blanche grinça des dents, tout comme Ryunnosuke qui se retint de ne pas partir en courant, mais ne dit rien, et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer quand l'homme ajouta :

« Mais je comprends que tu ne veux pas être comparé à ce traître, alors fais en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. »

Elle sentit Chuuya s'agiter aussi. Elle n'avait rien contre Dazai, l'homme était spéciale mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, elle lui parlait à lui et Atsushi par téléphone depuis son arrivée et elle ne ressentait aucune rancœur. Elle ne souhaitait juste pas être comparé à quelqu'un qui avait trahi les siens, bien qu'elle se doute qu'un homme comme lui ne l'avait pas fait si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard fourbe et satisfait de Mori : le message était passé.

Il porta ensuite son attention vers Gin :

« Toujours aussi douée et dangereuse, continue comme ça et toi aussi tu pourrais devenir Capitaines. »

Aucune des deux ne dirent rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Mori avait des plans, des grands plans prévue pour Joanne et il le cachait à peine.

« Joanne-chan, » l'appela le Boss alors qu'elle allait partir.

« Oui ? »

« Viens me voir après ta douche. Chuuya-kun également. »

« Oui Boss, » répondirent les deux.

« Oh, Joanne ? »

La blanche fit face à son Boss à genoux devant elle et fut vite déconcertée en voyant tout les autres faire de même.

« Bienvenue à Port Mafia. »


	4. Chapter 4

******Ok désolée pour ce long mois - je pense que ça fait bien un mois - d'absence, j'ai passé mes examens en fin juin et n'ait eu les résultats que ce weekend pour ceux qui suivent un peu l'actualité du bac vous avez du en entendre parler et je lâche comme ça que c'est bon je l'ai eu ! Bac S dans la poche et enfin débarrassé des études de "bases". Je vais faire un upload dans toutes mes fanfics et continuez d'écrire celles où il me manque des chapitres et en attendant j'espère que celui-là vous plaira. ******

**chapitre 4**

Joanne eut du mal à mettre sa chemise mais y arriva avec l'aide de Gin qui finissait aussi de se préparer. Aucune ne s'était excusée et aucune ne le ferait : elles avaient juste remplies leur mission, mais la blanche sentait une certaine fierté percée chez la brune. Elle ne cacha pas un sourire mais se dépêcha de se rendre présentable pour aller voir Mori.

Elle frappa et fut tout de suite invitée, salua Chuuya de la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en face du bureau de Mori, toujours à son aise.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« Comment va ton épaule ? »

Les yeux de la blanche tiquèrent et elle scruta le regard de Mori avant de répondre :

« Elle ne me gêne pas. »

« C'est une bonne chose, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à aller voir un cartel de drogue qui nous a demandé protection mais qui nous dois quantité d'argent pour aller récupérer cet argent. »

Elle ne pensait pas le faire un jour, mais Joanne remercia ces années de torture pour lui avoir appris à garder un visage impassible.

« Tu pourras en profiter pour mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris. »

Elle ne répondit pas car elle savait que quelque chose d'autre venait. Effectivement, Mori appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées et souffla avant de dire :

« Tu le sais j'ai de grande attentes pour toi. Ton pouvoir, ta personnalité ainsi que ton histoire. Oui tu me rappel beaucoup Dazai. Et comme lui a fait des erreurs avec Ryunnosuke-kun, j'en ai fait avec lui. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur folle et les planta dans ceux rubis de Joanne qui ne cilla pas :

« Je ne referais pas le mêmes avec toi. Mais tu es plus vieille qu'il ne l'était quand je l'ai récupéré, et malgré vos ressemblances vous n'avez pas les même manières de faire. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien, et Chuuya regardait la scène attentif à chaque parole du Boss.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ton combat était impressionnant et que j'ai été sincèrement surpris qu'une détentrice de pouvoir se batte comme tu l'as fait ? »

Cette fois Joanne n'hésita pas à répondre et parla avec conviction :

« Beaucoup de détenteurs de pouvoirs se reposent sur leurs habilités pour se battre, et sous-estime donc très souvent leur adversaire. De plus, leur technique et leurs coups sont souvent approximatif et brouillon, car ils n'utilisent pas leur potentiel à 100%. Or, j'ai un pouvoir qui ne me permet pas d'être à distance, je ne peux l'utiliser que lorsque je suis blessée et encore, il faut que j'arrive à toucher mon adversaire. Tout comme Dazai. »

Les sourires de Mori auraient vraiment pu lui donner des cauchemars si ces nuits n'étaient pas déjà remplis de ses traumatises infantiles.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils veulent tant te récupérer. »

« Il s'agit de la même raison qui vous poussera à me garder. »

Joanne souriait elle aussi et son changement d''expression faciale satisfit Mori une fois de plus.

« Voici l'adresse de leur base, si ils n'ont pas l'argent, ramène moi leur chef. »

Joanne, dans tout sa grâce, se leva du canapé et vint prendre la carte avec l'adresse des mains de Mori et n'attendit pas pour marcher vers la sortie.

« Je te laisse carte blanche pour cette mission. Les hommes de main sont désormais à ton service également. Prend ce qu'il te faut. »

« Que faire des autres membres du cartel ? »

« Voyons Joanne-chan, soit créative. »

Le sourire amusé qui orna les lèvres de la blanche fit presque frissonner Chuuya. Il n'aimait pas ça, aucun d'eux n'aimait ça, mais la jeune femme était vraiment un portait de Dazai : elle jouait avec la folie et restait sans qu'ils ne sachent comment dans la limite fine qui se trouvaient entre la sainteté et la folie, en gardant un parfait contrôle sur l'un et sur l'autre.

Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était là, et pourtant elle en avait déjà montré beaucoup.

« Chuuya-kun, tu ne m'en veut pas de t'avoir retiré ton élève ? »

« Je crois qu'elle continuera à se sentir comme telle, tout comme Ryunnosuke. »

« En effet, d'ailleurs Chuuya-kun, » son nom sortant des lèvres de cet homme vil dégoûtait le roux, « tu n'aurais rien remarqué de suspect dans le comportement de ce chère Akutagawa ? »

Chuuya lui ne savait pas rester illisible et la surprise s'afficha sur chaque trait de son visage :

« Suspect ? Il reste impatient, violent, froid et sans pitié, mais rien ne change non. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ? »

« La présence du tigre-garou semble le troubler. Je n'avais jamais pu le voir avant. Mais ils ont tous deux échoué à s'entre-tuer après tout, ça ne me surprend donc pas plus que ça que cette sois-disant rivalité cache quelque chose d'autre. »

Le roux ne dis rien. Il cessa même de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus faire ni l'un ni l'autre, il ne pouvait PAS.

« Ça me rappel beaucoup toi et Dazai-kun, huh ? »

Chuuya reprit contenance et pria le ciel pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Dazai, cela faisait plusieurs années d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage. Mais en voyant Mori le regarder, sans sourire vil aux lèvres, avec juste ses grands yeux interrogateur et son air innocent, il souhaitait de nouveau avoir la présence de la grande momie à ses côtés.

« De toute façon tu ne pourrais rien faire Rintaro, alors pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire peur comme ça, on dirait une fantôme. »

Nakahara avait effectivement perdu quelques couleurs depuis que l'autre avait commencé à parler.

« Eliiiiiiise-chan, » chouina le parrain de la mafia « ne gâche pas mon effet d'intimidation ! »

« Chuuya-kun a fait un trou dans ton bureau quand il avait 15 ans, je ne crois pas qu'il ai jamais été intimidé, là tu lui fais surtout peur. »

Mori se contenta de rire et les yeux azurs ne quittèrent pas son visage. Leur possesseur sentit son ancien lui de 15 ans se réveiller et rétorqua :

« Même si il se passait quelques chose comme vous le dite, que ce soit avec Akutagawa et Atsushi où Dazai et moi, vous ne pourriez pas nous le faire payer même si vous le vouliez car trop de conséquence en découlerait. Sans mentionner qu'une union entre l'Agence et Port Mafia serait très stratégique, car malgré les différents, avoir des alliés et des membres des deux organisations qui s'entendent serait un atout pour vous comme pour Fukuzawa. Nous avons beaucoup de problème à gérer, personne n'a dit que diriger une ville dans l'ombre était facile, un conflit avec l'ADA comme il en existe aujourd'hui n'est qu'un de plus dont il faut s'occuper. Vous ne risqueriez pas ça si vous pouvez l'en empêcher. »

Les yeux de Mori étaient restés bien attentif à Chuuya et son sourire s'était crispé :

« Tu sembles très confiant. Même si je ne peux m'attaquer à deux membres de l'Agence, Ryunnosuke et toi êtes sous ma main. »

Chuuya ne put retenir un sourire :

« Vous connaissez votre ancien bras-droit pourtant, c'est un abruti non fiable et suicidaire, mais vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à ceux qui lui sont chère. »

« Tu reconnais donc bien qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

le roux se félicita lorsqu'il eu l'arrogance de prendre à son tour un visage innocent et de demander :

« Nous parlions bien sûr en terme hypothétique ? »

« J'ai l'impression de te revoir à 15 ans Chuuya-kun. »

Le roux eut soudain peur d'être allé trop loin mais Mori continua :

« Ce regard bleu féroce qui défend lui aussi ceux auquel il tient m'avait manqué. Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne paraît, quel dommage d'avoir laissé Dazai faire tout le travail. »

Chuuya avait repris un visage sérieux, sourcils légèrement froncés, attentif, et ignora l'insulte.

« Joanne-chan effectue sa première mission aujourd'hui. Je veux que la surveille. »

« Elle me sentira. »

« Alors fait en sorte que non. »

Et sur ce, il fut autoriser à quitter le bureau et ne perdit pas une seconde en se dirigeant vers sa moto, son manteau flottant derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, Joanne s'était renseignée sur le cartel en question : ils avaient eut du mal à faire démarrer leur trafic de drogue alors ils avaient conclu un marché avec Port Mafia. Mori les aideraient dans les quartiers sombres de Yokohama si 15% des bénéfices leur reviendrait. Bien sur, le cartel avait accepté, mais dès qu'ils avaient atteint les milliards, c'était arrangé pour fuir hors de la ville, le soir même – soir de la mission de Joanne. Ils n'avaient pas encore échappé au contrôle de Port Mafia puisque se trouvait juste en bordure de ville, dans une ancienne réserve d'arme militaire.

La blanche avait pris avec elle une trentaine d'hommes, soit deux camions, et était en train de sécuriser son couteau à sa cuisse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les camions furent garés dans la forêt alentour pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et elle ordonna à une dizaine d'hommes de rester en frontière et de tirer sur le premier qui essayait de s'échapper.

Des hommes du cartel fumaient dehors autour de braseros, vidaient des caisses d'armes et de drogues pour en inspecter le contenu, et la virent tous arriver, lumière blanche dans la nuit entièrement noire, seule ses yeux brillaient de la lueur sang qui les caractérisaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans les rayons lumineux des spot accrochés tout autour du baraquement.

Les hommes se levèrent tous, arme à la main, tandis que les hommes de main de la mafia s'arrêtèrent avant elle et en firent de même, armes braqués.

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda celui qui semblait être le meneur.

« Mon Boss m'envoie récupérer ce qui lui appartient. »

Ses talons épais écrasaient les cailloux et le sable du chemin et elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'homme. Elle sortit de sa poche avant un papier qu'elle tenait entre son index et son majeur et darda son regard dans celui perdu de l'homme.

« Ça fait beaucoup d'argent pour un cartel aussi minable. »

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent de toute part, Joanne capta une où deux insultes destinées à elle et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusée, ses yeux prirent cette lueur folle et elle demanda :

« L'argent. Je ne veux que l'argent. »

« Tu ne l'auras pas salope, » cracha le chef en positionnant à son visage.

Elle ne cligna pas des yeux mais ils s'allumèrent de la couleur rubis du sang et elle lâcha le papier pour attraper la mâchoire de l'homme.

« Port Mafia vous salue. »

Ses hommes de mains comprirent le signal et commencèrent à tirer sur tout ceux qu'ils voyaient. Elle entendit des cris s'élever de la forêt et son sourire en devint un de satisfaction mais elle reporta vite son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle. Il donna un coup dans son bras pour se dégager et recula, arme pointée sur elle, et tira trois balles qu'elle évita sans mal. Elle esquiva la dernière en s'avançant de manière à pouvoir prendre une impulsion et se projeter en avant pour effectuer un coup de pied circulaire que l'homme se prit en pleine tête.

Avec tout ce bruit, les autres membres du cartel étaient sortis mais chaque fois qu'un passait la porte il se faisait descendre l'instant d'après. Joanne se tenait devant la porte, loin, mais assez proche pour saisir la grenade aveuglante qui venait de leur être envoyé et la retourner à l'expéditeur.

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles je t'assure que cette histoire d'argent je n'y comprend rien. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Ogai Môri n'est pas un homme patient, il aura ce qu'il veut au moment où il le veut. »

« Mais t'es qui toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant ! »

Joanne sourit en esquivant les coups de poings de l'homme qui essayait visiblement de la déconcentrer en parlant. En vain, puisqu'elle bloqua le dernier coup, en donnant un puissant de sa paume de main dans le coude de l'homme qui craque et cassa dans un bruit sinistre. La blanche grimaça légèrement aussi, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait frappé avec sa main gauche, qui était constamment blessée.

L'homme à terre réarma et vida son chargeur, une balle frôla son oreille et laissa une égratignure, les autres furent évités sauf la dernière, qu'elle évita comme la première mais en laissant cette fois se main droite dans le chemin, laissant la balle la traversé douloureusement.

L'homme rampait pour s'échapper et arma une dernière fois son arme sur le visage de Joanne qui était tellement proche que son front se posa contre le bout du pistolet. Aucun coup ne fut tiré, le bras de l'homme ayant été intercepté par la main de la jeune femme qui s'était posé sur son bras, le couvrant de son sang. "La pitié de ceux qui vivent sans amour"

Elle rit légèrement et se redressa lentement, sa silhouette entourée d'une lueur rouge, ses yeux rubis, et ordonna :

« Lève-toi et tue tes compagnons. »

L'homme au regard désormais vide s'exécuta et très vite pratiquement tout le cartel fut décimé. Joanne soupira. Après tout, Mori lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Son œil capta l'ouverture d'une porte en face d'elle, sur la face Ouest du bâtiment, et fut la responsabilité d'un grand blond. Dès qu'il aperçu Joanne il braqua son arme sur elle et tira, mais ce fut le corps contrôlé par la femme qui se prit toute les balles et tomba au sol. L'autre fut choqué de voir ce visage familier, et recula effrayé quand le corps criblé de balle se releva.

« Son cœur a peut-être lâché mais son esprit m'appartient. Si je veux qu'il se relève, il se relèvera, même mort, » expliqua Joanne.

« Tu viens de Port Mafia. »

« Bien vu. Étonnant que toi seul sache de quoi il s'agit. À moins bien sûr, que ce ne sois toi l'investigateur de cette alliance en premier lieu. »

Il ne répondit pas et tira de nouveau sur elle.

« Inutile. »

Mais la fin du mot fut coupé brusquement quand elle vit apparaître juste en face d'elle le blond, qui s'était servi du fait que sa vision était masqué par le corps qu'elle contrôlait pour se rapprocher et lui donnait un coup de pied dans la tête. Joanne garda son visage sans émotion et se contenta de se baisser pour esquiver et tourner sur elle-même pour faucher le blond avec sa jambe.

La chute lui coupa la respiration et Joanne put appuyer son lourd talon sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de se servir de son arme de nouveau. Elle la récupéra et lui tira dans le genoux :

« Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas le chef de ce cartel. Il avait l'air trop perdu, trop naïf, sans parler de son absence d'ordre dès que j'ai lancé l'attaque. C'est toi qui à passer un marché avec le Boss. »

L'autre ne dit rien mais son regard fut plus qu'éloquent. Un homme de main approcha d'eux et montra un sac ouvert à Joanne.

« Il s'enfuyait avec ça. »

La blanche sourit :

« On dirait que c'est notre jour de chance. Ramenez les camions ici, fouillez le bâtiment de fond en comble, récupérez ce qui a de la valeur. On ne sait jamais, Koyo-san pourrait y trouver des trésors. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

Le blond n'osa plus bouger en voyant le regard rubis dardé sur lui :

« Assommez-le et attachez-le bien. Je vais faire un cadeau de bienvenue à Mori-san, il saura quoi en faire. »

L'homme sous sa chaussure tenta de se débattre mais fut mis hors service par un coup à la tempe par le pied de la jeune femme.

Les ordres de la blanche furent respectés et en moins de cinq minutes tout avait été mis dans des cartons qui étaient presque tous dans les camions.

Au moment où Joanne s'était présenté devant le cartel, Chuuya arrivait sur le terrain en hauteur par rapport au plateau où se trouvait le reste de la Mafia. Il se positionna derrière des buissons et sortit ses jumelles. La nouvelle s'en sortait bien, très bien. Quelques erreurs de débutantes qui lui valu à peine des égratignures, mais vraiment Chuuya n'avait rien à redire.

Des années d'entraînement à détecter une présence l'empêchèrent de sursauter quand le souffle de Dazai caressa son oreille et que sa voix insupportable se fit entendre :

« Tu dois être fière de ton élève~. »

Il ferma néanmoins les yeux un instant pour calmer son cœur qui battait furieusement et frappa Dazai avec ses jumelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là abruti tu cherches à te faire tuer ?! Et je n'ai été son mentor que deux semaines ce n'est pas mon élève ! »

« Elle se débrouille bien pourtant. Comme- »

« Toi au même âge, » coupa Chuuya en grinçant des dents.

Le châtain eut la décence d'être sincèrement surpris par ce changement de ton mais sembla assembler les rouages rapidement :

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entend Jo-chan être comparée à moi. »

Chuuya ne se peina pas à le cacher et s'énerva :

« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'a eut qu'à respirer pour que Mori lui donne plus en deux semaines que ce que n'importe quel recru devrait avoir. »

« Elle n'est pas n'importe qu'elle recrue- »

« Tout comme tu ne l'étais pas Dazai. »

Chuuya se tourna pour regarder le châtain dans les yeux. Il avait les mains dans son trench-coat, malgré sa position accroupi, et retrouva son air impassible face à celui expressif du roux.

« Mori ne l'a pas dit, il ne l'a même pas suggéré mais tu l'as entendu toi-même, il m'a forcé à l'entraîner pour en faire un membre de Black Lizard. Et il cache à peine son intérêt pour la pauvre chose qui tente de le faire reculer sans succès. »

Dazai voyait bien que les mots de Chuuya sortait péniblement. Contrairement à lui, son ancien partenaire n'était pas bon avec les mots, alors il ne l'interrompit pas.

« Ton nom sur toutes les lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle passe dans un couloir, parle, où juste vit ! Tu ne te rends pas compte parce qu'elle n'est venue à l'Agence que deux fois et ce n'était même pas pour travailler, mais on l'a tous vu en action à la Mafia ! Son insolence contrôlée envers Mori, sa manière de réfléchir et de parler en énigme avec lui, ce qu'elle analyse des autres et comment elle l'utilise ! Bordel Dazai si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je pourrai croire que tu m'as caché avoir une sœur ! »

L'ex-mafieux avait reporté son regard sur ce qui se passait plus bas, ses pupilles cuivres observaient Joanne agir de loin. Il ne regarda pas le roux quand il dit :

« J'ai aussi cette impression. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, c'est comme si elle avait une double personnalité, comme si elle pouvait agir aussi normalement que de manière insensé, violente, inhumaine. Elle me rappel- »

« Lorsque tu étais à Port Mafia. »

Chuuya n'avait plus un ton colérique et énervé, ses mots furent doux aux oreilles de Dazai :

« Mais toi tu as changé depuis que tu nous as quitté et c'est pour le mieux. Je refuserai de te voir redevenir celui que tu étais avant Dazai. Mais elle ne changera pas, parce que contrairement à toi, elle est comme ça. Tu te l'étais approprié car tu étais dans la Mafia, chez elle c'est naturel. »

Chuuya repensait aux paroles de Joanne. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de non dis entre eux, beaucoup trop et ignorés depuis trop longtemps. Presque un an que Dazai était revenu dans sa vie et rien n'avait bougé d'un iota. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Mori. Chuuya n'était pas le plus intelligent mais il était loin d'être le plus bête. L'homme savait et ceux depuis longtemps que Double Noir n'était pas que partenaires, il l'avait peut-être même su avant eux. Maintenant, c'est Akutagawa qui reproduisait leur erreur.

« Que veux-tu, je suis un artiste après tout, » dit finalement le détective, mais sa tentative d'humour n'émue pas le roux.

« Ça ne va pas Dazai, » soupira le Capitaine, « Tu était le plus jeune Capitaine que la Mafia ai jamais eu, mais Mori chercher tellement à combler le vide que tu as laissé qu'il utilisera Joanne pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec toi. Et ça ne va pas parce que je ne devrais pas avoir à te blâmer pour les décisions de Mori, je ne devrais pas penser que c'est ta faute si elle va passer par toute ces choses en si peu de temps et si le parrain a décidé de porter son attention sur elle. Je ne devrais pas et pourtant je le fais. »

Dazai avait légèrement baissé la tête de manière à ce que ces yeux soient dissimulés par sa frange.

« Chuuya, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? »

Le roux avisa du coin de l'œil la fin de la mission de Joanne et les camions qui vinrent chercher les mafieux et soupira de nouveau. Dazai savait très bien ce que voulais Chuuya, mais il voulait être sur que c'était ce que le roux voulait, alors il le forçait à le dire de vive voix. Le Capitaine décida de lui montrer à quel point c'était important en passant sa main gantée sur la joue du châtain pour remonter son visage et encrer ses azurs dans les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Dazai. Il souffla d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

« Il va falloir qu'on parle, Osamu, vraiment. »

Puis il se releva, remis mon casque et enfourcha sa moto pour partir rejoindre la nouvelle et les autres. Dazai était réellement choqué par le geste du roux et l'utilisation de son prénom par ce même individu que ça l'empêcha de respirer correctement.

Il resta les yeux dans le vide, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Le roux quand à lui venait de rejoindre Joanne qui l'avait senti venir et l'attendait bras croisés, appuyée contre un des camion.

« Mori t'as demandé de surveiller la mission ? »

Chuuya ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée. »

« Merci. »

Le Capitaine regardait les gardes passés et remplir le camion, puis il vit le chef du cartel et demanda :

« Je croyais avoir vu de l'argent, pourquoi choisir de le ramener ? »

Joanne haussa les épaules. Elle observa le roux un instant, tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il venait et chercha la présence familière de Dazai très loin. Elle avait senti une grande confusion et un grand sentiment de regret, et elle pouvait affirmer que ça ne venait pas de Chuuya. Elle demanda :

« Tout va bien Nakahara-san ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Chuuya tu sais. »

« Tout va bien Chuuya-san ? »

Il soupira et répondit d'une voix fatigué :

« Tout ira bien. »

Deux jours plus tard sans surprise, Joanne fit son entrée dans Black Lizard, et compléta sa mission d'entrée à la perfection : l'assassinat d'un représentant de la Mafia qui trempait dans des affaires avec le gouvernement.

Le lendemain, elle effectuait sa première mission avec l'Agence. Mori grinça des dents mais ne put rien dire, l'accord ayant été passé entre les deux organisations. Joanne revint le soir un sourire aux lèvres, et fit face à l'amertume de Ryunnosuke avec amusement, comprenant que la jalousie du Démon venait du fait qu'elle s'entendait assez bien avec tout les membres de l'Agence mais en particulier Dazai et Atsushi. Pour le premier, ça tombait sous le sens, ils se comprenaient très bien et avaient parlé en messages cryptés – d'après le tigre et Kyouka – et résolus l'affaire presque aussi vite que Ranpo. Avec Atsushi, c'était leur vie dans un orphelinat où ils avaient tout deux souffert qui les rapprochait. Le tigre avait même oublié qu'elle était dans la Mafia et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il n'en pensa pas moins d'elle et fut aussi amicale et altruiste qu'avec les autres. La blanche devait avouer que l'ambiance de l'ADA et celle de la Mafia était deux choses diamétralement opposées, faire une pause avec ses autres camarades lui avait fait prendre une bouffée d'oxygène et c'est d'humeur joyeuse qu'elle se présenta devant un Chuuya qui ne dormait plus depuis trois nuits, un papier en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le roux sur le point de repartir chez lui.

« Dazai-san m'a remis ça pour vous. Il attendra et sera à cet endroit autant de soir que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que vous veniez. »

Il était incrédule, et ça se lisait sur son visage. Joanne rit légèrement et lui adressa un sourire étonnement tendre pour une jeune fille de 19 ans.

« Il veut vraiment que vous alliez le voir. Je crois que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes croisés, vous vous êtes dit des choses qui ont amené à cette situation. Autant aller jusqu'au bout non ? »

Chuuya déglutit difficilement et força sa main à ne pas trembler quand il récupéra le papier. Lorsqu'il vit le lieu inscrit, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former. Dazai avait choisi le bâtiment en ruine dans lequel il avait avouer être Arahabaki lorsqu'ils avaient 15 ans. Joanne lui donna un dernier sourire d'encouragement et tourna les talons.


	5. Chapter 5

Celui que vous attendiez (je l'espère!) le chapitre spécial Chuuya et Dazai ! On peut se le dire c'est du fan service mais l'écrire était très intéressant donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et bon on continuera dans l'histoire de base dans le prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 5** (chapitre soukoku)

« Tu es en retard limace ! »

« La ferme maquereau ! »

Chuuya avait décidé qu'il irait le soir-même. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait incité Dazai à parler, alors il n'allait pas en plus le faire attendre.

« Tu n'avais pas spécifié d'heure, donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard ! » renchérit-il.

Dazai rit légèrement et il sentit son cœur faire des loupés. Le châtain descendit de là où il était perché et se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelque pas du plus petit seulement. Il souriait, un sourire doux, presque protecteur, que Chuuya ne lui reconnaissait pas. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'on pénétrait trop dans ses limites, il chassa sa gêne :

« Arrête de sourire comme un abruti tu vas rester bloqué. »

Dazai eut l'air outré et porta une main à son cœur :

« Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, je suis blessé. »

« Je vais t'en filer moi de la jolie bouche ! »

L'ancien mafieux évita sans grande surprise le poing du plus vieux mais ne recula pas pour autant. Il l'attrapa juste avec le sien et prit un visage sérieux :

« Chuuya. »

Son nom prononcé par cet homme le fit frissonner. Il se recula et laissa le châtain continuer :

« C'est parce que tu as demandé à parler que je suis ici. »

L'abruti reprit un visage moqueur et les mots qu'ils prononcèrent blessèrent le Capitaine :

« Bien que je ne vois aucune raison de vouloir se parler, nous sommes deux ennemis, nous ne devrions même pas se voir en secret comme ça. Ah tout ça parce que tu es capricieux. Je continue de penser que c'est inutile- »

Le brun ne vit même pas le poing du roux tellement celui-ci fut rapide. Chuuya avait en plus utiliser la gravité, et le corps de Dazai s'écrasa contre une colonne qui s'effondra sous la force de l'impacte. Le détective s'y attendait, mais la force mise par son ancien partenaire le déstabilisa. Il secoua ses cheveux pour enlever la poussière mais fut saisi au col et plaqué contre la surface verticale la plus proche par une force qui le fit s'enfoncer dans le mur. Il allait utiliser La déchéance d'un Homme lorsqu'il sentit la grippe de Chuuya trembler et qu'il entendit des inspirations anormales. Dazai fut choqué de relever la tête sur le visage tordu de rage, mais surtout de tristesse de son vis-à-vis, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes coulées le long de ce visage qui l'avait perturbé depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus, les suivant du regard lors de leur chemin vers le menton du mafieux. Le détective ne pouvait le nier, Chuuya avait toujours été une jolie créature à regarder, mais lui l'appréciait particulièrement, et ce dans chaque situation : qu'il soit déformé par la rage, la colère, juste après avoir utiliser Corruption où même pendant, quand le manipulateur de gravité s'abandonnait totalement au Dieu à l'intérieur de lui.

On ne peut pas effacer 3 années de partenariat comme ça. Surtout quand c'était plus qu'un partenariat. Ils n'étaient pas juste Soukoku. Ils n'étaient pas juste deux enfants aux talents prometteurs et avec un avenir pratiquement tout tracé dans la Mafia Portuaire. Pas un petit garçon de la rue et un démon de génie. Ils étaient aussi Osamu Dazai et Chuuya Nakahara, encore deux gamins, qui avaient trouvé refuge l'un dans l'autre.

Après que Chuuya ait intégré Port Mafia, Dazai trouvait toujours un moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Son préféré ? S'introduire chez lui lorsqu'il était sûr que l'autre n'y serait pas. Parfois, il lui faisait la ''surprise'' de l'attendre sur son canapé. À la fin, Chuuya ne disait plus rien. Plus ils vieillissaient et plus les missions les faisaient se sentir sales et inhumains, alors ils avaient besoin de ce réconfort : de Dazai qui joue au voleur en arrivant pas la fenêtre, un sourire idiot au visage, de Chuuya qui l'insultait, criait, lui balançait au visage tout ce que son pouvoir pouvait manipuler. Tout ça pour oublier l'homme qu'ils avaient torturé, la famille de l'homme qui faisait concurrence à la Mafia, d'une énième utilisation de Corruption qui cette fois, avait laissé Chuuya dans un lit d'hôpital pendant 3 jours.

C'est ce jour là que Dazai s'était vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point son compagnon comptait pour lui. En le voyant dans ce lit d'hôpital, couvert de bandages, plus que lui, ses mains déchirées par ses propres sphères de gravitons, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, ses longs cils encore humides des larmes de douleurs qu'il pleurait même dans son état comateux.

C'est Dazai qui lui avait offert les gants qu'il portait constamment quand il n'utilisait pas Corruption. Et c'est Chuuya qui l'avait remercié, ravalant ses larmes de douleur par fierté, mais qui avait compris que derrière tout ces bandages, Dazai dissimulait sûrement bien plus que lui ne cacherait avec ses gants. Chuuya était le seul, vraiment le seul, à avoir jamais vu ce qui se cachait sous les bandages de Dazai.

Ce n'était pas volontaire.

Durant une mission ils avaient tout les deux dû faire trempette dans le fleuve de Yokohama pour échapper à une explosion. Comme à chaque fin de mission, c'est chez Chuuya qu'ils étaient allés pour se changer et se reposer. Chuuya avait prit sa douche le premier, puis Dazai y était allé. Le premier avait entendu un gémissement de douleur échapper au deuxième et s'était tout de suite précipité pour voir ce qui se passait. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Quand il était entré dans la salle de bain – après avoir défoncé sa porte à coup de gravité – Dazai était dos à lui et tentait de rebander son bras gauche, en vain. Assis au bord de la baignoire, seul une serviette sécurisée autour de la taille, il était nu de bandages. Et c'est là que Chuuya les vit : les zébrures qui barraient son dos en longueur, largeur, diagonale, où pas un endroit n'avait été épargné, des marques de brûlure aussi, petites, rondes, comme celles de cigarettes, avaient laissé des trous dans la peau du jeune garçon. Ses bras étaient aussi marqués, mais eux venaient de la folie de Dazai et de ses précédentes tentatives de suicides : des cicatrices, plus où moins longues et profondes décoraient ses membres comme un vêtement. Il y avait bien évidemment des hématomes récents et des coupures légères qui venaient de leurs précédentes missions, mais Chuuya les remarqua à peine, perdus dans tout le reste.

Il était choqué. Avait presque poussé une exclamation d'horreur, mais ne se remercia jamais assez de l'avoir garder pour lui, quand même sans, Dazai était entré dans une rage folle. Le châtain, dans sa crise d'angoisse, l'avait insulté, lui avait ordonné de sortir, de le laisser et de l'abandonner comme les autres, qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir ça et qu'il lui couperait la langue et le torturerait si jamais il venait à en parler à qui que ce soit. Ce sont ces mots, plus que ces marques, qui choquèrent l'autre le plus. Et Dazai le vit, ce regard blessé, qui se sent trahis et jeté. Et c'est en voyant ce regard là qu'il avait fini par fondre en larmes, choquant encore plus Chuuya, qui incrédule, eut besoin de l'entendre s'étouffer dans ses sanglots pour se précipiter devant lui, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, comme avec un enfant.

Mais en avait jamais était-il un ? Il n'avait pas choisi cette vie, c'était Mori qui l'avait recueilli alors que lui ne souhaitait que mourir. Il avait déjà entendu Koyo-san rentrée plusieurs fois énervé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, à hurler et à porter une attention particulière au jeune homme le reste de la soirée. Quand il lui demandait pourquoi, elle se contentait de dire « Mori a recommencé », sans plus d'explications. Il avait commencé à savoir quoi en penser quand, après chaque soirée de ce genre, Dazai lui apparaissait le lendemain un peu plus couvert de bandages, des cernes aussi noirs que son manteau sous les yeux.

Il avait ensuite entendu des gardes parlé de la méthode pédagogique de Mori pour « éduquer » Dazai. Méthode pour le moins efficace, car le manipulateur de gravité avait remarqué que des tortures de Dazai résultaient toujours des résultats satisfaisants. Mais à quel prix ...

Il savait pourquoi. Il avait compris. Il comprenait aussi l'absence de réaction du plus grand quand il se prenait une balle où un coup. Il grimaçait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et ce n'était pas des vrais grimaces, il fallait connaître le mafieux depuis longtemps pour remarquer le très léger changement dans son visage.

Il connaissait la douleur. Très bien. Trop bien.

Chuuya n'avait rien dit, il ne put, ne sut rien dire. Alors il assit Dazai sur le bord de sa baignoire, alla chercher désinfectant, pommade et bandages, et passa le reste de la nuit à s'occuper de son châtain.

Ils s'étaient tout deux endormi dans le lit de Chuuya cette nuit là, Dazai restait habituellement sur le canapé mais il s'était endormi accroché à la taille du plus petit, le nez dans ses mèches couleur feu, son torse et ventre collés à son dos et leur possesseur n'eut ni l'envie ni le cœur de le chasser.

Bien évidemment le lendemain, Chuuya se réveilla dans un lit vide, et il ne revit son partenaire que deux jours plus tard ; aucun d'eux ne mentionna jamais ce qui s'était passé mais ils avaient bien senti que ça les avaient rapproché, qu'un autre lien de confiance s'était formé. C'est à partir de ce moment là où Chuuya commença à sauver à chaque fois son crétin de partenaire dès que celui-ci essayait de se suicider. Mais il ne disait rien, il avait bien eut sous les yeux la preuve que Dazai cherchait vraiment à se tuer, mais il continuait de l'insulter pour le faire, le châtain lui répondait sur le même ton, rien n'avait changé, rien ne devait changer, pour préservé leurs habitudes. Mais autre chose avait changé : la présence d'Odasaku entre Chuuya et Dazai se fit nettement ressentir par le plus vieux qui n'en avait que faire au début, mais qui sentais un goût amère et acide à chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux hommes ensemble, et surtout l'effet qu'Oda avait sur Dazai.

Chuuya n'avait que 17 ans, Dazai encore 16.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant Dazai avait tout laissé tomber deux ans plus tard, à cause de ce même homme. Il voulait quitter la Mafia. Il ne voulait pas quitter Chuuya. Mais il le devait, il ne pourrait pas vivre comme il le voullait sinon. Il l'avait senti, Odasaku l'avait senti, l'organisation le tuait à petit feu. Que Mori le prenne sous son aile n'avait rien changé à ses désires de mourir, il se sentait toujours intitule, sans raison de vivre. Mais la présence de Chuuya avait rendu quelques années de sa vie moins pénible à passer. La mort de Oda avait juste amorcé la bombe. Il en avait d'ailleurs laissé une dans la voiture de Chuuya. Il savait très bien que son binôme ne serait pas blessé, il s'en était assuré. En voyant la voiture brûlée dans les flammes, il avait senti son cœur se serrer, douloureusement, plus que jamais auparavant, mais comme d'habitude il avait ignoré ce sentiment et avait tourné les talons.

Il savait que Chuuya mentait quand il lui avait dit avoir ouvert et bu cette bouteille de vin très chère pour célébrer son départ. Parce qu'il était passé voir le mafieux avant de réellement quitter la ville. Et son ex-partenaire avait presque vidé l'intégralité de sa cave, gisait ivre mort sur son bar, et tenait dans sa main son téléphone, ouvert sur des messages qui ne s'envoyèrent jamais car Dazai avait déjà jeté son téléphone. Il avait vu les larmes encore fraîche sur les joues pâles. Il avait couvert le corps du plus vieux avec ce long manteau de cuir noir, et il avait ignoré ses propres larmes pour récupérer les quelques affaires (c'est-à-dire toutes) qu'il avait chez son ami et s'enfuir. Loin. Et il savait que Chuuya savait qu'il était venu.

Revenu au présent ce sont tout ces moments qu'il revoyait actuellement dans le visage rempli d'émotion de Chuuya. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre ou de répliquer en voyant ses larmes. Il laissa l'autre resserrer sa prise autour de son cou sans rien dire ni faire. Le plus âgé n'essayait même pas de retenir ses larmes, il l'avait assez fait, et comme ça peut-être que cet abruti de Dazai comprendrait. Il se mit à crier :

« Tu es parti ! Tu as déserté la Mafia et la ville, tu m'as laissé derrière ! Après 3 ans passés l'un avec l'autre, à tous partager, tout savoir l'un de l'autre ! Bordel Dazai on connaît mieux l'autre qu'on ne se connaît nous-même ! Mais toi tu décides de tout plaquer et de te barrer sans rien dire en me laissant derrière. Tu m'as laissé MOI ! »

Sa voix tremblait mais il continua néanmoins :

« Tu ne vivais pratiquement plus dans ton propre appartement, les trois-quarts de tes affaires étaient chez moi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du vide que tu as laissé quand tu es parti ?! L'appartement était vide Dazai, vide ! Malgré les meubles, mes affaires, il était vide ! Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivi par un fantôme pendant des mois ! Je te voyais assis sur la table, je sentais ta tête sur mes cuisses quand je lisais sur le canapé, j'entendais ton putain de rire résonner dans mon putain d'appartement VIDE ! »

Chuuya lâcha le plus grand qui s'écrasa sans un bruit ni une grimace, caché derrière sa frange, avec sur les épaules non pas la gravité mais sa culpabilité qui faisait surface une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec Mimic, avec Oda. Je sais qui il était pour toi, et je comprends ta réaction. Ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est ce que j'ai entendu sur les caméras de vidéosurveillance du bâtiment avant qu'il ne meurs. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Tu y pensais déjà depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas sa mort qui t'as fais soudainement quitté la Mafia, elle t'as juste aidé à faire ton choix. Tu sais quel est le pire ? Avant de voir ces vidéos je me suis senti coupable, j'étais persuadé que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal, que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais même pas dit au revoir avant de partir. Alors qu'en réalité tu ne m'avais juste rien dis sur ton désir de partir. Pourquoi ? »

Dazai ne pouvait supporter la voix brisée de Chuuya, le ton accusateur, sa tristesse, il ne pouvait supporter d'avoir blessé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas juste ton avenir dans la Mafia que tu foutu en l'air ! Tu aurais pu bousiller le mien, mais je suppose que tu n'y as jamais pensé hein ?! Je me suis senti inutile après ton départ ! Sans toi pour contrôler Corruption j'étais censé faire quoi ? J'ai dû me battre tout les jours pour obtenir ce que tu avais jeté, et malgré tout je ne l'ai eut qu'après toi. Encore une fois. Tu avais fais de moi ton chien Dazai. Qui te suivait partout. Malgré notre marche d'égalité sans toi je n'étais rien dans la Mafia. D'une certaine façon merci, c'est aussi grâce à ça que j'ai pu monter aussi haut."

Il ne prit que le temps de respirer avant de continuer :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne te satisfaisait pas de cette vie ? Je n'aurai peut-être pas compris, au début, comme à chaque fois, mais si tu m'avais expliqué, j'aurai pu comprendre, et je ne me serais pas senti comme un con après l'appel de Mori ! Il m'a faire mariné pendant une semaine entière dans une salle vide, enfermé, pour être sûr que je n'essaierai pas de te rejoindre, j'ai passé mes journées à répondre positivement à Mori qui ne cessait de me demander si je restais fidèle à la Mafia, et de répondre négativement quand il me demandait si je comptais les trahir moi aussi ! »

Le ton doux qu'avait pris Chuuya avait fini en un pur cri de désespoir qui fit échapper un gémissement de douleur à Dazai qui se couvrit la bouche de sa main en horreur. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, de se sentir mal, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu m'as laissé, » répéta l'autre. « Tu nous as laissé Dazai. Je comprend les raisons qui t'ont poussé à partir, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Je les comprend, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans rien me dire, surtout pas si tu planifiais ça depuis des mois ! J'étais qui pour toi au final ? Une autre personne insignifiante de plus dans ta vie ?! Je vais être égoïste Dazai, une fois dans ma vie, alors écoute-moi bien : ce qui faisait le plus mal c'est de savoir que je n'étais pas assez pour te retenir, que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne … c'est à Oda que tu tenais le plus. »

Dazai laissa finalement des mots sortirent de sa bouche mais ils étaient trop étouffé par la boule dans sa gorge pour qu'il les comprenne. Le plus grand déglutit difficilement et répéta plus fort :

« Je voulais te demander de partir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, je ne pouvais pas, c'était pour ça à l'origine que j'avais fais exploser ta voiture, pour que tu viennes avec moi et qu'il ne te traque pas. Mais je savais que tu aurais refusé, que tu ne serais pas venu, tu n'aurais pas quitter la Mafia, même pour moi. Mais je voulais tellement ... »

Sa voix dérailla et il dut reprendre quelques inspirations avant de pouvoir continuer, Chuuya attentif à chaque mot, les yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus.

« Je pensais que laisser Odasaku derrière serait la chose la plus dure que j'aurai à faire mais j'avais tord, c'est te laisser toi Chibbi. Je ne voulais pas je ne voulais pas je ne voulais pas .. »

Et il répéta ces quatre mots comme un mantra, une formule. Chuuya serra les poings et les dents, les paroles de Dazai tournaient dans son esprit en boucle. Il poussa un cri de frustration et de rage et saisit le châtain par le col pour le remettre debout et le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur derrière lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage mais il ne pleurait plus, ne faisait plus aucun bruit, regardait juste le visage caché par des mèches rousses. Mèches qu'il avait toujours adoré. Alors sans réfléchir, Dazai monta une de ses mains jusqu'à ses mèches, et enroula ses doigts dedans, jouant avec. Il sentit la grippe de Chuuya se dé-serrer et à sa grande surprise, il posa sa propre main gantée sur la sienne et approfondit le contact, posant sa joue pâle sur sa main bandée.

« Tu ne voulais pas mais tu m'as laissé derrière. Et tu continues à le faire ... »

« Quoi ? » souffla le châtain perdu.

« Tu me laisses derrière à chaque fois que j'utilise Corruption. Dans le froid, le noir. C'est Akutagawa qui m'a ramené à la Mafia après le combat contre ce Shibusawa où j'ai du l'utiliser sans garanti de m'en sortir pour te ramener à la vie. Et tu m'avais encore laissé derrière, alors que je m'étais évanoui sur toi. »

Sa main se crispa dans les mèches rousses. Son souffle se bloqua quand les azurs qu'il aimait tant rencontrèrent enfin son regard et que leur possesseur lui souffla :

« Je te hais... »

Dazai entoura ses bras autour du plus petit pour le rapprocher de lui et bientôt, Chuuya cachait sa tête dans son cou, lui rendait son étreinte et lui se perdait dans cette odeur de vin et de cigarettes qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Chuuya. »

L'autre eut une exclamation de surprise qui ressemblait fortement à un couinement et se poussa légèrement pour regarder Dazai droit dans les yeux. En voyant son sourire sincère, ses yeux encore humide et la promesse silencieuse qui passait entre eux, le plus âgé fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment et l'embrassa. C'était violent, désespéré, pressé, comme si l'un où l'autre allait s'envoler. Le plus petit passa ses mains sur la nuque bandée et s'accrocha aux mèches brunes, arrachant un gémissement à Dazai, qui lui le saisit sous les fesses pour le porter et le faire s'accrocher à sa taille. Le gémissement permit à Chuuya de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon et trouva sa jumelle rapidement. Le détective inversa leur position et plaqua Chuuya contre le mur, rapprochant leur corps le plus possible, ne laissant plus d'espace entre leur bassin et leur torse. Le contact leur arracha un gémissement de satisfaction à tout les deux, mais ils durent un moment se séparer pour éviter d'asphyxier. Dazai laissa cependant son front reposer contre celui de Chuuya et murmura :

« J'ai comprit. Je ne te laisse plus derrière. »

« Plus de mots Osamu, des actions. Et crois-moi tu n'es pas entièrement pardonné tu as 3 ans à rattraper je te rappel. »

« Je rattraperai chaques jours de ces 3 ans Chibi. »

« T'as intérêt, abruti de momie. »

« Mais tu aimes cette momie, » chanta doucement la momie en question.

« Tch, dans tes rêves. »

« Méchant Chuuya, tu me frappes et tu es méchant avec moi. Je vais porter plainte. »

« Dès qu'il te verra l'avocat me donnera raison. »

Le châtain sourit soudain malicieusement et vicieusement et la lueur de désir qui s'alluma dans son regard interpella Chuuya.

« Tu diras que tu m'aimes avant demain matin. »

« Tu rêves, » la voix du roux n'était plus du tout assurée.

« Mes prédictions se réalisent toujours, tu le sais mieux que personne. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix maintenant tremblante.

« Tu vas même crier mon nom ce soir, Chi-bbi. »

Chuuya déglutit bruyamment et ne put retenir ses joues de rosirent sous le surnom qui l'aurait fait râler en d'autre circonstances mais qui répendit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux nus dans le lit du plus petit, une bouteille de vin ouverte du côté de Chuuya, deux verres à moitié vides sur le sol, eux emmêlés dans les draps et les membres de l'un et de l'autre. Dazai avait refais ses bandages après sa douche et avait laissé son amant l'aider, symboliquement, pour recommencer sur de bonnes bases. Il était maintenant sur le dos, le corps du plus petit lové contre lui, un bras en travers de son torse, une jambe enroulé dans la sienne, son visage dans son cou bandé et son souffle qui faisait légèrement bougé ses mèches brunes.

En passant sa main distraitement sur le torse de Dazai, Chuuya souffla :

« Elle en a des comme ça aussi. »

Le châtain eut un air étonné sur le visage :

« Quoi ? »

« Joanne-chan. Elle a des bandages comme ça aussi autour de ses omoplates. Elle porte une brassière pendant les entraînements, et comme toi ils couvrent une bonne partie de son torse. »

Dazai avait repris un visage impassible et s'était légèrement crispé dans les cheveux roux.

« Comme a dit Yosano-sensei, elle a été le rat de laboratoire de psychopathes pendant 6 ans, elle seule sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce sois la seule raison. Elle ne l'a pas mentionné, mais on a remarqué que son pouvoir était plus vaste qu'on le pensait, » il étouffa un bâillement, « je crois qu'elle-même ne sait pas tout dessus. »

Chuuya s'était endormi tout de suite après, mais Dazai restait encore un peu éveillé, penseur. Il mentirait si il disait qu'avoir le mafieux près de lui comme ça ne lui avait pas manqué et ne l'avait pas réveillé de nombreuses nuits avec l'impression d'un vide, froid et cruel, de son côté gauche. Mais là ce vide était comblé, et lui avec. Il se tourna légèrement pour embrassé encore plus Chuuya dans son étreinte et passa lui aussi un bras sur le jeune homme, et posa son menton sur son crâne avant de fermer les yeux et de le rejoindre dans un sommeil profond. Et même si l'un des deux se réveillait en panique, il pourrait se rendormir, car ils étaient enfin l'un avec l'autre.

A l'autre bout de la ville, au Port, deux garçons regrettaient amèrement leur sortie nocturne.

"On aurait jamais dû les suivre !" sa plaignait encore le plus jeune.

"C'était ton idée."

"Tu m'as laissé faire !"

Le plus vieux râla et tenta d'effacer l'image mentale de ses deux senpais qui s'embrassaient plus que fougueusement :

"Comment as-tu sut qu'il se retrouverait ici ?"

"Joanne ..."

"Bien sûr ..."

"Heureusement qu'on les a pas suivi hein ..."

Il y eut un silence, un autre grognement et :

"C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans tes idées Jinko."

Quand Chuuya se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit vide, la panique et la douleur le saisit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Dazai, cette fois couvert d'un boxer, un plateau avec café et pains dessus.

« Debout ma limace, le petit déj- Chuuya ?! »

L'appelé ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer dès qu'il avait cru que Dazai s'était joué de lui et était parti, et il essayait vainement de le cacher. Il entendit le plateau être posé délicatement sur la table ronde de sa chambre et un poids aplatir le matelas à ses côtés mais il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il fut forcé de le faire par la main du châtain sur son menton.

« Je suis désolé. »

Chuuya écarquilla les yeux choqués mais ne sut quoi répondre.

« Il va te falloir du temps, je comprends. Mais je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance Chibbi. »

L'autre eut un rire nerveux avant d'embrasser Dazai, juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui souffla :

« Je pourrais m'habituer à ce surnom. »

« Tant mieux parce que je trouve qu'il va très bien à Chibbi ! »

« Crétin. »

« Ton crétin. »

« Certes. Bon, ce petit-déjeuner ! »

« Oui ! Alors voilà ! Comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait et où vu que tu as changé d'appartement j'ai fouillé un peu mais bon c'est un détail. »

Nakahara se stoppa en plein mouvement et tourna un regard inquiet vers son amant.

« Tu as fouillé ? »

Son visage d'ange mit la puce à l'oreille du mafieux qui poussa un cri qui fit trembler les vitres :

« Dazai ! »

Un identique suivit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand il se rendit compte que son choker ne cacherait pas les marques de morsures et les suçons laissés par Dazai.

« Je vais te tuer bandages ambulant ! »

Tout ça sous les rires du détective qui lui n'aurait aucun mal à dissimuler ses marques sous ses bandages et vêtements.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre un peu plus long qu'habituellement, mais assez important. j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 6**

Un mois était passé depuis la mise en couple de Chuuya et Dazai, et l'effet sur les deux concernés avait été immédiat. Le mafieux était moins sur les nerfs, plus patient et moins colérique, et le détective plus présent à l'Agence, et ne disparaissait plus pour essayer de se suicider, mais restait un fainéant que Kunikida devait forcer à bouger pour qu'il travaille.

Joanne avait remarqué ce changement chez les deux à chaque fois qu'elle avait travaillé en duo avec l'un d'eux. Leur cœur semblait apaisé et leur émotions n'étaient plus éparpillées partout.

Bien évidemment, Chuuya avait été charrié par Black Lizard pour ses suçons, et même Mori semblait trouver ça amusant, pour la grand surprise du Capitaine qui se sentit soulagé.

De son côté, la blanche se faisait une place, petit à petit, et bientôt plus personne n'observait ses faits et gestes, ne s'étonnait de son comportement où attendait de voir qu'elle serait les prochaines nouvelles sur elle. Elle était une mafieuse comme les autres, avec son unité comme les autres. Elle était désormais sous les ordres de Higuchi et Akutagawa. Mori ne cessait pas d'agir avec elle comme il avait pu le faire avec Dazai, mais la blanche lui répondait involontairement puisqu'elle ne faisait qu'être elle-même.

Akuagawa la considérait même comme une bonne mafieuse, après avoir fait une mission avec elle qu'ils avaient réglé en si peu de temps que même Mori en avait été surpris. C'était donc sans surprise que les ennemis de la Mafia eux, commencèrent à paniquer de voir une nouvelle force, et pas des moindres, au service de la terrible organisation, et l'identité de Joanne était connue par les autorités et le gouvernement au même titre que les autres mafieux. Ango s'en mordit les doigts en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la détentrice qu'il leur avait demandé de chercher.

Il compléta son dossier au département des pouvoirs en la classant avec Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa et Mori comme dangereuse et très puissante, sans grande surprise.

Elle ne faisait pas la terreur dans les rues comme l'avait fait le Démon noir, mais ceux qui croisaient son chemin savaient changer de trottoir.

Avec Gin, une routine s'était aussi installée, agréable et rassurante : les deux souffrants de réveils nocturnes, surtout Joanne, elles se retrouvaient sur le toit de la pension presque tout les soirs. Parfois, Gin ne faisait pas de cauchemars qui la réveillait, mais Joanne savait apprécier ces moments de solitude. Quand elles étaient ensembles, elles parlaient de tout et de rien, de Chuuya et de Dazai, de missions qu'elles ont effectué. La blanche parla beaucoup de son passé, Gin en parla aussi mais plus discrètement ; elle comprenait que Joanne avait besoin de ces moments de confiance où elle sortait de son cœur un peu plus ses traumatismes et Gin avait toujours été une oreille attentive et une présence rassurante. Enfin, pour ceux qu'elle laissait voir ce côté de sa personne.

L'Agence et la Mafia continuait chacun de leur côté de faire des recherches sur HYBRIDS, n'ayant subis aucune attaque ou reçu aucun message de l'organisation. Elle semblait presque avoir disparu, et Dazai émit la conclusion qu'après avoir perdue Joanne, ils auraient préféré retourner en mer et ne pas risquer de rester au port. Sauf qu'ils l'avaient perdu depuis plus d'un mois et demi, et qu'ils ne faisaient toujours rien, et tous étaient tendus à ce sujet. Dazai avait déjà mentionné à Chuuya la possibilité d'un traité de paix entre les deux organisations, le cesser-le-feu étant toujours actif, ce que le roux avait approuvé mais en riant jaune, connaissant le parrain.

L'occasion d'en discuter se présenta donc après ce mois passé dans leur quotidien, quand Mori convoqua Capitaines et Black Lizard dans son bureau.

Joanne prit sa place sur le canapé, comme à chaque fois, et inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté pour laisser Ellise jouer avec ses cheveux. Mori avait comme d'habitude ses mains croisées en face de lui, coudes sur le bureau et regard perçant, qu'il posa sur la blanche dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi Joanne-chan. Elise, donne lui s'il te plaît. »

La petite blonde tira la langue au parrain avant de sortir d'une des poches de sa robe bouffante une petite boite en velours rouge. Joanne haussa un sourcils peu convaincue.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine, » dit-elle sur un ton plat en ouvrant la boite. « Une bague ? »

Mori rit de sa remarque. C'était en effet un anneau en fer blanc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, mais en regardant attentivement, elle vit comme une petite aiguille insérée dans la bague, avec à la base un rubis. Elle passa sa bague à son indexe droit et appuya sur le rubis qui libéra la petite aiguille arrondie. La blanche sourit malicieusement et accorda un regard impressionné au parrain :

« Une bague qui me permettra de me blesser même si mes mouvements sont entravés et que je ne peux pas atteindre mon couteau. Je pourrais quand même faire couler mon sang et trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Je l'admet, c'était une idée de génie Mori-san. »

Le sourire du Boss s'agrandit quand il dit :

« Il faudra que tu trouves une jolie robe pour aller avec. »

« Une robe ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Nous avons enfin des traces d'HYBRIDS. »

Joanne faillit sauter pour se remettre debout mais se contint assez pour ne faire qu'écarquiller les yeux.

« Où ? »

Mori appuya sur un bouton qui démarra le vidéo-projecteur, un article de journal et une photo, d'un homme qui fit grincer des dents à la blanche, apparurent sur le mur opposé à la baie vitrée. Elle avait finit par demander une mitaine de cuir bordeaux, comme son pantalon, pour cacher les bandages de sa main gauche (qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer, et justifia la demande comme un accessoire) et le cuir craqua sous sa main quand elle serra les poings.

« Dans la salle des fêtes de Yokohama, demain soir, sera organisée une vente par HYBRIDS. Ils y invitent toute la richesse de la ville et les politiciens, mais l'entrée est libre. »

« Ils disparaissent presque deux mois pour réapparaître avec une vente ? » demanda Higuchi.

« C'est une vente spéciale, » dit le parrain sur un ton joueur.

Il grossit le titre et Joanne ne put retenir son corps de se lever brusquement. Les autres mafieux grimacèrent et Chuuya tiqua fort en voyant la phrase d'accroche du journal : Une vente de détenteurs de pouvoirs organisée par l'organisation Européenne HYBRIDS.

« Une vente de détenteurs de pouvoirs ?! C'est ça qu'ils ont prévu dans l'ombre ?! Ces enfoirés ! »

Joanne n'essayait même pas de se canaliser et ses yeux devinrent rouge rubis.

« Joanne-chan, ton langage. »

Elle ravala une insulte et se contenta de jeter un regard venimeux au parrain qui le fit sourire.

« Savais-tu qu'ils voulaient vous vendre ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai la réaction de quelqu'un qui savait ?! Je ne serai pas partie seule si ça avait été le cas ! J'ai grandi avec ces détenteurs de pouvoirs, et bien qu'aucun de nous ne ce soit jamais adressé la parole, nous étions tous dans la même merde ! »

« Joanne calme toi, » intervint Gin.

Gin n'était pas du tout bavarde, elle adressait à peine la parole à ses autres coéquipiers, se contentait d'acquiescer par des mouvements de tête et de menacer par son regard aussi acérer que ses lames. Son frère cacha sa surprise derrière une petite toux mais les autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux suite à son intervention.

« C'est du trafic d'être humains ! Ils vont les vendre comme des objets ou des esclaves ! »

« Joanne-chan. »

La voix de Mori claqua dans l'air menaçante et la blanche s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Tu fais parti de la Mafia. Accepter les primes sur la tête des gens et les chasser fait parti de ce que l'ont fait, et même si nous ne faisons pas nous-mêmes de trafics humains, il nous arrive d'y prendre part, que ce soit pour rattraper quelqu'un qui s'est enfui, les aider à passer la frontière où financer des projets. Oui, tu aurais pu être à cette vente, mais je ne crois pas que c'était leur but principale. Ils devaient y penser, autrement ils n'auraient pas pu mettre ça en place en si peu de temps, mais je crois que ton départ à précipiter les choses. En organisant cette vente ils pensent attirer les organisations criminelles ennemies et même peut-être nous, qui pouvons être intéressés par de nouveaux détenteurs de pouvoir pour renforcer nos rangs. »

Joanne s'assit sans rien dire et Elise recommença à tresser ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Elle tenta de changer de sujet :

« Quel est le rapport avec une robe ? »

Elle sentit l'arnaque venir rien qu'en voyant le visage de Mori.

« Tu vas te présenter à cette vente. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand, incrédule, tout comme les Capitaines et Black Lizard.

« Pardon ? C'est la pire idée que vous ayez jamais eu ! »

« N'oublie pas ta place. »

La blanche se leva et marcha déterminée jusqu'au bureau de Mori, s'arrêtant juste devant en plaquant ses mains sur le bois violemment :

« Ils connaissent mon visage. Cet homme là, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la photo de l'homme, « c'est lui qui a formé HYBRIDS, c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé dans la rue, qui m'a torturé ! Il connaît le visage de chacun des détenteurs de pouvoir qui étaient sur son bateau. C'est clairement un appel à me montrer ! Il sait que vous avec rejeté la récompense parce que vous m'avez prise, il cherche à me faire sortir de mon trou ! Et puis, je ne passerai pas inaperçu de toute façon, Koyo-san à beaucoup plus sa place dans ce genre d'événement mondain que moi. »

« Koyo-san ainsi que Chuuya-kun t'accompagneront bien évidemment. J'aimerai aussi que Akutagawa et Gin s'y présentent. »

La brune s'étouffa derrière son masque pour les mêmes raisons d'esthétiques que Joanne et son frère parut franchement blasé par la nouvelle.

« Mais- »

« Joanne-chan, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, » coupa soudain Mori impatient. « C'est un ordre. »

L'atmosphère devint glaciale et tous se demandèrent si la blanche pousserait ses limites et celles de Mori, mais elle sembla abdiquer puisqu'elle mis ses mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« Oui Boss. »

Sans attendre l'autorisation de partir elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta au milieu de la salle semblant se rappeler quelque chose.

« Boss, vous n'oublierez pas de trouver une jolie robe pour Elise-chan. Ce serait dommage que toutes les femmes et filles autours d'elles ressembles à des princesses et elle non. »

Mori haussa les sourcils et la regarda curieusement :

« Oh ? »

A force de la côtoyer, Gin avait fini par reconnaître certaine chose chez Joanne. Comme Dazai, elle était impossible à comprendre si elle ne voulait pas être comprise, et comme lui elle avait des mimiques bien particulières. Là, elle s'habilla d'un visage innocent et d'un léger sourire et dit d'une voix fluette manipulatrice :

« Dazai-san avait déjà comprit ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Les recherches de l'Agence sont plus poussées, car hier, lorsque j'y étais, cet article de journal était déjà à l'ADA. Dazai-san a compris ce que le directeur de HYBRIDS cherchait et lui, Atsushi-kun, Kunikida-san et Yosano-sensei se présenteront également à la vente. Il savait que vous voudriez que je m'y rende en tant que membre de Port Mafia, donc lui et le directeur ne m'ont pas compté dans la mission. »

« Tu savais déjà, » grinça Mori le visage crispé en un sourire terrifiant, « c'était un acte. »

« En plus de ces quatre membres de l'Agence, Fukuzawa-dono à décider qu'il s'y rendrait aussi. En tant que directeur d'une des deux organisations qui dirigent la ville, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce serait dommage que le Boss de l'autre organisation qui dirige la ville ne soit pas là. Ça ne donnerait pas une bonne image de la Mafia, » continua Joanne.

Chuuya retint un rire de surprise, Gin cacha son sourire derrière son masque et la blanche fit un grand sourire avant de s'adresser à Koyo qui elle aussi cachait le bas de son visage dans sa manche.

« Koyo-san, je vous attend demain après-midi pour aller me chercher une robe. Mori-san, je vous reverrais demain à la vente. »

La jeune femme rousse acquiesça en souriant et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux blancs suivant chaque mouvement et sortit du bureau sans demander son reste.

Le bois du bureau de Mori craqua sous ses coudes et ses pupilles rétrécirent jusqu'à lui donner cette lueur meurtrière, que seul Dazai connaissait, lorsqu'il avait assassiné son prédécesseur.

« Dazai-kun aurait planifié tout ça. Lui et la petite ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

« Rintaro tu t'es fait avoir. »

« Je la tuerai. »

« Si elle ne te tue pas avant ! » fit remarquer la petite fille blonde. « Bon aller, viens, on dois aller me trouver une robe tu l'as entendu non ? »

Voyant que le parrain de la Mafia ne bougeait pas elle s'approcha et commença à lui donner des petits coups :

« Rintaro vite vite ! »

« Boss ? Pouvons-nous y aller ? Akutagawa-kun, Gin-chan, Koyo-san et moi-même devons nous préparer pour demain. »

Mori sembla sortir de sa léthargie plus grâce à Elise que grâce à Chuuya.

« Bien sûr faite donc, précisez bien à Joanne-chan qu'elle a intérêt à avoir fait un effort. Oui Elise-chan nous allons refaire entièrement ta garde robe ! »

« Non pas ça, je veux juste une belle robe pour demain ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma petite Elise-chan ! »

Joanne avait confirmé à l'ADA qu'elle se rendrait bien à la vente avec la Mafia, sans préciser qui s'y rendrait, et Fukuzawa et Mori s'étaient mis d'accord pour que leurs membres se retrouvent directement à la réception au lieu d'arriver en groupe, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Malgré ça, la Mafia et l'Agence passèrent tout sauf inaperçu : Dazai avait insisté pour arriver avec Chuuya au bras lorsqu'il avait réussi à extorquer à son petit ami que celui-ci serait présent – « Comme avec une demoiselle de riche famille si vous me permettez Koyo-san » -« La ferme Maquerau je ne suis pas une femme ! » – et les deux étant beaux hommes, les éviter aurait été impossible. Dazai portait un costume bleu très clair, presque blanc, constitué d'un pantalon et d'une veste avec les manches remontées – qui ressemblait à la veste noire qu'il portait à la Mafia – par dessus une simple chemise blanche et avait même fait l'effort de passer une cravate bordeaux, et enfin des chaussures cirées noires, simple. Chuuya lui avait un costume bordeaux taillé comme celui de Dazai mais avec un veston, des manches longues, une chemise noire ouverte de trois boutons, et toujours sa bande de cuir autour du cou, mais avec un mouchoir blanc dans sa pochette de veste, et les même chaussures que son amant. Étonnamment, il ne portait pas de chapeau mais avait relevé ses cheveux roux en un chignon désordonné, le reste de ses mèches tombant comme d'habitude autour de son visage. Une veste longue bordeaux était posée sur ses épaules comme l'était son manteau noir habituellement.

Ils étaient donc complémentaires dans leur couleur, et Koyo ne put qu'approuver, impressionnée, en voyant les deux hommes venir à sa rencontre.

Koyo elle-même faisait tourner les têtes dans son kimono habituel, mais ayant dû faire des changements puisqu'à une vente Européenne, elle attirait encore plus l'attention sur sa beauté avec une longue robe rose pâle, de plus en plus foncé jusqu'au bas, fendue des deux côtés à partir de ses cuisses, serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'arabesque doré, le haut de la robe attachée seulement autour du cou par un collier de rubis ovales, reliés au décolleté par de la dentelle fine. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient en partis détachés, la moitié relevé en un chignon japonais tenue par deux baguettes rouges d'où pendait des fleurs de cerisier en or. Sa frange tombait toujours sur le côté gauche de son visage et son maquillage était le même. Elle portait des bagues et bracelets en or, avec deux chaînettes en guise de boucle d'oreille. Sur ses épaules reposait un épais manteau de fourrure banche qui tombait autour d'elle comme un voile, presque aussi long que sa robe qui touchait le sol. Ses escarpins rouges claquèrent bruyamment sur le sol quand elle les rejoignit.

« Les garçons, » salua-t-elle.

« Koyo-san », salua Dazai.

« Ane-san, tu es magnifique, » sourit Chuuya.

« Merci beaucoup, vous êtes très élégants, j'aime beaucoup les rappels de couleurs. »

Chuuya lâcha un 'Tch' de gêne et tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs tandis que Dazai sourit franchement.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Nous sommes les premiers arrivés il me semble, » répondit la jeune femme.

« Eh Dazai, c'est pas ton médecin et ton collègue aux idéaux là-bas ? »

Le plus grand tourna la tête et vit en effet arriver entre les autres invités riches et influents de la ville Yosano au bras de Kunikida.

Elle portait une robe de velours rouge, avec un grand décolleté en V qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine, nouée derrière la nuque par un nœud, avec une fente sur le côté gauche, et une ceinture à la taille. Elle avait autour du cou un collier de perle blanche avec en pendentif un papillon aux ailes multicolores, ainsi qu'une fleur roses qui retenait le côté droit de ses cheveux en hauteur. Elle avait passé des créoles dans ses oreilles et portait des escarpins noir attachés par une grosse lanière sur le dessus du pied et autour de sa chevilles laissant orteils et talons visibles.

Lui avait un simple et classique costard cravate vert émeraude, avec une chemise et un mouchoir blanc. Très classique, comme d'habitude.

Les deux détectives grimacèrent légèrement en voyant Dazai avec deux membres de la Mafia mais savaient qu'ils seraient leurs alliés dans leur mission ce soir, alors ils les saluèrent poliment et l'ancien mafieux ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort Ku-ni-ki-da-kun ! Tout ça est très basique ! »

« Je suis un homme classique Dazai, de plus, cet événement mondain ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai déjà fais l'effort de me changer je trouve que c'est assez. »

La réponse fit rire l'autre et Kunikida se vexa. Il porta son attention sur sa montre.

« Que font le directeur et Atsushi ? Ils sont en retard ! »

« Nous n'avons pas donner d'heure précise, la vente commence à 20h et il n'est que 19h40, laisse-leur le temps, » nota Yosano.

« La ponctualité n'est pas le fort d'Akutagawa, ça ne m'étonnerai guère s'il est en retard. »

Une toux l'interrompit et tous se tournèrent vers les Akutagawa qui venait d'arriver.

Ryunnosuke avait gardé sa chemise blanche bouffante et son foulard autour du cou mais avait fais l'effort de mettre par dessus une veste noire, les bout de manches de la chemise dépassaient de ceux de la veste ce qui donnait au tout un style très victorien, accompagnées d'un pantalon de costume noir et de chaussure noir.

Gin fut celle qui surpris le plus, presque jamais vu les cheveux détachés et le visage non masqué, sa beauté de jeune femme se dévoilait enfin. Elle portait une robe sans manches noire, courte jusqu'au bas des cuisses devant et longue jusqu'aux chevilles derrière, avec un col Claudine gris et une épaisse ceinture en cuir décorée de plusieurs autres bandes. Il y avait plusieurs couches de jupons blancs sous la jupe qui la gonflait un peu. À ses poignets des bracelets en argent épais, à ses pieds des ballerines à plate-formes tenues à la cheville par une lanière. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient totalement détachés et suivait chaque pas de la jeune femme.

« Gin-chan ! Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois, tu as tellement changé depuis que tu étais petite, tu étais une mignonne petite fille et tu es devenue une belle jeune femme ! » complimenta Dazai accompagné par un Chuuya souriant.

La brune rougit et bégaya des mots incompréhensibles et son frère fusilla son ancien mentor du regard. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de remarquer qu'une bonne partie de la salle les regardait et ce, depuis un moment.

Le groupe devait à la base passer inaperçu. Il était actuellement composé de trois femmes formats mannequins, aussi belles que dangereuses, et de quatre hommes aussi différents les uns des autres et pourtant plus chic et élégant que la plupart des riches présents dans la salle. Il faut dire qu'être dans la Mafia et à l'Agence payait bien. Dazai salua aussi l'effort de Ryunnosuke, et eut peur pendant un instant de le voir s'évanouir de nouveau quand il stoppa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes avant de le remercier.

Quelques minutes passèrent où ils discutèrent entre eux – sans déclencher de conflit, incroyable – et observèrent la salle : la grande salle de Yokohama était une salle de l'hôtel de ville qui pouvait accueillir des centaines de personnes, comme ce soir. Deux doubles portes pour faciliter l'accès des foules, des colonnes en marbres, des fenêtres aux reliures doré, ainsi qu'une estrade accessible par une dizaine de petites marches. Des tables étaient disposées près des murs et étaient bien évidemment pleine d'amuse-bouche et de boissons Européennes. Chuuya repéra plusieurs vins français de qualité sous les yeux amusés de Dazai et Koyo.

Au bout d'un moment, la patience de Kunikida fut totalement effilée :

« Il est moins cinq ! Que fait Atsushi-kun il devrait déjà être là ? »

« Jinko ? » tiqua Akutagawa.

« Ne t'énerves pas Kunikida-kun, tu connais Atsushi, il a du avoir quelque problèmes avec sa cravate ! » plaisanta Dazai en tapotant l'épaule du Démon noir pour le détendre.

« Joanne-chan aussi manque, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de ne pas venir, Mori sera furieux, » renchérit Koyo.

Chuuya et Dazai avait tout deux sortis leur téléphone pour appeler leur subordonné respectif quand un éclat de voix attira l'attention du petit groupe :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai tu peux pas faire attention sale gamin ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'abord tu crois que quelqu'un de ton âge à sa place à cette vente ! »

« P-pardon Monsieur je suis vraiment désolé je vous assure que c'est un accident ! »

« Je me fiche que ce sois un accident sale mioche ! »

Oh non, fut la pensée commune des Détectives. Car oui, c'était bien Atsushi qui avait accidentellement percuté un homme et qui venait de se faire remarquer encore plus rapidement que chacun d'eux. Pour sa défense, le jeune homme n'y étais vraiment pour rien : il marchait tranquillement, conscient que courir rejoindre ceux qu'il connaissait n'était pas une bonne idée dans ce genre d'événement et l'homme avait juste reculé sans faire attention et s'était pris Atsushi. Dazai vit Ryunnosuke se tendre et inexplicablement commencé à prendre la direction du jeune détective d'un air déterminé quand une vision angélique coupa court au cri et à l'agitation.

Mori lui avait demandé d'être présentable, alors Joanne s'était faite présentable. Même plus que présentable. Elle ressemblait à un Ange. Littéralement.

Sa longue robe blanche pâlissait encore plus sa peau naturellement claire, et ses cheveux semblaient briller. Le haut de sa robe était constitué d'un bustier entièrement en dentelle, un décolleté qui avait la forme d'aile au dessus de sa poitrine et qui se terminait juste en dessous de son épaule, des rubans lacés dans son dos pour tenir le bustier. Il y avait en plus deux voiles blancs accrochés sur les manches de la robe qui tombaient fluidement en forme allongée jusqu'au sol, suivant les mouvement de la partie inférieure de sa robe, qui n'étais qu'un voile en satin blanc et long, mais ouvert sur le devant au niveau de ses cuisses. Sa bague en argent offert par Mori habillait son doigt, et son gant en cuir bordeaux avait été remplacement par une mitaine en dentelle blanche. Ses pieds étaient tenues par des escarpins au bout arrondis blancs avec deux petits rubans derrière la cheville et autour du talon. Elle avait su mettre des touches de couleurs comme le grenat de Mozambique parfaitement taillé en une sphère qui pendait autour de son ras-de-cou blanc en velours, et le rubis taillé en goutte pendue à une chaîne très fine argentée en sautoir sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux n'en semblaient que plus lumineux et brillants. Ses longs cheveux blancs avaient été coupé à l'avant en dégradé, les mèches les plus courtes arrivant au-dessus de sa poitrine et les plus longues frôlait ses hanches. Deux mèches de chaque côté de son crâne avait été réunis en tresses, puis associés en une tresse un peu plus grosses sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Ses talons claquèrent dans le silence de la salle quand elle vint se positionner entre l'homme et Atsushi, et son sourire déstabilisa son vis-à-vis quand elle parla :

« Excusez mon petit frère, il est extrêmement maladroit et ne sais pas marcher en ligne droite. »

Le jeune homme regardait son amie avec admiration et un soulagement non feint, et l'homme ne sembla pas quoi dire pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre un air peu aimable mais plus qu'avec Atsushi. Il grommela :

« Il pourrait quand même faire attention. »

« Certes, vous de même dans ce cas Monsieur. J'étais juste derrière lui et je vous ai vu reculer sans faire attention. »

Joanne ne se départit pas de son sourire quand l'homme eut une grimace de colère et cria presque :

« Vous osez dire que je suis responsable ?! »

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça non, en réalité j'ai dit que vous étiez tous les deux responsables. Mais je ne savais pas que les hommes aujourd'hui, en plus d'être malpolies, bruyants et égocentriques, fuyaient leurs responsabilités. Vous venez de déranger l'intégralité de la salle pour une raison futile et vous le faites encore. Heureusement mon frère ne devrait pas devenir un homme comme vous. Viens Atsushi. »

L'autre resta bouche ouverte comme un idiot sans savoir quoi répondre et regarda Joanne s'éloigner, suivit par Atsushi qui fit un dernier geste d'excuse. Les autres invités semblèrent approuver cet ange tombé du ciel puisqu'il observa les regards méprisants et jugeurs des autres invités.

« Merci beaucoup Jo-chan ! »

La jeune femme rit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Il faudrait juste que tu fasses attention, nous sommes censés rester discret. »

« C'est vrai … sauf que je crois que c'était impossible dès le départ, regarde, Détectives et Mafieux mélangés attirent plus l'attention qu'autre chose. Sans parler de ton entrée, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ! Il faut dire que tu es très belle ! »

« Merci Atsushi, tu es très classe, je suis sûr qu'Akutagawa va te trouver à son goût ! »

« Arrête ! »

La blanche rit et Atsushi bouda jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Le tigre s'arrêta net en voyant Ryunnosuke qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant le jeune homme l'observer de haut en bas.

Atsushi aussi avait fait des effort : il portait une chemise sans plie, boutonnée presque entièrement minus un bouton, portait par-dessus un veston noir et une cravate. Un pantalon – et non son pantalon avec des jambes courtes – mais toujours ses bottes, et avait retiré ses gants. Il en profita pour observer Akutagawa qui lui aussi était très chic et le plus jeune rougit en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait même le mafieux beau.

« Tu as au moins fait l'effort de t'habiller convenablement, » soupira le brun.

Atsushi se renfrogna un peu mais répondit :

« Je suppose que c'est la chose qui se rapproche le plus à un compliment venant de toi alors merci. Sache que j'aime beaucoup ta tenue. »

Et il contourna le démon pour rejoindre Dazai et les autres.

Gin n'avait pas quitté des yeux Joanne depuis son intervention et la blanche ne put retenir la surprise qui éclaira son visage en voyant Gin. Elle parla avant de réfléchir – ce qui lui arrivait pourtant peu – et s'exclama :

« Tu es magnifique ! »

La brune ne savait plus où se mettre mais réussit néanmoins à marmonner un remerciement et à rendre le compliment, toujours dans la gêne.

Dazai amusa le groupe en commentant :

« Je dois avouer que suis fière d'avoir autant de belles femmes autour de moi ce soir, et vu comme les autres individus mâles réagissent, ils doivent nous envier. »

Les filles rigolèrent et Chuuya tapa gentiment le bras du détective, néanmoins amusé.

« Chibbi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! »

« La ferme boîte de secours ambulante tout le monde nous regarde à cause de toi ! »

Dazai avait effectivement crié et l'attention était – de nouveau – sur eux.

« C'est parfait ! » chanta le jeune homme. « Comme ça ils vont comprendre que tu n'es qu'à moi, » finit-il en chuchotant la dernière phrase dans l'oreille de Chuuya avant de lui embrasser la joue, le faisant prendre une couleur qui pourrait concurrencer celle de ses cheveux.

Ils furent coupés dans leur entrain quand une légère musique jouée par un petit orchestre sur la scène démarra et qu'un courageux invita une femme à danser. Petit à petit des couples de danseurs se formèrent dans cette habitude Européenne, laissant les détectives et les mafieux perplexes. Koyo vint à leur secours :

« C'est un bal en plus d'une vente, danser serait donc inévitable. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ? » questionna Atsushi craignant la réponse.

« Danser bien évidemment ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Joanne et Gin.

« Mais je ne sais pas danser ! » continua la blanche.

« Pas de panique. Nous nous sommes assez fait remarquer alors peut-être faudrait-il se mélanger pour éviter de confirmer les soupçons, un garçon, une fille, vite ! » pressa Kunikida en emmenant Koyo sur la piste.

« Les danses entre personnes du même sexe sont interdites ! » informa la grande rousse avant de disparaître.

Akutagawa se plaça stratégiquement loin du groupe : hors de question pour lui de danser, même si c'était une mission.

« Atsushi, je t'ai appris prend-donc Gin avec toi ! »

Ryunnosuke ne sut pas ce qui l'agaça le plus : que le tigre-garou danse avec sa sœur, où que sa sœur danse avec le tigre-garou. Dans l'un des deux cas c'est avec Atsushi qu'il aurait voulu danser mais il se gifla mentalement et décida de penser qu'il ne voulait pas du détective près de sa petite sœur. Ça semblait plus logique. Il ricana légèrement en le voyant assez intimidée par Gin et bégayer, mais ils réussirent à se fondre dans la foule rapidement. Yosano et Chuuya se prirent le bras d'un accord commun après que Dazai ait tiré Joanne avec lui sans lui demander son avis.

Akutagawa recula donc jusqu'à un coin où il se fondit dans l'ombre, empêchant ainsi les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient seule d'avoir l'audace de l'invité.

« Dazai-san ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jo-chan ? Garde ta main gauche sur mon épaule et donne moi ta main droite, je vais mener. »

Décidant de faire confiance à son deuxième mentor – une très mauvaise idée vraiment – pour qu'ils ne se ridiculisent pas elle le laissa faire et calqua ses pas sur les siens pour suivre le rythme. Dazai sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel sur la main de Joanne et vit la bague en argent :

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu possédais de tels bijoux ! » remarqua-t-il en avisant les pierres précieuses autour de son cou.

« Koyo-san m'a offert les colliers, la bague est un cadeau de Mori. »

Le détective ne loupa pas un pat malgré la surprise :

« Un cadeau de Mori ? Mori ne fait jamais de cadeau à moins que ... »

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la bague quand son regard accrocha un reflet sur le rubis, et souriant malicieusement il appuya dessus pour libérer l'aiguille. Joanne la rangea et se racla la gorge, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Mori ne fait jamais de cadeau à moins que ça serve à tuer. »

« Je ne peux tuer personne avec cette bague. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il voit plus loin que ça. »

Ils affichaient tout deux le même petit sourire satisfait, les yeux légèrement plissés, et Chuuya et Yosano qui les observaient échangèrent un regard inquiet :

« C'est effrayant comme ces deux là se ressemble, » commenta la médecin.

« Je suis d'accord, si je ne les connaissais pas mieux je suspecterais sûrement un lien de fraternité, » renchérit le mafieux.

« Elle parle exactement comme lui et Mori, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle prévoit à moins qu'elle ne laisse des ouvertures. »

Le plus petit acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et changea le sujet :

« Il est plus de 20h, le vente devrait commencer, à moins que tout ceci n'en fasse parti. »

« Sûrement, les Européens font les choses bien différemment de nous. »

Il y eut une pause où les hommes firent tourner leur partenaire et Yosano reprit :

« Ils doivent préparer les détenteurs de pouvoirs, ce n'est pas dit comme ça mais ça se présente comme une vente d'esclave. »

« Les personnes ici présentes les achèteront probablement dans ce but là, » nota Chuuya.

« Ça me dégoûte, je croyais que c'était la haute société de Yokohama, pas les pires pourritures ! »

« Calmez-vous Yosano-sensei, il se passe bien pire dans les rues sombres sous contrôle de Port Mafia, et environ 98% des personnes présentes ici sont corrompus. »

« Et bien, je me demande qui sont les pauvres 2% restant, » soupira la jeune femme.

« Les détectives de l'ADA et le directeur, » répondit franchement le mafieux.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, lui impassible, elle surprise, avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs en soupirant longuement.

« J'ai peur de la façon dont va réagir Joanne. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va être présenté et même si elle n'est pas comme Atsushi il y a un risque qu'elle- »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » coupa Chuuya. « Vous l'avez dit elle est comme Dazai, et il préférerait mourir que d'admettre une faiblesse, sa fierté l'en empêche, tout comme celle de Joanne l'empêchera de laisser apparaître quoique ce soit à l'ennemi, surtout celui-là. »

« C'est vrai ... »

Ils dansèrent encore quelque minutes avant qu'un homme ne monte sur l'estrade muni d'un micro. Il était grand, portait un costume noir classique et avait une épingle avec un H en or sur un des revers de sa veste. Ses cheveux auburn étaient soigneusement coiffé sur le côté, mais tout dans son visage transpirait l'arrogance, mais aussi la confiance en soi. Un regard vers Joanne confirma l'identité de l'homme : le directeur de HYBRIDS.

Dazai avait passé un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour déjà, montrer son soutien, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin, mais aussi et surtout pour qu'elle n'oublie pas la mission. Le directeur ne semblait pas encore l'avoir repéré, ce qui rassura les détectives et les mafieux qui s'étaient tous réunis – même Ryunnosuke les avait rejoint.

« Ville de Yokohama, je vous remercie d'être présent ici ce soir ! »

Son japonais était approximatif, sa prononciation hachée, mais ça sembla suffire à la foule pour applaudir une première fois. La musique de fond prit un rythme lent et grave.

« Je vois que toute la richesse de la ville m'a fait l'honneur de venir ici ce soir, sans savoir qui je suis ni quel est mon but. Je m'appelle Verlaine, Verlaine Paul comme on le dit dans votre langue. Je souhaite apporté au monde une justice. De tous ceux ici présent ce soir, qui d'entre vous possède des pouvoirs ? »

Certains inconnus levèrent la main, une dizaine environ, mais après plusieurs échanges de regard entre les détectives et les mafieux aucun ne leva la main : cet homme était dangereux, il le savait, et sûrement plus qu'ils l'avaient imaginé puisqu'il venait de lever la main à son tour, lentement, sous la regard interloqué de Joanne dont le souffle se coupa. Le regard de Verlaine se posa sur leur petit groupe et il eut un sourire amusé :

« Je crois que certains d'entre vous se cachent mais passons, je ne force personne. Ce que j'ai voulu mettre en évidence, c'est que nous, les détenteurs de pouvoirs sommes grandement en sous-effectif. Certes une dizaine au milieu d'une centaine, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais imaginez si vous tous aviez des pouvoirs ! »

Des murmures s'élevèrent qu'il coupa d'un mouvement de main :

« Je m'adresse à ceux qui ne sont pas des détenteurs de pouvoirs. Vous avez déjà dû l'entendre, nous sommes considérés comme l'évolution de l'espèce humaine, d'un point de vue sociale, dans quelques centaines d'années vous, sans pouvoirs, n'existeront plus. Car avec le développement humain, nos gênes changeront et il ne resta plus que des détenteurs de pouvoirs ! Ce sera formidable vous ne trouvez pas ? »

La foule applaudit avec entrain, absolument hypnotisée par les paroles du Français. Celui-ci souriait aux gens qui le regardaient, observait la foule, satisfait et son regard s'arrêta sur Joanne avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. La musique avait légèrement changé de vitesse pour passer à plus rapide, et avait monté de quelques notes.

« Mais pourquoi attendre ? J'en viens à vous parler de mon travail et de ma raison à Yokohama ! Partout en Europe les populations sont à part égal détenteurs de pouvoirs et non détenteurs de pouvoir, mais ici, c'est la ville où la population est la plus inégalitaire ! Seulement 5% de la population sont des détenteurs de pouvoirs. »

Surprises et étonnements s'affichèrent sur les visages.

« Pendant des années j'ai travaillé sur une solution pour régler ce problème. Nous sommes naturellement plus résistants physiquement et mentalement, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai choisi de travailler en collaboration avec de jeunes détenteurs de pouvoirs. »

« Collaborer ?! Il nous a enlevé, certains au berceau et tous ça pour nous torturer et nous traumatiser à vie ! » siffla Joanne entre ses dents.

Plus Verlaine parlait et plus son corps tremblait de rage, ses poings s'étaient serrés et il ne faudrait qu'une pression pour qu'elle perce la peau de sa paume avec ses ongles. Dazai passa sa main dans son dos et la posa sur son épaule en appliquant une légère pression pour la ramener sur terre.

Il pourrait toujours utiliser son pouvoir si jamais elle tentait quoique ce soit.

Malgré la présence rassurante de Dazai, le corps de Joanne ne cessa d'être tendue que lorsqu'une main força le passage pour se mettre dans la sienne, et la jeune femme, qui reconnue les mèches longues et brunes de Gin, laissa la présence familière l'approcher.

« Depuis leur enfance, j'ai observé comment leur pouvoir se développait, quelles zones du corps et du cerveau était sollicité, et je vous passe le jargon scientifique incompréhensible, » plaisanta-t-il ce qui fut efficace puisque tous rirent, « je passerai donc le côté scientifique de la chose, mais j'ai réussi à faire développer leur vrai potentiel à beaucoup d'entre eux ! Leur pouvoir était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait et grâce à mes recherches, je leur ai épargné des moments de peur et de panique dans l'incompréhension totale, et le risque de blesser les gens autour d'eux, si jamais leur pouvoir venait à montrer un autre aspect de sa véritable forme. »

Yosano plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et Atsushi eut à peu près la même réaction. Les autres autour d'eux souriaient, étaient enthousiastes et applaudissaient, impressionnés. Kunikida et Rynnosuke avaient froncé les sourcils, Dazai et Koyo gardèrent un visage neutre mais l'esprit du jeune homme tournait à plein régime, Gin avait resserré la main de Joanne qui tremblait sans arrêt, le regard vide, et Chuuya serrait les dents à s'en faire mal pour se retenir de faire exploser le bâtiment. Seul eux semblaient avoir réellement compris la situation exacte.

La musique était maintenant synchronisée avec les mots de Verlaine et le son semblait flotter partout dans la salle.

« Les invités ne peuvent pas sérieusement être attirés par cette idée ! Ils ne comprennent pas le sens des paroles de ce monstre ? » s'offusqua la médecin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » lâcha Dazai alerte.

« Quoi ? »

« Regardez attentivement autour de vous, regardez les invités, leur visage, leurs yeux, la façon dont leur corps se tienne. »

Ils étaient tous les yeux fixés sur Verlaine, toute attention portée sur lui, comme si aucun son ne pouvait les atteindre. Atsushi hésita un moment avant de tapoter le bras d'une femme à ses côtés mais elle ne cilla même pas, comme si il n'existait pas. Comme si ils étaient …

« Hypnotisés ! Complètement hypnotisés ! » s'horrifia le tigre.

Ryunnosuke fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers ceux qu'ils avaient reconnu comme les seuls invités détenteurs de pouvoirs et vit que ceux-ci avaient une attitude similaires à la leur : ils n'étaient pas dans cet état second qui touchait la majorité de la salle et semblaient plus que perplexes face aux paroles du directeur.

« Les détenteurs de pouvoirs sont les seuls à ne pas être touchés par ça, » informa-t-il.

« Le directeur ? » suggéra Gin les yeux acérés.

« Il nous a clairement donné nous-même la carte quand il a levé la main à sa propre question, » siffla Dazai.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, je ne savais même pas que ce monstre avait un pouvoir ! » intervint Joanne.

« Merde, » grogna Chuuya entre ses dents, la main prête à saisir son couteau.

Soudain, tous semblèrent réaliser quelque chose : la musique. Elle continuait de jouer et pourtant :

« Les musiciens ne jouent plus depuis le début, pourquoi est-ce qu'on entend encore de la musique ? » demanda Koyo.

Verlaine savait très bien qui était touché et qui ne l'était pas, son regard passa sur chacun du groupe et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Il continua :

« J'ai pu libérer ce qu'ils ne pensaient pas posséder ! Après ces recherches, je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire sur des non détenteurs de pouvoirs, et chaque personne ici présente pourra en bénéficier ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient faire ça ? » interrompit une voix forte et autoritaire.

Cette voix qui imposait le respect laissa place à un homme qui vola toute attention à Verlaine et chaque personne sembla se réveiller.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre violent donc pour âme sensible éviter la deuxième moitié du Chapitre jusqu'au 3 derniers paragraphes

**Chapitre 7**

Fukuzawa Yukichi s'avançait sans mal entre les invités qui lui avaient ouvert un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Il portait un costume simple et non son traditionnel habit japonais, mais son sabre était toujours attaché à sa taille.

« Les êtres humains sont diversifiés pour une raison bien précise que nul homme ou science ne peut ou ne doit comprendre. Modifier cette diversité et ainsi perturber la sélection naturelle ne peut être envisagé. »

Verlaine était interloqué et resta sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que le directeur se trouve à sa droite sur l'estrade, au même niveau que lui et pourtant, il se sentait observé de haut.

« Le loup gris de Yokohama, » sa voix était souriante mais ni son visage ni ses yeux ne l'étaient. « Je savais que nous aurions des avis divergents, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que vous les exprimiez ainsi. »

« Vous semblez pourtant bien renseigné sur nous, Verlaine-kun, vous auriez donc dû prévoir la réaction de Fukuzawa-dono. »

Une deuxième voix s'éleva, mais celle-ci laissa un frisson désagréable aux invités, et à son tour, Mori Ogai, habillé d'un élégant costume prune presque noir et d'une écharpe blanche passée sur ses épaules, traversa la foule comme un Roi, suivit par une Elise fière et princière dans sa robe meringue bleu turquoise, ses frêles épaules couvertes par un châle blanc et ses ballerines noires claquant le sol sous ses pas.

Aucun n'avait accordé de regard à ses subordonnés, mais eux ne quittait pas leur patron respectif du regard.

Il faut dire que le tableau était digne d'une scène de guerre à venir : Verlaine au milieu, tourné vers la foule, Fukuzawa à sa gauche, Mori à sa droite, tout deux tournés vers lui, comme deux loups, l'un gris, l'autre noir, attendant pour sauter ensemble sur leur proie.

« Et je rejoins son avis, » trancha Mori de sa voix froide.

« Voyez-vous cela ? Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons avec nous ici ce soir ceux qui sont sûrement les deux hommes les plus influents de Yokohama ! »

Verlaine sentit néanmoins sa fierté le quitter et compris le message en voyant les regards noirs et meurtriers des deux hommes qu'il ferait mieux de s'en tenir là quand à leur présentation.

« Ce que vous faîtes est contre nature, chère Monsieur Verlaine, et je ne peux qu'intervenir pour protéger ma ville. »

« Contre-nature ? Ça me fais rire que quelqu'un comme vous me parle de moralité. »

Mori garda son grand sourire et ses yeux fermés, et malgré l'insécurité qu'il ressentait, Verlaine ne bougea pas d'un iota non plus. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait de Joanne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Vous voulez que tous les êtres humains deviennent des détenteurs de pouvoirs, mais avez-vous pensez à la conséquence de tels actes ? Avez-vous pensez que tous ne sont pas bienfaiteurs ? De plus, il y a des organisations spécialisées créées dans le but d'utiliser les pouvoirs pour protéger les populations qui n'en ont pas, » dit Fukuzawa.

« Nous avons déjà assez de problème ici à Yokohama avec les détenteurs de pouvoirs actuels, alors si tous se mettaient à avoir des pouvoirs, se serait la guerre dans chaque rue de cette ville, et Yokohama deviendrait en moins de 5 ans un vaste désert de feu et de sang, » renchérit Mori sur ton de la discussion.

« Cette vente devait avoir pour but de vendre les détenteurs de pouvoirs sur lesquels vous avez expérimenté ? Pourquoi changer de sujet maintenant ? »

Verlaine soupira mais garda son sourire :

« Je vois que mon charme est de toute façon rompu alors je n'ai plus qu'à parler. Avant d'être interrompu je vous aurai dit que j'ai réussi à faire découvrir à 4 détenteurs de pouvoirs leur vrai potentiel, la vraie nature de leur don ! Les autres … n'ont pu continuer le programme à cause de leur faiblesse. »

« Combien de détenteurs de pouvoirs y avaient-ils à l'origine Verlaine-san ? » demanda Fukuzawa menaçant.

« Lorsque mon meilleur élément est parti j'en avait encore une quinzaine de différents âges. »

Les invités eurent cette fois la décence de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu arriver à tous les autres. Les détectives et mafieux ne semblaient pas encore avoir trouvé avec exactitude quel était le pouvoir de Verlaine mais la musique s'était arrêtée dès que la concentration de l'homme avait été brisé par l'arriver de Fukuzawa. Les invités étaient eux aussi sortis de leur état végétatif à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au dix autre enfants que vous avez ''libérés'' ? » demanda Mori.

Ils le savaient. Tous. Ils s'en doutaient. Et Joanne se sentit malade. Malade et dégoûtée, car quand elle était partie, ils étaient tous en vie. Et maintenant, ce monstre avait accéléré ses expériences et avaient fait sur les autres kidnappés ce qu'il avait fait sur elle, mais en moins de temps et sans prendre de préposions, tuant les plus faibles.

Verlaine avait raison sur une chose : il libérait réellement des capacités lié au pouvoir des détenteurs. La question n'était pas là. C'était ses méthodes qui ne convenaient pas. Et ces derniers mois, Verlaine s'était acharné à faire sortir quelque chose chez Joanne, quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais sortir et qui n'aurait jamais dû être réveillé. Mais il l'avait fait, et il testait sur cette nouvelle découverte quand elle s'était échappée.

Elle savait, qu'il voulait le faire sur les autres si ça fonctionnait sur elle. Alors elle savait qu'il l'avait fait sur les autres après son départ. Et elle se sentit malade de toute ses vies prises parce que Verlaine n'avait plus son jouet préféré.

« Tu es celle qui a le plus de potentiel Joanne, tu aurais pu être tellement plus que ce que tu n'es maintenant. »

La jeune femme leva la tête si vite qu'un vertige la prit. Elle qui savait si bien joué, ne savait plus comment caché la peur et la colère qui lui saisissait la poitrine. Ses yeux rouge sang dansaient d'une lueur qui arracha un petit sourire fière à Verlaine.

« Oui, j'aime te voir avec ce regard. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir cassé en te voyant si maîtresse de toi, fière et grande dans ton arrivée, mais non. Je sais encore t'arracher tellement d'émotions et de sentiments. »

Dazai grinça des dents et affirma sa grippe sur l'épaule de Joanne : il se revoyait des années en arrière, Mori en face de lui, le même discours résonner dans ses oreilles. Il vit d'ailleurs que le parrain de la Mafia avait d'ailleurs perdu son sourire et plissait les yeux dangereusement, un voile noire prenant place dans ses pupilles couleurs vins.

« Vous êtes un homme vraiment méprisable Verlaine. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même user de cette technique il y a longtemps et je dois dire que le résultat n'est satisfaisant qu'un court instant. Vous apprendrez tôt où tard à vous méprisez pour ce que vous lui avez fait et elle vous le fera sentir au centuple, croyez-moi. »

La peur avait saisi les invités et la foule reculait de plus en plus vers les portes de secours.

« Vous exprimez des regrets Docteur ? » demanda Verlaine amusé.

« Moi ? Jamais, je ne serai pas à mon poste si j'exprimai de tels choses. »

Et pourtant, Dazai ne resta pas sourd face à ça. Il savait que Mori avait fait référence à lui et ne savait pas quoi penser de l'aveu du parrain.

« Joanne, tu n'es pas finie. Laisse-moi régler ce problème et te libérer, » recommença le monstre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfants ? » répéta Fukuzawa.

Verlaine sembla cesser de vouloir jouer, son visage devint menaçant et il dit d'une voix froide :

« Ils sont morts. Ils étaient trop faible et n'ont pas supporter leur pouvoir, alors ils sont morts. »

Ryunnosuke et Atsushi se figèrent sur place. Leur cerveau bourdonna et l'horreur les saisit, les plongeant dans leur univers où leur faiblesse aurait été leur mort. Les autres invités poussèrent des exclamations d'horreur, il y eut des cris, puis Kunikida :

« Évacuez la salle ! Restez dans le calme et tout le monde dehors ! »

Que Verlaine ne tente pas de les en empêcher confirma que sa cible était bien Joanne depuis le début.

« Alors Joanne, l'Agence, où la Mafia ? Non non laisse-moi deviner ! »

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de la jeune femme : cet homme connaissait tout d'elle et savait des choses que sa nouvelle famille ne devait jamais savoir.

« L'Agence a du être tentante, je reconnais que pour accueillir des pourritures, Fukuzawa vous êtes doués. L'Ange de la mort, l'ex bras droit du parrain actuel, sans parler du tigre-garou qui a fait nombres de morts et des blessés, ainsi que la Princesse meurtrière. Non franchement accueillir Joanne n'aurait été qu'un animal de foire en plus à votre cirque. »

Avec un grand bruit métallique Yosano déploya sa machette et s'avança vers Verlaine :

« Je ne vous permet pas de parler de l'Agence ainsi ou de manquer de respect à notre directeur. Il a fait plus pour nous que vous ne pourrez jamais en faire pour ces enfants à qui vous avez tout pris ! »

Verlaine rit légèrement et l'ignora :

« L'Agence était donc une possibilité très probable, mais après t'avoir autant ouverte à qui tu étais vraiment, ta soif de sang à dû te diriger vers Port Mafia. Oui c'est ça, Port Mafia, dont le nouveau parrain a tué l'ancien pour mettre fin à sa folie, dont le bras droit a fuit, qui possède un démon noir confondu avec la mort elle-même, et Black Lizard qui laisse sang et larmes derrière son passage. Et la pierre précieuse, le Dieu de la Destruction lui-même, Arahabaki. »

Chuuya se figea, le choc peint sur son visage et Dazai se détacha de Joanne pour se rapprocher de son amant.

« Je t'ai beaucoup étudié tu sais. Tu es ce qu'on appelle en France, ''un cas d'école'', et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu libérer le potentiel de Joanne. Grâce à toi que j'ai su où chercher pour libérer le Dieu en elle- »

« La ferme ! » cria la jeune femme horrifiée.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et si elle était apparu comme un Ange en arrivant, elle ressemblait bien déchoir actuellement. Son visage était vide, elle avait crié mais aucun trait n'avait prit le pli de ce cri. Son regard était dirigé vers Dazai, mais ces yeux regardaient le vide. Tout comme le jeune homme, elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Yosano et Kunikida échangèrent un regard inquiet, Koyo et Akutagawa la regardait comme si elle était une bombe prête à exploser, Atsushi attendait une réaction de Fukuzawa ou Dazai pour bouger, et Gin ne bougea pas. Elle posa sa deuxième main sur celle de la blanche, mais eut la peur de sentir du sang, de toucher du sang et de baisser les yeux sur la main ensanglantée de Joanne. Elle avait serré les poings tellement fort que la plaie qu'elle avait ouverte constamment à la main gauche saignait.

Elle sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser hors de la sienne et ne put rien faire pour la retenir. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, dépassa tous ses camarades et arriva en bas de l'estrade. Verlaine était puissant mais il avait vu le sang de Joanne couler, alors il recula d'un pas, par pure sécurité.

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous voyez juste ce que vous voulez. Oui, j'ai rejoins Port Mafia, mais je travaille aussi avec l'Agence. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Oh si tu l'es, tout comme eux, » glissa-t-il le regard tourné vers les portes.

Deux garçons et deux filles venaient d'entrer dans sa salle, avec de simple tenue bleue ciel et un H en or cousu sur la poitrine. L'un était mâte et les cheveux bruns, l'autre roux, l'une rousse et la dernière était blonde. Chacun portait respectivement sur leur t-shirt les lettres A,B,C et D.

« Eux ont survécu à la phase finale du test. Tout comme toi Joanne. Mais eux savent contrôler ce que j'ai réveillé en eux. »

Leur regard étaient vide, comme ceux des invités. Aucun ne parla et ils se déplaçaient comme des robots.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait ?! Ils ne sont même plus humains ! »

« Chaque avancée requiert sacrifice, toi mieux que personne devrait le savoir. »

Joanne souffla un non horrifié mais déjà les trois avaient commencé l'assaut. Le pouvoir de C fut rapidement identifiable : elle pouvait créer des clones en touchant des matières organiques, et c'est comme ça que presque toute les plantes se transformèrent en jeune fille rousse de chair et de sang capable de réfléchir et de bouger par elle-même.

Chuuya et Gin furent son adversaire, lui utilisant sa gravité pour éliminer les groupes, elle pour les supprimer une à une.

A se frotta les mains et approcha dangereusement près de Dazai, Atsushi et Akutagawa qui avait déjà sortit griffes et Rashomon.

« Attention, je le reconnais ! Sa transpiration est faite de nitroglycérine qu'il peut faire exploser ! Ne le laissez pas vous touchez ! »

« Ça va être pratique ça, » grogna Dazai en évitant un premier coup de A.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » parla le garçon.

Joanne ne laissa pas montrer son trouble et garda sa position de défense :

« Le directeur aimait beaucoup parler de ses expériences et de ses cobayes, surtout à son jouet préféré. »

B attaqua à son tour mais fut arrêté par l'épée tranchante de la Princesse de Koyo. La femme avait fait tomber sa fourrure à terre et avait dégainé du fourreau à sa cuisse son éternel lame. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et nota Kunikida poster derrière lui, pistolet déjà en main.

« Des informations sur celui-ci Joanne-chan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si je ne me trompe pas il se déplace à grande vitesse- »

Kunikida n'eut pas le temps de le voir qu'il essuyait déjà deux coups et était expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Kunikida-san ! » appela Atsushi.

« Reste concentré Jinko ! » cria Ryunnosuke en le tirant hors de la portée de l'ennemi grâce à Rashomon.

« Il se déplace à travers le temps pour se déplacer dans l'espace en réalité, » réfléchit Koyo. Elle afficha ensuite un sourire joueur : « C'est parfait, la Princesse aussi est capable de ça, voyons qui sera le plus rapide. »

Joanne fut attirée par les sons provenant de l'estrade et en se tournant découvrit Mori et Fukuzawa, ensemble contre Verlaine. L'homme ne semblait avoir aucun mal à maintenir les deux à distance et la jeune femme nota qu'un air de musique avait repris et qu'il semblait réagir à chaque mouvement du directeur.

« Tu t'es enfuie et tu nous as laissé tomber. »

La blanche se tourna d'un coup vers la voix de D. La blonde lui jetait un regard mauvais, plein de haine.

« Non, je ne voulais pas mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

Elle se sentit soudainement prise à la gorge et étouffée. D avait fermé les yeux et son corps astrale était en train d'étrangler Joanne. La jeune femme fut relâchée mais elle toucha à peine le sol que D lui donna un coup qui coupa sa respiration et l'envoya voler et s'écraser sur une table.

« Joanne ! »

Gin poignarda une énième C et voulut rejoindre la blanche mais son chemin fut barré par trois autres C.

Joanne elle, grogna mais se releva, déterminée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit mais je sais ce qu'il vous a fait, comment pouvez-vous accepter de travailler pour lui ? »

Elle attacha ses cheveux et déchira tout le jupon long de sa robe qui laissa place à deux couteaux de combats attachés au cuisse de la mafieuse.

« Tu triches ! » se plaignit D.

« Oh vraiment ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes engagèrent le combat : D savait qu'elle devait garder Joanne à distance mais son corps astrale ne la retint pas suffisamment. Normalement, il pouvait porter des coups et toucher mais elle pouvait le rendre intouchable en reprenant ses esprits un court temps. Hors Joanne avait elle aussi améliorée son niveau et elle portait tellement de coups et tellement rapidement que D ne parvint pas à tous les arrêter, alors elles passèrent au corps à corps.

D ne faisait qu'éviter les attaques de la mafieuse, elle avait bien vu que sa main saignait déjà et attendait la bonne ouverture.

Dans toute la salle les combats résonnaient : les pouvoirs de Chuuya, Koyo, Atsushi, Akutagawa faisaient de nombreux dégâts ; Dazai ne cessait d'essayer de toucher A mais failli perdre son bras dans le processus. Gin se fatiguait et Kunikida commençait à manquer de page dans son carnet.

Même Fukuzawa et Mori faiblissaient, mais l'ennemi avec eux, maigre réconfort. Soudain un son strident retenti et D se retrouva devant le directeur et le parrain, tandis que Joanne vit Verlaine apparaître devant elle avec dégoût. Elle tenta directement de lui donner un coup de couteau mais il fut éviter.

« Reviens avec moi Joanne, laisse moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

« Viens me chercher alors, » rétorqua-t-elle acide.

Les échanges de coup durèrent un moment – et laissèrent des cicatrices et hématomes sur les deux corps – avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse : Chuuya aurait voulu faire exploser tout le bâtiment pour se débarrasser de tout ses ennemis mais ses alliés n'étaient pas assez loin autour de lui pour qu'il ne risque pas de les blesser.

« Regarde autour de toi, tes amis faiblissent, même tes deux patrons. »

Joanne peinait à reprendre sa respiration et sa gorge la brûlait à cause de sa sécheresse.

« Abandonne et viens avec moi. »

« Non, je refuse de retourner dans cet Enfer ! »

Sa voix était assurée mais son esprit paniquait : tous étaient blessés, certains sérieusement, et aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. Peu importe ce que Verlaine avait fait avec ces 4 enfants, ils n'avaient plus de condition humaine. Tels des machines ils se battaient sans faiblir, en restant concentré, endurant, et dangereux. Mais malgré ça, Joanne sentit que Verlaine avait tord. Il n'avait fait qu'augmenter le pouvoir de ces enfants à leur maximum, mais il n'avait rien de plus que les autres, sans compter elle et Chuuya.

« Joanne sois raisonnable. Tu sais très bien que je n'arrêterai pas de te traquer, je détruirai cette ville si il le faut. Tu seras mon arme et je te briserai de manière à ce que tu ne tentes plus jamais de me défier. »

« Je ne suis pas seule, nous ne laisserons pas la ville être détruite. »

« Je tuerai tes compagnons un à un. Ils plongeront dans la souffrance et tu te rendras pour leur épargner cette douleur. »

« Ils sont plus fort que ça. »

Verlaine haussa les épaules :

« Nakahara va sûrement utiliser Corruption bientôt si tu ne fais rien. »

Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait :

« Non, » souffla-t-elle, « jamais, je ne l'appellerais jamais plus ! »

Verlaine éclata de rire :

« Alors c'est lui qui appellera son Dieu ! »

A ce moment là la voix de Chuuya fit échos aux paroles de l'homme. Le sang de Joanne se glaça quand elle entendit les premiers vers :

« Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace- »

« Non ! »

Son cri surpris certains – alliés comme ennemis – et Chuuya ne put que s'arrêter en entendant le cri de Joanne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? On ne peut pas s'en sortir ! » cria-t-il en évitant d'autre clones, « Dazai me sortira de Corruption ! »

La jeune femme se redressa, garde baissée et laissa tomber un des couteau. Son regard devint rubis et sa voix fut vide quand elle parla :

« Laisse-moi régler ça, c'est pour moi qu'ils sont là. »

« Quoi ? Joanne ! »

La blanche l'ignora et poignarda sa main déjà blessée sans ciller et lâcha l'autre couteau. Elle traça un cercle de sang autour d'elle, et quand elle revint à sa position initiale, C et B cessèrent de se battre :

« Elle va vraiment l'utiliser ?! »

« Verlaine il faut qu'on parte ! »

Joanne écarta ses bras et enclencha l'aiguille de la bague, dont elle testa l'efficacité. Elle se perça le doigt juste en frôlant le bout, et jugea donc que ce serait assez. Elle ferma les yeux et dit :

« It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live »

Et sous les yeux choqués des détectives comme des mafieux, et se trancha la gorge à l'aide de son deuxième couteau. Le sang se mit aussitôt à couler et dès qu'il toucha le sol, la poitrine de la blanche se souleva d'un coup et toute la partie supérieure de son corps tomba, les bras pendant et ses cheveux cachant son visage pâle. Le sang qui tombait sembla s'arrêter en pleine chute, et lentement, se mit à faire le chemin inverse.

Tout le sang qui formait le cercle autour de Joanne se mit à remonter, totalement insensible à la gravité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme se teintèrent soudain de noir, et ce qui ressemblait à du sang noire couvrit jusqu'à ses avant-bras, et ses veines devinrent très visibles. Atsushi sursauta quand elle se redressa d'un coup, tête vers le plafond et qu'un cri inhumain résonna dans la salle.

C'était une réelle vision d'horreur : Joanne ressemblait presque à une fille d'église assassinée avec sa robe blanche imbibée de sang, et pourtant elle était bien vivante. Telle Carrie lors du bal de l'horreur, elle se tenait droite, fière dans sa couverture de sang. Son corps reprit une position normal et même les mafieux frissonnèrent en voyant son sourire carnassier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et ils purent voir que l'intégralité de son globe oculaire était désormais rouge rubis.

« Verlaine il faut vraiment partir ! » supplia C.

D ignora l'avertissement de l'autre fille et se précipita vers Joanne, poing en avant. La tête de la blanche partit sur le côté sous la force du coup mais son visage resta figée dans la même expression et elle le tourna pour refaire face à D, un air meurtrier et de folie pure encré dans ses traits.

« C'est tout ? » demanda une voix qui ne ressemblait plus à celle de Joanne.

Il semblait qu'une voix grave, profonde et cassé parlait par-dessus celle de la jeune femme comme un voile. D voulu reculer et s'enfuir mais Joanne fut extrêmement rapide et l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui donna un coup dans le genou qui craqua sinistrement, faisant crier D et la balança comme si elle était une poupée à travers la pièce.

« Magnifique, tu es magnifique ! »

Verlaine ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la créature monstrueuse en face de lui. Il ne vit donc pas Gin arriver et placer son couteau sous sa gorge avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

« Oh mais rien. Joanne a juste libéré la vraie forme de sa soif de sang, ce monstre représente ce qu'elle est vraiment. »

« Salaud ! »

Gin voulut lui trancher la gorge mais fut forcée de le lâcher et de reculer car C avait envoyé des clones pour défendre Verlaine. Joanne vit ça et un rire glaciale retentit :

« Oh comme c'est amusant, moi aussi je peux le faire ! »

Elle dirigea sa main droite vers son avant-bras gauche et sa main gauche vers son avant-bras droite et trancha dans toute la longueur avant de les écarter, laissant le sang s'écouler sur le sol. Quand les flaques furent assez grosses des formes commencèrent à se dessiner et presque tous les détectives et mafieux eurent un frisson en voyant des silhouettes de sang se dresser aux côtés de la jeune femme qui semblait folle.

« Tuez. »

Les deux formes se précipitèrent soudainement vers les clones de C et en moins d'une minute les avaient tous éliminés, ne laissant que des corps déchiquetés, massacrés, coupés en deux où plus. Sa barbarie n'avait aucune limite. Elle vit A du coin de l'œil apparaître et essayer de lui éclater une table sur la table mais elle l'attrapa par un pied, et s'en servit pour frapper le jeune homme à la place. Elle brisa ensuite un pied de table en deux et s'avança vers lui.

« Joanne, » tenta d'appeler Fukuzawa.

La blanche resta sourde à tous ce qui n'était pas son objectif, et son objectif était A qui lui échappait en se servant de ses « téléportations ». Sauf que dans cet état Joanne aussi pouvait le faire, et le jeune homme ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur, quand il la vit juste en face de lui, et sentit la première moitié d'un pied de chaise s'enfoncer dans son ventre, le faisant cracher du sang.

Elle le lui laissa le temps de rien faire et apparut derrière lui pour enfoncer l'autre moitié dans son torse cette fois, et plaqua le corps mou du garçon à peine vivant contre elle.

« On ne joue pas avec des objets pointus, tu devrais le savoir c'est dangereux. »

Elle lui saisit la tête et lui brisa la nuque tellement violemment qu'elle failli se décrocher du reste du corps.

Elle laissa ensuite tomber le corps comme une poupée de chiffon et comme elle plus tôt, n'eut rien le temps de faire avant que D ne lui donne un coup amplifiée grâce à son corps astrale et son cou fit le même bruit que A juste avant.

« Joanne ! » cria Atsushi.

Il voulut se jeter sur D mais fut retenu par Rashomon. Joanne n'avait rien, absolument rien. Elle se contenta de rire, puis d'attraper sa tête et de simplement la remettre en place dans un bruit de craquement absolument insupportable pour les oreilles du tigre et de Chuuya.

D la regarda s'avancer vers elle horrifiée, ignorant ses attaques comme si elles ne la touchait même pas. Elle recula mais Joanne fut soudain devant elle, son visage à deux centimètres, et si la mort avait une odeur elle était sur que ça aurait été celle du sang, comme celle qui émanait de chaque port de la peau de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Tu saignes D-chan, » informa-t-elle amusée.

D écarquilla les yeux mais ne put rien faire : son sang et celui de Joanne étaient mélangées dans la plaie qu'elle avait au front, et lorsque cette dernière recula sa main d'un coup, ce fut comme si une lame avait coupé D en deux, et tout son sang sortit par cette unique coupure en une giclée sur Joanne.

La blanche était recouverte de sang, comme si elle en avait prit un bain, mais elle n'avait aucune réaction. Yosano et Atsushi eurent une nausée violente, personne ne savait comment réagir et il restait encore B, C et Verlaine.

Celui-ci ne souriait plus mais ne semblait pas choqué. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la jeune femme essuya son visage avec sa manche et se contenta de commenter :

« C'est mouillée par ici, » en gloussant comme une enfant malgré sa voix d'outre-tombe. « Alors Directeur ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et se prépara à sauter :

« À votre tour ! »

Mais elle fut incapable de bouger et en comprit la raison en sentant une poigne forte sur son bras. La créature baissa les yeux curieux sur la main bandée qui s'imbibait de sang à son tour, puis les leva sur le visage froid mais dont les yeux transpirait l'inquiétude de Dazai, et une lumière bleue l'entoura.

« La déchéance d'un Homme. Ça suffit maintenant Jo-chan. »

Les yeux rubis reprirent leur aspect d'origine, Joanne retrouva un visage non plus déformé par la folie mais par la fatigue et la douleur, et son corps soudain ne se porta plus.

Elle aperçue le visage inquiet de Dazai avant de s'effondrer, sembla entendre les voix de Gin et Atsushi dans celles qui appelaient son nom, et reconnut définitivement la brune lorsque son corps fut soulevé et qu'une tête apparue devant ses yeux, avant que ceux-ci se ferme et que son cerveau plonge dans le noir et le silence.


	8. Excuses et Explications

Salut tous le monde !

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée de ce looong silence et cette aussi longue absence, je vous avais parlé de mon BAC cet été, là je suis donc rentrée à la fac, (de japonais :3) et je me suis laissée submerger par cette nouveautée qu'est l'Université. C'est surtout que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'être submergée vu l'autonomie demandée et la liberté qu'on nous laisse pour TOUS gérer.

Je met ce message en général pour toutes mes fanfics, je vais donc faire un petit sommaire de ce qui va arriver pour m'excuser de mon absence :

\- 2 chapitres pour Bring me Back To Life

-2 chapitres pour Knives and Blood

-2 chapitres pour Saint Seiya

Malheureusement pour la fanfic SNK merman AU vous allez devoir attendre encore un chouilla, faute de chapitres en avances je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en réécrire, et je vous l'avoue, je manque d'inspiration pour cette fanfic, j'essaierai donc de la faire courte mais pas baclée, désolée d'avance si c'est ce sentiment qui vous viendra, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais avec celle-là contrairement aux autres.

J'essaierai donc de uploader ces 6 chapitres promis ce weekend, (Dimanche au plus tard, parce que Samedi c'est Paris Manga), et sur ce je m'excuse de nouveau (culpabilité vous comprenez), et j'espère que vos années scolaires ont bien commencé et se passe bien, sinon courage, et je vous dis à bientôt !

~Mydory~


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Joanne ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie de l'Agence. Elle voyait encore floue, ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement, et elle sentait chaque veines la brûler comme si ses globules rouges s'étaient soudainement équipés de piques pour voyager dans son corps. Elle sentait aussi comme deux sillons de feu et de douleur sur sa gorge et ses avant-bras, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle l'avait utilisé. Elle avait promis, juré que cette créature resterait en elle, mais elle l'avait utilisé. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais elle était trop bien entraînée, alors ses larmes restèrent bloquées douloureusement dans sa gorge, la blessant d'avantage. Elle laissa échapper une plainte étouffée de douleur et vit une masse sombre bouger à côté d'elle. Malgré le masque à oxygène et les différents fils qui la reliait à des machines elle put tourner la tête sans trop de mal et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gin, endormie sur ses bras croisés au bord du lit.

La position devait être douloureuse, assise de travers sur la chaise comme elle l'était. Elle remarqua que la brune portait toujours sa robe et se demanda si elle n'était restée qu'une nuit hors service.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Elle aurait pu sursauter mais réussit à se contrôler au dernier moment. Dazai se tenait assis sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie, le soulagement perçant dans sa voix, mais les cernes sous ses yeux firent tiquer la jeune femme qui finit par se dire qu'elle était endormie depuis plus qu'une nuit. Elle vit le corps de Chuuya en boule sur le lit derrière Dazai, son manteau et le trench-coat du brun sur lui en guise de couverture.

Elle fronça les sourcils : pourquoi étaient-ils tous là autour d'elle ? Semblant lire ses pensées le détective reprit la parole :

« Tu nous as inquiété bien sûr. Atsushi a dormi sur les canapés à l'extérieur pendant 3 jours avant que Akutagawa ne réussisse à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Ce fut violent mais drôle. Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose entre eux, mais comme Chuuya et moi ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'une ligne très fine sépare la haine de l'amour. »

Joanne tenta de parler mais sa voix sortit dans un rauque et étrange qui la fit tousser. Le bruit réveilla Chuuya et Gin pendant que Dazai allait chercher Yosano et un verre d'eau.

« Tu es réveillée, » soupira Gin soulagée.

La blanche ne put que hocher la tête, la douleur encore prenante dans la zone de son cou.

« Tu nous as fait peur abrutie, » commenta Chuuya.

Il avait voulu agir énervé et lui faire un reproche, mais ses yeux trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur Yosano et Dazai, suivit par le reste des détectives et de la mafia (Black Lizard seulement cela va sans dire). Ça en faisait du monde dans la pauvre petite infirmerie mais la docteur ne dit rien. Joanne but le verre offert par le jeune homme et Yosano l'aida à se redresser en position assise, calant les oreillers dans son dos et sa nuque.

Elle remarqua à ce moment là ses bras couvert de bandages et sentit celui autour de son cou. Elle passa une main dessus et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle se sentit soudain lourde, avait l'impression d'être entourée de trop de monde. Elle savait qu'ils en avaient vu des horreurs, mais celles qu'elle avait commise dépassait toute les limites de l'être humain, même pour Port Mafia. Gin prit soudain sa main et la serra dans la sienne, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant, et après quelques embrassades – avec Atsushi surtout qui semblait avoir encore pleuré – tous prirent place à différent endroits dans la pièce. Hirotsu et Tachihara se positionnèrent aux fenêtres, Ranpo et Poe sur un lit, Kunikida, Kyouka et les Tanizaki debout à côté de la porte, et Akutagawa, Higuchi et Kenji au bout du lit.

« Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais si tu peux parler, je crois pouvoir parler pour tous le monde en disant que nous aimerions une explication pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit finalement Yosano.

« Combien, » elle se racla la gorge pour réussir à sortir les sons qu'elle voulait. « Combien de temps ? », sa voix était encore rauque, et sonnait comme celle d'une vieille fumeuse.

« Tu dors depuis presque une semaine, » informa Dazai. "Yosano a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi une bonne dizaine de fois avant que tu ne te stabilises."

Elle hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Elle les rouvrit mais les garda fixés sur ses draps.

« Ce que vous avez vu là-bas … ce qui est arrivé et la conséquence des expériences de Verlaine. Comme il l'a dit, il a étudié l'histoire de Arahabaki et de Chuuya et suite à ça, s'est mis en tête que tout les détenteurs de pouvoirs avaient tous un Dieu en eux qui restaient enfermés parce qu'inconnu. Étant la plus vieille et la plus résistante, il a cherché à ''ouvrir'' cette porte en moi pour libérer mon Dieu. »

Elle fit une pause et Jun'ichirô demanda :

« C'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Une fois. Lorsqu'il a enfin réussit à le réveiller. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a appelé ? » questionna à son tour Koyo.

« Non. Il m'a tiré dessus, dans le cœur pour être exacte. Il n'avançait pas avec de simples tortures alors il a voulu tester une de ses théories qui était qu'il apparaîtrait si j'étais en danger de mort. »

« Ce qui s'est avéré véridique. C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé à la vente, c'est pour ça que tu t'es tranché la gorge, » réfléchit à voix haute Dazai.

Elle acquiesça et reprit :

« Contrairement à Chuuya-san, ce n'est pas une autre partie de moi qui se réveille quand je m'endors. J'étais totalement consciente et présente après l'avoir appelé. Il a été réveillé la première fois par Verlaine, mais depuis il est toujours là. »

« Tu as donc un Dieu en toi ? »

« Non, Dieu ne serait pas un terme correcte. C'est plus un Démon qu'un Dieu. Et Verlaine a eut tord de vouloir pousser ses expériences sur les autres enfants car pour lui nous avons tous une créature plus puissante en nous. »

« Hors ce n'est pas la cas. »

« Non. Comme Arahabaki a choisit Chuuya-san comme hôte, le Démon m'a choisi comme hôte. Mais lui utilise le sang pour se nourrir. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai promis de ne jamais m'en servir. Si Arahabaki sème la destruction, Zagan laisse derrière lui des corps vidés de leur sang. Son contrôle sur ce liquide vitale est dix fois plus puissant que le mien, puisqu'il peut contrôler celui des autres si jamais mon sang vient à toucher une plaie ouverte. Je sais aussi que ce démon possède des ailes, faites d'os et de lambeaux. »

« Et ta main ? Tu es blessée à la main et d'après Yosano-sensei elle ne guérit pas, » intervint Kenji.

« Ça … non ça n'a rien à voir. Je dors mal la nuit et souffre de cauchemars mêlés à des terreurs nocturnes. J'ai toujours une lame à portée de main et dès que nécessaire mes mains trouvent toute seul la lame et la plante dans ma paume pour me réveiller. Si ça ne guérit pas c'est parce que je la ré-ouvre toutes les nuits. »

Atsushi gratta nerveusement sa propre paume de main à travers son gant noir, geste qui n'échappa ni à Akutagawa ni à Dazai. Les cauchemars de Joanne était la conséquence de ce qu'elle avait subi et ça semblait être la même chose pour lui. Kyouka elle, ignora les regards des deux hommes, confirmant les soupçons de Dazai qu'il se passait bien quelque chose dans l'appartement des deux détectives la nuit. Akutagawa fronça les sourcils et la frustration prit place en lui. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il préférait expliquer cet instinct de protection qui était soudain apparu.

Le silence remplit la salle et chacun absorba les informations comme ils le pouvaient. Apprendre que la Mafia possédait une arme comme Chuuya avait déjà était un choc, mais apprendre qu'une arme comme Joanne existait aussi était encore plus inquiétant. D'autant plus lorsqu'on voyait les conditions dans lesquelles le Démon apparaissait et disparaissait : l'hôte n'en était que plus en danger et sa vie menacée.

Leur attention se reporta sur la jeune femme lorsqu'elle bougea et commença à se retourner, dos à eux. Yosano intervint directement :

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu dois te reposer ! »

« Aide moi juste à tourner, dégrafe le dos de la chemise et défais les bandages. »

La médecin s'arrêta net.

« Tu es sûr- »

« Fais le ! »

La voix de Joanne semblait impatiente et autoritaire, mais on pouvait y entendre une certaine tristesse. L'effort la fit d'ailleurs tousser assez violemment et Gin posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète. Elle secoua la tête et rajouta plus doucement :

« S'il te plaît. »

Elle fut débranchée de toutes les machines, son masque fut enlevée, et elle fut donc mise dos à tous et Yosano défit les attaches de la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle avait mise à Joanne. Chuuya sentit la main de Dazai chercher la sienne et un coup d'œil vers son amant lui appris que c'était un geste inconscient de la part du détective, mais le cœur du mafieux se gonfla de tendresse sous la démonstration de confiance.

Mais il redevint vite sérieux car il savait, se doutait, que pour Dazai, Joanne était comme son miroir. Elle, avait juste choisi de monter à tous son fardeau. Et effectivement, du soutien, le plus grand en eut besoin car le dos pâle était aussi lacéré que le sien : des cicatrices essentiellement verticales recouvraient son dos mais la vraie boucherie se trouvait au niveau de ses omoplates. Une cicatrice sur chaque, longue d'un avant-bras au moins, épaisse d'un ongle de pouce, et mal soignée vu la couleur rouge qu'elles avaient alors qu'elles apparaissaient clairement vieilles.

« Après la première manifestation du démon, Verlaine a cherché à comprendre comment il avait pris possession de mon corps et comment les membres étaient sortis de mon dos sans laisser de trace, » commença Joanne. « J'étais allongée sur le ventre sur une table pendant un mois, sans boire, manger, ou dormir. Il avait marqué mon dos à différent endroit qu'il stimulait plusieurs fois par jour pour voir si il y avait une quelconque réaction. Mais il ne savait pas encore à ce moment là que je ne pouvais rien faire et mon corps non plus, tant que c'était moi la conscience principale. Alors il s'est attaqué à mes omoplates, là où se trouverait la continuité des ailes si les humains en possédaient. »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit un moment pour se reprendre. Ni son visage ni sa voix ne trahissaient cependant la moindre émotion, et Chuuya eut l'impression de voir Dazai, les premières fois qu'il lui avait confié ce que Mori lui faisait subir.

« Il a ouvert la peau autour des deux os et la maintenu ouverte pour empêcher qu'elle ne se referme avec des pinces en acier. Je perdais connaissance et revenais à moi plusieurs fois par jour à cause de la douleur entre autres, mais aussi à cause des quantités de sang que je perdais à force d'être ouverte constamment. Et j'ai failli en mourir. Le Démon a prit le contrôle au bon moment et a saccagé le laboratoire, massacrant infirmiers et médecins. Je me suis réveillée cinq jours plus tard dans un lit, ma quantité de sang était revenue à la normale et Verlaine n'a plus expérimenté. »

« Par peur que ça se reproduise ? » demanda prudemment Naomi.

« Oh non. Parce qu'il avait eut la réponse à sa question. Les membres du démon sont faites de sang et d'os, elles se forment avec les os et le sang de ses victimes, elles ne sortent pas de mon corps. »

Il y eut encore un silence seulement perturbé par Yosano qui changea les bandages de la jeune femme et referma sa chemise avant de l'aider à se remettre en place dans le lit.

« J'aimerai être seul avec Joanne, s'il vous plaît. »

Chuuya ne regardait personne, ses yeux saphirs tournés vers la fenêtre, sa voix était sans appel et son ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Il serra la main de Dazai et celui-ci la pressa une fois pour lui faire comprendre que Oui, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas je serai à côté et tu as raison, tu dois lui parler.

La salle fut vidée assez rapidement étonnement, mais sans grande surprise le brouhaha des détectives et mafieux mélangés ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup de la porte.

Chuuya regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Il remettait ses idées en ordre. Joanne elle regardait ses draps, et était perdue sans ses sombres pensées. Elle fixait sa main bandée avec une telle intensité qu'elle sursauta quand une main gantée vint se poser dessus. Elle leva les yeux et tomba face aux regards tendre et rassurant de son mentor. Le roux s'était déplacé et était maintenant assis sur son lit à elle.

« Je sais exactement comment tu te sens actuellement. »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Tu te sens coupable de l'avoir utilisé alors que tu ne voulais pas, mais aussi coupable parce que tu aurais pu blesser une des personnes qui compte pour toi et ça te terrifie rien que de l'imaginer. Tu es déçue par toi-même parce que tu te sens faible de ne rien avoir pu faire sans. Et tu te dégoûtes d'avoir cette créature en toi qui te donne l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de teinter ton âme de ses actes que tu ne pourrais jamais commettre malgré ta présence à Port Mafia. Et peut-être un jour tu sentiras en plus de ça un mal-être face à celui ou celle qui partagera ta vie, comme si tu ne méritais pas leur attention et leur inquiétude, leur personne, après tout ce que tu as pu faire alors que c'était l'autre qui avait le contrôle. »

Joanne pleurait. Pas bruyamment, violemment. Des larmes coulaient juste sur ses joues et semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autres que des formes flous, et entendait à peine la voix de Chuuya mais sa raison l'empêchait de ne rien entendre. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de l'écouter tout en pleurant silencieusement, se calmant au contact de la main qui passait dans ses cheveux. Une main sans gant. Une main striée de cicatrices.

« Et tu as aussi des cicatrices, que toi tu trouves hideuses, malgré tout. Mais que lui trouve magnifique, parce qu'il sait ce que ça fait de souffrir au point de vouloir s'arracher le cœur sois-même, de se sentir si minable qu'on aimerait juste s'étendre sur la route, fermer les yeux et attendre. Sauf qu'il est là. Et rien que pour lui, rien que pour ce qu'il fait pour toi et ce que tu fais pour lui tu restes. Et parce que tu le veux aussi. Pour te montrer que tu n'as pas besoin de ce monstre en toi. »

Il passa sa main sous son menton et redressa sa tête de manière à capter son regard. Il n'y vit que de la douleur :

« Tout ce que tu ressens ou va ressentir j'y suis passé. Ces connards qui vivent en nous ne nous épargnent pas et après c'est à nous de ramasser les morceaux, alors on le fait. Ils font partis de nous, on n'a pas le choix, il faut se faire à l'idée de vivre avec, et de se casser un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais tu n'as pas à les ramasser seule les morceaux. Moi j'ai trouvé cet abruti suicidaire et malgré les nombreuses fois où je l'ai frappé et chassé il n'est jamais parti et ne m'a jamais laissé seul après que j'ai utilisé Corruption. »

Joanne fronça les sourcils, pensant savoir où son mentor voulait en venir :

« Es-ce que ça passe ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces sentiments désagréable, ce mal-être, cette sensation qui te prend le corps et l'esprit après qu'il soit venu ? »

« Non. Ça ne disparaît pas, jamais. Mais tu t'y habitues, et ça passe plus vite les prochaines fois. La première fois que j'ai utilisé Arahabaki j'ai été hors service un mois. Maintenant en moins d'une semaine c'est bon. »

Joanne acquiesça. Aucun ne releva cette échange où elle avait sonné comme une petite fille qui demande à son grand-frère qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort.

« Ne te ferme pas aux autres, parce que les jours à venir vont être pénible. Et tu peux compter sur tout le monde. »

« Je ne veux pas tout le monde, » souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Chuuya se surprit à comprendre rapidement de qui la jeune femme parlait.

« Gin est restée à ton chevet sans bouger pendant tout ce temps, Joanne. Si on ne lui avait pas apporté à manger elle ne l'aurait pas fais d'elle-même. »

La blanche tripota nerveusement ses draps entre ses doigts.

« Tu voulais que Dazai et moi parlions ? Moi je veux que tu parles à Gin. Pas de mais. Elle est prête à t'écouter et parler te fera du bien. Et si tu ne veux pas parler elle comprendra et se contentera de rester à tes côtés. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » murmura douloureusement Joanne. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait tous ça pour moi après avoir vu ce que j'étais ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? »

Au même moment mais de l'autre côté de la porte, Gin jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, isolée dans un coin de l'Agence. Dazai la remarqua et alla la rejoindre et l'invita à s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi maintenant que Jo-chan est réveillée. »

« Non. »

« Huh ? »

« Je ne rentrerai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas rentrée. »

Aucune discussion possible, la jeune femme accepta à peine de se nourrir et se laver mais refusa net la possibilité de partir sans Joanne. Dazai sourit intérieurement et décida de vérifier ses théories.

« Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec elle ? Elle peut se débrouiller. »

« Ne poses pas des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse Dazai, si c'était Chuuya tu aurais tué la personne qui n'aurait fait que penser à cette idée. »

« Je ne suis pas encore mort pourtant~ » chanta le détective.

« Parce que moi je sais être raisonnable, » rétorqua la brune sur un ton de défi.

« Mais tu pourrais quand même tuer pour elle ? » reprit-il sérieux cette fois.

« Bien sûr ! »

La réponse fut immédiate et Gin n'en comprit les conséquences qu'en voyant le sourire moqueur et le regard pleine de sous-entendu de Dazai. Elle rougit instantanément jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais n'essaya pas de démentir. Dazai rit mais reprit un visage sérieux.

« Gin. »

La brune leva un regard curieux vers lui et se raidit en voyant le regard de Dazai. Ce n'était plus le Dazai de l'Agence, c'était de nouveau le Dazai qui l'avait récupéré elle et son frère dans la rue. Le Dazai sérieux de la Mafia qu'il fallait prendre au premier degré.

« Je l'ai compris tu veux être là pour Joanne, mais je veux être sûr que tu aies bien compris dans quoi tu t'engages. Tu ne vas pas juste pouvoir la laisser retourner à son appartement. Si elle réagit comme Chuuya – ce qui semble être le cas jusque là vu tout l'éventail d'émotion qui la traverse – elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un constamment. Elle va se sentir vide, fatiguée, mal, va croire que son existence est une perte de temps et d'espace et va sûrement vouloir dégager chacun de nous de sa vie à cause de sa culpabilité pour enfin dégager SA propre vie. »

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Tu me dis tout ça, mais tu crois que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement Dazai. Même si je n'étais pas au premier rang pour Chuuya-san comme toi, nous avons tous vu, même de loin, les dommages de Corruption. »

Son visage était souriant mais affichait déjà une grand fatigue.

« J'ai failli la perdre alors que pour la première fois depuis Ryunnosuke je me suis ouverte à quelqu'un. Je ne la laisserai pas partir comme ça et je vais lui faire comprendre. »

« Je connais cette sensation, » sourit Dazai faiblement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Gin est prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour toi comme Dazai le fait pour moi. Elle est ton Dazai en quelque sorte. »

Il fallut un moment à Joanne pour se faire à l'idée et Chuuya eut peur en voyant de nouvelles larmes couler mais se détendit en voyant un doux sourire illuminer son visage sombre :

« Mais sans les bandages et les tentatives de suicides. »

« Oui, » rit le mafieux amusé. « J'aimerai beaucoup éliminer la dernière mais je ne peux pas le surveiller partout. » fini-il en soupirant.

« Il essaye avec vous ? »

« Non, mais je suppose qu'ici oui. »

Joanne le regarda réellement surprise.

« Dazai-san ne vous a rien dit ? Il est presque devenu exemplaire depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Il reste Dazai, mais il vient au réunion, fait presque ses rapports comme demander sans les refiler à Atushi-kun et surtout ne s'échappe plus des journées entières pour être retrouvé par Kunikida-san où Atushi-kun après avoir tenté de se tuer. En réalité il n'a jamais eut l'air aussi vivant, et même si personne n'en parle, tout le monde l'a vu. Et puis je le sens. Il est apaisé. Tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules est comme parti. »

Chuuya resta béa devant la jeune femme. Alors comme ça son abruti de copain n'attentait plus à sa vie mais n'avait pas jugé utile de lui en faire part ?

« Daaaazaaaai ! »

Le cri fit tremblait la porte et sursautait ceux qui étaient derrière lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser place à un Chuuya agacé.

« Chibbi ! Tu as parlé avec Jo-chan ? »

« Oui. » répondit l'autre entre ses dents. « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Dazai fut le seul à voir l'éclair de douleur caché derrière la rage dans les pupilles et la voix du Capitaine. Il envoya un dernier regard éloquent à Gin qui sourit pour confirmer et attrapa sa limace par le poignet avant de l'entraîner hors de l'Agence.

« Oi maquereau qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, c'est moi qui suis en colère alors c'est moi qui te traînes ! Dazai ! Abruti ! Bandages ambulant- Ehh ! Laisse-moi descendre ! Dazaiii ! »

Les cris s'entendirent encore dans la rue et le silence fut seulement coupé par la toux d'Akutagawa qui attira l'attention d'Atsushi sur lui. Gin passa devant le monde et entra dans l'infirmerie. Joanne était pensive, pas de sentiment particulier sur le visage, les doigts encore noués dans ses draps. Gin s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle la sentit se tendre, mais n'y fit pas attention et parla :

« Maintenant que tu es réveillée tu veux peux-être rentrée chez toi ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit que par un hochement de tête.

Elle ne voudra sûrement pas parler avec des mots, alors tu vas devoir être attentive à chaque geste et regard, ils seront plus important, lui avait dit Dazai.

Elle alla donc chercher Yosano pour que la médecin lui donne l'autorisation de sortir et habilla la jeune femme avec un pull et un pantalon prêté par Naomi. Personne ne dit rien quand elles partirent mais Atsushi sourit à Joanne qui le lui rendit.

Elles furent à l'appartement de la blanche une demi-heure plus tard, et dès qu'elles passèrent la porte, Gin guida Joanne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cette dernière avait du mal à marcher et avait besoin de l'épaule de la brune.

« Je vais prendre une douche chez moi et ramener quelques affaires pour passer la semaine avec toi ça te va ? »

Encore un hochement de tête, mais cette fois accompagné d'un regard vulnérable rempli de soulagement et de remerciements. Gin sourit et la laissa seule avant de faire ce dont elle avait parlé.

"Profites-en pour te laver aussi !"

Joanne pendant ce temps là avait décidé de se bouger un peu et se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain d'un pas lent et presque mécanique. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber pendant un instant, et atteignit finalement la petite pièce. Elle laissa tout vêtement tomber au sol sans prendre la peine de les plier et se laissa presque tomber assise dans la baignoire, avant d'allumer le pommeau de douche et de laisser un jet d'eau chaude lui tomber dessus plutôt violemment. Elle suffoqua légèrement le temps de retrouver de l'air à inspirer et non de l'eau. Elle respirait rapidement et presque désespéramment. Son esprit lui jouait des tours et elle se vit soudain pleine de sang, sur les mains, le corps, qui coulait de sa gorge. Elle avait oublié d'enlever les bandages avant de se mouiller et prise d'une soudaine pulsion d'horreur en les voyant imbibés de sang, elle les arracha brusquement, endommageant sa peau encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Aux coupures se joignirent des irritations et légère marque de brûlures et son visage n'était plus trempé que par de l'eau, mais aussi par des larmes qui laissaient des sillons douloureux sur ses joues. En arrachant ainsi ses bandages, elle avait bien évidemment ré-ouvert ses coupures et son sang s'était mis à couler, la faisant paniquer. Ne discernant plus le vrai du faux, elle commença à frotter ses poignets et son cou dans l'espoir de le faire disparaître ce liquide écarlate qui l'horrifiait, en vain.

Elle commença à sangloter et sa poitrine se soulevait sous ses hoquets et c'est sur cette vision que Gin ouvrit la porte d'un coup, faisant fi de la nudité de son ami et de ses vêtements secs elle se précipita et passa la moitié de son corps par dessus le bord de la baignoire pour tourner le pommeau dans une autre direction et saisir les poignets de Joanne et la faire cesser sa propre torture. Cela sembla réveiller la blanche de sa transe qui ouvrit en grand les yeux sur Gin, qui la fixait aussi les yeux écarquillés, mais l'une été en état de choc pendant que l'autre était choquée.

La peur et la culpabilité prirent la place de la folie dans le regard de la plus jeune et ses larmes redoublèrent en intensité, sa tête de baissant progressivement, son visage disparaissant derrière ses mèches opales mouillées. Gin lâcha les poignets ensanglantés et prit Joanne dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de son cou, ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'autre s'agrippa à elle comme une bouée, comme si elle pouvait réellement se noyer dans son bain.

« Je suis là, tout va bien, je vais m'occuper de toi tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis là Joanne, laisse-moi te soigner et nettoyer tout ce sang, il va partir et tout ira bien. »

L'autre répétait son nom comme un mantra, une prière, comme si elle pouvait régler tout ses problèmes et elles restèrent dans cette position pendant une dizaine de minutes le temps que Joanne soit calmée.


	10. Chapter 9

Pour ce chapitre, pas mal de traumat mental, donc âme sensible attention, beaucoup de souffrance, mention de crise de panique ET d'angoisse, et début de SHIN SOUKOKU

**Chapitre 9**

Gin, les cheveux attachés en chignons, manches relevées, habits trempés, était assise par terre, Joanne devant et dos à elle, ses longs cheveux blancs en plein séchage. La brune avait réussi à calmer la blanche après une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles cette dernière n'avait cessé de s'excuser et de s'insulter, tout ça sous les paroles réconfortantes de Gin.

Une fois Joanne calmée, la mafieuse n'avait même pas tiqué devant sa nudité face à Gin. Elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes, avaient déjà pris des douches en commun, et elle était de toute façon bien trop fatiguée pour réagir.

Gin avait ensuite patienté le temps que la blanche se lave – elle avait déjà pu faire ça toute seule – mais n'avait pas voulu quitter la pièce, de peur que l'incident se reproduise, ou pire.

La membre de Black Lizard tressa les cheveux en face d'elle, et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent au salon. Enfin, c'est ce que Gin pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son amie se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Joanne ? »

« Mm ? »

Une réponse, c'était bien.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

La blanche se tourna vers elle, le visage plat et les yeux vides. Elle semblait néanmoins réellement surprise de cette question et sembla momentanément redécouvrir la signification de ce mot.

« Non . »

« Tu n'as rien manger depuis une semaine. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais ton corps ne tiendra pas si il ne mange pas. »

Un soupir contraint.

« Peu m'importe. »

« Moi tu m'importes. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne voudrais pas perdre un membre des Lézards, ça te ferais plus de boulot, pas vrai ? »

Gin ne s'offusqua pas, remarquant juste la première émotion qui traversa Joanne : la rage. Après ce que Dazai lui avait dit, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait si vite.

« Non, je suis réellement inquiète pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant. »

« Les adultes ont aussi besoin de manger. »

« Fais comme il te plaît, » et Joanne ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Ne pas forcer, mais brusquer, sonna la voix de Dazai dans son esprit. Le reflet d'une lame brilla, puis la toile qui servait de porte de chambre à Joanne ne fut plus que lambeaux. La blanche ne se retourna même pas vers la porte, mais resta dos à elle, dans le noir. Gin n'alluma pas la lumière, et déclara juste :

« Je vais faire à manger, ça ne sera pas long. »

Et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Joanne elle, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir le sanglot de culpabilité qui menaçait de sortir. Elle voulait être seule, elle pensait le vouloir, mais tout au fond d'elle résonna la voix de Chuuya : Gin est prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour toi comme Dazai le fait pour moi.

La jeune femme serra les yeux encore plus fort, mais les larmes coulèrent quand même. Gin ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme ça, elle méritait mieux qu'une poupée cassée qu'on avait jeté.

Elle est ton Dazai en quelque sorte.

Si Chuuya avait parlé à Joanne, était-il possible que Dazai ait parlé à Gin ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que la seule explication possible pour les actes d'altruismes de l'Akutagawa. On lui avait demandé de faire ça. C'était une mission. Joanne était sa mission, et ça, ça rendait la blanche malade de dégoût. Elle s'était rapprochée de la brune, lui avait raconté son histoire, et c'est comme ça que l'autre répondait ? En la traitant comme une mission ? Hors de question.

Dans un sanglot étouffé, elle parvint à faire entendre sa voix :

« Sors d'ici. »

Gin, qui utilisait actuellement une casserole et qui n'avait donc rien entendu, se tourna seulement vers la jeune femme, ayant pensé discerner un son.

« Tu as parlé ? »

« Sors d'ici. » répéta Joanne, plus fort cette fois assez pour que Gin comprenne et entende.

Elle posa la casserole sur les plaques qu'elle éteignit, et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux soudainement que je m'en aille après avoir accepté que je reste alors c'est non. »

Pour mieux se faire entendre, Joanne s'était redressée.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Pars. »

« Non. »

« Pars ! »

« Je ne partirai pas Joanne- »

« Dégage de chez moi, pars ! »

Joanne avait réussi à se mettre de bout et son hurlement – ce n'était pas un cri, ni une élévation de la voix mais bien un hurlement – fit reculer Gin qui percuta la casserole qui tomba au sol dans un bruit affreux. Heureusement que le bâtiment appartenait à la Mafia et qu'elles n'étaient que deux à l'occuper ce soir.

La brune regarda la blanche avec des yeux ronds, avant de reprendre contenance et de se redresser.

« Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec toi-même alors n'insiste pas- »

Mais Joanne l'a coupa encore et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle hurla, la faisant ressembler à une folle :

« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, c'est cet abruti de Dazai qui t'a donné comme mission de me surveiller ! MAIS JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI NI DE PERSONNE, JE TE HAIS, TU N'ES ICI QUE POUR TON PROPRE COMPTE, DISPARAIS ! »

Joanne avait atteint sa table de salle à manger mais s'effondra avant de pouvoir la toucher, se faisant précipiter Gin qui cria son nom, une réelle panique dans la voix.

« Joanne ! »

Elle ne put la rattraper à temps, la blanche s'effondra donc sur le sol, mais de côté, minimisant donc les dégâts. Elle toussait sans arrêt, et quand Gin l'atteint elle avait recroquevillé son corps en boule sous l'effort. La brune ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment, mais sortit de sa panique en voyant du sang commencer à gouter près de la bouche de Joanne. Elle l'a prit sous les bras et la redressa en position assise, avant de lui servir un verre d'eau et de mouiller un torchon quelconque.

Joanne était à peine consciente, mais avait cessé de tousser, ce qui la rassura beaucoup.

Les bandages frais étaient de nouveaux presque entièrement imbibés mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était assise par terre, ses jambes repliées sous elle, le corps de Joanne contre elle, sa tête blanche sur sa clavicule. La jeune femme était encore consciente et marmonnait encore quelques pars, qui restait sourd puisque Gin refusait de les entendre.

« Peu importe ce que Dazai-san m'a dit. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de lui pour savoir que je voulais t'aider, être avec toi, être celle qui te remettra sur pieds. Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour ce que ça m'intéresse, c'est toi qui m'importe, et jamais, JAMAIS, je ne te considérerais comme une mission Joanne. »

Le silence suivit, brisé peu après par de nouveaux sanglots. Gin se contenta de soutenir Joanne quand elle la redressa, et de la ramener à son futon. Tant pis pour le dîner, aucune n'était en état actuellement.

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Joanne avant de s'étouffer en pleurs silencieux.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais à quel point tu as besoin de ça, et je suis là. Là pour t'aider à te remettre sur pied. Tu n'es pas cassée, où je ne sais quoi d'autre que tu dois penser. Tu es humaine, malgré cette créature en toi. Et c'est humain, de ne plus pouvoir se rattacher à rien de sensé et de perdre tout appui. Il ne faut juste pas y faire face seule. »

La voix de Gin berçait Joanne qui commençait à s'endormir.

« Mais surtout Joanne, ne pense jamais que tu es un fardeau pour moi. Ryunnosuke a tenté de me faire rentrer chez moi comme il a fait à Atsushi. Et ça n'a pas marché parce qu'il était hors de question que je sois loin de toi. »

Joanne trouva la main de Gin entre les draps et la serra fort avant de sombrer dans les brumes du sommeil. Cependant, elle entendit quand même quand la Mafieuse rajouta : tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec mon frère, et la voix de Dazai lui revint en tête.

Elle est ton Dazai en quelque sorte.

Et Joanne se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait peut-être réfléchir à ses sentiments pour la jeune brune.

Pas à l'autre bout de la ville mais presque, Atsushi rentrait seul chez lui. Certes Akutagawa l'avait tiré hors de l'Agence, mais après avoir appris que Joanne s'était réveillée, Mori avait fait appelé tout les mafieux, obligeant le brun a quitté le blanc. Et ça leur allait très bien !

C'est ce qu'essayait de se persuader Atsushi. Il avait déjà remarqué que ses sentiments envers le brun n'était plus haineux, mais pas amicaux non plus. Ce n'était pas un entre deux. Après presque un an de rivalité ET de travail d'équipe, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient grandement rapprochés.

Tant et si bien qu'après une mission particulièrement pénible où ils avaient affronté une détentrice de pouvoir capable de faire ressortir le pire de l'enfance des gens pour leur faire revivre et les pousser aux suicides, ils s'étaient raconté mutuellement leurs traumatismes infantiles. En même temps avec un pouvoir pareil, tomber sur Akutagawa et Atsushi était rêvé pour la jeune femme. Plus torturés qu'eux on faisait pas. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où les deux jeunes hommes ont remercié leur passé mouvementé, car après quand même une demi-heure de combat contre leur alter-ego jeune, la détentrice avait perdu le contrôle tant la puissance des traumatismes était forte. Elle s'était évanouie sous le trop plein de sentiments négatifs, laissant l'occasion à Atsushi et Akutagawa de se remettre de cette épreuve.

Tout ça pour dire ! Atsushi avait été touché par l'inquiétude qu'il avait cru déceler dans la voix et le regard du détenteur de Rashomon quand celui-ci l'avait forcé à se nourrir et à cesser de dormir sur les canapés de l'Agence pendant la semaine.

Mais malgré la confiance, il subsistait néanmoins une peur, une appréhension chez Atsushi vis à vis d'Akutagawa. Ce dernier était très fort pour ne rien laisser paraître, et le tigre se demandait souvent si il imaginait cette relation agréable entre eux. Il craignait même encore Rashomon parfois. Même après l'avoir porté plusieurs fois en combats, la créature semblait encore agressive à la présence du argenté.

Sous ces réflexions qui accompagnait sa marche nocturne jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kyouka, Atsushi soupira si fort et longtemps qu'un pigeon s'envola sur son passage. Le jeune homme traçait sa route dans la nuit perdu dans ses réflexions, et bien évidemment il sursauta mais retint de justesse un cri quand il passa devant une figure noire, mains dans les poches, qui claqua un 'Jinko' agacé quand l'appelé le dépassa sans le remarquer.

« Akutagawa ? M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton appartement est à l'autre bout de la ville. »

« Comment sais-tu où est mon appartement ? »

Atsushi rougit de gêne et marmonna quelque chose que le mafieux n'entendit pas :

« Pardon ? »

« Dazai-san a réussi à hacker le système de la Mafia qui protège vos infos personnelles pour vérifier que l'adresse de Chuuya-san n'avait pas changé. »

« Pourquoi as-tu connaissance de mon adresse dans ce cas ? »

Parce que Dazai sait quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne savait encore et lui avait partagé l'adresse du mafieux.

Atsushi haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a dit de la garder sous la main au cas où pour nos missions. Ne prend pas cet air suspicieux je sais très bien que vous avez des infos sur nous aussi ! D'ailleurs je repose ma question qu'est-ce que tu fait là alors que tu sais très bien que c'est le chemin vers les appartements des détectives de l'Agence ?! »

Akutagawa ne dit rien mais détourna le regard et toussa. Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêter sous un lampadaire et la lumière était donc jaunâtre, ne permettant pas à Atsushi de voir que le visage de son vis-à-vis avait pris des couleurs.

« Je venais juste voir que tout allait bien. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Joanne-san, tu avais l'air mal. »

C'était d'une maladresse à en mourir de rire, se dit Dazai de sa cachette derrière la poubelle, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Le visage d'Atsushi sembla s'allumer d'une certaine joie et répondit avec entrain :

« Merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien ! »

Ne fout pas ça en l'air crétin, pensa Dazai en voyant Akutagawa se raidir. Le jeune homme savait très bien que son ancien disciple était en train de paniquer après avoir entendu qu'Atsushi avait compris qu'il s'était inquiété, et priait pour que l'autre ne dise pas une bêtise.

Dieu n'existe pas, ne put que penser Dazai en plaquant sa main sur son front quand Akutagawa recula et répondit sèchement :

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est Dazai-san qui m'a forcé à venir te voir. Moi ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

En plus il m'utilise comme alibi je rêve, soupira le détective. De là où il était il voyait aussi bien le visage d'Akutagawa que celui d'Atsushi, et l'envie de baffer son ancien disciple le prit quand il vit la mine de son nouveau disciple se décomposer d'un coup, et sa voix sortir comme un fouet.

« Tu vas pouvoir lui dire que tout va bien alors. Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus, au revoir Akutagawa. »

Et Atsushi – ne prit pas la fuite mais presque – tourna les talons et courut loin de l'autre. Rashomon sortit du manteau et mordilla Akutagawa à l'oreille.

Le brun ne fit même pas attention mais se décida à courir après l'argenté. Il avait fait le con et l'avait senti au moment où le dernier mot de sa phrase avait franchi ses lèvres et que le visage qui le hantait avait perdu cette expression de joie.

« Jinko ! »

Atsushi resta imperturbable mais sacrément rapide. Bordel de tigre, se dit Akutagawa. Heureusement le détective ne semblait pas encore avoir l'idée d'utiliser son tigre pour aller plus vite, sinon Akutagawa devrait utiliser Rashomon pour le poursuivre et il ne se sentait pas en état. Il avait veillé toute la semaine sur Atsushi qui avait veillé sur Joanne et Gin.

Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, dans aucun sens.

Atsushi resta sourd aux appels du brun qui commençait à s'essouffler et joua finalement sa dernière carte :

« ATSUSHI ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. Tellement surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de cette bouche là, l'argenté s'arrêta net, et Akutagawa failli lui rentrer dedans.

Il reprit sa respiration, Atsushi dos à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'as été clair non, tu t'en fiches de moi, alors pars. »

« Jinko je- ATSUSHI … pardon. »

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne le répéterai pas. »

« Non ce serait trop beau. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais Akutagawa lui attrapa le poignet :

« Non tu restes là- »

« J'ai rien à te dire- »

« Moi si. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû être si sec et surtout mentir. »

« Huh ? »

Atsushi avait cessé de se débattre.

« Dazai-san ne m'a pas envoyé, il ne sait même pas que je suis ici. Je- … JE voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu as été assez secoué par l'histoire de Joanne. »

Atsushi resta sans rien dire quelque instants, puis il sourit et ses yeux baignés de larmes les laissèrent échapper :

« Donc tu t'inquiètes finalement. »

« La ferme, » grogna le brun en tournant la tête, gêné. « Tu as pleuré ? » remarqua-t-il soudain.

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, se qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Akutagawa et réaliser son erreur au détective qui chercha une issue de secours.

« C'est le vent quand j'ai couru c'est rien- »

« J'ai passé des mois à voir ma sœur pleurer dans toutes les conditions possibles, ce n'est pas le vent, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

Comment expliquer aux mafieux que toutes les émotions de la semaine étaient en train de ressortir parce qu'IL lui avait fait mal au cœur. La panique s'injecta dans les veines d'Atsushi plus vite qu'un shot de morphine et il tenta de nouveau de se dégager de la prise du plus vieux :

« Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Akutagawa vit bien que le tigre cherchait à le repousser et après ce qu'ils avaient vécu il ne le laisserait pas faire :

« Je suis ton partenaire ça me regarde- »

« Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour les missions ! »

« Quoi ?! Jinko arrête- »

« Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide ! »

« Atsushi- »

« Ne m'appelle pas, laisse-moi ! »

« NAKAJIMA ! »

Ne sachant plus comment ramener sur Terre son partenaire, Akutawa avait opté pour l'utilisation du nom de famille. Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que cela avait suffit à faire arrêter Atsushi, mais à la place, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en entendant le couinement de vulnérabilité et en sentant le corps devant lui commencé à trembler comme une feuille et de plus en plus violemment.

« Atsushi ? »

L'appelé leva vers lui ses yeux bicolores, et Akutagawa se figea en retrouvant les pupilles de l'alter-ego jeune qui était sorti d'Atsushi quand ils avaient combattu cette détentrice de pouvoir. Ces pupilles vides et mortes, sans espoir ni rêves ni avenir, ces pupilles de soumission et de terreur. Akutagawa adorait les voir, le regarder avec supplice, dans les yeux de ses ennemis, victimes.

Mais il se rendit compte ce soir qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que le jeune tigre le regarde ainsi. JAMAIS. Et son sang se glaça quand il remarqua qu'Atsushi couinait de peur.

« Atsushi, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu, je te fais peur ? »


	11. Chapter 10

Un petit chapitre shin soukoku, ce ship je vais le travailler en deux chapitres, le prochain sera peut-être le bon, qui c'est x). Je suis en vacances seulement une semaine (c'est ça la fac malheureusement) et je vais essayer d'avancer dans mes chapitres pour publier aussi régulièrement que possible.

D'ici là, bonnes vacances et Joyeux Halloween !

**Chapitre 10**

Atsushi était paralysé.

De peur.

La même peur que lorsqu'il avait vu que le directeur de l'orphelinat était l'homme qui s'était fait écraser par le camion, lors de l'affaire commencée avec Tanizaki. Même si Dazai avait eut raison, qu'Atsushi, malgré tout ce que ce barbare lui avait fait subir, le considérait comme son père d'une certaine façon, ça n'enlevait pas les années de traumatismes. Et pourtant Atsushi était fière de lui : depuis qu'il était entré à l'ADA et qu'il s'était entouré d'autant de personnes bienveillantes et aimantes, il réussissait à dormir la nuit sans avoir peur de se réveiller enchaîné à un mur, il parvenait à ne pas se mettre tout les échecs des missions sur le dos, et surtout, il avait appris à reconnaître ses qualités et capacités.

Mais malgré tout ça, il y avait encore une chose qui réussissait à glacer le pauvre tigre jusqu'à la moelle et à le replonger dans ce cachot de torture : son nom, appelé d'une voix forte, terrifiante, énervée.

La voix d'Akutagawa l'avait déjà appelé de manière terrifiante – quand il voulait le tuer par exemple – et énervée – à chaque mission pratiquement. Mais jamais par son nom de famille. Toujours son surnom, rarement son prénom, quand l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur la fierté du démon noir, mais jamais son nom.

Et malgré le fait que ce soit le mafieux devant lui, que ce soit le mafieux qui lui tienne le bras, Atsushi n'arrivait plus à respirer. Parce que ce n'est pas la voix d'Akutagawa qu'il venait d'entendre appeler son nom, mais bien celle du Directeur, et de nouveau dans son esprit se jouait les scènes de tortures quotidiennes, et dans chacun de ses nerfs la douleur sembla revenir.

Akutagawa était lui même sous le choc de voir Atsushi dans un tel état de panique. Il était familier avec le fait qu'Atsushi face encore des crises de paniques, quelques fois, rarement maintenant d'après Kyouka, ce qui le frustrait énormément car il n'était pas celui qui aidait le Jinko à s'en remettre. Il n'en avait donc jamais été témoin.

Il sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'Atsushi lâcha une longue plainte d'animal blessé, et baissa légèrement les épaules et la tête, comme un loup baisserait les oreilles et la queue en signe de soumission à son Alpha.

« Jinko ! Hey qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? »

L'appel resta sourd, Atsushi tremblait toujours et Akutagawa bougea ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme terrible erreur puisque l'autre se recula d'un coup en criant :

« Ne me touchez pas, je n'ai rien fait, laissez-moi tranquille je vous en supplie je serai calme mais laissez-moi ! »

Akutagawa resta hébété quelques secondes avant de tenter une approche vers Atsushi :

« Atsushi, ce n'est que moi. »

Il souffla un grand coup :

« Akutagawa. »

Il se sentait vraiment bête mais l'état d'Atsushi n'empirait pas alors il continua.

« Akutagawa Ryunnosuke. »

D'après les mots d'Atsushi et ce qu'il savait sur le passé du détective, Akutagawa devina plus ou moins ce qui semblait se passer dans la tête argentée :

« Tu n'es pas à l'orphelinat, tu n'y es plus et tu n'y seras plus jamais. »

Il avait réussi à atteindre le jeune homme et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. L'autre sursauta légèrement et tourna sa tête qu'il avait dissimulé derrière ses bras vers la main. Son regard remonta le long du bras, s'arrêta à l'épaule, il déglutit puis continua la montée jusqu'aux yeux gris du mafieux.

Yeux qui ne reflétaient qu'inquiétude et attente.

En posant sa main sur l'épaule frêle d'origine, Akutagawa se rendit compte qu'elle lui semblait plus fine que d'habitude.

« Akutagawa ? »

La tension quitta le corps et la panique quitta les yeux aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais comme Akutagawa s'en doutait, Atsushi était faible. Il tremblait encore, mais cette fois de froid, et de mal.

« Content de te retrouver Atsushi. »

Akutagawa tenta un léger sourire – il avait une réputation merci bien – qui sembla faire son effet mais fronça les sourcils juste après :

« Tu as mangé quand la dernière fois ? »

Atsushi cligna des yeux un moment :

« Huh ? »

« Ton corps est encore faible alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Je sais que tu as mal dormi cette semaine et je ne te fais pas confiance pour te nourrir correctement. »

« Hey ! »

« Je sais que c'est Kyouka qui s'en occupe mais elle et Kunikida on parcourut les 4 coins de la ville à la recherche de Verlaine, donc tu n'as pas fait à manger. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots il dégagea la main d'Akutagawa d'un geste qu'il voulut vexé et commença à se diriger vers son appartement mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il chancela et se serait lamentablement écroulé si Akutagawa n'avait pas utilisé Rashomon.

« Parfaitement, oui c'est le mot, » commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Atsushi bouda :

« Garde tes commentaires, » marmonna le tigre.

Akutagawa souffla.

« Je te ramène chez moi. »

Et il prit la direction opposé de l'appartement d'Atsushi, le jeune tigre suspendu en l'air, tenu par le manteau noir.

« EH ?! »

Akutagawa se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de continuer sa route, ne sentant même pas l'autre s'agiter derrière.

« Repose-moi ! »

« Non. »

« C'est un kidnapping ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Tu te souviens à qui tu t'adresses. »

Un moment de silence.

« Dazai-san sera mis au courant ! »

Pensant que la menace serait efficace, Atsushi s'étouffa avec sa salive quand la réponse d'Akutagawa lui parvint :

« Quand il s'agit de toi même Dazai-san ne peut me faire changer d'avis. »

Atsushi rougit violemment et sembla se souvenir du comportement du mafieux des dix dernières minutes : le jeune brun avait été doux, inquiet, et réellement préoccupé par l'état d'Atsushi. Des adjectifs que l'argenté n'aurait jamais pensé employer pour décrire l'attitude de son pair envers lui.

Et pourtant.

Un sourire béat orna ses lèvres. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Akutagawa ne répondit pas tout de suite et Atsushi pensait rester sans réponse, mais il y eut un toussotement, puis :

« Parce que j'ai envie. »

Le reste du chemin vers l'appartement du mafieux fut silencieux, excepté les quelques toux d'Akutagawa. Alors qu'il pensait arriver devant un bâtiment semblable à ceux utilisés par l'ADA, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le brun rentrer dans un immeuble au beau milieu de Minato Mirai 21, quartier d'affaire de la ville, où les immeubles étaient bien évidemment hors de prix. Tellement qu'il y avait un vigile à l'entrée de chaque bâtiment, mais deux à l'entrée de celui dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel : la Yokohama Landmark Tower.

Atsushi bouche-bée finit par demander :

« Mais comment tu fais pour vivre ici ?! Même en 20 ans de services à l'ADA je ne pourrais pas me payer l'appartement le plus chère ! Pas que l'Agence paye mal, au contraire. »

« Mafieux paye mieux, » se contenta de dire Akutagawa. « Le bâtiment entier abrite des familles de mafieux et d'hommes de mains répartis sur les hôtels privés du 49e au 63e étages. Les étages 70, 69, 68, 67 et 66 sont aux Capitaines. Chaque Capitaine à son étage privé, et une clé qui permet à l'ascenseur d'y accéder. L'étage 65 est celui que je partage avec Higuchi. 2 appartements sur tout l'étage. Il y en a 5 environs aux 64e étage, dont un pour chaque membre de Black Lizard assez anciens ou dont le travail satisfait Mori. Seul Hirotsu et Gin en ont un, Kaiji est trop indiscipliné et Tachihara a perdu le sien après sa trahison et dors à la pension de la Mafia comme Gin. Joanne ne devrait pas tarder à le récupérer. »

Atsushi avala toute les informations d'un coup, Akutagawa ne parlait pas autant habituellement :

« Il y a 71 étages à la tour non ? »

« Le 71e est à Koyo-san. Elle n'a pas qu'un appartement mais personne ne sait ce qu'elle y fait. À ma connaissance, seul Chuuya-san à le droit d'y aller, mais ne possède pas de clef. Même Mori-sama ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe et n'y a pas accès, contrairement aux autres appartements du bâtiments. »

Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur et malgré les 65 étages à monter, ils y étaient arrivé en 21,6 secondes précisément.

Akutagawa n'avait toujours pas reposé Atsushi, et quand celui-ci lui fit remarquer, il fut royalement ignoré. Le brun ne le posa que lorsqu'ils eurent entré l'appartement du mafieux, et atteint le salon, et Atsushi fut posé délicatement sur le canapé en angle droit noir au milieu de la pièce. Une grand baie vitrée lui faisait face, reflétant la lumière des réveils des activités nocturne de Yokohama sur la table basse en verre.

Atsushi s'approcha de la fenêtre – sans savoir qu'Akutagawa épiait ses moindres faits et gestes – et observa avec émerveillement la vue sur la mer et le port au loin.

Si il y a un bien une chose qui faisait adorer sa ville à Atsushi, c'était bien qu'elle ne dormait jamais. Même la nuit, la ville était aussi vivante que jamais. Bien que les activités nocturnes ne soit pas aussi honnête que celles diurnes – en témoigne le mafieux qui s'activait dans la cuisine à bar ouvert – cela donnait son charme à la 2e ville la plus peuplée du Japon.

Atsushi voulut repartir vers le canapé, sentant ses jambes commencer à trembler. Il grimaça quand il se laissa tomber sur le meuble, et rougit de gêne quand son estomac grogna furieusement.

Il faut dire que l'odeur d'œufs et champignons qui s'échappait de la cuisine n'aidait pas sa faim.

Akutagawa ne fit aucun commentaire et l'argenté ne savait quoi dire pour combler le silence, mais il ne chercha pas à le faire, le trouvant finalement confortable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le mafieux traversa le salon vers la salle à manger (juste derrière) et posa les deux assiettes l'une en face de l'autre.

Atsushi le rejoint et se retint de se jeter sur la nourriture.

Il avisa l'omelette d'un regard franchement étonné ; non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux talents de cuisinier d'Akutagawa mais … à si, c'était tout à fait ça.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. »

« Tu ignores un tas de chose à propos de moi. »

Atsushi eut un léger rire.

« La réciproque est vrai aussi. Malgré tout, je pense qu'on se connaît plus qu'on ne le pense. Nous sommes partenaires depuis presque un an. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Akutagawa resta silencieux mais n'en pensait pas moins. Après une dur mission qui l'avait mis sur ses genoux de fatigue et durant laquelle lui et Atsushi avait passé leur temps à s'engueuler mais être parfaitement coordonnés lors des combats, ce qui avait confus les deux après coup. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Chuuya, l'autre lui avait dit en riant : j'ai l'impression que tu me racontes une de mes missions avec Dazai.

Cette phrase avait perturbé le brun, l'interrogeant sur son rapport avec le détective. Et ce qui était arrivé ce soir était la preuve qu'ils prenaient la même pente dangereuse que leurs mentors. Et Akutagawa semblait s'y être résolu. Il était en colère contre Atsushi pour s'être affamé d'une façon jamais utilisé pour personne d'autre que Gin. Le tigre ne prenait absolument pas la place de sa sœur, ça il ne le pourrait jamais, mais il prenait une autre place dans le cœur d'Akutagawa. La place de quelqu'un d'important pour le mafieux. Et ça lui faisait peur. Mais comme Dazai l'avait éduqué, il réagissait à la peur par le meurtre et l'agression. Il ne fuyait pas.

…

La deuxième partie était la seule qu'il pouvait réellement utilisé avec Atsushi. Ne pas fuir ce qu'il ressentait, et voir comment l'autre réagirait.

« Jinko. »

Le tigre avait sa fourchette en l'air et un bout d'omelette au bout et sembla au bord des larmes qu'Akutagawa l'interrompe maintenant. Le brun lui fit signe de continuer et parla :

« … Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. C'est ce que Gin et moi avons appris dans la rue. On doit prendre soin de sois si on veut survivre. Et des autres. Alors prend soin de toi, ça t'aidera à mieux prendre soin des autres. C'est ton but non ? Et quand tu ne pourras pas, je prendrai soin de toi. »

Atsushi était bouche-bée. Pas littéralement car il était actuellement en train de mâcher, mais il avait arrêter et sa respiration s'était accélérée avec les battements de son cœur, après s'être soudainement arrêtée. Akutagawa était mortellement sérieux. Tellement qu'Atsushi était sûr qu'il ne mesurait pas la portée de ses mots. Mais l'autre n'eut pas de deuxième réaction, et les prunelles dichromatiques étaient fixés sur celle acier de son vis-à-vis.

Atsushi n'y lu que de l'honnêteté et autre chose, qu'il osa appeler affection, s'il ne se méprenait pas. Il pensait s'apprêter à répondre mais Akutagawa brisa enfin le contact visuel et s'attaqua à sa propre assiette.

Atsushi avala son bout d'œuf bruyamment, et tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait envahi ses joues.

Un sourire innocent naquit sur ses lèvres et il ne fit rien pour l'en retirer quand il vit que le visage du brun en face de lui avait aussi près quelques couleurs finalement.


	12. Chapter 11

Je l'avais promis, le voilà, le chapitre SHIN SOUKOKU qui j'espère vous satisfera. vous remarquez vite qu'écrire les lemons c'est pas forcément mon truc (mais les lire aucun problème mdr) mais si vous m'en réclamez j'essaierai dans inclure, cela dépendra de vos demandes. bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

La soirée avait était assez tranquille une fois le repas commencé. Ils avaient mangé avec les commentaires appréciateurs de Atsushi et les remarque d'Akutagawa sur la façon de manger enfantine du tigre.

Le tigre en question s'était affalé comme un gros chat dès le repas fini, et somnola jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par le raclement de gorge d'Akutagawa. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, ne rencontra pas ceux du mafieux, mais demanda :

« Oui ? »

« Jinko … »

Le ton du brun était étonnement hésitant, ce qui alarma Atsushi quelque peut. Il se redressa en position assise et demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

Akutagawa inspira un coup, planta ses obsidiennes dans les perles dichromatiques de son vis-à-vis et lâcha :

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé une crise de panique lorsque je t'ai appelé par ton nom de famille ? »

Atsushi eut un accro dans sa respiration. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel jouait Akutagawa et il en avait pleinement conscience. Atsushi tenta de se sortir de cette situation :

« Ce n'est parce que tu m'as appelé par mon nom... »

« Vraiment ? Je t'ai déjà appelé par ton prénom et tu n'as jamais réagit comme ça. Tu as eu l'impression d'être de retour à l'orphelinat, c'est ça ? »

Atsushi respirait fort pour se calmer et regardait dans le vide comme absent. Ses poings se fermaient et se rouvraient, cherchant une accroche quelconque, et il ne réagit pas lorsqu'Akutagawa posa sur lui une couverture noire, se contentant d'agripper les bords à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. Une main froide se posa sur la sienne et un ton doux se fit une place jusqu'à ses oreilles :

« Je sais que tu as des traumatismes profond lié à ton enfance. J'en ai aussi. Et même si Dazai n'était pas l'homme le plus tendre qui existe comme mentor, Chuuya lui m'a appris que malgré tout, on ne peut pas tout renfermer à l'intérieur comme le fait notre mentor. On explose sinon. »

Atsushi ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix mais demanda quand même :

« Et ? »

« Je lui parlais. Une fois par semaine, comme chez un psy, on se voyait et je lui racontais tout. Il a laissé Gin au soin de Koyo. Et ça m'a libéré. Ça à fait du bien à ma sœur aussi. »

Atsushi se reprit et soupira fortement :

« Malgré tout, Dazai t'a renchaîné à autre chose de bien pire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Akuyagawa de se crisper et Atsushi le sentit quand la prise sur sa main se serra légèrement.

« C'est une autre histoire. Je ne te dis pas de faire de moi ton psy. Mais essaye quand même d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Tu vis avec Kyoka, parle-lui-en. »

Son ton était légèrement acide sur le prénom de la jeune fille et il s'apprêtait à partir mais Atsushi posa à son tour sa main sur celle du brun pour le retenir et la serra. Akutagawa tourna la tête, une question dans les yeux mais ceux d'Atsushi était fixé sur un point inexistant de son tapis.

« Tu me raconteras? »

Akutagawa cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Puis :

« Hein ? »

L'argenté déglutit bruyamment.

« S-si je te raconte, tu me raconteras ? »

Akutagawa desserra sa prise et se baissa au niveau d'Atsushi. Il toucha légèrement ce qui recouvrait le garçon et celui-ci eut la surprise de constater qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur de la couverture. Atsushi laissa échapper un couinement de surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Rashomon, et que c'était bien le manteau du mafieux qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Rashomon sortit une version miniature de sa tête et vient entourer de longues bandes noires autour du bras et du torse d'Atsushi. Mais pas comme lors des premiers combats où la prise était létale. Cette prise là était rassurante.

Aux yeux interrogatifs d'Atsushi, Akutagawa répondit :

« Je sentais qu'il voulait faire ça. Alors je le laisse faire. »

« M-mais ? »

« Oui mon manteau t'aimes bien. »

Atsushi rosit comme un imbécile heureux.

« Je croyais que Rashomon réagissait à tes propres émotions ? »

Akutagawa toussa sa gêne mais ses joues rosirent également :

« C'est bien possible. »

Atsushi se sentait perdu. Akutagawa s'était adouci depuis un moment avec lui, et il savait très bien que de son côté il semblait avoir dépassé le stade de rival avec le brun, et ça le paniquait énormément. Sans s'attarder sur le fait que bien sûr il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et que donc il ne savait pas comment gérer, il y avait le classique problème de réciprocité des sentiments. Mais pour cette dernière, Akutagawa semblait être assez récessif.

« Je ne peux pas promettre de tout te raconter, mais je te parlerai de la vie que je menais avec Gin avant Port Mafia si ça te va ? »

Atsushi sortit de ses pensées avec les mots du jeune homme, et hocha la tête vigoureusement pour cacher qu'il avait failli perdre le fil de la conversation. Rashomon quand à elle, continuait sa petite vie, indépendamment de son maître maintenant, et frottait sa mini tête contre la joue d'Atsushi comme un chat. Le jeune homme, ayant lui même un caractère très similaire à celui d'un tigre, rendit la pareil en donnant quelque coup de tête dans l'étoffe.

Akutagawa restait fixé sur lui, légèrement incrédule de ce dont il était témoin, et Atsushi prit une belle couleur de cerise mûre quand il capta le regard du mafieux sur lui. Il regardait ailleurs et serrait les poings, attendit qu'Akutagawa se soit assis directement sur sa table basse en face de lui, et commença à parler :

« Tu sais plus où moins ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shibuzawa, pendant l'épisode de la pomme de la mort. C'était quand j'étais enfant. En réalité je crois que c'est la première fois que le tigre s'est manifesté. J'avais du m'évanouir après avoir ... »

Atsushi buta sur le mot et décida de le passer :

« Je me suis réveillé dans une cage, au plus bas de l'orphelinat, et c'est là que j'y ai passé le reste de mon séjour. Ça devait faire dix ans. »

Il déglutit. C'était dur. Ça lui faisait mal. La seul autre personne qui savait était Yosano. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Akutagawa. Il voulait et il ne voulait pas. Akutagawa n'avait pas fait de sous-titre, et Atsushi avait très bien compris : le mafieux avait dépassé le stade de rivale, comme leurs mentors, avait pris une pente plus abrupte, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier, tant qu'Atsushi était réceptif.

Mais Atsushi était perdu.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais détesté le mafieux. Il l'appréciait même des fois. Et il est possible qu'après un ou deux combats il l'ait observé à la dérobé … OK Atsushi était clairement dans le déni, il était attiré par le mafieux, qu'il le veuille où non.

Alors se mettre à nu – au sens figuré pour l'instant – devant lui l'intimidait.

Akutagawa n'avait rien dit pendant sa longue pose et attendait toujours.

« J'étais torturé du matin au soir, physiquement et psychologiquement mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir. On me disait sans cesse que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien, que c'était mieux pour mes parents d'être mort plutôt que d'avoir dû s'occuper de moi, que j'apporte le malheur avec moi, et que jamais personne ne voudra jamais de moi. Que je n'avais ma place nulle part. À force d'entendre ça de la part des adultes, même les enfants ont commencé à s'y mettre et à me dire de me suicider, qu'ils le feraient si ils étaient à ma place. Que je ne servirai jamais à rien. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Akuatagwa aussi. Il se souvenait des crises qu'il avait fait à Atsushi, en disant au jeune homme qu'il avait tout et qu'il était pathétique pour tenter de mettre ses propres espoirs ridicule sur Kyouka. Il pensait connaître le jeune homme, mais il avait tord. C'était bien le Jinko qui avait raison, à chaque fois qu'il lui répétait qu'il ne savait rien de lui. Mais Ryunnosuke avait été aveuglé par la jalousie, la jalousie de voir qu'Atsushi avait eut en une seconde sans faire le moindre effort ce que lui tenté d'avoir depuis des années : Dazai. En vain. Dazai avait reconnu sa force. Mais Akutagawa avait finalement compris que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il rappelait à Dazai une époque de sa vie que le détective voulait oublier.

Ce qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à admettre et comprendre. Il n'empêchait pas Chuuya de l'approcher pourtant.

'Ils s'aiment imbécile, ils sont partenaires, toi plus que quiconque sait comme ces liens sont forts.'

Atsushi continua, la voix légèrement prise par la boule qui montait dans sa gorge :

« Mais moi j'y croyais. Je savais qu'un jour je partirai de cet enfer, et je me promettais à moi-même de tenir jusque là, pour leur montrer, leur montrer à tous que si, j'ai le droit de vivre autant qu'eux, et que non, ils n'avaient pas à me dire que je n'avais pas de place. Parce que tout le monde à sa place dans ce monde. On ne vivrait pas sinon. On a tous notre place ! Et même si on met des années à la trouver, il faut continuer à chercher, ne pas abandonner parce qu'elle est forcément là ! »

Akutagawa fut frappé par les mots d'Atsushi. Le choc fut réellement visible sur son visage, tandis que dans sa tête, il se remémorait la vie dans la rue avec Gin. Il avait dis ces mots à sa sœur. Ces mots pleins d'espoir, pour noyer la terrible réalité qu'était leur vie. Et ensuite Dazai lui avait dit ces même mots, mais l'avait laissé tomber, lâchement, comme un chien.

« On a pas besoin de vivre pour les autres. C'est ce que je me disais. Je n'avais que moi à l'orphelinat. Je n'avais que moi. Alors j'ai appris à vivre pour moi, parce que moi j'importe, et que je suis le seul qui peut décider si j'importe où non. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de nous dire si nous importons. Personne d'autre que nous. »

Atsushi semblait se convaincre lui-même plutôt que de parler à Akutagawa, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

« Quand ils me torturaient, ils m'appelaient par mon nom de famille. Dès qu'ils m'interpellaient pour me balancer une pourriture, ils m'appelaient par mon nom de famille. Je- »

Il se coupa, inspira un grand coup et redressa la tête, plantant ses iris dans celle de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne veux pas t'associer avec ces gens. Mais quand tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille, de cette façon, je me suis revu dans cette cage, je sentais de nouveau les chaînes me mordent la peau et tout les mots me sont retombés dessus et je me suis senti dans un gouffre. »

Akutagawa posa une main sur la sienne et se rapprocha :

« Tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu n'y retourneras plus jamais. Jamais. Et tu n'es pas toutes ces choses. Tu aides les gens autour de toi, tu as aidé Kyouka, tu aides Dazai, tu aides l'Agence, tu as aidé cette fille de la Guilde, comment peux-tu porter le malheur ? Tu m'aides moi ... »

Il marqua une pause :

« Tu vis pour toi et pourtant ... »

Atsushi redressa la tête, ses yeux marquant l'attente :

« Tu vis pour toi mais je ne t'ai jamais vu égoïste. Tu ne penses jamais à toi d'abord. »

Akutagawa semblait comme fasciné par ce constat. Il leva des yeux brillants d'une lueur familière vers Atsushi, et le tigre y chercha ce familier, avant que sa respiration se bloque en l'ayant trouvé : Akutagawa avait été comme lui. Il avait voulu croire à tous ça. Mais Dazai lui avait enlevé ses rêves. Mais ce qu'Atsushi voyait actuellement dans ses disques acier, s'était une vie revenir. Il voyait une lueur de vie prendre place dans les prunelles grises.

Atsushi posa sa main sur la joue du mafieux, craintif d'abord, puis plus assuré en ne voyant aucune réaction de rejet. Son pouce caressait légèrement la pommette d'Akutagawa, sa paume entourait parfaitement la mâchoire carré du jeune homme. La peau froide d'Akutagawa contre la peau chaude d'Atsushi. La Mafia, la mort, contre l'Agence, la vie.

On disait de Dazai, mais Akutagawa avait aussi le sang noir Mafia. Atsushi avait aussi tué par le passé, fidèle à ses valeurs, en se protégeant. Sa fourrure blanche signe de pureté était elle aussi tâchée de noir. Tandis qu'Akutagawa avait toujours une vie en lui, noyée par l'obscurité, mais que personne, pas même Dazai, n'avait réussi à tuer. Le Yang. Et le Yin. L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre.

À cet instant, prunelles aciers contre soleils dichromatiques, ils comprirent qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais personne qui les comprendraient comme l'autre les comprenaient. Ils avaient voulu la même chose, l'atteignaient différemment. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

« Atsushi, » murmura Akutagawa quand leur visage furent tellement proche qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que la haine. Mais je commence à ressentir quelque chose de différent. »

Atsushi rosit à vue d'œil :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens non plus, » avoua-t-il sur le même ton. « Mais je veux le découvrir. Et avec toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain. J'ai grandi à Port Mafia et je ne la quitterai pas comme ça. »

« Je ne te le demanderai pas. Peu importe Akutagawa. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir : est-ce que tu veux découvrir avec moi, oui ou non ? »

La corde qui tenait le peu de self-control qu'il restait à Ryunnosuke claqua devant le regard de détermination et de peur d'Atsushi. La mafieux mit une main derrière la nuque du détective et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser à la Soukoku, violent, en bazar, pressé, comme leur vie et leur amour.

Shin Soukoku avaient souffert beaucoup plus, eux trop pour se faire violence, mais au contraire se réparer.

Akutagawa n'avait jamais été aussi doux de sa vie qu'en cet instant. Il embrassait Atsushi doucement, en faisant passer tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas dire tout de suite dans le baiser. Tendre, respectant l'autre et prenant soin de lui. Exactement comme leur relation serait. Attentive à l'autre. Se nourrissant du bien être apporté à l'autre. Atsushi disait qu'il fallait vivre pour soi, mais à ce moment, la promesse silencieuse qu'ils firent les menaient vers la voix de vivre pour l'autre. Et ça leur allait. Ils étaient des garçons calmes (sauf en combats), alors c'est ainsi qu'ils s'aimeraient. Drogués l'un de l'autre.

Atsushi pleurait. Une seule larme. Ou était-ce Akutagawa ? Aucun des deux ne savaient, et ils s'en soucièrent guère. Akutagawa décida qu'il en avait marre de sa table basse, et à l'aide de Rashomon, souleva Atsushi, inversa les position, et le tigre finit à califourchon sur un Akutagawa assis au fond de son canapé. Leur passion commençait à prendre le pas sur le fait qu'ils étaient novices, et en découverte l'un de l'autre, et l'instinct prit aussi le dessus.

Atsushi avait ses deux mains à la base du crâne d'Akutagawa, ses ongles de tigre griffant le cuir chevelu du mafieux, lui arrachant des grognements. Mais lui n'était pas en reste, puisqu'il faisait courir ses mains entre hanches et omoplates d'Atsushi, griffant le dos couvert, buvant les gémissements qui en découlait.

Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, satisfait de voir que l'un était aussi rouge et décoiffé que l'autre. Ryunnosuke sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et prit les mains d'Atsushi pour enlever les gants noirs. L'argenté eut un mouvement involontaire pour ramener une de ses mains vers lui, et Akutagawa découvrit que c'est cette main qui était bandée, exactement comme Joanne. Le sang était frais donc le mafieux ne défit pas le bandage mais prit la main délicatement et embrassa la paume blessé en posant juste ses lèvres dessus et en appliquant une très légère pression dessus. Atsushi eut un sourire tendre.

« Je préfère ce genre de combat, » rit-il.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. »

Il était de source connue qu'Akutagawa n'avait pas de patience. Atsushi s'étonna donc à peine quand il se sentit soulevé – toujours avec l'aide de Rashomon – et allongé sur le canapé, bientôt en dessous du mafieux.

Atsushi se sentait fébrile mais excité et impatient lui aussi, et il commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Akutagawa.

« Et on me dit impatient, » fit remarqué celui-ci.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Ce fut fait dans la seconde.

Seul la lune fut témoin de leur union, illuminant leur corps qui se couvraient de griffures pour Akutagawa sur son dos pâle, et de morsures et suçons pour Atsushi sur sa nuque, ses clavicules et épaules. Ses hanches furent également imprimer de l'empreinte des doigts de son amant, qui ne résista plus à rien quand il entendit Atsushi gémir son prénom. Ils finirent dans le lit d'Akutagawa, s'endormant tous deux pour la première fois depuis des années sans difficulté, et passèrent une nuit dénuée de cauchemars, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour Joanne, qui souffrait d'un mal de tête terrible.

Elle tentait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais après sa douche, finit par Gin, il n'y avait qu'un gros trou noir.

Elle tenta de se lever mais sentit un poids sur elle, poids qui le ramena vers un torse fin mais puissant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que ce poids était un bras, et en remontant le long du bras jusqu'à son propriétaire, elle fut de plus en plus perplexe et troublée. Elle finit sur le dos et face à face avec le visage de Gin, et rougit violemment quand son nez frôla celui de la brune. Elle cessa soudain de respirer, de peur de la réveiller.

Gin était si paisible quand elle dormait. Comme n'importe qui finalement. Mais son visage n'avais jamais été aussi différent de celui que lui connaissait Joanne. Elle connaissait l'assassin sans pitié, froide, sans remords et émotions visibles dans les yeux. Elle connaissait aussi la fille derrière le masque, sensible, à l'écoute, jolie …. Elle n'était pas jolie. Ce n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire Gin.

Gin était magnifique. Elle était belle. Extérieurement sans aucun doute. Mais ayant appris à la connaître, Joanne savais qu'elle l'était également intérieurement. Il y avait eu des moments de flottements parfois. Gin, même épuisée, montait quand même sur le toit quand elle était réveillée par les bruits de Joanne. Et ça arrivait souvent qu'elle l'écoute parler en reposant sa tête contre son épaule, ses longs cheveux bruns se mélangeant à ceux blancs de son oreiller improvisé. Il était également déjà arrivé, les rares fois ou Gin parlait d'elle et de sa vie avant Port Mafia, que Joanne, pour lui montrer son soutien, lui prenne la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, caressant de son pouce son poignet pour la détendre. Elle avait intégré les Lézards Noirs depuis longtemps, et elle est Gin étaient un duo qui avait vite fonctionné et été approuvé par Akutagawa et Higuchi. Gin semblait cependant être plus attentive à l'état de Joanne qu'à la mission. C'était sûrement une idée qu'elle se faisait. Sa défense était certes, faible, comparée à celle des autres, mais elle se débrouillait aussi bien qu'eux.

Gin fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de souffler longuement, et de bouger son bras de façon à rapprocher Joanne d'elle. La blanche avait pratiquement son nez dans le cou de la brune, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Gin sentait la noix de coco. Assez pour le sentir quand on était près d'elle comme l'était Joanne, mais pas trop, de façon à ne pas en empester. Ce parfum très léger fit sourire la blanche. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant du calme et de la chaleur, et regarda de nouveau Gin.

Ses cils naturellement longs marquaient sa peau très pâle, mais faisaient un parfait mélange avec ses lèvres roses.

Joanne était incapable de savoir ce que ressentait Gin pour elle. C'était l'inconvénient de son pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que les autres ressentaient pour elle. Et dans ce cas là, elle aurait bien voulu le savoir. Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas insensible à Gin. Et ça lui faisait peur. Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première bien évidemment, la plus commune, était celle du rejet.

La deuxième, était celle de Port Mafia. Mori avait très bien compris qu'essayait d'utiliser Chuuya pour manipuler Dazai serait du suicide, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore une place si bien assurée que Gin ne risquerait rien, dans l'optique où ses sentiments seraient partagés.

La troisième raison était la nouveauté. Elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la haine, et elle avait pratiquement été élevé pour ne ressentir que ça. Elle aimait bien sûr, les membres de l'Agence et ceux de Port Mafia, à sa façon. Chuuya et Dazai étaient pour elle les grands frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Kenji et Atsushi, surtout Atsushi, étaient les petits frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Higuchi était comme une grande sœur, Kyouka comme une petite. Kunikida, Yosano et Koyo étaient ceux qui ressemblaient le plus aux figure parentale qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et elle considérait Poe, Ranpo, les Tanizaki et Akutagawa comme des équivalents de cousins. Elle s'était trouvée sa petite famille, qui l'avait intégré et qu'elle protégerait au prix de sa vie. Mais Gin n'avait jamais fait partie de cette famille dans ce sens là. Gin était beaucoup plus importante pour Joanne. Elle était prête à lui donner son cœur, littéralement. Si Mori levait la main sur Atsushi, elle serait hors d'elle. Mais si Mori levait la main sur Gin, elle serait prête à lâcher le démon, sans seconde pensée.

Et la dernière raison, était justement le démon. Ce démon assoiffé de sang qui vivait en elle et n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit au bord de la mort pour se réveiller. Ce démon qui, à la manière de Arahabaki, détruisait tout sur son passage, mais plus violemment que le Dieu qu'abritait Chuuya. Et elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, c'était que ce démon s'en prenne un jour à Gin. Qu'il ne dissocie plus les ennemis des alliés de la jeune femme, et qu'il s'en prenne à ceux qui lui sont chères. Et si Gin se retrouvait un jour blessé à mort par sa faute, elle laisserait volontiers Rashomon lui prendre la vie à son tour sans protester.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des flashs soudain qui la firent gémir de douleur. Elle entendit des cris, le bruit d'un objet qui chute, et le silence, seulement comblé par la voix lointaine de Gin, qui la rassurait, la berçait, et surtout, lui disait des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer entendre : 'tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec mon frère.'

Sa respiration s'arrêta, et l'horreur prit place en elle.

Elle avait été détestable. Elle avait insulté Gin, l'avait repoussé, avait essayé de la chasser de chez elle, alors que l'autre n'avait fait qu'essayé de l'aider pendant toute la soirée. La culpabilité la prit à la gorge, n'empêchant néanmoins pas un sanglot de résonner dans la chambre.

Joanne plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sons, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Gin, mais en vain. Avec seulement le premier sanglot, la brune avait commencé à bouger et avait ouvert des yeux endormis, cherchant le problème. Joanne ferma les siens fortement, mais les larmes coulèrent quand même, et Gin sentit son corps trembler. Tout de suite, l'assassin fut aux aguets et les dernières volutes de sommeil disparurent rapidement :

« Joanne ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Gin avait refermé ses deux bras autour de la blanche et la maintenait collée contre elle autant que faire se pouvait. Elle murmurait des chants à l'oreille de la mafieuse pour la calmer, et Joanne enleva ses mains de sa bouche pour s'accrocher à Gin douloureusement.

« J-je suis déso-désolée, » hoqueta-t-elle. « J'ai é-été odieuse et- »

Gin comprit enfin la source du problème et les redressa, elle et Joanne, tant bien que mal (plus mal que bien d'ailleurs) sur le futon de la jeune femme. Elle prit le visage de la manipulatrice de sang dans ses mains et la força à la regarder :

« Hey hey Joanne, arrête, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normale. Jamais tu n'aurais dis ces choses là habituellement et je le savais très bien, d'accord ? Ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça pour des idioties. »

« Des idioties ?! » elle s'éloigna de Gin pour la regarder dans les yeux. « DES IDIOTIES?! »

Gin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de comprendre le problème.

« Ce n'est pas des idioties ! Gin si j'avais parlé comme ça à Dazai ou Chuuya, je m'en serait voulu oui, mais je sais qu'ils seraient vite passés à autre chose, qu'ils n'auraient pas retenu ça ! »

« Tu me crois rancunière ? »

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais ce que je suis pour eux. Pour toi, je sais que nous sommes amies, mais ... »

Gin sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Après toute ces années à n'aimer que son frère, elle n'allait quand même pas être rejetée par la seule personne qu'elle s'était autorisée à apprécier.

Elle est Tachihara avait eut une petite histoire au début de Black Lizard, dont personne n'était au courant, pas même son frère. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils étaient juste jeunes, avaient des besoin et étaient souvent en mission ensemble. Il n'y avait aucun sentiments. Rien. Juste du sexe. Et ça leur allait à tous les deux ! Ils s'appréciaient bien évidemment l'un l'autre énormément, mais ça n'a jamais dépassé le statut d'amis avec bénéfices.

Joanne était différente pour Gin.

Ryunnosuke l'avait remarqué. Tout comme elle avait remarqué que Atsushi était différent pour son frère. Ça courrait dans la famille visiblement, d'être attiré par des orphelins torturés dans leur enfance aux cheveux clairs.

Joanne inspira un grand coup et Gin retint sa respiration :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si les blesser et la dernière chose que je veux, je veux encore moins te blesser toi. Je ne veux surtout pas que ces mots restent entre nous, que tu puisses les garder en tête et te répéter que c'est moi qui ai dit ça parce que je ne les ai jamais pensé. Tu es importante pour moi, très importante. »

Joanne rosit légèrement et Gin le remarqua tout de suite, entrainant la même réaction chez elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle sourit légèrement et posa ses mains sur celle de la blanche :

« Joanne. Je n'y penserai plus si ça te travaille autant. Je sais que tu ne les pensais pas. Mais merci de me le confirmer, tu es importante pour moi aussi, et à la seule pensée que tu puisses imaginer que tu n'étais qu'une mission pour moi m'a rendu malade. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, et tu dois encore beaucoup te reposer. Et pendant tout ce temps, je serai là. Alors ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je ne te mérite pas, » chuchota Joanne.

Gin pouffa :

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ou je vais devoir te frapper. »

Joanne rit doucement aussi et la voir sourire réchauffa le cœur de la brune. Elle l'observa sécher ses larmes, et hésita longuement, avant de finalement prendre son courage et de déposer un baiser, léger, presque en frôlant la peau, sur les joues de la blanche. Celle-ci semblait ne pas réussir à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et resta interdite un moment.

« Tu n'es pas en état, mais il faudra qu'on parle de ça aussi. »

Sur ce, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, presque en fuyant, aussi rouge que le sang manipulé par Joanne.

Dans l'appartement de l'aîné des Akutagawa en revanche, le réveil fut bien plus calme et tardif. Ils n'avaient pas énormément bougé dans leur sommeil, et la position au réveil était, à quelques centimètres près, la même qu'au coucher, soit Ryunnosuke le nez dans le cou d'Atsushi, les bras autour de la taille du tigre, qui lui avait une main perdu dans la tignasse brune du mafieux, leurs jambes un mélange et un nœud de membres. Akutagawa, très matinal, se réveilla le premier, et soupira de contentement en sentant l'odeur sauvage de menthe, dégagée par Atsushi. Il resserra sa grippe autour de son corps, et déposa un baiser sur la clavicule devant lui.

Un grognement lui répondit, ce qui l'amusa, et bien qu'habituellement il préfèrait sortir tôt du lit, cette fois, il attendrait qu'Atsushi soit réveillé.

Il se rendormit donc pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard, avec une main qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Il papillonna des yeux et quand il réussit à les ouvrir, il rencontra tout de suite deux pupilles dichromatiques pleines de fatigue, mais aussi de tendresse face au visage endormi du démon de la mafia.

« Konnichiha Ryuu-kun~, » chantonna le plus jeune, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Akutagawa cligna trois fois avant de se redresser entièrement pour passer Atsushi sur le dos, se positionnant au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Le pauvre tigre en fut tout retourné, mais répondit avec entrain.

« Konnichiha Atsushi. » répondit le brun après avoir poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, se réveillant aux côtés et contacts de l'autre, avant qu'Atsushi ne montre des signes nerveux. Akutagawa avait appris à les connaître par cœur, et ce depuis longtemps. Le tigre regardait partout dans la chambre, à condition que son regard ne lui fasse pas lever la tête, ses sourcils semblaient hésiter entre se froncer et rester comme ils étaient habituellement, et les doigts qui caressaient les mèches brunes et blanches se resserrèrent sur eux-même pour s'enfoncer dans les paumes de leur propriétaire, le blessant d'avantage.

« Oï Atsushi, » grogna le mafieux en s'asseyant et en prenant de force les mains d'Atsushi.

Les paumes commençaient déjà à être marqué, et même si les plaies se soignèrent rapidement, Akutagawa n'en était pas moins mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda le mafieux extrêmement sérieux et quelque peu affligé à l'idée d'être encore responsable du malheur du tigre. « Est-ce que … » il déglutit difficilement et regarda ailleurs, « tu regrettes ? »

Atsushi sembla enfin s'éveiller et s'assit lui aussi en poussant des grands :

« Oh non non non, Ryuunosuke jamais ne pense ça ! Jamais ! Je ne regrette absolument rien et je ne regretterai jamais cette soirée ! »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda l'autre en plantant ses onyx dans les soleils violets de son vis-à-vis.

Atsushi déglutit à son tour et baissa les yeux :

« J'avais peur … c'est moi qui pensais que tu regretterais … que tu te rendrais compte que c'était une erreur, que je n'en vaux pas la peine- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Akutagawa qui l'embrassa violemment.

Si être tendre ne suffit pas à lui faire comprendre, alors on va la faire à la Dazai !

Il rompit le baiser et ignora l'incrédulité qui peignait le visage du détective :

« Écoute-moi bien imbécile de Jinko. Si je regrettais quoique ce soit je t'aurai viré de mon appartement la seconde où on avait fini. Alors ce que tu vas faire maintenant, c'est arrêter de douter de toi, de te rabaisser et de penser que tu ne vaux rien, parce que pour moi tu vaux tout l'or du monde. »

Atsushi se mordit la lèvre et se tapa dessus mentalement pour laisser échapper une larme, mais Akuatagwa l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de finir de couler sur son visage et il sentit une bouffée de bonheur le saisir.

'C'est ça être heureux ? Si oui, alors je veux que ça soit lui qui me le fasse ressentir à chaque fois.'

« Stupide Jinko, » sourit Ryunnosuke.

« Oui mais, 'ton' stupide Jinko ? » demanda Atsushi avec hésitation.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du démon suffire à répondre à la question :

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Encore dans une autre partie de Yokohama, à l'Agence plus précisément, quelques heures plus tôt, un détective se tuait à la tâche depuis plusieurs heures, sans repos, sous le regard inquiet d'un mafieux. Ce même mafieux venait de poser une énième tasse de café sur le coin du bureau du détective, et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil luire de ses premiers rayons avec un grand soupir.

« Dazai. »

Aucune réponse.

« Oï maquereau. »

Toujours rien. L'autre ne lui portait aucune attention.

« Osamu ! »

Même l'appellation de son prénom n'y fit rien. Le roux en eut assez. Il s'avança déterminé vers le bureau du brun, ferma l'ordinateur brusquement, poussa du pied la chaise roulante sur laquelle était assise son homme depuis le début de la nuit avant qu'il ne puisse protester, et s'assit sur le bureau. Barrant tout accès à son travail. Une pile de feuilles faillit s'envoler mais le mafieux utilisa son pouvoir pour les remettre à leur place. Il grimaça en constatant les documents accumulés. Le collègue de Dazai, Kunikida, allait être encore plus furieux qu'habituellement.

Dazai soupira longuement et leva ses yeux vers les azurs de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient cernés, de noir, de violet, et l'éclat joueur avait disparu pour laisser place à un fatigué et inquiet. Un regard que le mafieux n'avait pas vu dans les yeux de son partenaire depuis son temps à Port Mafia, et cette constatation lui serra le cœur.

« Chuuuuuuya~ »

« Assez. »

Dazai lui jeta un regard noir. Chuuya leva en sourcil en réponse.

« Tu ressembles à un zombie. Si ta nouvelle tentative de suicide c'est te crever au travail je ne te laisserai pas faire non plus. »

Dazai passa ses mains bandés sur son visage fatigué, et passa ses doigts dans ses mèche brunes, les désordonnant encore plus.

« Je ne joue pas Chuuya. »

« Moi non plus Osamu. »

L'appelé soupira encore.

« Nous devons le trouver. Il a été trop calme depuis la vente, son bateau a disparu, on ne trouve plus rien de lui ! Et toute l'Agence devrait déjà être là à chercher la moindre faille, la moindre information sur cet homme et son organisation. »

« Il est 5 heure du matin. »

« Et ? »

« Mon dieu Dazai ! Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, ça fait trois jours que tu ne manges pas, et tu te tues à la tâche h24 devant cet ordinateur comme si il pouvait soudainement te donner réponse à tout les mystères de l'Univers ! Tu as besoin d'une pose ! »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non.

« Je suis aussi têtu que toi abruti. »

Dazai ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Fyodor et les rats, de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main, de ne pas maîtriser la situation du début à la fin. Il ne savait pas comment gérer dans ces cas là.

Chuuya s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit entre ses mains le visage de Dazai.

« Osamu, personne ne te demande de tout trouver tout seul et tout de suite. Tu n'es pas le seul à travailler sur cette affaire. Port Mafia s'active comme jamais, tes collègues sont à 200% tout les jours, alors tu dois leur fait confiance. »

« A qui ? »

« Tous. Mais surtout tes collègues. Et à Joanne. Laisse lui le temps de se remettre et elle sera de nouveau prête à retourner dans la bataille. Mais ne porte pas tout un fardeau tout seul comme ça. Personne ne t'as demandé de leur faire, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils attendent de toi, mais comme d'habitude tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te croire trop arrogant pas vrai ? » sourit Chuuya.

Dazai laissa son visage tomber sur la main que Chuuya avait mis sur sa joue. Soudainement, il agrippa le mafieux par la taille et le fit tomber à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« D-dazai ?! »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'encercler la taille de Chuuya avec ses bras et de poser son front contre son épaule, le nez dans sa clavicule.

« Dazai ? » demanda le roux après quelques minutes.

Mais il savait qu'il n'aurai pas de réponse, puisqu'il avait bien senti la respiration de Dazai ralentir pour prendre un rythme tranquille et plus lent, et sentait les battements de son cœur suivre le même exemple. Il venait de s'endormir.

« Je rêve, » dit Chuuya en chuchotant mais avec un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Il avait veillé sur son détective toute la nuit et mine de rien, manquait aussi de sommeil. Alors quand il sentit la fatigue le gagner de nouveau il ne la chassa pas, et tomba endormit à son tour.

Bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille bien longtemps – une petite heure grand maximum – mais ne furent pas du tout réveillés par le claquement de la porte ouverte par Ranpo dans un élan de joie.

« Ranpo-kun ! » bégaya un jeune homme beaucoup plus grand derrière lui.

« Aha ! Tu vois Poe-kun ! J'avais raison encore une fois ! Je t'avais bien dit que l'Agence n'était pas déserte ! »

Poe soupira mais sourit quand même devant la mine d'enfant du jeune homme.

« Oui, en effet. »

« Tiens ? » Ranpo s'avança vers le couple, étonné.

Poe le suivit, Karl sur l'épaule. La raton laveur n'y resta néanmoins pas longtemps, puisqu'il sauta sur le sol pour sauter sur Ranpo et se positionner sur la tête du détective, trouvant le chapeau très confortable. Il y a quelque temps, Poe aurait couru vers Karl pour l'enlever en bégayant des excuses à Ranpo. Mais c'était devenu habituel, alors il ne dit rien et ne releva même pas. C'était aussi habituel que d'avoir le jeune brun qui venait chez lui à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ou de la journée. Poe alla se placer devant le bureau de Ranpo et vit ce qui avait fait tiquer le détective.

« Ils ne voulaient pas être discret ? » demanda-t-il en avisant Dazai et Chuuya entrelacés et dormant sur la chaise de bureau du plus jeune.

« Je le savais la seconde ou ils se sont mis ensemble, mais je suppose que si ils ne l'ont pas dit aux autres c'était en effet pour être discrets, » commenta Ranpo amusé. Puis il se tourna vers Poe :

« Tu l'avais deviné aussi ? »

Poe sentit la fierté le prendre sous la question du détective :

« Bien sûr, je ne fais pas qu'écrire des mystères, je les découvre aussi ! »

Ranpo eut à nouveau un sourire enfantin, et sans réagir au poids sur sa tête, sauta pour s'asseoir sur son bureau et sortir un paquet de chips de sous sa veste.

« Je l'ai quand même découvert avant toi Poe-kun ! " Il commença à manger et continua : "Dazai travail trop. Il se croit dans une impasse en oubliant que je suis là, ça en devient vexant !"

L'autre hocha la tête vivement. Avant de prendre place au bureau de Ranpo pour écrire. Le silence fit place longtemps, seulement perturbé par les bruits de clavier, qui cessèrent la seconde où leur responsable n'entendit plus de bruits de mastications l'accompagner :

« Ranpo-kun ? »

Aucune réponse. Poe se leva et vint se mettre devant Ranpo. Il sursauta presque quand deux orbes émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui, avant de rougir violemment sous leur intensité.

« Poe ... »

Le concerné s'inquiéta rapidement en n'entendant pas la formule de politesse et en voyant la détresse dans ce regard vert.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Verlaine, Joanne je … je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je n'arrive pas à découvrir ses plans. »

Poe paniqua. Il ne devait pas laisser Ranpo déprimer, où le détective n'en sortirait pas :

« Tu n'as peut être pas assez d'informations, c'est normal, il n'y a eut qu'une rencontre- »

« Non. »

La voix était catégorique, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, le regard se fit affolé et le paquet de chips tomba, presque dans un silence religieux, comme au ralenti. Poe cessa de respirer et Karl de se laver. Les deux fixaient Ranpo, en attente de quelque chose. Le brun avait l'air horrifié, et souffla :

« C'est trop tard, il a frappé là ou Arahabaki- »

Ranpo ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une explosion énorme retentit en arrière fond. Poe vit par la fenêtre une vague d'énergie arriver et eut à peine le temps d'attraper Karl et Ranpo par la taille et de les jeter à terre en se plaçant au dessus que toutes les fenêtres de l'Agence explosèrent en poussière, et que le bâtiment fut secoué par un tremblement de terre qui ébranla toute la ville. Plus loin, Atsushi et Akutagawa se redressaient en catastrophe dans le lit du brun sous le bruit de vibration des baies vitrées, et Gin accourait auprès de Joanne pour la mettre à l'abri.

Poe avait entouré ses bras autour du corps frêle de Ranpo qui serrait le manteau du brun fortement entre ses doigts, Karl, comme un enfant, bien tenu entre leur deux corps.

Quand le calme revint, Poe mit quelques instants avant de se relever, et quand il le fit, il resta assis au sol, le corps du détective tremblant encore entre ses bras. Des mouvements sur sa gauche le firent sursauter avant qu'il ne voit Chuuya et Dazai se lever. Mince, ils les avaient complètement oublié.

Il remarqua cependant bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas blessé, et qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur rouge.

Le pouvoir de Chuuya.

Celui-ci se posa avec Dazai au sol et s'épousseta avant de remarquer que Poe le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Heu Dazai ? »

« Hm ? »

Dazai qui époussetait son trench-coat, le lâcha en voyant Poe et Ranpo, plein de poussière et tremblants.

« Ranpo-san ! Poe ! »

Il se précipita à leurs côtés, et voyant que Poe n'avait rien, posa une main sur l'épaule de Ranpo. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, et Poe échangea un regard inquiet avec Dazai.

« Ranpo-kun ? » appela cette fois Poe.

Le détective sortit sa tête de l'épaule de Poe, sa main gauche toujours crispée sur la cape de ce dernier, la droite bien enroulée autour du corps de Karl qui s'était mis en position pain, en rangeant pattes et queues sous son corps poilus pour faciliter la tâche à Ranpo.

« Tout va bien, c'est fini, tu peux lâcher Karl. »

Le pauvre raton-laveur n'était pas écrasé, mais sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son deuxième maître.

« Tu as su que ça allait se produire, » continua Poe, « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

Dazai les observa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Chuuya intervint :

« Dazai, Gin est chez Joanne, les autres membres de l'Agence seront là sous peu si quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu devrais aller voir si ton gamin va bien. Je retourne à Port Mafia ils auront besoin de moi. »

« Il n'est pas au dortoir de l'Agence. »

Chuuya s'arrêta et se tourna paniqué :

« Quoi ?! Mais il est où alors ?! »

« Akutagawa, » répondit-il distrait.

Chuuya ne releva pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Tant pis si les gamins voulaient être discret, mais Chuuya allait vérifier si ils allaient bien qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le mafieux quitta l'Agence, et Poe réussit à remettre Ranpo sur ses pieds.

« Ranpo-san, » commença Dazai avec un sérieux mortel. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Ranpo avait toujours ses grands yeux verts ouverts, fixés dans le vide, mais répondit :

« Il a utilisé une puissance égale à celle de Arahabaki, au même endroit que la première fois que la créature à été découverte. Au même endroit où se trouvait Chuuya quand tu l'as recruté. »

Dazai blêmit violemment :

« Mais tout a été reconstruit là-bas, il y a des milliers de logements. »

Ranpo tourna un regard qui glaça le sang de Dazai.

« Plus maintenant. C'est encore pire que quand Arahabaki a été libéré, il ne reste plus rien Dazai, plus rien du tout. Il a voulu revenir là ou tout a commencé, là ou lui et son ami, celui que tu as connu, celui à qui Chuuya doit beaucoup, ont découvert le Dieu qui a fait de Chuuya son hôte. »

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans le cerveau de Dazai si vite qu'il en eut un vertige et dû se tenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Joanne avait dit que Verlaine avait commencé ses expériences après avoir entendu parler d'Arahabaki, mais c'était plus que ça ! Il avait fait parti du projet Arahabaki ! Il était un des espions envoyés par la France pour s'emparer de la puissance du Dieu de la destruction, s'emparer de Chuuya !

Chuuya

Dazai se redressa vite et regardait la porte de l'Agence qu'avait emprunté son amant plus tôt.

Tout tournait autour de Joanne mais pas que. Verlaine ne souhaitait que le pouvoir de Joanne, ce qu'il réussit à éveiller en elle.

Il voulait aussi ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à éveiller en Chuuya, des années auparavant.

Rimbaud.

L'homme leur avait bien dis être venu avec un autre homme au Japon, avec un homme qu'il considérait son ami, voir plus. Mais qui l'avait trahit et qui l'avait poussé à libérer la puissance contenu en Chuuya dans le but de se sauver. Cet homme avait tenté de le tuer pour récupérer égoïstement ce qu'ils devaient ramener à deux.

Verlaine.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça. Ce monstre n'avait pas seulement tenté de voler une puissance incontrôlable, il avait aussi tenté de tuer son amant. Dazai n'était pas crédule. Vu la façon dont Rimbaud leur avait parlé de l'autre, il avait bien compris qu'ils s'étaient aimés, avant tout.

'Il a tenté de tué l'homme qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait, pourquoi ? Pour ce monstre de destruction, qui ruine et menace la vie de l'homme que moi aujourd'hui, j'aime.'

Dazai sentit le souffle lui manquer et tourna la tête vers Ranpo dans l'espoir de trouvé la marque d'une erreur de sa part, qu'il ne venait pas de comprendre ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais si. Le regard de Ranpo ne laissait plus de place au doute.

Le visage insondable, Dazai retourna à son bureau, prit son manteau qu'il enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas empêcher ça ! » lui cria Ranpo, désespéré comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. « Il les veut tout les deux, et on ne l'a comprit que trop tard ! Il les aura ! Il a déjà commencé ! Et quand ça arrivera ce sera la fin de Yokohama ! »

Dazai s'était arrêté :

« Il ne sait pas encore comment les avoir, tout ira bien tant qu'on les maintiens à distance. »

Ranpo rit jaune :

« Tu sais très bien que ce sont deux oiseaux que tu ne peux tenir en cage. Et je ne compte pas garder ça pour moi-même. D'ici la fin de la matinée le directeur sera mit au courant et demandera une réunion d'urgence avec Port Mafia, et quand ça arrivera ... »

Ranpo laissa la menace flotter dans l'air. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Dazai avait très bien comprit.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il n'approchera plus ni l'un ni l'autre, jamais. Je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion. »


	14. Pas de chapitre, juste des infos

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée de la déception occasionnée ! Ceci est un petit message d'informations pour vous dire que mes partiels arrivent (janvier) et que donc mes cours ont demandé plus de travail, et je ne parle même pas de la galère des grèves. bref tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui, mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment ne pas être débordée avec les fanfics à mettre à jour. Les prochains chapitres seront donc le 28 Décembre, et ceux pour toutes les fanfics ! Peut-être qu'un One-Shot sur Bungou Stray Dogs sera publié, mais ça ne vous intéressera pas tous. D'ici là bon début de vacances et courage si certains sont déjà dans leurs partiels !


	15. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre comme promis ! Le prochain devrait normalement paraître le 12 Janvier, mais comme ça sera au milieu de mes partiels il est possible que j'ai une semaine de retard. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 13

Joanne et Gin étaient sorties de l'appartement lorsque le tremblement de terre s'était fait ressentir, et constataient avec horreur qu'autour d'elles, le paysage avait souffert : des dizaines de maisons avaient leurs fenêtres éclatées, des énormes fissures et trous menaçant d'ouvrir la terre en deux recouvraient les routes et les lampadaires étaient presque tous tombés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Joanne.

Le téléphone de Gin sonna à ce moment, comme en réponse à Joanne.

« Allô ? »

« Gin, tout va bien ?! » c'était son frère. « Il y a eut un énorme tremblement, même à la tour nous l'avons ressenti jusqu'en haut ! »

« Oui oui tout va bien, j'ai fais sortir Joanne de son appartement, heureusement les logements de Port Mafia sont toujours debout. Mais attend, _nous _? »

« Oui … Jinko est avec moi. »

Joanne entendit la dernière phrase et arracha le téléphone à Gin :

« Atsushi est avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Joanne ? » Atsushi se fit entendre. « Oui ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne sois pas le cas du reste de la ville. Qu'est-ce que qui a pu causer ça ? »

Et là, les téléphones des quatre sonnèrent. Joanne vit le numéro de Mori afficher sur son écran, comme Gin qui avait un double appel.

« Fukuzawa-san m'appelle ! » informa Atsushi.

Il décrocha et mit en haut-parleur, de même que les Akutagawa après que Joanne est décrochée et mit en haut-parleur, permettant aux quatre d'entendre aussi bien le directeur que le boss :

« Joanne-chan où es-tu ? »

« Atsushi-kun où es-tu ? »

Il y eut un silence, signe que les deux hommes s'étaient entendus, puis :

« Vous êtes donc ensemble, » la voix de Mori résonna dans le téléphone d'Atsushi qui fronça les sourcils.

Akutagawa eut la même réaction et répondit :

« Vous et le directeur aussi visiblement. »

« Nous nous trouvons à l'Agence, » informa Mori. « Rejoignez-nous là-bas, tous. Soyez prêt à faire n'importe quoi, on ne sait pas où cette discussion nous conduira. Dazai manque à l'appel, ainsi que Chuuya. »

« Dazai-san ?! »

« Où est Chuuya-san ? Je croyais qu'il devait passer la soirée avec Dazai, » demanda Gin.

« Vous aurez toutes les informations en venant à l'Agence. Vous avez dix minutes, dépêchez-vous, » termina Fukuzawa, et les deux hommes raccrochèrent.

Gin et Ryunnosuke les imitèrent et tous se préparèrent. Gin et Joanne mirent leur vêtements de missions et Gin s'équipa de tout ses couteaux. Joanne se donna contenance et remis de l'ordre dans son apparence, et elles furent vite sur la moto de la brune en route pour le centre-ville de Yokohama. Atsushi et Akutagawa étaient déjà prêts et n'avaient pas perdu de temps : Atsushi courrait à travers la ville en mode tigre avec le mafieux sur le dos.

Ils furent accueilli par un Ranpo entouré de Poe et des autres membres de l'Agence minus Dazai, et Mori se tenait plus loin, en grande discussion secrète avec Fukuzawa, quelques hommes de main à gauche à droite dans la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda directement Joanne.

« Il y a eut une explosion. C'est ça qui a causé le tremblement de terre, » commença Yosano.

« Elle était énorme cette explosion, d'où venait-elle ? »

Kunikida remit ses lunettes sur son nez et dit gravement :

« Ranpo a trouvé Verlaine. Il faisait parti des deux espions français envoyés pour récupérer la puissance de Arahabaki, il y a 14 ans. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait et ce que son ancien partenaire a dit, il n'a pas été tué. Il a survécu, et c'est peu de temps après qu'il a commencé ses expériences sur toi et d'autres enfants. »

« Il a fait exploser la ville qui s'était construite sur les décombres de l'explosion d'origine, Cone Street. Il ne reste plus rien. Nous avons déjà envoyé des drones quadriller la zone. Il n'y a plus aucun trace de ceux qui y vivaient. Plus aucun logements, rien. Le néant. Comme un champ de guerre. »

Même Rynnosuke ne cacha pas son choc. Détruire une partie de ville entière, pulvériser des vies comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là … même pour Port Mafia c'était énorme.

« Dazai et moi savons ce qu'il prévoit. Il n'en a rien à faire de récupérer Joanne pour ses pouvoirs ou sa puissance. Il ne veux pas non plus expérimenter de nouveau. »

Joanne sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous elle et elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle venait de comprendre. Tout comprendre. Pourquoi Verlaine voulait la pousser à utiliser de nouveau le démon, pourquoi es-ce qu'il avait montré de l'intérêt pour Chuuya.

« Non, » souffla-t-elle. « Il veut nous utiliser pour détruire. »

« Attend attend, » intervint Higuchi, « qui exactement en plus de toi ? Et détruire quoi ? »

« Chuuya, » répondit Ranpo. « La seule autre personne avec Joanne à avoir en elle une puissance destructrice, si relâchée dans la nature. »

« Et il s'en fiche de quoi détruire, c'est ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Il ne veut que destruction, horreur et douleur … »

« La question est pourquoi, » intervint Mori, silencieux depuis le début.

« Il veut récupérer la puissance de Arahabaki qui lui a échappé la première fois. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix du nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Dazai, Chuuya juste derrière.

« Dazai-san ! »

« Chuuya-san ! »

« Où étiez-vous passés ? » demandèrent le directeur et le boss.

« Nous avions besoin de parler stratégie, » répondit Chuuya après un regard vers Dazai.

Celui-ci échangea un regard entendu avec Ranpo et se tourna vers Joanne.

« Il t'attend. Il est au milieu du cratère qu'il a créé et t'attend. Il a avec lui des armées Européennes dispersées au milieu de la foret qu'il va pousser par l'un des deux utilisateurs de pouvoirs qu'il a. »

Joanne écarquilla les yeux.

« Elle ne peut pas s'y rendre ! Ça se sent à trois kilomètres que c'est un piège ! » s'exclama Gin.

« Comment compte-t-il récupérer Arahabaki et Zagan ? » demanda la blanche.

« Il veut vous forcer à les libérer de votre propre chef. »

« Nous ne le ferons jamais ! »

« Il trouvera comment faire ! » Dazai avait l'air désespéré. Chacun comprit la gravité de la chose en voyant le regard de Chuuya fuyant, et incertain.

Dazai ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que Verlaine les attendait, et ils n'auraient que cette chance là pour en finir avec l'homme, mais ils risquaient de perdre beaucoup trop. Le danger de mort était courant dans leur vie, mais de savoir que Chuuya et Joanne pourraient très certainement perdre la vie doute était différent … et Dazai, ne sachant que faire, ne voyait que la mort imminente de son amant.

Gin agrippa la main de Joanne et inconsciemment, la blanche la serra.

« Il faut y aller, » lâcha Joanne. « Peu importe les risques pour moi, vous n'aurez qu'à rester en retrait, surtout Chuuya-san, mais c'est moi qu'il veut, depuis le début. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seule ? »

« Je sais très bien que non. Voilà pourquoi je vous dis de me laisser l'approcher. Chuuya peut attaquer à distance, et vous devriez tous rester à distance. »

« C'est hors de question, » claqua Tanizaki.

« Elle a raison, » souffla Ranpo.

Poe en fut surpris mais le regard du détective était peiné :

« Si vous restez loin, il n'aura rien pour la forcer à utiliser son démon. Elle pourra tenter de le vaincre avec seulement son pouvoir. »

Joanne baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas sûr d'y arriver sans Zagan, mais elle ne laisserait pas à Verlaine la moindre opportunité de blesser voir tuer ses amis.

Le silence fit place, laissant à chacun le temps de se préparer mentalement. Kyouka trembla lorsqu'elle demanda :

« On peut vraiment réussir à détruire une organisation en une journée ? »

« Même si cette organisation est dix fois plus puissante que celle que nous avons détruite avec Chuuya i ans, non seulement il y a nous, mais il y a aussi un nouveau Double-Noir. »

Atsushi et Akutagawa regardèrent leur supérieur avec hésitation, peur, mais aussi fierté.

« Sans oublier les apprentis de Natsume-Sensei, » intervint Mori.

Leurs organisations les regardèrent avec choc.

« Que croyez-vous, nous sommes les deux patrons des deux organisations les plus puissantes du Japon. Nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire. »

Mafieux comme Détectives eurent des sourires satisfaits.

« Nous y arriverons. Nous tuerons Verlaine, détruirons HYBRIDS et sauverons encore Yokohama, et notre peau avec, » déclara Chuuya.

L'élan de détermination du roux contamina chaque personne présente dans la salle, et ils se redressèrent tous, poings serrés et pouvoir prêt.

Mori rit légèrement tandis que Fukuzawa eut un petit sourire :

« Je n'aurai pas dit mieux Chuuya-kun. Et ceux qui disent que l'Agence et la Mafia ne peuvent travailler ensemble n'a cas quitté la ville si il veut survivre. »

« Joanne, Dazai, Chuuya. Nous vous laissons le commandement, » complèta Fukuzawa.

Les trois concernés se mirent en ligne et s'inclinèrent.

« Bon, » commença Tachihara, « C'est quoi le plan ? »

Le plan était simple. Ils étaient séparés en équipe – surtout des duos – mélangeant Mafia et Agence, équilibrant les forces. Grâce aux drones, ils avaient donc pu voir qu'une forêt avait pris place à la place de l'ancien cratère, et qu'ils y avaient deux utilisateurs de pouvoirs, dont un responsable pour la forêt. Le pouvoir de l'autre était inconnu.

Ce serait les duos Fukuzawa/Mori et Atsushi/Akutagawa qui s'occuperaient des deux utilisateurs de pouvoirs. Verlaine avait disposé un peu partout des Unités – 3 au total – composées d'armées de toute l'Europe.

Yosano et Koyo s'occuperaient de la première Unité qui comptait la France, L'Italie et l'Espagne. Black Lizard (minus Akutagawa) et ses hommes de main s'occuperaient de l'Unité 2 qui comptait tout le Royaume-Uni, l'Allemagne et la Pologne. Les Détectives Armés (minus Dazai, Atsushi et Ranpo) s'occuperaient de la dernière Unité, la plus faible, qui était en plus chargée de l'utilisation d'armes chimiques. Une fois les trois Unités neutralisées et la forêt sécurisée, ils devraient rester sur place et attendre les signaux de Soukoku, qui soutiendrait de loin Joanne face à Verlaine.

Pendant les dernières préparations où tous étaient armés et prêt à déclencher une guerre, Joanne approcha Gin.

« Tu es prête ? »

La brune finissait d'attacher ses cheveux et prit son masque.

« Est-ce qu'on est jamais vraiment prêt ? »

Joanne sourit.

« Merci Gin. Pour ce que tu as fait pour m'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas fais grand chose- »

« Si. Pour moi ça compte. »

Les deux restèrent se fixer un moment, et Gin n'aima pas le regard de Joanne. La blanche la regardait comme si elle essayait de mémoriser son visage, comme si elle la regardait une dernière fois. Gin sentit le besoin de lui rappeler de survivre contre Verlaine :

« Lorsqu'on se reverra, il faudra qu'on parle. Alors n'essaye pas de t'échapper en y laissant ta peau, » s'était sur un ton humoristique mais Gin ne put sourire, et finit presque en chuchotant, « je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »

Le cœur de Joanne se serra et elle voulut parler, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Dazai l'appela pour les derniers réglages avec Chuuya.

Et une heure plus tard ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la forêt où tout se jouerait quelques instants plus tard. Ils en ressortiraient vainqueurs, ou perdants, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ils se regardèrent tous une dernière fois, sans rien dire, pour ne pas dire au revoir, et se séparèrent.

Dazai et Chuuya échangèrent un regard avec Joanne.

_Les dés étaient lancés._

**Côté Yosano/Koyo **

Les deux femmes marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre, Koyo son ombrelle déployait au dessus d'elle, Yosano avec son sac de médecin qui produisait un fort bruit métallique à chacun de ses pas. Koyo s'en agaça quelque peu :

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de prendre votre sac ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais le bruit m'empêche de profiter de la nature. »

Yosano eut un petit rire :

« Désolée Princesse, mais oui. Mon pouvoir n'est pas un qui me permet d'attaquer, alors je dois bien m'armer. Et franchement, chercher à profiter de la nature dans la situation où nous nous trouvons … il n'y a qu'un membre de la Mafia pour le faire. »

Koyo eut elle aussi un petit rire.

« Nous venons effectivement d'environnements différents, mais je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas si étrangère que vous le dîtes avec un lieu de guerre. »

Yosano grinça des dents :

« Mori vous a parlé de son échec ? Il y a du progrès, » grogna la jeune médecin.

« Vous le surestimez. Sans moi, Mori aurait bien du mal à faire tenir Port Mafia debout. »

La brune leva un sourcil interrogateur mais laissa la rousse continuer.

« Il me fait, en effet, part de ses contrariétés. Il y a peu de temps nous parlions de Joanne. Quelques années de cela de Dazai, et il y a encore plus longtemps de vous, _Ange de la mort_. »

Koyo ne cilla même pas quand la lame de sa Reine Démoniaque arrêta la machette de la détective, et que le bruit métallique éclata dans le silence des bois. Yosano recula sous le coup d'arrêt mais ne se mit pas en garde.

« Sujet sensible. Rassurez-vous, je sais ce que vous avez fait, et je sais aussi que ce n'était pas de votre plein gré. »

« Êtes-vous sûr de tout savoir ? »

Koyo afficha un sourire charmeur et des yeux légèrement plissés, comme pour séduire :

« Je sais que votre broche est très importante pour vous, ce que Mori n'a lui pas réussit à comprendre. »

Yosano resserra sa poigne autour de son arme et baissa la tête. Koyo tapait dans le mille. Dazai l'avait pourtant prévenu. La rousse était connue non seulement pour sa beauté, mais aussi ses talents de manipulatrice. En apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre, elle possédait toute les cartes en main pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Yosano ne trouva rien de vil derrière les paroles de la Capitaine.

« Nous nous ressemblons plus que ce que vous devez penser, » continua celle-ci.

Yosano releva la tête et planta son regard prune dans celui lilas de son vis-à-vis, et la mafieuse se sentit happée par les améthystes de la médecin. Elle n'avait pas été regardé ainsi, avec une telle franchise et un tel courage, depuis longtemps. Depuis l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, mais que l'ancien Boss lui avait enlevé, à vrai dire.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je suis plutôt d'accord. »

Koyo écarquilla les yeux.

« Nous avons toutes deux aimé, mais ça nous a été enlevé. Et pourtant, nous avons quand même réussi à nous reconstruire, et à nous entourés de personnes que nous aimons, et que nous souhaitons protéger. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ensemble ici aujourd'hui. »

« Protéger nos familles ? » demanda Koyo un sourire aux lèves.

« Exactement. »

Elles avaient entendu les bruits dans la forêt : les pas des soldats qui se positionnaient en cercle autour d'elles, les véhicules restés plus loin mais prêt à intervenir. Elles échangèrent un sourire narquois et se mirent dos à dos.

« Vous savez ce que nous avons d'autre en commun ? » demanda Yosano.

Koyo sortit de sa manche son poignard :

« Nous ne laisserons jamais les hommes nous mettre à leurs pied. Ce sont _eux_ qui se mettent à nos pieds. »

« Exactement, » répéta Yosano, un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres et une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Simultanément, le sac de la médecin et l'ombrelle de la mafieuse touchèrent le sol, les coups de feu partirent, et elles s'élancèrent pour combattre.

**Côté Black Lizard**

Higuchi avait voulu protester, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ça aurait été inutile. Elle l'avait su au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, à l'Agence. Son Senpai et le Jinko de l'Agence n'étaient plus rivaux. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que ça. Elle avait donc serré les dents, équipé ses armes, donné ses ordres, et avait encaissé.

Elle ouvrait maintenant la marche, suivit par Tachihara et Gin de chaque côté, et Hirotsu derrière elle. Une dizaine d'hommes de main les suivaient, eux aussi armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Gin, » appela doucement Tachihara.

La brune ne répondit qu'au troisième appel, et remercia son masque de cacher son visage inquiet lorsqu'elle vit que le roux savait qu'elle était distraite.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.

« Vous devriez faire attention, être distraite n'est pas dans vos habitudes Miss Gin, » dit Hirotsu.

Le doyen avait l'air détendu, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres et ses mains croisés dans le dos. Il n'était pas non plus dans les habitudes de Gin de parler avec son masque mais elle le fit néanmoins :

« Pardon, ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Si, ça arrivera encore parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Joanne et c'est normal , » intervint Higuchi qui en avait assez de leurs messes basses.

Les trois mafieux la regardèrent étrangement. Gin rit nerveusement :

« Tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour elle, mais ça ne devrait pas en affecter ma mission. Je resterai concentrée à partir de maintenant. »

Tachihara envoya son couteau-papillon voler dans un arbre et un corps tomba pour s'écraser juste devant la brune masquée. Elle ne sursauta pas, et se contenta de ramasser l'arme blanche pour la relancer au roux.

« Tant mieux, parce que là tu vas avoir besoin d'être dans l'instant présent ! » rit-il en sortant ses deux flingues.

Elle sortit ses deux lames et se mit en position de combat. Hirotsu avait déjà activé son pouvoir et décimé la première vague d'ennemis qui approchaient en cercle.

« On pourrait être fait comme des lapins, » commenta-t-il.

« Mais ça fait parti du plan de Dazai, ils pensent nous avoir en nous encerclant et nous permettent juste de les éliminer les uns après les autres, » rétorqua Gin.

Elle se faufilait entre les soldats qui tombaient comme des mouches après son passage. Tachihara n'était pas en reste, ne tirant jamais une balle qui n'atteignait pas sa cible. Les quatre premières vagues furent vites coupées, et ils s'en sortirent sans grande blessure. Higuchi, Tachihara et les autres hommes de main prirent le temps de recharger toutes leurs armes. Dazai avait prévu que quelques hommes porteraient des sacs entier remplis de munitions.

Des nouveaux soldats plus lourdement armées s'étaient mis en position, et Higuchi claqua ses dernières munitions.

« Bien, que les choses sérieuses commencent ! »

Hirotsu brilla d'une lueur violette et les combats reprirent.

**Côté Agence**

Les soldats Européens avaient été prévenu de l'arrivé de l'Agence et de la Mafia. Ils avaient donc refermé le cercle autour de la seule base de toute la forêt. Elle était assez reculée et ne serait donc jamais découverte mais Verlaine leur avait dis de ne surtout pas sous-estimer l'ennemi alors ils restèrent sur leur garde. Ils étaient peu être trop confiant. C'est ce que se dit Kunikida en les observant depuis sa cachette dans les buissons. Leur cible était le seul bâtiment carré de la zone, dans lequel se trouvait les armes chimiques.

Il fit un signe de main et entendit derrière lui le bruit d'un arbre en train d'être déraciné. Le bruit alerta quelques soldats, mais ceux-ci furent balayés en un rien de temps lorsque l'arbre fut lancé dans leur direction.

Certains furent assez inconscients pour s'aventurer légèrement entre les arbres, où étaient dissimulés les détectives, invisibles grâce à la neige de Tanizaki.

Kunikida les neutralisa silencieusement mais efficacement, et Kyouka entra en scène. Petite comme elle l'était, elle se faufila dans le nuage de poussière créé par l'attaque de Kenji et réussit à se cacher derrière une grosse caisse de munitions qui se trouvait un peu excentrée par rapport aux groupes de soldats.

Kenji maintint l'attention vers lui, mettant les soldats dos à la jeune fille qui appela la Princesse Démoniaque et se débarrassa d'une bonne portion de soldats.

« Kyouka, bouge au bâtiment principale, c'est là qu'ils gardent les armes massives ! » cria Kunikida.

La brune hocha la tête, rappela la Princesse et s'élança entre les soldats qui ne la voyaient même pas passer. Elle atteint le derrière du bâtiment et la Princesse coupa un trou à travers le ciment. Avant que les soldats qui étaient à l'intérieur ne puissent comprendre ce qui se passait, Kyouka sortit de son kimono une page de carnet marquée par des Kanjis.

« Doppo Poet ! » cria Kunikida au loin.

Une lumière verte les aveugla et lorsqu'ils voulurent braqués leurs armes sur l'enfant après avoir retrouvés la vue, elle avait disparu et une grenade reposait sur le sol.

La Princesse ramena Kyouka aux autres et ils se mirent à couvert sous une porte métallique ramenée par Kenji. L'explosion secoua toute la zone et un nuage de produit chimique commença à s'élever.

« Fillette c'est à toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas une fillette ! Poe a intérêt me rendre la pareille ! »

Lucy Montgomery sortit de la forêt en mettant son masque à gaz et écarta les bras :

« Anne of Abyssal Red ! »

Elle disparut, le nuage avec, et les détectives soufflèrent de soulagement.

« Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne meurt pas dans le processus, » dit Kunikida.

« Où est-elle censée libérer les gaz toxiques ? » demanda Tanizaki inquiet.

« Dans la zone désaffectée de Yokohama, elle devrait être assez grande pour que les gaz puissent s'évaporer sans atteindre la ville. »

« On va manger maintenant ? »

Tous regardèrent Kenji et le blond haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

Certains avaient peut-être gagné leur bataille, mais la guerre n'était pas finie.


	16. Chapter 14

Prochain Chapitre le 26 Janvier, et on approche de la fin de la fanficiton ! Il ne reste que deux chapitres, et peut-être un mini épilogue et ça sera la fin de Knives and Blood ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14

**Fukuzawa/Mori**

Les deux marchaient dans un silence quasi religieux, seulement interrompu par les exclamations enfantines de Elise, pas le moins du monde concernée par la situation, et qui cueillait toutes les fleurs qu'elles trouvaient. Fukuzawa observait l'enfant, mais Mori vit bien une once de surveillance dans ce regard. Comme si le Directeur faisait attention à la petite. Cela arracha un petit rire à Mori, et attira donc l'attention de Fukuzawa sur lui.

« Quelque chose vous amuse, Mori-sensei ? »

« Je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber les formalités, Fukuzawa-dono. Je repensais juste au jour de notre rencontre, et à ta première discussion avec Elise-chan. »

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir un instant et arqua un sourcil, interloqué. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que la petite fille était abusée par Mori, pour plus tard apprendre qu'elle n'était que son pouvoir. En y repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de son échange avec la petite fille blonde.

_« Qui est-il pour toi ? » lui avait-il demandé. _

_« Un pervers avec un complexe Lolita, » avait répondu l'enfant, très calme, concentrée sur ses dessins._

_« Elise-chan ! » avait pleuré Mori derrière. _

_« Je comprend, » avec conclut Fukuzawa avec un air très sérieux, mais extrêmement amusé._

« C'est une enfant avec du répondant, » dit Fukuzawa.

« En effet, quel dommage que je n'ai jamais pu voir tes enfants. »

Le ton de Mori semblait si mélancolique que Fukuzawa trouva cela étrange.

« Tu as déjà eu sous ta main cruelle deux de mes enfants, et les traces psychologiques que tu leur as laissé ont mis des années à s'effacer, » rétorqua Fukuzawa.

Mori rit de nouveau.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été le meilleur mentor. Seul Chuuya ne me connut jamais comme le monstre décrit par Osamu et Akiko. C'est après son arrivé que j'ai commencé à utiliser des approches plus … humaines, avec mes apprentis. »

« Natsume-sensei ne nous a pourtant pas maltraités, comment es-tu tombé si bas ? »

Mori resta silencieux, et Fukuzawa n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question. Soudain, Elise, qui était partie plus loin, revint en trottinant, consciente de ce qui la suivait mais non paniquée.

« Rintaro ! » chanta-t-elle. « Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Cinq hommes sortirent des bois juste derrière l'enfant, et se mirent en position de tir.

« Yukichi ? »

« Ils sont à toi, Ogai. »

Le parrain de la Mafia se drapa de son sourire fou, et appela :

« Elise-chan ? **Vita Sexualis **! »

Une fumée couvrit l'apparition de la jeune fille proche de son protecteur, désormais habillée comme une infirmière, et armée d'une énorme seringue. Elle se téléporta derrière les cinq hommes et en un rien de temps, tous tombèrent morts sur le sol.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la forêt, et leur responsable se rapprochait des deux Boss.

« Je suis impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer les deux forces majeures de Yokohama. Fukuzawa Yukichi, Directeur de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, et Mori Ogai, Parrain de la Mafia du Port. »

Un homme sortit des bois, très chic et avec une posture droite, habillé à la dernière mode en Allemagne … des années 1810.

Fukuzawa ne fit que pousser légèrement son sabre hors de son fourreau, et Mori ramena Elise près de lui en la tenant par la main.

« Et à qui avons nous l'honneur ? » demanda ce dernier.

L'homme s'inclina, et parla avec un fort accent Allemand :

« Jacob Grimm, force spéciale de Berlin. »

Les deux Japonais froncèrent les sourcils. Verlaine était vraiment allé chercher de l'aide partout.

« Êtes-vous le responsable de cette forêt ? »

« Non, il s'agira de ma sœur. Son pouvoir lui permet de faire pousser – ou d'allonger – tout ce qu'elle touche, en particulier ses cheveux. Quand au mien, et bien, il est très similaire au votre, Monsieur Mori. »

« Pourquoi nous donner ses informations ? »

« Nous savons tout de vos pouvoirs, je trouve ça injuste que vous n'en sachiez pas plus sûr nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous perdrez de toute façon. **Hänsel und Gretel **! »

Deux enfants apparurent de la même manière qu'Elise, l'un un garçon, l'autre une fille. Tout deux habillés de vêtements en piteux états, leurs cheveux roux, sales et emmêlés sur leur tête. Ils semblaient presque inoffensifs avec leurs grands yeux marrons, si ce n'était pour les couteaux et machettes qu'ils tenaient en main.

« Vraiment navré, mais votre mort est inévitable, » lança Jacob.

Les deux enfants s'élancèrent immédiatement vers les deux adultes, couteaux dehors. Fukuzawa et Mori échangèrent un regard se mirent dos à dos.

**Côté Shin Soukoku**

Atsushi était déjà partiellement transformé pour renforcer son ouïe et son odorat. Il avait entendu les combats éclatés à gauche à droite, sauf pour Soukoku et Joanne, et tentait de rester concentré sur sa propre mission. Akutagawa était silencieux derrière, Rashômon prêt à agir à la moindre menace. Ils étaient tous deux repassés en mode Détective et Mafieux, hommes en mission, et ne laissaient pas leur vie privée dans le chemin.

Atsushi restant Atsushi, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Et Akutagawa le connaissant si bien maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette inquiétude.

« Atsushi ? »

Le tigre se tourna vers lui.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

L'autre sembla surpris un instant, avant de sourire, gêné.

« Désolé. Cette situation est inquiétante, et même en faisant confiance à Dazai et à ses plans, je ne peux pas ne pas penser au pire ... »

Akutagawa approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ils sont forts, tous. Et ensemble, nous sommes plus forts. Nous vaincrons Verlaine et ses hommes. »

« Et femme, » résonna une voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent aussitôt en position de combat, Atsushi aux aguets, Rashômon déjà sortit, mais aucun des deux se s'attendaient à voir sortir de terre des cheveux. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de la cheville d'Atsushi et le tigre fut propulsé contre un arbre.

« Atsushi ! »

« Pathétique. »

La personne avait un fort accent Allemand, remarqua Ryunnosuke, et quand elle sortit des bois, il vit en effet apparaître une femme de type Européenne, avec de longs cheveux auburn, et une robe très victorienne, style Allemand.

« Le chien enragé de la Mafia, et le Tigre Blanc de l'Agence. Quelle chance. »

« Qui es-tu ? C'est toi qui est responsable pour cette forêt ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la femme tapa du pied et Akutagawa sentit le sol trembler sous lui, se dégageant à temps pour éviter un arbre, là ou avant il n'y avait qu'un sol dur.

« Wilhelm Grimm, agent envoyée par Berlin, » se présenta-t-elle avec une révérence. « Et oui, la forêt vient de moi. »

Atsushi avait appris quelques petites choses grâce à ses nombreuses missions avec Ryunnosuke. L'une d'elle était qu'il fallait toujours profiter des parlottes de l'ennemi. Avec sa vitesse de tigre il se précipita sur elle, et réussit à lui porter un coup. La jeune femme alla s'écraser contre un arbre, mais à la grande surprise de Shin Soukoku, l'arbre se plia de manière à l'entourer comme un cocon et amortir sa chute. Atsushi serra les dents et Ryunnosuke émit un 'tch' avant d'envoyer Rashômon en appui au Jinko qui était reparti.

Ils avaient vite compris comment ils devraient opérer avec elle : son pouvoir était semblable à celui d'Ivan, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté les Rats et le Décret des Anges. Atsushi commença donc à lui tourner autour, en se servant des arbres.

Wilhelm sortit de l'arbre en grognant.

« Les Japonais ont pourtant la réputation de montrer beaucoup de respect aux étrangers. Il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions ! **Rapunzel **! »

Ses cheveux aussi dur que l'acier s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et tous les arbres disparurent au même moment. Atsushi perdit son équilibre mais fut rattrapé par Rashômon qui le ramena prêt du mafieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« Akutagawa derrière toi ! »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir et les cheveux qui venaient de sortir de la terre autour de lui commencèrent à entourer ses membres et le mettre à genoux. Rashômon tenta de les trancher, en vain, mais Atsushi vint à la rescousse grâce aux griffes du Tigre Blanc.

_Il n'y a aucun pouvoir que ses griffes ne peuvent pas trancher._

L'Allemande éclata de rire et propulsa de nouveau ses cheveux, les utilisant aussi pour envoyer des arbres et débris sur les deux jeunes hommes. Akutagawa se sentait faiblir sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas très endurant, mais un combat comme ça ne devrait pas lui poser problème si tôt. Il sentit soudain une douleur aiguë et centrée au niveau de la cuisse et baissa le regard pour tomber sur une seringue.

Le jeune homme la retira mais sa vision se brouillait, et il sentait ses sens se taire peu à peu.

« Cadeau de Verlaine ! » cria Wilhelm.

Atsushi se rendit enfin compte qu'il y avait un problème avec le mafieux et tourna la tête pour tomber sur un Akutagawa à genoux, en proie à un combat interne, Rashômon incontrôlable autour de lui.

« Ryunnosuke ! »

« Oh, plus de noms de famille ? Vous êtes plus proches que ce que je ne pensais ! »

Elle frappa Atsushi avait une pierre, le jeune homme distrait n'avait d'yeux que pour Ryunnosuke et vola quelques mètres.

« Seul Verlaine peut inverser le processus. Vous devez savoir qu'il a fait des expériences ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » rugit le blanc.

Atsushi voyait rouge. Tous ses sens étaient sur-développés, et tout raisonnement avait quitté son esprit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne souhaitait que faire souffrir cette femme.

« Rien de bien grave, juste un booste de pouvoir. Sois il en ressortira plus fort, sois il en mourra, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

Le détective tenta d'approcher le mafieux, en vain, son corps maintenant inconscient était entouré par Rashômon, qui formait un cercle meurtrier autour de son propriétaire. Mais le pouvoir avait une conscience à lui seule, et Atsushi avait appris à reconnaître ses appels. Et là, il entendit clairement les cris perçants de la créature, qui transpirait autant de rage que de peine.

« Tu vas le regretter, » claqua-t-il, entouré d'une lumière bleue.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recule en voyant la forme animal de son ennemi. Atsushi avait reprit la forme qu'il avait acquis durant son combat contre Shibusawa, et n'avait plus rien d'humain. Même son esprit était aveuglé par sa rage et son désir de sauver Ryunnosuke.

Malgré sa puissance trop grande, Rashômon sembla assez consciente pour aider Atsushi, et ce dernier retrouva vite le manteau familier qui couvra ses bras et ses griffes, sentant la conscience du mafieux en lui.

Il entendit la voix d'Akutagawa activer son pouvoir, activa le sien, et lorsque la voix d'Atsushi brisa le silence de la forêt, celle d'Akutagawa résonna en lui :

« **KOKUTO ZESSOU** ! »

Atsushi s'élança vers Wilhelm, qui tentait de le ralentir en faisant pousser tout les arbres qu'elle pouvait. Mais l'association Shin Soukoku était trop rapide et puissante, et elle se retrouva vite face à la rage du détective. Elle se cacha dans un cocon de cheveux, mais celui-ci fut déchiré en un rien de temps, et elle fut saisit à la nuque.

Atsushi serra jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme perde connaissance sous le manque d'oxygène, et la lâcha. Presque instantanément, Rashômon le quitta et reprit sa course folle autour de Ryunnosuke.

« Ryunnosuke ! »

Il ne pouvait toujours pas approcher, et malgré la merde que ce serait de changer les plans, il avait besoin de Dazai, où il risquait de perdre Akutagawa. Il partit en courant vers la direction de son mentor, espérant arriver à temps.

Au même moment, Elise coupa en deux Hansel et Gretel, et Mori, agenouillé, le bras cassé proche de son corps, sourit vilement en voyant le regard de détresse de Jacob, qui devait avoir sentit la chute de sa sœur, inconnue au deux autres hommes.

Fukuzawa avait été touché à la nuque, et au bras, mais son bras valide se saisit quand même de son arme, et profita de la disparition du pouvoir de l'Allemand pour lui couper les tendons derrière les genoux, entraînant sa chute. Fukuzawa se remit debout et menaça de son sabre l'homme.

« Maintenant on ne bouge plus. »

Mori se remit lui aussi sur ses pieds, remercia Elise qui venait de bander son bras le temps d'être mieux soigné, et s'approcha du Directeur.

« Tout va bien Fukuzawa ? »

« Tu m'as fait bien pire, » souligna l'homme.

Mori rit légèrement et se tourna vers l'horizon de la forêt.

« Le reste ne dépend plus que de notre nouvelle recrue. »

**Côté Soukoku et Joanne**

Joanne ne faisait que serrer et dé-serrer les poings. Le cuir de sa mitaine craquait sous l'effort, et le bruit tendait Chuuya.

« Joanne, calme-toi. »

Elle garda les points serrés et ne répondit pas.

Dazai avait ses mains dans les poches de son éternel trenchcoat, et marchait à côté du roux. Les rares ennemis qu'ils rencontraient ne faisaient pas long feu, pulvérisés automatiquement par la gravité.

Eux aussi, dans l'immensité de la forêt, étaient dans le silence. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Atsushi, paniqué, en sang et blessé, dans une forme du Tigre animal très sauvage.

« Atsushi ?! » s'inquiéta aussitôt Joanne. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle se coupa légèrement le doigt et posa la blessure sur une de celle d'Atsushi. Elle avait réagit par instinct, et Atsushi sentait ses plaies se refermer plus vite encore qu'avec le Tigre. Joanne nota l'information pour plus tard, et garda la surprise de sa propre action pour elle, comprenant qu'Atsushi avait besoin de réconfort.

« La manipulatrice de pouvoir ! Elle a blessé Ryunnosuke avec quelque chose, un produit, qui a renforcé la force de Rashômon, elle est devenue incontrôlable ! »

« Elle ? » s'étonna Chuuya.

Dazai était aussi interloqué. Atsushi les regarda, et les secoua :

« On s'en fout de ça ! Il est en danger ! Il est évanoui et pris au piège par son propre pouvoir ! »

Joanne et Chuuya se tournèrent vers Dazai, mais le jeune homme hésitait.

« Dazai-san, s'il vous plaît, il faut juste annuler Rashômon ! »

« Dazai, vas-y ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon subordonné en danger de mort mais je ne peux rien faire ! »

Dazai fit abstraction des deux autres et choppa Chuuya par son col avant de l'embrasser profondément.

« Surtout, attend-moi, » murmura-t-il aux roux.

Seul eux semblait comprendre le message caché derrière cette phrase, mais Dazai et Atsushi repartirent en courant dans l'autre sens, laissant Joanne et Chuuya avancer. Les deux suivirent un chemin qui déboucha sur une clairière en cuvette, centre de l'ancienne ville.

Verlaine se tenait au milieu de cette clairière, bras croisés dans le dos, face à eux, comme si il les attendait.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si peu prudent. »

Une bonne centaine d'hommes armés sortirent à découvert et tirèrent sur le roux et la blanche. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, les balles s'arrêtant à ras de peau. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Chuuya, et celui-ci venait de lui prouvait qu'elle avait bien raison de lui accorder cette confiance. Les balles retournèrent à l'envoyeur, neutralisant tous les hommes.

« Nous sommes prudents, » répondit Joanne en tendant une main dont la paume était ouverte.

Ses paroles furent suivis par l'arrivé tout les soldats qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans la forêt, neutralisés par Chuuya. Joanne avait prit le temps de tous les couvrir d'une goutte de sang, et ils lui servaient maintenant de pantins.

Verlaine sourit, et d'autres hommes sortirent des bois. Ce fut armés contre armés, et Joanne comprit vite que le pouvoir de Verlaine avait autant de puissance que le sien, mais par la musique. Même tuer, les soldats de son armée se relevaient, manipulés par la musique que même Chuuya et elle entendaient.

« Bon assez. »

Les pantins s'effondrèrent tous, même ceux de Joanne.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je suis là pour toi. Et lui, si je vise haut , » annonça-t-il en désignant Chuuya du regard.

« Nous ne te donnerons pas ce que tu veux, » rétorqua Joanne.

« Je sais très bien que tous vos petits camarades sont aux quatre coins de ma forêt. Ils seront bientôt morts. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, » rit Chuuya, « tu vois, le truc c'est que les étrangers pensent toujours pouvoir prendre le contrôle de notre ville et nous mettre hors jeu rapidement. Les Américains ont échoué, les Russes ont échoué. Maintenant c'est au tour des Européens. »

« On verra. »

Chuuya s'élança au combats. Joanne ne pouvant malheureusement rien faire, resta couvrir ses arrières. Elle attaquait au corps à corps les soldats les plus proches d'elle et les utilisait ensuite comme pantins pour ceux plus éloignés.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le contrôle qu'elle avait sur eux ne disparaissent à cause du pouvoir de Verlaine.

Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil vers son mentor et vit avec catastrophe que celui-ci était en peine. Chuuya et Verlaine ne faisaient qu'alterner entre qui avait l'avantage sur qui, mais se fut Verlaine qui l'eut le plus souvent. Cependant, quelque chose semblait étrange dans la façon dont se battait le Français. Il ne portait pas de coup à Chuuya dans le but de le blesser, mais semblait plutôt vouloir le toucher.

Ce qu'avait dit Atsushi lui revint soudain en tête : _Elle a blessé Ryunnosuke avec quelque chose, un produit, qui a renforcé la force de Rashômon, elle est devenue incontrôlable !_

« Oh mon Dieu non, » souffla-t-elle paniquée.

La mafieuse arrêta ses combats contre les soldats Européens et courrait maintenant en direction des deux hommes, esquivant au mieux les balles qui tentaient de la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette catastrophe arriver. Sans Dazai, Chuuya perdrait contrôle à coup sûr de Arahabaki, et ce serait la fin pour eux.

En parlant du brun, lui et Ranpo avait eu faux sur toute la ligne ! Oui Verlaine voulait forcer Chuuya et Joanne à se servir de la vraie forme de leur pouvoir, mais pas en les manipulant avec ceux qui les entoure, mais en leur injectant une drogue capable d'augmenter leur pouvoir !

« Chuuya ! » cria la jeune femme. « Reste loin de lui, éloigne-toi ! Il veut utiliser la même drogue sur toi que sur Akutagawa ! »

Chuuya tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, et elle vit Verlaine tendre le bras. Elle étouffa un cri derrière ses mains mais une lumière rouge entoura le Français qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Le roux ricana :

« Vous croyiez vraiment que ça serait si facile ? »

Joanne poussa un soupir de soulagement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle capta le reflet d'une lunette de sniper dans les arbres, trop tard, puisque Chuuya émit un grognement lorsque la capsule alla se loger sur son épaule.

« Je savais que ce serait compliqué, » rit Verlaine en se levant, « alors j'ai pris mes précautions. »

« Chuuya ! » Joanne se figea.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser, ni dire, alors que devant elle, le sol entier, la forêt entière se couvrait de rouge. Chuuya, sous le choc, réussit néanmoins à la regarder une dernière fois, les yeux remplis de tendresse, et elle put lire sur ses lèvres « tout ira bien » avant que les pupilles du roux ne disparaissent, que son sourire devienne un rictus terrifiant. Joanne fut éjecter dans les bois sous l'explosion qui secoua tout Yokohama, et s'assomma contre un arbre.

Partout dans la forêt, Mafieux et Détectives virent cette lumière rouge luire au dessus des arbres, avant de eux aussi être soufflés par l'explosion qui suivit. Une fois tous de nouveaux debout, ils comprirent que l'explosion ne pouvait provenir que d'une personne, et se mirent à courir vers la source.

Dazai sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Cette explosion n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Arahabaki avait pu créer auparavant. Cette là était beaucoup plus destructrice, meurtrière, incontrôlable …

Il ignora les appels d'Atsushi qui tenait Akutagawa maintenant incapable d'utiliser Rashômon, et se précipita dans les bois, courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Même pour Odasaku il n'avait pas couru si vite, ne s'était pas senti si désespéré, si anéanti, si peu optimiste. Il laissa sortir le prénom de celui qu'il aimait et espérait pouvoir sauver, ignorant ses poumons brûlants et ses jambes douloureuses, en cri brisé entendu par tous.

« CHUUYA ! »


	17. Chapter 15

Avant dernier chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira !

WARNING pour ceux qui sont sensible sur tout ce qui concerne le sang, les possibles hématophobes ...

Le dernier chapitre sera donc publier le 9 Février, bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 15**

Joanne ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel dénué de nuages mais brillant d'une lueur rouge. Elle avait été propulsée quelques mètres dans la forêt, qui n'existait d'ailleurs plus dans un énorme périmètre autour de la source de l'explosion.

_Chuuya_

Elle ignora la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, nota que son bras la faisait souffrir et qu'une goutte de sang faisait son chemin de son front à son menton, et se remit sur ses pieds, appuyée aux peu arbres qui avaient survécu.

Elle scrutait le nuage du fumée qui commençait à se dissiper, et souffla de soulagement en voyant une silhouette – trop petite pour être celle de Verlaine – émerger des flammes qui l'entourait.

« Chuuya ! »

Elle tenta de faire quelques pas et fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle ne tombait pas, alors elle continua de s'approcher. Son soulagement tourna au cauchemar lorsque la silhouette fut clairement visible, la fumée s'étant dissipée, et qu'elle vit Arahabaki.

Pendant une seconde elle eut l'impression de voir un vrai monstre, une vraie forme divine, de destruction et d'horreur. Chuuya n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il utilisait Arahabaki bien sûr, mais cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu ! Chuuya n'avait plus de pupilles, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas blancs mais noirs, et son corps entier était couvert de ses familières marques noirs et rouges, qui formaient des spirales. Au centre de ses spirales la peau de Chuuya semblait se creuser, et en y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait beaucoup à des minuscules trous noirs. Les vêtements du mafieux étaient en miettes, sa chemise n'avait plus de manches, son pantalon ressemblait presque à un short. Miraculeusement, le chapeau avait échappé au massacre, et Joanne le récupéra quand le vent causé par Chuuya l'amena à elle. Le jeune homme semblait en transe, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire réagir, pas même ses ennemis. Tout autour de lui le chaos continuait, la terre explosait sans même qu'il ne la touche, et même l'air semblait s'alourdir, formant une mini cyclone dont Chuuya était l'œil.

« Chuuya ! » appela-t-elle de nouveau, sa voix s'étrangla vers la fin de son cri.

Le désespoir l'envahit et elle le laissa faire Verlaine avait été blessé mais il était encore bien vivant et se tenait fièrement devant Chuuya, sa création. Joanne laissa les larmes couler et un gémissement de douleur et de peur lui échappa quand elle entendit le français dire :

« J'ai achevé le travail de ma vie ! Rimbaud avait raison, tu en valait la peine ! Ma plus belle œuvre, j'ai fini ce que lui et moi voulions achever ! La destruction du monde entier ! »

Il riait comme un dément, couvert de sang et de poussières.

Le corps de Chuuya ne tiendrait pas, Joanne en était sûr, et c'était déjà un miracle que le mafieux tienne encore debout. La blanche réfléchissait à toute les possibilités, mais seule elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et ses sens se coupèrent les uns après les autres. Elle n'entendait plus le chaos, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, ni le sang dans sa bouche, et se laissa tomber. Elle s'effondra dans un bruit sourd et pria … pour qui ou quoi elle n'en savait rien, mais elle pria.

Chuuya quand à lui, continuait de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, excepté Verlaine. C'est comme si Arahabaki était relâché et contrôlé par le français il agissait exactement comme l'autre voulait, ne le blessait pas, mais détruisait tout autour de lui.

« Joanne ! »

La jeune femme se força à ouvrir les yeux, et faillit perdre connaissance de soulagement : Gin courrait vers elle, suivit par les autres de la Mafia et de l'Agence. Quand la brune la remit en position assise pour la prendre dans ses bras, Joanne vit que Dazai se tenait à quelques mètres seulement de Chuuya, et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait : un gouffre s'était ouvert à l'intérieur de lui, et la peur coulait en ses veines pour la première fois depuis Odasaku. Il n'avait jamais eu si peur de perdre quelqu'un. Jamais. Pour Odasaku, il avait réussi à s'en sortir, tourner la page même s'il gardait l'homme dans une place spéciale de son cœur. Mais pour Chuuya, Dazai ne s'en remettrait pas.

Si Chuuya mourrait, il suivrait.

Chuuya était sa raison de vivre, celui pour lequel il avait décidé de tester la vie, et celui pour qui il avait continué de vivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » la voix de Gin rompit le contact entre Joanne et Dazai.

La blanche toussa mais réussit à parler :

« Verlaine a injecté un produit à Chuuya, le même qu'à Akutagawa, et Arahabaki est devenu incontrôlable. »

Elle devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent, mais Dazai entendit clairement chaque mot. Il s'avança vers le roux, sourd aux appels de Kunikida. De loin, Mori l'observa partir, et ce qui chargeait dans son regard alerta encore plus Joanne sur l'état mental de Dazai.

Elle se redressa, aidée par Gin et nota qu'Atsushi était arrivé avec Akutagawa dans les bras, ce dernier inconscient. Elle s'agrippa à la veste de la brune et appela Fukuzawa désespéramment :

« On doit sauver Chuuya, on doit l'aider le plus vite possible, ou on risque de perdre plus que la ville ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Tachiahara.

« Bien sûr qu'on va aider Chuuya, on est là pour ça ! » intervint Atsushi.

Yosano sembla la seule à noter la panique :

« Joanne, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Dazai, si on perd Chuuya on perdra Dazai, c'est le seul en possession de la santé mentale de Dazai, si on le perd, Dazai redeviendra le monstre qu'il était lorsqu'il était un Capitaine de la Mafia voir pire. Si Verlaine ne le fait pas ce sera lui qui mettra la ville à feu et à sang, et nous y passerons tous ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Dazai, qui avait presque atteint Chuuya. Deux, trois fois ils l'appelèrent, mais jamais il ne fit le moindre mouvement pour faire comprendre qu'il les entendait. Remarque, avec le chaos extérieur, il ne les entendait peut-être réellement pas.

« Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! »

« Je dois quand même le faire ! C'est moi que Verlaine voulait ! »

« Non. »

La voix de Ranpo fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Le détective les ignora et garda son attention portée vers Joanne.

« Il était le partenaire de Rimbaud, un autre espion français envoyé pour récupérer la puissance de Arahabaki. Dazai et Chuuya se sont battus contre lui avant que Chuuya n'entre à Port Mafia. Rimbaud avait dis avoir dû tué son compagnon pour sauver s a vie mais il avait menti. Verlaine a survécu et à commencé ses petits trafics peut après. »

Joanne tourna la tête vers le monstre de son enfance, qui malgré la poussière, la lumière rouge et les pierres qui volaient dans tous les sens, avait son regard bien fixe sur elle.

_Tu as perdu, j'ai gagné. La puissance de Arahabaki est mienne, tu peux dire adieu à ton ami, il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois._

Dazai poussa un cri qui déchira l'air tel une lame, mais ne fit pas réagir Chuuya. Le brun avait tenté d'approcher sa main de l'épaule du roux mais la gravité lui avait brisé les doigts avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le cri de Dazai n'était pas de la douleur, mais un appel de désespoir à son amant, qui malheureusement en resta de marbre.

Joanne sécha ses dernières lames et prit le temps de rassembler ses forces. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était capable, mais elle utilisa son sang pour se guérir, et cela lui donna une idée. Gin et les autres allaient probablement la détester pour ça, mais c'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de récupérer Chuuya alors elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer.

Elle se redressa, aidée d'un arbre et de Gin, et coula un regard vers la brune. Elle la regardait avec plus d'inquiétude qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, son masque baissée, ses cheveux claquant sous le vent. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Joanne repensa à tous les moments qu'elles avaient partagé, et son cœur se rempli d'une douce chaleur. Elle aurait voulu lui donner plus. Tellement plus ! Elle aurait voulu lui donner tout ce que Gin voulait, la faire se sentir enfin comme la personne la plus importante pour elle, la dissocier de son frère et de la Mafia. Voir la vraie Gin, et lui montrer la vraie Joanne. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant.

Gin sentit la connerie arriver, car elle resserra sa prise autour de Joanne et l'appela doucement, inquiète.

« Joanne ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je suis désolée, je sais qu'on devait parler. »

Joanne s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune et lui murmura trois mots qui la déstabilisèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle subtilise une de ses lames, avant de la pousser violemment. La brune réussit à rester sur ses pieds mais la blanche la tacla, ainsi que Tachihara, les deux plus proches d'elle, et parti en courant vers Dazai et Chuuya.

« Joanne ! »

Le cri de l'assassin était déchirant, et elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et se précipiter dans ses bras.

Elle arrêta sa course pour se trancher les poignets mais attendit d'être le plus proche possible de Chuuya pour finir le rituel. Elle arriva proche de Dazai, et le jeune homme à terre, la regarda plein d'espoir. Mais en voyant l'état de la jeune femme, l'horreur le prit de nouveau.

« Joanne attend- »

Elle l'ignora et commença :

« _It does not do well ... _»

« Non ! » il tenta de tendre la main vers elle, _La déchéance d'un homme_ activée, en vain.

« … _to dwell on dreams and forget to live _»

Et elle se trancha la gorge.

Et de la même manière que la première fois, ses mains se couvrir de noir, ses veines devinrent violettes, et ses yeux entièrement rouge. Le sang qui coulait de ses plaies serpentaient déjà sur le sol pour former des grosses flaques, lesquelles formaient des silhouettes de sang.

Le corps de Joanne se redressa, mais le démon était celui qu'ils virent tous. La dizaine de clones qu'elle avait réveillé se divisa encore en deux, et tous attaquèrent Verlaine au moment où elle leva la main.

Sa voix avait toujours cette aspect voilée, avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre par dessus la sienne, quand elle parla :

« **Arahabaki, mon vieil ami, depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? **»

Et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Chuuya réagit à la voix et tourna la tête vers Joanne. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme voyait le sol s'ouvrir sous elle et se refermer, l'enterrant vivante.

« Joanne ! » appela Dazai.

Arahabaki et le démon de Joanne semblaient se connaître, c'était fou, insensé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Le sol trembla et Chuuya fut pulvérisé dans le ciel. Dazai sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais souffla en voyant que Joanne en était la responsable.

Chuuya et elle échangèrent une série de coups qui les blessa autant l'un l'autre, avant que le roux n'attrape Joanne par le bras et ne la propulse au sol. Elle s'écrasa en formant un grand cratère, non loin de Dazai, qui décida qu'il était temps qu'il rejoigne les autres.

Chuuya utilisa ses gravitons sur Joanne, mais elle se leva et les évita juste au bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Verlaine – qui avait eu le dessus sur les clones de sang – commençait à être en position de faiblesse. Chaque clone détruit en reformait deux. Le démon de la jeune femme était plus puissant que jamais, et le français regretta de ne pas lui avoir administré le vaccin à _elle_.

Joanne tentait de s'approcher de Chuuya qui la fuyait comme la peste si une goutte de son sang touchait le corps du jeune homme, elle pourrait réussir à contenir Arahabaki.

« C'est fascinant, » commenta Verlaine. « C'est le démon qui a le contrôle, mais il semble agir comme elle le veut. »

Les deux créatures étaient maintenant poings à poings, campés sur leurs jambes si solidement que la terre s'était creusée sous eux.

« **Tu es bien faible pour t'être laissé berner si facilement, Dieu ! **» la voix de Joanne transpirait la moquerie.

Celle de Chuuya la haine, quand il répondit, avec lui aussi une voix qui ne sonnait pas exactement comme la sienne :

« **Je pourrai te retourner le compliment, Démon**, » le dernier mot fut craché avec toute la méprise possible. « **Que comptes-tu obtenir de cette humaine ? Tu ne seras jamais utilisé autant que moi, elle te gardera prisonnière à l'intérieur d'elle ! **»

Joanne rit.

« **Ce qui t'as été injecté a dû te retourner le cerveau, ce n'est pas le discours que tu tenais juste avant d'être enfermé dans ce garçon. Tu sais ce que nous sommes, vois notre puissance ! Toi comme moi étions d'accord ! Notre liberté n'est plus possible dans ce monde ! Nous avons besoin d'hôtes ! **»

Chuuya profita de l'ouverture et colla une droite à Joanne, qui cracha du sang. Dès que le liquide rouge fut à terre, il prit une forme qui alla rejoindre ses camarades contre Verlaine.

« **Tu es naïf d'y croire encore ! **»

Joanne se décida à frapper à son tour, et la façon dont elle enchaînait les coups donnait l'impression que c'était bien elle qui se battait.

Chuuya répondit avec autant de force, et Dazai se dit qu'il ne resterait rien de l'île une fois le combat fini. Le roux avait réussi à plaquer la blanche sur le sol et lui assénait coups sur coups, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à bloquer ses poings.

« **Arahabaki, tu n'es pas toi même ! Sors de ce contrôle ! Ce n'est pas ton esprit qui parle, tu es influencé par ce produit ! **»

« **Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair ! **»

« **C'est faux ! Nous sommes immortels, nous avons eu des milliers d'hôtes ! Pourquoi changer d'avis en quinze ans ?! Ce n'est pas logique ! **»

Joanne les retourna et réussi à bloquer Chuuya grâce à une clé de bras. Aussitôt, son sang se mit à couler de ses blessures et vint recouvrir le roux comme une seconde peau, qui semblait le paralyser. Arahabaki commença à paniquer :

« **Non ! Arrête ! Tu vas perdre ton hôte ! **»

« Joanne ! »

Gin pleurait sans retenue et sans s'en soucier. Les trois mots chuchotés à son oreille par la blanche, elle avait désespéré de les entendre, pendant des jours. Mais pas comme ça. Pas s'ils étaient les derniers mots qu'elle devrait lui dire !

« Joanne ! »

Sa voix se brisa, et son frère – réveillé mais encore faible – l'emporta avec lui sur le sol, les mettant tout deux à genoux. Elle ignorait les mots d'Akutagawa, ne pouvait se résoudre à l'écouter. Elle désespérait.

« Yosano fait quelque chose ! » supplia Dazai au loin.

« Je ne peux rien faire ! » répondit la médecin elle aussi en panique.

Tous se sentaient impuissants, minuscules, voir même terrifiés face à cette bataille de géant qui avaient lieu sous leurs yeux.

Plus le sang de Joanne recouvrait Chuuya, plus les effets de la gravité s'estompaient sur les roches et arbres, le vent se calmait, et l'air s'allégeait.

Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit complètement couvert de sang, de la tête au pied, en passant par les yeux. Le sang s'infiltrait partout, son nez, ses paupières, ses oreilles. Concentrés sur Chuuya, aucun ne vit que Joanne s'affaissait, ses mains perdaient le noir, ses yeux le rouge, mais avec tout ça, sa peau perdait le peu de couleur qu'elle avait et de son corps fuyait sa vitalité.

Elle transmettait tout à Chuuya. Pour le soigner, le calmer, chasser Arahabaki, évacuer le vaccin. Ça ne lui demanda pas qu'une goutte comme pour soigner Atsushi. Cela lui demanda toutes ses réserves. Et bientôt, elle s'effondra, les yeux encore ouverts mais le souffla manquant, au côté de Chuuya. L'une rendit son dernier souffle quand l'autre retrouva le sien. Leur visage était tourné l'un vers l'autre, et tel un tableau d'artiste, les couleurs qu'ils portait de complétait.

Le blanc et le rouge.

Le roux et le noir.

Tout s'était calmé autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus paralysés par la tempête, la peur ne tenait plus leurs entrailles. Sauf une.

Une peur, qui les maintint encore figer. Celle de la mort.

Dazai se releva et s'approcha des deux corps, à pas de velours, comme si ils pouvaient se réveiller à n'importe quel instant. Il prit place près de Chuuya, et passa ses doigts intacts sur sa nuque. Il sentit un, puis deux, puis des dizaines de battements, et le choc le fit presque s'évanouir. Il se laissa tomber assis près du mafieux, ne réalisant même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage sale.

Il regarda Joanne, et sa respiration se bloqua. Les yeux ouverts, vide de toute lueur, elle regardait Chuuya, comme si avant de partir, elle s'était assurée une dernière fois de l'avoir sauver.

Les autres s'étaient eux aussi rapprocher, et c'est avec le même choc que Gin s'approcha de Joanne. Mais son choc à elle venait de la constatation qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

Elle se mit à genoux à côté de la jeune femme, ignora la tête de Dazai qui se secoua de gauche à droite pour les autres derrière elle, suivit par un sanglot étouffé de Yosano et Atsushi, et posa sa main sur l'épaule froide.

« Joanne, » appela-t-elle.

Elle secoua l'épaule légèrement.

« Joanne, » appela-t-elle plus fort.

Elle finit par faire rouler la jeune femme sur son dos, et ferma les yeux de douleur en voyant ceux de la blanche.

Ils étaient si vide. De tout. Ce n'était pas les yeux de Joanne qu'elle regardait, c'était ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Le rouge rubis si vif avait été remplacé par une pâle copie qui ressemblait à un voile rosé.

Elle refusait ce qu'elle voyait. Elle mit ses paumes contre ses yeux et appuya jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Akutagawa se saisit de ses bras pour la faire cesser, en vain. Toujours dans cette position elle appela Yosano.

« Soigne-la. »

« Je ne peux pas- »

« Soigne-la ! »

« Elle n'est pas au bord de la mort Gin je- »

« SOIGNE-LA ! »

Le cri de la mafieuse était hystérique. Ni son frère, ni Dazai, ni Mori, ni personne de la mafia ne l'avait déjà entendu pousser un cri pareil. Elle éclata en sanglots entrecoupés de hoquets d'une violence rare.

« C'était si beau. »

La haine les saisit en voyant Verlaine, sortit des décombres, se tenir quelques mètres derrière Gin. Il applaudissait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis si fière de mes créations. Vous ne pouvez le nier, leur combat était … spectaculaire ! »

Le sang de Gin ne fit qu'un tour, et Rashômon n'eut pas le temps de s'entourer autour de sa taille qu'elle s'était déjà élancée vers le français, toutes lames dehors :

« ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! »

« Gin non ! »

Verlaine la laissa attaquer en utilisant comme défense l'esquive, les mains croisées dans le dos, un air amusé au visage, comble de l'insolence.

La jeune femme d'habitude précise, rapide et nette dans ses coups et ses assassinats était si emportée par ses émotions qu'elle ne toucha par Verlaine une seule fois. Elle n'y arrivait pas. D'une nature calme, être si bouleversée noyait complètement ses capacités.

L'espion finit par s'agacer et la neutralisa : il tapa dans ses poignets pour la faire lâcher ses couteaux et lui donna un coup de pied frontal qui l'envoya par terre, proche de Joanne. Akuatagawa répondit immédiatement à l'affront fait à sa sœur en envoyant Rashômon drapé autour d'Atsushi, mais les deux furent maîtrisés par Verlaine également.

« S'en est assez Verlaine, » intervint finalement Mori.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous attaquer à nos enfants sans rien dire, » appuya Fukuzawa.

« Vous pensez vraiment réussir à me battre ? » se moqua Verlaine.

Mori avait peut-être un bras cassé et Fukuzawa les côtes fissurées, mais l'adrénaline tuait la douleur.

Les trois hommes se lancèrent dans un combat à mort, et les membres des organisations ne pouvaient que les regarder faire, le cœur battant, inquiet, guettant la moindre faiblesse de l'ennemi, le moindre coup porté à leur supérieur.

Gin elle, reprit sa place aux côtés de Joanne. Elle prit la main gantée de la blanche, enleva le gant qu'elle balança plus loin et la prit dans la sienne. Elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, et posa son front sur la poitrine de Joanne, guettant sans espoir un battement qui ne viendrait pas.

Elle voulait les lui dire aussi ses trois mots, elle devait lui dire, à la fin de cet arc.

Elle se laissa sombrer dans la tristesse, repassant sans cesse la voix de la jeune femme dans sa tête. Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle contre son oreille, et l'entendre dire :

_Je t'aime Gin_

« Moi aussi Joanne, moi aussi. »


	18. Chapter 16

Bon ... dernier chapitre ... j'ai du mal à me dire que ça y est, cette fanfiction se termine. Quand on écrit chapitre après chapitre on ne voit pas vraiment arriver la fin, jusqu'à ce que se soit le dernier chapitre qu'on écrive. Et ça fait bizarre. Dans ce chapitre il y a une conclusion sur tous les autres ships que j'ai laissé en suspens durant l'histoire, et WARNING pour du smut, un lémon léger, mon premier donc soyez indulgents ^^'

J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et adoré voir qu'elle plaisait et qu'elle était pas mal lu, et j'espère qu'elle le sera encore plus par la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le premier chapitre, et aussi à ceux qui sont arrivés en cour de route,

Je poste en même temps mais pas dans le même chapitre un épilogue, assez court, mais qui peut potentiellement ouvrir sur une deuxième "saison" si je peux l'appeler comme ça, mais cela dépendra beaucoup de ce que vous en pensez, et de si vous voudriez voir cette deuxième saison ou pas, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça serait la bienvenue !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de fic !

ps : s'il y a des termes dont la majorité d'entre vous n'ont sûrement jamais entendu parler, les notes à la fin vous éclairerons.

**chapitre 16**

Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ce qui était normal, considéré qu'elle était morte. Mais alors comment arrivait-elle à être consciente qu'elle ne ressentait rien ?

Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais ils étaient déjà ouverts. Elle ne voyait pourtant que l'obscurité, alors qu'elle savait Gin à ses côtés. De nouveau, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Tous ses sens étaient éteints. Tous.

Sauf son esprit. Et c'est dans son esprit que résonnait cette mélodie qu'elle avait déjà entendu si souvent dans son enfance. Une mélodie qui lui promettait souffrances et horreurs … _Sa _mélodie.

Elle l'entourait comme un linge entour un nouveau-né. Elle la berçait. Elle savait parfaitement de qui venait celle mélodie, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Malgré son absence de sens, intérieurement, elle eut une sensation de vide. Comme si quelque chose manquait. Et c'était plus profond que les battements de son cœur ou sa respiration faisant gonfler ses poumons … tous ça lui manquait mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne le sentait plus _lui_. Le démon. Celui qu'elle avait porté pendant si longtemps, semblait avoir disparu. Mais ça n'était pas concevable. Cette chose avait besoin d'un hôte.

_Chuuya. _

_Non ! Arahabai utilisait déjà Chuuya comme hôte ! _

Mais elle lui avait donné le démon lorsqu'elle l'avait recouvert de son sang. Elle lui avait donné pour le soigner. Était-il possible que Arahabaki et Zagan cohabitent à l'intérieur du mafieux ? Les deux allaient s'entre-tuer et le corps de Chuuya ne pourrait supporter une telle charge.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

_Tu es morte. Que comptes-tu faire ? Le hanter ?_

Son esprit était pourtant toujours là, mais son corps non. Du moins elle ne le sentait pas. Elle se sentait toujours dedans – ce qui devait être plutôt bon signe – mais ne se sentait pas _elle_.

Tout autour d'elle, le chaos n'avait pas prit fin. Fukuzawa et Mori luttaient toujours contre Verlaine qui malgré son état, donnait du fil à retordre aux deux chefs d'organisations.

Yosano était tombée à genoux devant Joanne, ses mains gantées sur ses yeux, ne supportant pas la vue des yeux vides de la blanche. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Son pouvoir était celui qui faisait tenir l'Agence, leur faisait prendre les plus gros risques, comme lorsqu'ils avaient affrontés les Anges. Mais là il ne servait à rien. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au temps de Mori, lorsque le frère de Tachihara avait fini par se suicider, las d'être ressusciter sans cesse. Elle enleva sa broche papillon de ses cheveux et la serra contre sa poitrine, ses larmes coulant abondamment.

« J'ai failli, de nouveau … pardonne-moi, » pleura-t-elle.

Kenji pleurait également. Kunikida faisait tout pour ne pas suivre la même pente que ses camarades, en vain. Même Tachihara et Kaiji avaient les poings serrés, essayant de centraliser la douleur qu'ils ressentaient ailleurs qu'à un endroit qui les rendait si vulnérable. Akutagawa semblait ne pas réagir, encore trop sonné par tout les événements qui venait de se passer, et c'est mécaniquement qu'il frottait le dos d'Atsushi, qui serrait si fort des dents que celles-ci grinçaient. En y regardant de plus près, Akutagawa agrippait également le détective pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Verlaine et d'y laisser la vie lui aussi. La mafieux regarda sa sœur désespéramment. Gin avait son front collé sur celui de Joanne, et tenait dans ses mains celles de la blanche. Elle murmurait en vain des mots à la jeune femme qui en resta sourde.

Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il le savait. Et le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire le tuait. Il avait été celui qui l'a protégea de tout lorsqu'ils vivaient dans la rue. Il aurait préféré trouver meilleure vie pour elle, mais la Mafia avait été une famille qui les avait accueillit comme sienne.

Mais après ça, il savait qu'il perdrait sa sœur. Gin ne pourrait jamais rester dans un endroit qui avait connu la mort et la souffrance de quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé.

Le même phénomène s'était produit à la mort de leur parent. Gin et Ryunnosuke n'étaient originaire de Yokohama. Ils venaient de Tokyo. Mais c'est à la demande de sa sœur que Ryunnosuke les avait amené dans cette ville portuaire, si loin et pourtant si près du drame qui changea leur vie.

Elle repartirait. Où ? Aucun ne savait encore. Mais elle repartirait.

Akutagawa et Yosano n'étaient pas les seuls à se sentir impuissants. Tous partageaient ce ressenti. Même Mori et Fukuzawa qui pourtant se battaient, n'oubliaient pas qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, gisait une de leur fille, qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver.

Dazai la fixait. Elle était morte pour Chuuya. Elle avait _choisi _de mourir, pour Chuuya.

_« Pourquoi ceux qui méritent le moins la mort, sont ceux qu'elle accueille si facilement ? » _Il avait une fois posé cette question à Chuuya, lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans.

Le roux ne l'avait pas envoyer chier, mais avait réellement réfléchit à la question.

_« Peut-être que de son point de vue à elle, ils ont fait suffisamment. »_

_« Elle les récupère parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien à faire sur terre ? Ça ne tient pas debout ! Et les jeunes enfants ? Ceux qui tombent malades alors qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux ? Les morts-nés ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Dazai. Tu la veux tant mais quand elle sera là ? Seras-tu vraiment prêt à l'accueillir comme elle t'accueillera ? La mort ne s'explique pas. Sinon toi comme moi serions déjà immortel. La mort est une éternelle question rhétorique. Elle n'attend pas de réponse. »_

« Ce n'est pas juste … j'ai toujours haïs les questions rhétoriques, » murmura-t-il.

Son regard tomba sur Chuuya. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais Dazai ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse immédiatement. Le brun observa le roux. Les couleurs étaient revenues à son visage et ses cheveux avaient repris de l'éclat. Sa respiration était lente et calme.

Peut-être un peu trop même. Dazai s'approcha. Chuuya ne semblait pas dormir. Ni être évanoui comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Ça semblait plus profond. Un coma.

Dazai posa une main sur le front du mafieux et une sur son cœur. La peur le saisit de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait à travers son pouvoir. Il annulait quelque chose. Mais il n'aurait pas dû, Chuuya n'ayant pas activer son pouvoir !

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » dit-il à voix haute.

Tous portèrent momentanément leur attention sur lui.

« Je sens quelque chose différent de son pouvoir et de Arahabaki. »

« Dazai ! »

Le pouvoir de Dazai venait de s'activer et une lumière bleue l'entourait lui et le roux. Comme lorsqu'il touchait Chuuya et annulait son pouvoir avant que celui-ci n'arrive à l'activer. Sauf que Chuuya n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! Alors comment ?

Ce qui était en Chuuya grandissait et Dazai eut le choc de constater que son pouvoir ne contiendrait pas cette chose. Il leva son regard vers Ranpo qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Le détective ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes et Dazai comprit le message. Ranpo était le seul à ne pas être affecté par tout ce qui se passait, et il y avait une raison à ça.

Dazai s'écarta de Chuuya et désactiva son pouvoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » cria Kunikida.

Les yeux de Chuuya s'ouvrirent brusquement, mais ce n'était pas le regard du mafieux que tous virent. Mais celui de Joanne lorsqu'elle était possédée par le démon. Les yeux du roux étaient rouges sang, et ses pupilles aussi noires que l'encre. Ranpo avait raison.

Les deux créatures qui se servaient de Chuuya et Joanne comme hôtes résidaient actuellement toutes deux en Chuuya. Sentant la mort de son hôte arriver, le démon de Joanne avait dû s'accrocher à la personne la plus proche de lui, autrement dit le Capitaine. C'est ça qui se battait pour sortir et que Dazai n'aurait pu retenir.

La tête de Chuuya se tourna, de façon à regarder le combat des trois hommes. De là ou il était, Dazai vit bien qu'il ne quittait pas du regard Verlaine, mais le reste de son corps restait inerte. Le détective, malgré son envie, n'osa pas appeler son amant. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Chuuya qui gisait à côté de Joanne se glissa entre les mains de Gin pour saisir celle de la blanche. La brune sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour à son tour, assister à ce spectacle étrange.

L'autre main de Chuuya se détacha de celle de Dazai et il étendit son bras sur le sol, paume vers le ciel, en direction de Verlaine. Ses veines devinrent violacées sur toute la largeur de son corps, en partant de la main qui tenait celle de la jeune femme à l'autre, tendue sur le sol. Ses doigts crépitaient légèrement, et lorsqu'eux aussi se couvrirent de violets, Dazai sentit une puissance immense être canalisée la même que celle de Joanne.

« Directeur ! Mori-san ! Ecartez-vous ! Maintenant ! » cria-t-il.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, épaule contre épaule face à Verlaine, et sautèrent sur le côté au moment où le français fendit l'air violemment avec un sourire carnassier. Son pied creusa un trou dans le sol, mais il ne se départit de son sourire qu'en voyant ce qu'il se passait avec Chuuya. Il ne le vit que trop tard : un soubresaut secoua le corps du mafieux et une vague noir passa sous sa peau avant de sortir de sa paume telle une vague d'encre. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Verlaine, et telle Joanne avait recouvert Chuuya plus tôt, la vague recouvrit Verlaine entièrement. Le français tentait de s'en débarrasser, mais n'arrivait qu'à donner des coups dans le vent.

Frapper dans l'eau ne sert à rien. L'eau se sépare mais se reforme presque instantanément. Le même phénomène se produisait. Le liquide qui couvrait Verlaine semblait ne pas s'arrêter. Mais en observant mieux, Dazai vit que si, le liquide avait ses limites : il restait accrocher à Chuuya.

_Le démon_ de la même manière qu'Arahabaki, avait besoin d'un hôte pour ne pas devenir une bombe nucléaire géante Il se retenait donc à son nouvel hôte volontairement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et causer une destruction massive. Alors si même le démon était limité dans ses mouvements, ça voulait dire que Verlaine ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus !

Le français commençait déjà. Sans réellement comprendre comment son pouvoir fonctionnait, Dazai avait comprit qu'une musique accompagnait Verlaine dans ses moindres mouvements, comme pour son discours à la salle des ventes, où il avait hypnotisé tous les non-détenteurs de pouvoir. La musique qu'il produisait était plus forte en intensité selon s'il attaquait, ou se défendait. En défense, elle était souvent basse, et ne montait en pics assourdissants que lorsqu'il encaissait un coup.

Mais là, la musique était stridente. Atsushi avait déjà gémit de douleur et du sang était visible entre les doigts qui couvraient ses oreilles, et tous ceux de l'Agence et la Mafia ne tardèrent pas à eux aussi couvrir les leurs. Le son était strident, pire que tous ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Les lunettes de Kunikida se brisèrent, et Akutagawa n'arrivait pas à ordonner à Rashômon d'agir, la créature elle-même sonnée par les sons.

Dazai ne pouvait pas s'approcher au risque de perdre son ouïe, mais se força à rejoindre Fukuzawa et Mori. Il cria pour couvrir le bruit du mieux possible :

« Ce sont les agissements du démon ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps il faut finir Verlaine maintenant ! »

Elise ne semblait pas apprécier non plus le son et se lança sans l'accord de Mori sur Verlaine. Fukuzawa la suivit peu après. Ils savaient que ça ne serait pas aussi simple, tant que le démon couvrait Verlaine, celui-ci était « immunisé », ce qui était assez ironique.

Dazai entendit un cri derrière lui et vit le corps de Joanne secoué par des spasmes. Gin avait été écarté de force par son frère et regardait terrifiée la blanche. Dazai coula son regard vers Chuuya et vit que lui aussi commençait à trembler. Le démon arrivait aux maximum de ses capacités et s'il poussait encore, risquait de tuer les deux inconscients.

Dazai venait d'en avoir la preuve, sa sœur adoptive n'était pas morte. Elle était encore là quelque part et sur la tombe d'Odasaku, il jura de la ramener.

« Yosano ! » cria-t-il aussi fort que possible.

La médecin sembla l'entendre.

« Tiens-toi prête ! »

« Prête à quoi ?! »

Koyo la releva et l'amena près de Joanne.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elise et Fukuzawa étaient en position et n'attendaient plus que Dazai. La vague d'encre semblait s'effacer de Verlaine, et le brun courut vers lui.

Sa fenêtre d'action serait très courte : dès que chaque partie du démon aura quitter la peau de Verlaine, il aurait moins d'une seconde pour activer son pouvoir et empêcher Verlaine d'agir.

La français le voyait déjà arriver. Il accéléra pour se débarrasser de l'encre et augmenta encore le son. Dazai grinça des dents sous la douleur et ignora la flèche qui sembla lui traverser le crâne et qui aurait pu paralyser n'importe qui inhabitué à la douleur.

Ses tympans venaient d'éclater.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il tendit sa main et sentit le tissus de la veste de Verlaine, pile au moment où la dernière goutte d'encre quitta Verlaine, caressant le doigt de Dazai au passe. Le détective sauta sur le français et cria sans s'entendre :

« **No longer human ! **»

Une lumière bleue les aveugla tous les deux mais Dazai vit clairement les yeux de Verlaine s'écarquiller. La seconde d'après, un sabre et une seringue sortaient de son torse et frôlèrent Dazai qui se propulsa en arrière. Fukuzawa en position derrière était soutenu par Mori, tandis qu'Elise ressemblait à l'enfant psychopathe bien connu des mafieux.

Verlaine avait son regard toujours fixé sur Dazai, du sang au bord des lèvres. La musique s'était arrêtée nette, mais le détective n'entendait toujours rien. Pire, sa tête sonnait, et des vertiges le prenaient.

Heureusement, il avait appris à lire sur les lèvres. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Verlaine, conscient de sa condition, parla sans un son pour ceux encore capable d'entendre.

« Merci … Je savais que cela devait arriver. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle est plus importante encore que vous ne le pensez. Je n'était qu'un pion. _Elle _viendra pour Joanne. Elle viendra pour la récupérer elle et son démon, et ça en sera fini de Yokohama. Ce qui est arrivé durant la pomme de la mort se reproduira … »

Et Verlaine cessa de respirer. Dazai était non seulement choqué, mais assommé également. Fukuzawa et Mori l'avaient approché, encore ignorant de l'état du jeune homme, et ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Chuuya et Joanne.

Seulement, la lumière violette caractéristique du pouvoir de Yosano les empêcha de bien voir. Dazai se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha en titubant. Akiko semblait utiliser _Thou shall not die_ depuis un moment déjà, et était couverte de sueur. Son visage était déformé par la détermination et la concentration tandis qu'elle s'affairait sur Joanne, Koyo à ses côtés, qui lui faisait de l'air avec son éventail.

« Aller Joanne, aller, accroches-toi et reviens, tu peux le faire et je peux t'aider mais j'ai besoin de toi ! » semblait dire la médecin.

Gin était toujours figée dans les bras de son frère. Ils avaient tous été surpris quand les doigts de Joanne s'était mis à bouger, et qu'une respiration unique avait fait son chemin entre ses lèvres, laborieuse et rauque, mais bien présente. Yosano avait tous de suite comprit de quoi avait parlé Dazai et s'était mise au travail.

Joanna avait l'impression que quelque chose de grand venait de se produire : depuis qu'elle était consciente de son état, elle n'avait été entouré que de bruit. Mais maintenant, le silence résonnait.

Enfin presque. La mélodie en elle jouait plus fortement en intensité. Comme si elle essayait de se caler sur un autre son, une autre fréquence. Et la douleur qui se réveilla dans Joanne là où se trouvait son cœur lui fit comprendre : la mélodie cherchait ses battements. Maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvé, elle se calquait à eux et les poussait à accélérer.

_Non, ça fait mal, je ne veux pas, stop !_

Ses poumons se gonflèrent d'oxygène de nouveau et la douleur ne fit que croître, montant le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son crâne. La mélodie ne s'arrêtait pas, et à elle se joignit une vague de pouvoir qui accompagna l'effort fait pour relancer ses organes vitaux. Une voix fit son chemin jusqu'à la conscience lointaine de Joanne :

_« Aller Joanne, aller, accroches-toi et reviens, tu peux le faire et je peux t'aider mais j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_Yosano ! _C'était le pouvoir de la médecin qu'elle sentait en elle.

Elle voulait s'y accrocher, elle le voulait vraiment ! Mais la douleur était insoutenable ! Tout son corps réagissait ! Elle sentait son sang passer dans chaque veines de son corps et les dilater de nouveaux, chaque muscle se contracter, chaque articulations craquer. Et tout ça lui montait au crâne ! Dans sa tête des centaines de basses étaient à pleins sons. Pour finir, des centaines d'aiguilles semblaient percer ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les fasse cligner, pleurant pour les humidifier et chasser la poussière et la saleté.

Mourir était tellement plus rapide et sans douleur que vivre.

Mais pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait retenter l'expérience de la mort.

Elle prit quelques inspirations laborieuses, toussant du sang le temps que son système respiratoire ne se purge, et resta inspirer quelques secondes, sentant une âme familière reprendre sa place en elle.

_Il est là._

_Oui, et je ne compte pas partir, alors prend plus soin de toi à l'avenir. _

Elle ne réalisa qu'après quelques jours que c'est le démon qui lui avait parlé.

Joanne n'eut que le temps de voir Gin se libérer d'Akutagawa et se précipiter sur elle, notant du coin de l'œil une Yosano au bord du malaise qui s'effondra sur Koyo, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour elle-même se laisser bercer dans le sommeil réparateur.

Gin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était vivante ! Elle avait bougé et respiré ! Elle était là ! Bouche-bée, elle regarda Yosano s'effondrer dans les bras de Koyo qui la réceptionna et passa un bout de son kimono sur elle.

« Reposez-vous Yosano-sensei, vous avez fait votre travail. »

Tachihara s'agenouilla près d'elle, le visage caché par ses cheveux et dit :

« Mon frère serait fière de vous. »

Yosano sourit et partit elle aussi au royaume de Morphée.

Chuuya n'était toujours pas réveillé, mais Dazai le savait hors de danger. Il avait observé tout ce qui venait de se passer, en faisait un tour périphérique de tous ceux présent, ignorant Ranpo qui le regardait choqué.

Dazai savait qu'on commençait à lui parler. Kunikida commençait à l'engueuler, Akutagwa le fit taire en appelant Dazai à propos d'Atsushi qui n'avait pas supporter les sons produits par Verlaine, et les deux chefs s'approchèrent de lui.

Dazai n'y tint plus. Au moment où Fukuzawa remarqua le sang qui coulait encore abondamment de ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentit même pas tomber. Il était déjà trop loin partit.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau conscient, il savait que son ouïe était revenue. Il grimaça en sentant que Yosano n'y était pas allée de main morte pour le soigner, mais sourit. Il prit le temps d'écouter : il était à l'infirmerie de l'Agence, très calme donc, et avait des bandages autour de la tête qui couvraient ses oreilles et une partie des sons. Il entendit néanmoins très bien les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un frisson le prit soudain et il mit un moment avant de réaliser d'où venait le souffle qui lui avait causer cette réaction. Il se tourna et vit Chuuya, lui aussi couvert de bandages – mais bien moins que Dazai – dormir sur un lit très rapproché du sien. Si rapproché qu'il dormait sur les deux. Dazai en étouffa un rire. En tournant sa tête de l'autre côté, il vit trois autres lits. Sur l'un deux se trouvait Joanne, reliée à une machine cardiaque et une poche de sang. De ce qu'il voyait ses bras portaient de sérieux hématomes. Sur le lit plus proche de lui se trouvait Atsushi, lui aussi bandés aux oreilles. Dazai dut se redresser pour voir qui occupait le troisième lit, positionné pile entre celui de Joanne et celui d'Atsushi. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais le voir de ses yeux lui fit chaud au cœur : Gin et Ryunnosuke se partageait un lit à deux, dormant dos l'un à l'autre, une main chacun tenant celle de leur moitié, et celles de libre entremêlés.

Il se sentait comme un père et un grand frère fière et heureux. Il se recoucha, et prit une des mains de Chuuya, lui aussi souhaitant sentir sa moitié près de lui.

À l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, le bureau de l'Agence était vide. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et tous étaient partis. Oui, tous, sauf deux personnes.

Ranpo et Yosano se faisaient face, l'un et l'autre incapable de dormir. L'un à cause de sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas été capable de voir venir ce qui était arrivé, et l'autre à cause de son devoir de médecin. Cela faisait trois jours que tous étaient dans une sorte de coma. Chuuya semblait être celui le plus atteint, bougeant comme si il dormait mais ne se réveillant jamais. Atsushi s'était déjà réveillé, mais était encore victime de malaises et de vertiges, alors Yosano avait préféré le garder à l'infirmerie. Dazai était plus grièvement blessé qu'Atsushi. Le tigre avait fait une bonne partie du boulot pour le dernier, mais pour le premier, Yosano avait dut massacrer une nouvelle fois son collègue plusieurs fois avant de réussir à ramener son ouïe. Cela l'avait épuisée. Quant à Joanne, elle semblait avoir besoin de plus de temps. Son esprit et son corps avaient été gravement touchés, mais Yosano avait réussi à la stabiliser le jour d'avant.

_Seulement. Cela ne fait même pas 24h qu'elle est stable. Elle peut rechuter à tout moment. _

« Elle ne rechutera pas. »

La voix de Ranpo la vit sursauter. Elle frotta ses yeux endormis et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas médecin, tu n'en sais rien. »

Ranpo pressa ses lèvres mais ne dit rien. Yosano se sentait aussi un devoir maternelle envers Atsushi et Joanne. D'autant plus qu'avec ses deux là, les Akutagawa suivaient forcément. Elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser les mafieux dans son infirmerie, mais Joanne était aussi leur famille.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Retourner le problème en long en large et en travers ne te serviras à rien, » fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« J'aurai dû tout voir venir. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? »

« Tu ne peux pas _tout_ voir- »

« Si ! Ça à toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours tout vu ! Je t'ai vu en détresse, je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai vu Fukuzawa-dono et Mori se battre pour toi et c'est parce que j'ai vu qu'il allait gagner que Fukuzawa à laisser tomber la diplomatie ! J'ai vu la mort de l'ami de Dazai, j'ai vu la Guilde, les Rats, et même quand j'ai pensé que Fyodor m'avait doublé j'ai vu à travers lui aussi ! »

Yosano resta calme. Ranpo était peut-être son aîné, mais elle était bien la grande sœur entre eux.

« Tu n'as pas toujours tout vu. Lorsque tu es allé résoudre cette enquête, avec Poe-kun ? Tu t'es retrouvé en détresse, » Yosano prit note de la réaction de Ranpo au nom de l'américain.

« Mais j'ai réussi à voir ce qu'il me manquait. »

« Sauf que là il ne te manque rien. »

Ranpo ne semblait pas d'accord, mais étonnement ne partagea pas sa pensée haut et fort. Yosano soupira longuement et sourit. Poe n'était pas la seul à avoir du mal à approcher son camarade.

« Où est Poe-kun justement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ?! Je croyais que tu savais tout ! »

« Visiblement non ! »

« Edogawa ! » claqua Yosano agacée.

Ranpo sursauta. Seul deux personnes avaient le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Fukuzawa, et elle. Mais quand ils le faisaient, ce n'était généralement pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu devrais passer le voir. Depuis la réunion il y a quatre jours il n'a pas osé se montrer. Tu sais comment il est, il tient à toi mais ne fera pas le premier pas, de peur de déranger. Toi au contraire, le dérangement c'est ta spécialité. »

Elle souriait. Ranpo se mit à bouder comme un enfant, et elle retint un fou rire de justesse. Il eut soudain un sourire machiavélique, et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte dit :

« Très bien j'y vais ! Mais dans ce cas, toi tu invites la samouraï de la Mafia à boire un café ! »

« Que ?! »

Elle se leva d'un coup, rouge tomate.

« Ranpo ! Reviens ici ! »

Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et la médecin se stoppa net en voyant la dite samouraï, un sourire amusée au visage, les observer tous les deux. Ranpo se tourna vers Yosano et une envie de l'étrangler la prit : il allait parler !

« Elle est là ! Parfait ! Bon, moi j'ai à faire, à demain ! »

Et il s'en alla.

Les deux femmes furent face à face, et dans la légère lumière tamisée de l'Agence, prirent le temps de se détailler. Yosano avait sa blouse de médecin et un pantalon léger à la place de sa jupe, ses escarpins rouges toujours au pied. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon dont s'échappait des dizaines de mèches, retenus par son épingle papillon. Ses gants manquaient aussi à l'appel, laissant ses avant-bras nus.

Koyo à l'inverse, avait les cheveux détachés, et Yosano déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la mafieuse encore plus belle. Seulement la moitié de ses cheveux roux étaient relevés et maintenus par des baguettes rouges et or, dont pendaient des petits papillons. La Capitaine portait aussi un yukata, et non son kimono habituel, ce qui l'entourait de moins de volumes. L'habit était dans des teintes coucher de soleil, couvert par une fine dentelle blanche sur le bas du tissus et les manches. Le col et la ceinture étaient fait avec un épais tissus bordeaux.

« Koyo-san. »

« Yosano-sensei, » salua la rousse en retour.

« Oh je vous en prie, appelez moi Yosano. »

« Dans ce cas appelez moi Koyo, et s'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous passer au tutoiement ? Je n'ai pour habitude d'être vouvoyer que par ceux que je méprise, où ceux qui sont sous mes ordres. »

Yosano apprécia.

« Pourtant Mori te vouvoie ? »

« Je réitère ma réponse précédente. »

Yosano eut un petit rire qui arracha un sourire à Koyo. La médecin invita l'autre femme à passer dans le petit salon, lui indiquant au passage que l'infirmerie était occupée.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Bien. Joanne est stabilisée, Atsushi et Dazai ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal à s'en remettre et Chuuya … »

Elle serra les dents, sachant le rapport frère/sœur qui s'opérait entre eux.

« Il est lui aussi stable. Mais il ne semble pas se réveiller. Il bouge, vit … mais reste inconscient. »

Koyo serra sa prise autour de son ombrelle.

« Penses-tu que … Qu'il se réveillera ? »

« Bien sûr ! Chuuya n'es pas en danger de mort, ne t'en fais pas. Mes avis qu'il sent Dazai à ses côtés et attend que celui-ci revienne pour revenir à son tour. Atsushi a agit de la même manière. Dès qu'Akutagawa est rentré dans la pièce, il montrait les premiers signes de réveils. »

Yosano avait un ton léger qui fit oublier à Koyo ses soucis. Sauf Chuuya. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Chuuya.

« Ses enfants seront notre mort, » dit-elle en riant.

La médecin la rejoint.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. »

« Tu as fait un travail remarquable Yosano. »

« Non, je n'ai fait que mon travail. »

« Il y a l'art et la manière. Tu as su joindre les deux. Ton pouvoir n'est pas ce qui les a sauvé. »

Koyo mit une main sur celles de Yosano.

« C'est toi, Akiko. »

_Trop proche trop proche_, paniqua la brune.

C'était bien le moment d'avoir une gay panic. Koyo se recula.

« Je tenais aussi à te dire que j'ai été impressionné de te voir te battre dans la forêt. Tu as une force physique cachée des plus surprenantes. Je vais être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Si nous sommes dans les confessions c'est mon tour, et je te retourne le compliment. Ta réputation te précède Koyo, mais voir que tu ne te reposait pas sur ta Reine Démoniaque et savait te battre à mains nues était aussi une surprise. »

Les deux se scrutèrent du regard, se jaugeant, s'analysant. Elles s'appréciaient déjà tant.

« Peut-être accepterai-tu de venir t'entraîner avec moi au dojo de Port Mafia, si l'envie de prend. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »

« J'y réfléchirais, merci. »

Yosano laissa la fatigue reprendre le dessus sur les bonnes manières et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle était en train de discuter avec une des personnalités les plus dangereuse de la Mafia, celle même qui pourrait reprendre le post de Mori si celui-ci venait à mourir maintenant.

Un long soupir lui échappa et la voix qui la hantait depuis qu'elle l'avait bercé quatre jours auparavant reprit :

« Je partage ton train de pensée. Tu es un des piliers de cette Agence. Une des trois pierres fondatrices, je connais ton histoire. Tu es autant mauvaise pour moi que je le suis pour toi. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que nos patrons ont couché ensemble par le passé et incapable d'en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, ont décidé de se faire la guerre ? »

Yosano redressa vivement la tête et chercha un moment avant de remarquer que Koyo était à côté d'elle. Toujours choquée, elle demanda :

« Ils ont quoi ?! »

« C'est une histoire aussi vieille qu'eux et que ça t'étonne me surprenne. Ils étaient tous deux les élèves d'un même professeur, qui à la manière de Dazai et Mori, a réuni un duo aussi fonctionnel que chaotique, de vrais aimants. »

_A la manière de Dazai et Mori. _Elle voulait parler de Soukoku et Shin Soukoku. Depuis Fukuzawa et Mori, chaque duo semblait en effet s'attirer et se rejeter à la manière d'aimants. Cette constatation fit lever les yeux au ciel de Yosano.

« Les hommes, pas vrai ? » demanda Koyo innocemment, mais très proche de la brune.

Celle-ci n'avait pas besoin d'être Ranpo pour savoir ce qui suivrait sous peu. Mais Koyo n'était pas la seule à en savoir sur l'autre. Histoire de confirmer sur quoi se baserait ce qui suivrait, elle demanda :

« Tu en as pourtant eut un dans ta vie, un pour qui tu aurais fait le tour du monde. »

De la tristesse, de la mélancolie et un voile de souvenir couvrit le regard de la mafieuse. Yosano eut peur d'être allée trop loin, mais la rousse ne recula pas.

« Nier est inutile. J'ai en effet eut un homme dans ma vie qui m'a promis la lune. Mais il n'a pas su tenir ses promesses. »

« Il a été assassiné par Mori. »

« Il était faible. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après, mais dans ce métier, si je veux quelqu'un dans ma vie, cette personne doit être capable de s'en sortir face à mon boss. »

Koyo s'était levée avait jeté son ombrelle à travers la pièce. Elle se tenait en face de Yosano qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant la rousse défaire la ceinture de son yukata.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de ma protection, que Mori n'osera pas toucher. »

Elle fit glisser la ceinture et le vêtement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son corps fin mais musclé, immaculé, seulement couvert d'une lingerie en dentelle rouge, qui plut énormément à Yosano. La brune leva son regard vers la rousse, demanda une dernière fois silencieusement si elles étaient dans le même wagon, et l'attrapa pas la taille pour la mettre sur ses genoux. La peau de Koyo était déjà brûlante, et Yosano laissa cette chaleur l'envahir.

Elles se caressèrent de leurs lèvres, jouant l'une avec l'autre, avant que dans un même mouvement, ne s'embrassent. Les langues restèrent gentiment dans leur coin, laissant la scène aux mains. Celles de Yosano s'étaient fixées sur les hanches de la rousse, la rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus, tandis que celle de Koyo s'affairaient à déboutonner la chemise de la brune. Une fois fait d'un accord commun elles détachèrent leurs cheveux, et Yosano quitta pour la première fois sa broche, que Koyo prit soin de poser sur la table basse avec ses baguettes traditionnelles.

**WARNING smut**

L'attention charma la médecin qui posa sa bouche sur la mâchoire de la mafieuse, déposant des baiser sur sa gorge, jusqu'à arriver à une bretelle, qui fut vite chassée pour lui laisser place. Elle s'était légèrement avancée sur le canapé, Koyo toujours bien sur les genoux, pour laisser à cette dernière l'espace pour lui enlever veste et chemise. Elle s'attaqua juste après au pantalon, qu'elle dézippa très vite, laissant apparaître une lingerie bleue nuit.

« Akiko, » gémit Koyo en sentant la langue de la brune tracer un chemin de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire.

« Mh, » l'autre passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus pressée cette fois.

Koyo appuya sur ses épaules et la manœuvra pour la faire tomber dos sur le canapé. Elle se débarrassa du pantalon, Yosano levant le basin pour l'aider, et se plaça entre ses jambes. Se fut à son tour de s'amuser avec le cou de sa partenaire, et de lui faire comprendre que c'était _elle_ qui tiendrait les rênes.

Elle profita de sa diversion pour glisser une main entre les cuisses fermes de la brune.

« O-ozaki, mh- »

« Oui ? Tu as une demande ? »

Koyo avait sa main sur l'intimité de Yosano mais sur sa culotte, et la brune en voulait plus, bougeant ses hanches pour prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Koyo la maintint fixe sous elle, arrachant un autre gémissement à Yosano.

« Non non non ma Reine, tu vas rester sage, et je te donnerai ce que tu mérites, ça te va ? »

« Ozaki, » réussit à dire Yosano, « tu n'es pas obligée- ».

Elle fut coupée par l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité. Elle planta son regard améthyste dans celui quartz de son amante.

« Tu es magnifique, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ses poings avaient agrippé les coins du canapé et elle était sûr de laisser des traces demain mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« J'en ai envie Akiko. Tu le mérites, et je veux te faire plaisir. »

« Tu me laisseras te rendre l'appareil, » dit la médecin en glissant ses mains dans le dos de la rousse pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Koyo frissonna et se pencha pour embrasser Yosano. Elle ajouta un deuxième doigt et prit un rythme lent, arrachant autant de sons possible à Yosano, les étouffants avec ses baisers. Les langues rejoignirent la danse, et entre la bouche de la rousse et ses doigts se mouvants en elle, Yosano ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle se couvrit la bouche lorsqu'un son particulièrement fort résonna dans les bureaux vides. Koyo rit et mordilla son poignet.

« Pas si fort chérie, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller les blessés ? »

« Ozaki, » gémit Yosano haletante. « Cesse de t'amuser et donne moi ce que je veux ! »

La brune saisit la nuque de Koyo pour la pencher vers elle et l'embrasser, prenant bien soin de frôler ses ongles sur le cuir chevelu roux. Un frisson violent pris Ozaki, qui entraîna un gémissement chez Yosano. La brune en eut assez et décida de jouer elle aussi, passant ses mains froides le long du corps de la rousse, redessinant la courbure de ses seins et se frayant un chemin vers l'intimité de son amante. Elle commença à la titiller aussi, prenant confiance quand Koyo eut son premier halètement. Elles continuèrent de jouer ainsi l'une avec l'autre, et quelques secondes après la brune atteint la jouissance, suivit de peu par la rousse.

**fin du smut**

Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir fait jouir l'autre plusieurs fois, elles avaient toutes deux remis leur sous-vêtements et Yosano avait déplié l'un des canapés qui faisait aussi lit. Comme elle dormait à l'Agence depuis l'incident, elle alla récupérer oreillers et couverture sous son bureau, et elle et Koyo firent vite leur nid. Cela amusa beaucoup la brune de voir comme la rousse pouvait se montrer autoritaire pendant le sexe, mais très câline après.

Elles étaient toutes deux de côtés, et c'est Yosano qui était en grande cuillère, un bas passé autour de Koyo, qui dessinait des formes quelconques sur son bras avec ses doigts.

« Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? » demanda la médecin.

Koyo attendit avant de répondre.

« Es-ce que tu as envie que ça marche ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ça marchera. »

Et Yosano, un sourire aux lèvres, s'endormit avec l'une des femmes les plus dangereuses de Yokohama à ses côtés.

Ranpo se tenait depuis dix minutes devant la porte du manoir de Poe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi entrer lui semblait si difficile. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il essayait de rentrer par la porte, alors qu'il avait passé ses dernières semaines à entrer par les fenêtres, peu importe l'étage, donnant des crises cardiaques à Poe plus d'une fois.

En y repensant, le détective eut un sourire. Poe se contenait autour de lui, mais dès qu'il était en danger, l'américain oubliait sa timidité et prenait cet instinct protecteur que Ranpo adorait. Il se souvenait encore du grand brun le prenant dans ses bras avant l'explosion. Avant que Ranpo ne se décide à aller sur le terrain lui-même, Poe avait été très présent, aidant, et compréhensif des pensées de Ranpo.

Et ça, ça l'aurait presque déconcentré.

Il ne serait pas le meilleur détective de la planète si il n'avait pas déjà deviné les sentiments de l'homme à son égard. Il avait mis plus de temps à comprendre les siens en revanche. Et maintenant qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion de réciprocité évidente, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

En venant, il avait vu par une des fenêtre que Poe écrivait. Poe écrivait toujours, et toujours en recommençant deux ou trois fois, entouré de boules de papiers et de tâches d'encres. Pour son anniversaire, Ranpo lui avait offert un ordinateur. Poe s'en servait peu, seulement lorsqu'il était sûr du fil de son histoire. Mais il s'en servait.

Poe lui, avait offert un simple recueil de poème à Ranpo. Le détective – qui n'attendait rien de son ami – en avait été agréablement surpris, quoique déçu de ne pas avoir droit à un roman d'enquêtes. Seulement, en commençant la lecture, Ranpo comprit vite qui était l'auteur de ses poèmes. L'un en particulier avait marqué Ranpo : « une énigme. »

Il remarqua qu'entre deux poèmes classiques, certains poèmes se faisaient suite. Et c'est à travers des sonnets que Poe avait écrit son enquête. Ranpo en fut si perturbé qu'il mit du temps à trouver la solution. Mais ce fut le meilleur livre qu'il eut jamais lu.

L'anniversaire de Ranpo étant en octobre, celui de Poe en janvier, étant actuellement en été, celui de Ranpo était venu avant. Mais il n'avait résolu le crime qu'après celui de Poe. Et c'était depuis que Ranpo ressentait des choses bizarres aux côtés de Poe.

Il allait lui dire ! Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Pas après avoir vu ses amis être à deux doigts de perdre celui/celle qu'ils aimaient.

Il frappa à la porte.

Il entendit un vacarme venir de l'intérieur, et sourit en sachant qu'il venait de prendre de court Poe. Il sut que l'homme jetait un regard par le judas, eut un moment d'arrêt, et sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Poe terrifié, inquiet, attentif et plein d'espoir de l'autre côté.

« Ranpo-kun ? »

« Poe-kun ! » Ranpo ne tarda pas à agir comme si de rien était.

Il poussa Poe et entra dans la maison sans attendre d'invitation, prit le chemin familier du salon, récupéra Karl qui se trouvait sur un des nombreux arbres à chat (/raton-laveur) de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'animal sur le ventre. Poe ferma la porte et le suivit. Attentif, il observa Ranpo agir, et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une personne extérieur à leur duo n'aurait rien remarqué, Ranpo agissait exactement comme d'habitude. Mais Poe n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Ranpo-kun ? »

« Mh ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu passé par la porte ? »

Ranpo ne laissa rien paraître, mais il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt dans la fourrure de Karl.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de passer la porte ? »

« Tu as frappé ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de frapper ? »

« Tu ne le fais jamais ? »

Ranpo se redressa soudainement, et Poe sursauta en faisait un petit bruit. Ils restèrent se fixer l'un l'autre, puis Ranpo se rallongea.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'Agence ces derniers jours ? »

Poe soupira. Il parla avec une voix posée :

« Ma place n'était pas à l'Agence. Tes camarades avaient besoin de toi. »

« Moi j'avais besoin de _toi_. »

Poe eut un accro dans sa respiration. Ranpo avait cessé les caresses et Karl décida de s'éclipser, permettant à Ranpo de s'asseoir, en tailleur tel un enfant. Il fut surpris de voir une nouvelle assurance chez Poe. Il n'avait pas non plus la tête de quelqu'un prêt à changer le monde, mais il aurait pensé le voir plus gêné et mal à l'aise. L'américain avait peut-être comprit l'objectif de la visite du détective.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Ranpo. Tu te débrouilles parfaitement seul- »

« Et si j'en ai marre d'être seul. »

« Heu ... »

Poe ne sut quoi répondre alors il continua :

« Moi je voulais que tu sois là. Parce que ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter, pas entièrement et- »

La voix de Ranpo s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Poe s'était figé.

_Oh non, pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si il se met à pleurer ?!_

Heureusement pour lui Ranpo se reprit.

« Je veux que tu sois là. Tout le temps. Partout où je vais, je te veux à mes côtés. »

Les couleurs montèrent si vite au visage de Poe que Ranpo cru qu'il allait exploser. Il commença à bégayer :

« M-mais je ne suis personne ? J-je dérangerais ! Pourquoi m-moi ? »

Le plus petit en eut assez et alla se planter juste devant le plus grand. Poe était plaqué contre son mur et regardait Ranpo avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ouvrit ses grands yeux verts. Ses émeraudes allèrent chercher les onyx cachés derrières les longues mèches brunes.

« Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas en te sous-estimant que tu vas réussir à faire quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas personne. Tu es Edgar Allan Poe ! Un grand écrivain, et un grand poète. »

Ranpo qui le complimentait ? Ça devait être la fin du monde, il n'y avait que cette explication possible.

« Qu'essayes-tu de dire Ranpo ? »

Le petit souffla longuement, et sans prévenir, saisit Poe par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait conscience que le plus grand était plié en deux, lui ne faisant pas l'effort de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Bon ça le gênait quand même. Il mit fin au baiser sans avoir réussit à arracher une réaction à Poe, mais vit que celui-ci semblait avoir planté. Comme un ordinateur.

Il échangea leur position et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touche l'accoudoir du canapé et d'une poussée sur son torse, le fit chuter sur le meuble. Là il réagit. Il émit un son étouffé, l'air s'expulsant de ses poumons sous le choc, avant d'en faire un étrangler en voyant Ranpo lui grimper dessus …

Et s'allonger.

Le détective avait sa tête sur le haut du torse de l'américain, et ses tibias atteignaient l'accoudoir sur lequel reposait aussi les jambes de Poe. Un bras de chaque côté, leurs jambes entre-mêlés. Ranpo apprécia de sentir le cœur de Poe battre si fort il appréciait surtout de savoir qu'il en était la cause. Mais Poe avait aussi cessé de respirer.

« Respire Poe, » ordonna-t-il.

Et le plus grand expira longuement.

« Ranpo-kun ? J-je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre … »

Ranpo souffla et se redressa, posant ses mains sur le torse de Poe et son menton sur ses mains. Le brun avait un peu de mal à le regarder.

« Je vais le répéter une fois, alors sois attentif. »

Poe hocha vivement de la tête.

« Je veux que tu sois là. »

_Même si tu me suis déjà partout, je veux que tu viennes me voir de toi-même, que je n'ai pas besoin de venir te chercher tout le temps. Que tu me montres que tu tiens à moi comme je tiens à toi. Je ne viendrai pas te voir si souvent si je ne voulais pas de ta présence. _

« Tout le temps. »

_Peu importe si je suis à l'Agence, si j'ai une enquête, si tu me croises dans la rue. Tu dois être là. Jamais tu ne me dérangeras, parce que ta présence sera mon oxygène._

« Partout où je vais, je te veux à mes côtés. »

_Je veux te savoir en sécurité. Je veux savoir que tu es bien vivant, près de moi, pouvoir te regarder, te sentir, si la peur me prend. Je veux savoir quand tu es en danger, pour l'être avec toi. Parce que si tu pars, je partirai avec toi. Je ne vois pas les choses autrement, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul, je ne le supporterais plus. Alors sois-là._

Ranpo resta fixer Poe, qui ne cilla pas et resta avec un visage de marbre. Doucement, il monta une main dans les cheveux bruns du japonais, et la posa sur sa joue.

« Compris, » dit-il.

Et Ranpo sentit son cœur exploser. Il s'approcha de nouveau et cette fois ce fut Poe qui brisa l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa. C'était la plus merveilleuse sensation qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti. Avec chacun leur particularité, ils n'étaient pas très sociable, et se maintenaient à l'écart des autres. Ils ne recherchaient pas d'attention où d'amour. Avant qu'ils ne se trouvent. Et c'est la pureté de leurs sentiments qui les unissaient si fort. Il n'y avait pas de désir de la chair, seulement du désir amoureux. Ranpo avait deviné que Poe s'identifiait comme demi-sexuel et lui-même se voyait plutôt comme asexuel ou gray-sexuel. Ils ne seraient pas dans le plaisir charnel comme Soukoku et Shin Soukoku, dans le besoin de sentir l'autre vivant comme Joanne et Gin, Yosano et Koyo. Ils étaient juste dans le besoin d'amour, et c'est comme ça qu'ils le voyaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à fonctionner ainsi.

Un petit couinement les firent s'arrêter, et ils tournèrent la tête vers Karl, qui s'était mis sur le dossier du canapé et les regardait avec attention.

Ranpo s'en saisit et le mit entre eux deux (je ne sais pas comment c'est possible sans l'écraser).

« Avec tes deux papas ! »

« Edogawa, » rougit Poe.

L'appelé resta fixer son copain et celui-ci eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt.

Au contraire, il sourit et avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Poe dit :

« Oui, _Edgar _? »

Causant au plus vieux de rougir encore plus intensément. Ranpo éclata de rire et reposa sa tête sur Poe, tombant à moitié endormi, enfin reposé. Poe sourit et posa une main sur la tête du détective avant de saisir la couverture qui traînait sur la table et de l'en couvrir.

Mori regardait la ville, assis devant sa grande baie vitrée. Il savait très bien où était chaque membre de son organisation, mais décida de ne pas réagir. Après ces événements, lui et Fukuzawa devrait rediscuter grandement d'un possible traité de paix entre Mafia et Agence. Si l'idée pouvait paraître ridicule il y a quelques mois, elle était désormais leur meilleure option.

En parlant du loup gris, la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur, suivit par une dizaine d'hommes de main armés qui l'avaient en viseur mais ne tiraient pas.

« Boss ! » appela l'un d'eux.

Sans même tourner la tête, Mori leva son bras intacte et leur fit signe de se retirer. La porte se ferma et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

Fukuzawa semblait incertain de quoi faire ensuite. Mori devinait l'objet de sa présence, mais attendait que l'autre commence la discussion.

« Mori-sensei- »

« Pitié, depuis combien de temps se connaît-on Yukichi ? Nous avons été assez intimes pour laissez tomber les sensei et dono. »

Le mafieux était fatigué de ce jeu entre eux. Jeu mis en place par le directeur, après cette fameuse nuit qui sonna comme un glas dans leur relation et commença la rivalité qui mêla toute la ville. Fukuzawa plissa les yeux mais abdiqua :

« Très bien, Mori. »

Il alla s'appuyer contre le bureau du boss, son sabre posé à ses côtés. Mori le suivit du regard et leva un sourcil en le voyant se désarmer.

« Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais. Joanne fait peut-être partie de Port Mafia, mais elle fait aussi partie de l'Agence. Et ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours prouve que malgré nos idéaux diamétralement opposés, nous sommes capables de faire preuve de civilité, et de travailler ensemble. »

Il sortit de sa manche un document officiel qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que la mafia utilisait pour former des alliances dans le monde de l'ombre.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« J'ai croisé la Capitaine Koyo en venant ici, et elle pensa que ça me serait utile. »

« A-t-elle dit où elle se rendait ? C'est la seule que je ne peux localiser. »

« Il y a sûrement une raison à ça. »

Fukuzawa vit que cette réponse ne satisfit pas au Mori, celui-ci se mettant à bouder avec un grincement de dents sonore. Le directeur leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Je l'ai croisé non loin de l'Agence. »

Son sourire carnassier familier prit place sur les lèvres de Mori.

« Yosano, » siffla-t-il.

« Il se pourrait en effet que nos bras droits se soient elles aussi, rapprochées. Mais tu as l'habitude de voir tes enfants t'enticher des miens. »

Le directeur malgré son visage sans émotion, avait une voix joueuse. Il eut la réaction qu'il attendait et sut qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Mori la seconde où celui-ci tourna vers lui un regard meurtrier. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Dazai avait été celui attiré par Chuuya en premier, mais c'est Chuuya qui était ensuite allé le chercher, il y a quelque mois. Il ne voulait même pas parler d'Akutagawa, qui non seulement avait failli à sa mission plusieurs fois, mais qui en plus la protégeait au péril de sa vie maintenant. Gin et Joanne étaient plus simples, Joanne étant à moitié dans chaque organisation. Et donc maintenant venait Koyo et Yosano.

Cela ne le surprit pas plus que ça, au final. Les femmes avaient tant en commun, que ce qui l'avait surpris était qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas plus tôt.

Les deux femmes seraient un duo mortel pour tout homme. Mori se félicita d'être du côté de leurs alliés et non de leurs futurs ennemis.

Son regard – qui s'était perdu – se fixa de nouveau sur Fukuzawa qui l'observait attentivement.

_Tu es aussi celui qui est venu à lui,_ lui rappela une voix, celle de sa jeunesse, _et c'est bien ça qu'il sous-entendait_.

Si c'est à ce jeu que l'homme aux cheveux argent voulait jouer alors il jouerait. C'était lui qui avait décidé d'arrêter leur relation, et maintenant il revenait ? Mori eut un rire cynique. Pour qui se prenait-il ? A jouer ainsi avec lui ? Le boss de la mafia n'était pas une poupée avec laquelle le directeur pouvait jouer, et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

« Que veux-tu ? » répéta-t-il, ignorant délibérément le papier.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, » claqua le directeur. « ce que je veux c'est la paix entre nos organisations. À chaque coins de rue si les nôtre se rencontrent une bagarre éclate forcément. Nous avons le même objectif, ne l'oublie pas : protéger Yokohama. Vous dans la nuit et l'illégalité, nous dans le jour et avec les moyens du gouvernement. »

« Penses-tu réellement que nous pouvons travailler ensemble ? »

« Tu l'as vu par toi-même. La guilde, les rats, Verlaine. Nous sommes forts séparés mais ensemble nous sommes puissants Mori. »

« C'est l'impression que l'on donnait oui. Mais avec le temps, on se détruira … on l'a toujours fait. »

Fukuzawa eut un sursaut et observa mieux son vis-à-vis. Mori avait une mine fatiguée, les yeux cernés et pleins de mélancolie et de regrets. Le propre esprit du directeur fit flasher des centaines d'images de moments partagés avec l'homme assis en face de lui, et son cœur se serra. Il n'osa plus le regarder, et tourna son regard vers la ville.

« De qui parles-tu vraiment Ougai ? »

Mori eut un rire sans joie.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit. »

Le directeur ferma les yeux. Il avait réussi à éviter cette conversation pendant une dizaine d'année, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même Ougai, nous nous sommes détruit. »

Mori se leva d'un bond :

« Nous nous sommes détruits parce que tu as fui ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu prennes peur, sans que je ne sache jamais pourquoi, et décide de mettre fin à notre relation comme si ce n'était que du vulgaire sexe ! »

La rage déformait les traits du mafieux, et son impulsivité aurait surpris n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf Fukuzawa, seul à l'avoir vu tant au pire tant au mieux de sa personne. Et les crises de Mori n'étaient pas une nouveauté pour lui. Seul lui avait le droit de le voir dans cet état. Personne d'autre. En public, Mori était le contrôle incarné, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jouant tout sur ses mots et son visage de marbre. Mais en privée il était plus vivant qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Le directeur ne savait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas souvent été en tord dans sa vie, mais les rares fois où il l'avait été, il l'avait toujours amèrement regretté. Comme aujourd'hui.

« Que veux-tu m'entendre dire ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Le visage du mafieux était impénétrable. Les questions de Fukuzawa restèrent dans l'air quelques minutes avant que Mori n'éclate de rire.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, » claqua-t-il. « Je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors pars, je signerai le contrat de paix qu'importe ton choix. Mais si tu franchis cette porte maintenant, n'espère jamais me revoir. Tu deviendras un étranger pour moi, et nos relations seront strictement professionnel. Plus d'entrer par effraction dans nos bureaux pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre, ignorant le regard de douleur lancé par le directeur, et mit son bras valide dans son dos, s'approchant si près de la vitre que son front sentait la fraîcheur émaner de celle-ci. Dès que les bruits des geta résonnèrent dans la pièce vide, Mori ferma les paupières. Il entendit le bruit se déplacer derrière lui, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, et ignora la douleur qui vrilla son cœur quand il comprit que Fukuzawa se trouvait près de la porte. Puis il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir, et jurant contre lui-même, se tourna, près à crier.

Mais il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Le directeur posa pied à terre juste en face de lui, et la surprise fut tel chez le mafieux qu'il recula jusqu'à être dos à la vitre. Fukuzawa continua de se rapprocher, posa un bras son avant-bras à côté de Mori, et se pencha vers lui.

Le brun avait toujours la bouche ouverte, le prénom de l'homme encore sur les lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Le bout de ses doigts caressait les bords de la veste de Yukichi. Il avait aussi tendu la main involontairement. Le directeur l'observa, et dit :

« Tu ne pouvait pas me laisser partir. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser passer cette porte, malgré tes mots. »

Mori eut un sourire en comprenant où il voulait en venir :

« Quant à toi, tu ne serais jamais parti sans vérifier que je ne me jouais pas de toi. Que j'étais sincère. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Satisfait ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Ougai n'y tint plus et attrapant les pans du kimono de Fukuzawa, le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier y répondit avec autant de fougue, la sensation retrouvée de ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années annihilant tout autres sens. Ils savaient que leur cœur battait en synchronisation, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils n'étaient pas un duo aussi létale pour rien. À bout de souffle ils finirent pas se séparer, mais gardèrent leur visage proche.

« C'est un jeu dangereux auquel nous avons joué, » dit Fukuzawa.

« Tu as toujours aimé ça, » répliqua Mori avec un sourire qui impliquait plus que ce qui était dit.

Le directeur leva les yeux au ciel et recula en emmenant Mori avec lui. Il butta contre le « trône » du boss de la mafia, et se laissa tomber dessus, plaçant son amant sur ses genoux.

« As-tu la moindre idée d'où tu es assis ? »

« J'en ai une petite oui, » rit le directeur.

Ce rire avait tant manqué à Mori qu'il ne put qu'embrasser de nouveau l'homme qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Pour l'instant. Car pendant que chacun se guérissait physiquement et mentalement de la précédente bataille, une guerre se préparait.

Une Britannique buvait son thé, assise au dernier étage de la tour la plus connue de Londres, un plan et une idée bien précise en tête : récupérer l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu.

demisexuel : qui ne ressent pas d'attirance sexuelle pour d'autres personnes à moins qu'un fort lien émotionnel ait été formé avec celles-ci  
graysexuel : qui ressent peu d'attirance sexuelle ou n'en ressent que dans des circonstances particulières


	19. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

_une semaine plus tard_

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la nuit qui avait vu la paix être signée entre les deux organisations les plus puissantes de Yokohama. Ango s'était arraché les cheveux et Dazai avait bien cru le voir manger ses lunettes quand il était entré dans les bureaux de l'Agence pour trouver un vrai chaos (selon sa vision) : Yosano et Koyo étaient toutes deux penchées sur des dossiers médicaux, Dazai assis à son bureau se cachait de Kunikida derrière Chuuya qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, Akutagawa empêchait Atsushi de faire ses rapports en utilisant Rashômon comme appas, Ranpo parlait (criait) avec les Tanizaki et un Poe rouge écarlate, et comble de tout, Mori et Fukuzawa étaient introuvables.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à ce désastre ?! » cria-t-il, coupant tout le monde de leurs occupations.

Dazai répondit avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ango, nous sommes en paix, le document signé par Fukuzawa-dono et Mori en attestant se trouve sur la table juste à côté de toi. De plus, la détentrice de pouvoir dont tu nous as demandé de nous occuper guérit toujours à l'infirmerie, surveillé de près par Gin. Et Yokohama est sauvée. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Cone Street a été entièrement détruite, ses habitants effacés de la surface de la terre, » reprit Ango, mortellement sérieux.

Dazai s'assombrit.

« Ce n'était pas de notre fait. Verlaine est celui que tu dois compter responsable. Nous avons fait de notre maximum pour limiter les dégâts, mais nous restons humain Ango. »

Tous les regards noirs sur lui gardèrent Ango se faire une autre rmarque. Il changea de sujet habilement :

« Gin ? C'est l'assassin qui surveille un membre de l'Agence ?! »

Le sourire de Dazai s'agrandit.

« Joanne-chan ne fait pas partie de l'Agence voyons ! Pas entièrement du moins … »

« Lorsque nous avons besoin de ses services, nous faisons appel à elle, » commença Yosano.

« Mais après la perte d'un Capitaine l'année dernière – Ace – Mori-san cherchait à le remplacer. C'est Joanne qui va prendre sa place, » finit Koyo avec un sourire.

Ango s'étrangla littéralement. Ces deux organisations allaient avoir sa peau, il en était sûr.

Dans l'infirmerie, Joanne se réveillait tranquillement, un sourire déjà aux lèvres en sachant que sa belle brune se tiendrait à ses côtés.

Quand elle s'était réveillée de son comas trois jours plus tôt, elle avait été graciée par la vue de ses deux familles réunies et en paix. Tous lui avaient souri chaleureusement en la voyant de nouveau parmi eux, Mori et Fukuzawa premièrement, et tous les autres ensuite. Comme deux pères fières, ils avaient annoncé à tous le traité de paix qui désormais les unissait.

Après quelques heures de soins et de remise en forme, Joanne avait regagné le total contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que Verlaine était en partie responsable de sa résurrection. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais ce que lui disait Dazai associé à la musique qu'elle avait elle-même entendu pendant sa « mort » elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : il l'avait sauvé.

Cette constatation lui mit un coup au cœur et au moral. Atsushi fut celui qui la garda sur terre : il avait connu le même conflit interne peu de temps avant avec la mort du directeur de son orphelinat. Joanne ne pensait pas pouvoir pardonner un jour à Verlaine, mais de savoir qu'il avait donné sa vie pour elle lui arracha quelques larmes.

_« Pleurer est une réaction normal lorsqu'on perd son père, » _avait dit Atsushi en la prenant dans ses bras, couvert par le regard protecteur de Dazai.

« Joanne ? »

Elle revint au présent et sourit à Gin. La jeune femme avait délaissé sa queue haute et son masque ces derniers jours et Joanne ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.

« Tout va bien. Je me suis juste perdue dans mes pensées. »

Gin rit.

« C'est un dangereux endroit où se perdre. »

Ce fut au tour de Joanne de rire.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver. »

Puis le silence s'inséra entre elles. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce que Joanne avait dit avant sa mission suicide. Gin en avait assez.

« Joanne, ce que tu as dis avant de … »

« Mourir ? »

La brune ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Le pensais-tu ? »

Joanne se redressa en position assise et posa une main sur la joue de la brune.

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieuse de ma vie. Ces mots, je ne les ai jamais dis, à personne. Je te les aurai pas dit s'ils ne valaient pas le monde pour moi. J'ai juste peur de les avoir dis dans le vent. »

gin la regarda choquée.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je suis un monstre Gin. J'en abrite un et j'en suis un. Tu mérites mieux. »

« Çà c'est à moi de le décider espèce d'imbécile ! »

Et elle l'embrassa. Doucement, juste lèvres contre lèvres, mais cela suffit à passer entre elles tout ce qu'elles ressentaient. Un nouveau sentiment s'éleva en Joanne, et très vite elle s'écarta avec surprise en ressentant des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Gin semblait avoir compris et eut un sourire à réchauffer les pôles.

« Je t'aime Joanne Rowling. »

_Voici donc toute l'histoire derrière le recrutement du Capitaine Rowling Joanne. K. Quelques mois après son entrée à Port Mafia, celle-ci et l'Agence des Détectives Armées affrontèrent celui qui fut non seulement lié à l'histoire du détenteur de pouvoir n°A5159, mais également à la raison de la disparition de la détentrice de pouvoir n°A934 il y a quelques années. Malgré ce qui fut écris dans le rapport du détenteur de pouvoir n°A5159, l'ancien ami de Randô qu'il affronta ne mourut pas de sa main. Il s'agissait d'un clone, mais que Verlaine n'aurait pu former. Nous le soupçonnons d'avoir été allié avec l'organisation Britannique _l'Ordre de la Tour de l'Horloge_, dirigée par leur Chevalière Commandante, _Agatha Christie._ La conclusion de ce combat fut la mort, cette fois confirmée et définitive de Paul Verlaine. _

_Les Britanniques ne réagirent pas immédiatement à cette nouvelle, mais pour toutes informations supplémentaires, veuillez vous référez au dossier sur la jeune femme et l'affaire de _Londres_, nommé A-3107-C._

_Auteur du rapport : conseiller du département des super pouvoirs, Ango Sakaguchi. _


End file.
